Chipped Mask
by Darkpetal16
Summary: "No one just falls into another world. It just doesn't happen." Full summary inside. Self-Insert, Oc.
1. Part I - Nope, Not Happening

_Hello lovelies. I'm starting my latest story—a different take on Self-Insert and when I mean self-insert I mean _self-insert_. This character will actually be based off of myself. It's just easier that way._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy._

_Also please note you __**must be up to date with the manga or **__**at least the revealing of Tobi's identity.**__ If you don't want to know it then I suggest you click the pretty red x in the top corner. :) _

**_Summary: _**_A self-insertion into the Narutoverse. No one just falls into another world. It just doesn't happen. Not normally, at least. Not even _rarely_. It's an effect, not a cause. And I should have known that. The signs were there. The warnings were clear. I should have paid attention. No one just falls into another world. No one just falls into another world, and returns, I should say. Because I fell. And returning was impossible._

_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto is Kishimoto's toy, I'm just violating it._

**_Beta: _**_featherstofly_

* * *

Let me make this perfectly clear to you.

No one just _falls_ into another world.

You don't sit there like any other normal day, watch T.V., and suddenly it's the _Ring_ in reverse. There are no erratic pockets of blue portals or black holes conveniently placed so that they're floating around Earth. A bolt of lightning isn't going to magically flash you elsewhere. When you die you aren't going to pop back up, perfectly _alive_ in a whole other realm (or at least I don't think you do). The universe will _not_ rip a hole in the fragile dimensions of space just to push _you_ through at complete _random_.

Whatever supernatural force, be it God, Kami, Jashin, or whoever else, will _not_ aimlessly select a normal person to be the first cross-dimensional ambassador without their consent. Two of the listed above actually _do_ believe in free will, after all, and why the hell would Jashin care about an _average_ and _plain_ person? He seems more likely the type to pick some crazed mass murderer with a flair for dramatic deaths.

The point is, _it just does not happen_.

Not like that, anyway.

It shouldn't even happen in the first place, really. It's such an absurd idea that if you weren't the one experiencing everything, I doubt you would believe it. It would just be some interesting story to you, correct?

It's not.

To me, it's not.

It's horrifying. It's exhilarating. It's damning. It's _freeing_.

And I got so _damn_ _lucky_ (or unlucky, depending on how you view it) when it did occur to me.

Now as I was saying before, it simply does not _just_ happen. How it decides—how it _begins_, I'm not sure. I've never discovered the _why_s and _how_s. More than likely it was all about being at the right place, at the right time.

My first encounter with the 'other world' was when I was eight and a half.

I wasn't anywhere special, unlike most assumptions.

I was sitting right in my room.

Right at my bed.

Preparing for sleep.

Then it came. A subtle pressure entered the room, in a way it could feel like a changing of the altitude.

Naturally at the time, I had no idea this was the 'other world'.

"Hello?"

The voice came about of nowhere. It was a boy, perhaps a year older than I was from the sound of it. He sounded scared, tired and in pain. The voice was quiet. It was difficult to hear, muffled almost, yet I heard it with clarity through my head.

I blinked, startled and more than a bit frightened. I was a child then. When a voice started talking to you in the dead of night you get _scared_.

"H-Hello?" I whispered back, fear leaking into my voice. Discreetly, as if I somehow expected the owner of the voice to not see me, I edged my way underneath the covers.

"I-Is someone there?"

"I don't know," I whispered back, cautiously peeling back a corner of the blanket from my head. If I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me. Such simple logic for someone of my age then.

"Am I dead?"

My heart skipped a bit and I felt the blood draining out of my face. A ghost? Did I have a _ghost_ haunting me? Oh, please, no! My body immediately shrunk back under the blanket again.

"Are you?" I squeaked, heart beginning to race erratically.

"Are _you_?"

"If I say no, will you go away?"

"… I don't know how. Where am I? I feel… different. I thought… the rocks… I thought I should be dead? Am I not? Am I in Konohagakure?"

"I don't know," I squeaked again. "We just moved here! I'm sorry if we moved on your grave, Mr. Ghost! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"K—Kill you? Wh-Why…? I thought…? Can you see me?"

I didn't want to even try.

"No," I answered instead, not caring if it was a lie.

"I can't see you either. I can't see _anything_. I can't even feel anything… Are you sure I'm not dead?"

"I hope you're not," I whispered.

"I hope I'm not either… that would suck. But then being alive would kind of suck too or at least make my death _so_ much more anticlimactic. I just gave that bastard my left eye! What if I am alive, what am I supposed to say to him? Or to my family when they find out? Oh Kami, Mom's would _kill_ me if she found out I did that and I'm still alive. She'd make me go take it back from him. Can you imagine how awkward that would be? Oh, hey, Kakashi, sorry but, um, it turns out I kind of need my eye back so if you would just rip it out that would be fantastic."

I giggled a little at the sarcastic tone lacing his voice, beginning to sit up and look around for the source of the sound.

"Oh, not scared of me anymore? I don't blame you, I guess. I'm going to assume I'm some sort of disembodied voice or whatever… that'd freak me out."

"It is a little freaky," I agreed quietly.

"Ah-ah… oh… hey… I'm feeling kind of tingly and tired. I think… I think either I'm waking up or I'm being pulled beyond…? Ah… well, see you later little girl!"

"Bye-bye," I whispered.

Even when the pressure left, I still did not stop hiding under my covers for the rest of the night.

That was my first encounter. I'm sure many of you are already guessing who that voice belonged to. You would be correct in saying it _was_ Obito Uchiha, though I did not know that at the time nor would I discover it for an even longer amount of time.

I'm equally sure that many of you are pondering—how did that make _any_ sense? How was that not more random than a T.V. warp-hole?

Perhaps to you it would seem that way. But allow me to explain what we (Obito and I) have been able to theorize and conclude.

Obito's Sharingan was a dimensional Sharingan. With his eye(s) he was able to take himself from one dimension to another. When he and I first encountered it was before his Mangekyo and when his Sharingan first activated. It was unstable. It was weak. It was wild and uncontrolled. In theory his eye(s) could have taken him anywhere in all of the multiverses. The possibilities were virtually limitless.

But it was still a first tomoe Sharingan, and a fragile one at that. We have come to the conclusion that when the rock fell his eye activated once more and transported some form of his conscious to this world. It is likely that at this place, at this time, for whatever reason the walls between our worlds were at their most fragile. A scary thought, really, when you stopped to consider it.

My second encounter was perhaps, a day or two after my first.

I know, I know what you're thinking. Why would it be a repeat?

In all honesty we still do not _know_ why our worlds were so close together or why _this_ happened or why _that_ happened. All we can and could do was theorize, guess and draw our own conclusions. My belief and his as well was that any time he was unconscious and at his most vulnerable, his Sharingan would subconsciously activate in memory of his weakest moment—when the rocks fell. At that moment, however, he was here with me. In conclusion, it can be inferred our encounters were repetitive because some subconscious part of him was drawn to the memory of our first encounter. Be it curiosity, morbid horror, or obsession, well, we did not know.

But I digress; our second encounter was not much different from our first. And soon, our second became our third, our third to our fourth, our fourth to our twentieth and so on and so forth. When he would arrive was erratic in my world—it would appear our worlds ran on chaotic timelines compared to each other but each visit would bring about something similar to the first.

I was disinclined to believe he really was from another world. The name he had given me (Tobi, because he informed me that was a new name he was going to have to get used to when I had asked at the time after many more encounters had passed from our first) didn't seem odd or inhuman so I had dismissed him as just an imaginary friend of sorts. As had my parents. I couldn't see him, I couldn't even _feel _him. I truly and utterly believed with all my heart that he was just a figment of my imagination.

I know now, that he believed the same for me at the time. He believed that _I_ was just some conjured figure his subconscious created when he was in a stressful situation. He believed that I was just his mind's way of coping. It was with that reason, he would later inform me, that he was so opened to trusting me and relaxing his guard. A habit he would keep, he said.

This belief changed drastically for _me_ when I was fourteen.

What brought this on… well, let me explain it before continuing on. The law of erosion played a drastic roll in this story. By constantly picking away at the barrier between our worlds he had wheedled it down to a point where more than just his voice came through. More than that, he had wheedled it down to a point where the barrier was thinnest in my room, where I spent the majority of my time.

He relied heavily on chakra, something that did not exist in my world. Chakra, though, was energy to him. It was his lifeline, his dependency, and his necessity. Chakra for their world was spiritual energy and could be virtually molded into anything, pass though anything, and used as anything. The possibilities surrounding chakra were essentially and theoretically endless.

So one night, alone in my house imagine my surprise when the figure of a man—consisting entirely of chakra—was found standing in my room, looking around.

I stared at it.

I gaped at it.

It turned to me. "Hoo? Mia? Is that you?"

I blinked. "_Tobi?_"

It—_he_—glanced down at his 'hands'. "Huh. Didn't know chakra could… where the _hell_ am I?"

"My room," I said, frowning.

"You have… a lot of technology," Tobi said, glancing around.

"Yes," I said slowly. "Are you normally so… _blue_?"

"Ah… no, no I'm not this is just… my energy, I guess you could say."

"Oh," I said, for lack of anything else to say.

"You… this really is another world," Tobi said, slight awe in his voice as he continued to look around.

I frowned again, crawling out of bed and moving towards him. In a swift movement I poked his arm.

"Holy shit, you're solid," I squeaked, taking a few steps back in disbelief. "You mean you're _not_ imaginary?"

He stared at me a moment before glancing at his arm. He turned to me then poked me in the forehead. I stared up at him with wide eyes. "You're solid too…"

He turned away and moved around my room, touching all sorts of things. "All of this is solid. I'm _really_ in another world. All this time I just thought… you were some subconscious part of me… or something..."

"OhmyGod," I breathed. "Tobi… you're an alien!"

"No I'm not," Tobi said defensively. "I'm human!"

"You're _blue!_"

"I'm not normally like this, you know," Tobi said. "What are you wearing?"

I stared down at my pajamas. "Pajamas. It's night here. Bed time."

"I can see that, I meant your _head_."

"Oh. It's just a hat."

"Are all hats so… unique here?"

"No. I like my fox hat. It's cute."

"I'm sure you think it is."

"You're mean," I said with a frown. "So if you're human, _why_ are you blue?"

"I don't think I can have my physical body in this world, not for the moment at least," Tobi said thoughtfully. "This is weird. Really weird. I understand the concept of dimensional travel, I do. After all, my… eye has already created its own world and I've used it frequently but this… This is a little strange. But to answer your question, I think more than likely my conscious has just projected further into this world and my… energy… just molded to its will in compensation for my lack of physical body."

"So this is just an outline of your real physical body," I guessed.

He glanced down at himself. "I believe so. It's missing some… parts and I don't think I have hair in this form—"

"You don't."

"—so this is just a really _basic_ outline. I guess I'm a bit thankful for that, I would hate for this to be a bit _too_ detailed. You look like you're twelve."

"I'm fourteen," I said hotly, flushing in annoyance. "You look like you're sixteen."

"I'm seventeen," Tobi corrected.

I huffed, feeling my irritation drain away. "Well. Anyway…welcome to my humble abode."

"You're room's a mess," Tobi commented. "I thought girls' rooms were supposed to be all neat and organized."

I gave him a look, trying to subtly shove some underwear underneath my bed. Pretty sure he noticed and just didn't comment on it. He held up his hands defensively. "My room used to be a mess too. I was just commenting. So… what do you want to do?"

I paused, thinking thoughtfully. "Well, you're new to this world and now you have a physical body, at least… We can probably do more than talk now. Want to play Mario?"

"Mario?" Tobi repeated.

"Mario," I decided. "Come on, you'll get the hang of it. We can use the Wii."

"…Okay?"

Even after that encounter, he still believed I was just a figment of his mind that was being a bit trickier to fool him and he wanted to 'go along with it'. However _my_ belief was changed. Unless I was somehow psychic as well as schizophrenia, and I highly doubted _that_. Then again the possibility of having some strange extraterrestrial boy in my room was highly improbable as well...

More time passed and with it came a slow realization. Little by little from each visit Tobi was able to stay a bit longer. If only a minute, or a few seconds…little by little.

That should have been a warning sign for both of us. That the reason for his longer visits were because the wall between me and that world were thinning. Because he had latched onto _me_—to my room—he could only stay inside there.

About a year before I fell, I became obsessed with the anime called _Naruto_. I gushed about the first part (not all of it, bits and pieces and I didn't give away _any_ spoilers—so I didn't even mention the Chūnin Exams) and the characters and he listened with rapt attention. It was no surprise when he wanted to watch the anime with me.

But he couldn't stay with me that long. Not enough for a marathon and I felt like a marathon would be needed to do this anime justice. So I denied him, saying he could watch the _entire_ series with me when he could stay long enough to do so. He consented.

I still discussed _Naruto_ about him, even Shippuden. I was just very careful not to give away spoilers. Though I did give away a minor ending spoiler.

I know what you're thinking. How could I have been so obsessed with Naruto and I didn't even realize I had _Tobi_ of all people as my… 'alien friend'?

Do you know what the odds were of that happening? So laughably astronomical and it seemed so ludicrous _of course_ I didn't give it a second thought. You know what they say about humans, give them vague information and they'll drawn their own conclusions. That's what I did. I drew my own conclusion and I stuck with it.

I should have been clued in, I suppose, when he always inquired my favorite 'characters' and whatnot. Should have guessed when he was more interested in the Akatsuki than in anyone else in the anime. But I didn't.

The last full night I was on Earth was like any other night for me. After studying for my engineering degree (riding on a full scholarship), Tobi showed up. We stayed in my bed and I popped in a movie and we spent that time goofing off in some manner or form.

A blanket was draped over our legs and a pillow on top of that. I was drifting off, falling asleep on his shoulder and he seemed content to stay still.

Our friendship was a comfortable one. It was average, in a way, that I treated him like I would any of my other close friends. I like to imagine he treated me like he would any friend of his.

"You still haven't answered my question," Tobi pointed out.

"Mmm," I murmured. "Yes, I did. I told you my favorite character just depends on what episode I'm watching."

"That's just avoiding the question."

I gave a groan in exasperation. "Fine. It's a three way tie for Tobi, Kurama and Jiraiya. Satisfied?"

"No. I'm still bored."

"What else do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I've already been here for three and a half hours and I'm not sure when I'll—"

The pressure eased and he was gone.

Because I was leaning on him, I fell to the bed with a plop.

I blinked slowly.

Just an average night.

What? Were you expecting something worthwhile? This wasn't a story. Interesting things didn't happen often in reality.

Just an ordinary night. I never expected it to be my last.

I think, if I had, I would have done something a bit more worthwhile. Something more memorable.

It was the next day just as the sun was setting, _it_ happened.

I was curled up in my bed, laptop at hand and typing away.

Then the pressure came, just like it always did when Tobi showed up. Only this time it was so intense, so sharp, and consuming it suffocated me. I gave a strangled gasp as all the air left my lunges. Panic set in and I saw with wide eyes as a tear appeared right where Tobi normally came through.

The tear stretched and stretched until it was bigger than myself.

Then it sucked.

I guess I was too shocked to make any other noise after that. Something like—no, _the impossible_ was happening right before my eyes. All I could do was watch, wide-eyed and frozen.

Things flew towards it around my room—blankets, papers, items, _everything_ it could suck itself into. When a _hole is torn through dimensions_ it's not just a mirror. It's a _black hole_.

In only a matter of seconds, I myself was sucked through.

And that was how my story began.

* * *

_And so it begins. The humor in this story will be a bit slow at first, but rest assured that it will come. I can't _not_ have humor in a story._

_Updates for Mia will (hopefully) be once a week, on Thursdays. _

**_The Question: _**_For those of you new to my stories, I will have a question for (you) the readers at the end of every chapter. I had seen some of my favorite writers do this and it seemed like a fun thing to do. You don't need to answer the question(s) if you don't want to. _

_My question for this chapter is... What would you do if you fell into the Narutoverse?_

_Reviews are **love**._


	2. Part I - You Mean You're Real?

_"I hate it when I'm singing a song and someone corrects me... I'm like 'Bitch, what if I was freestyling?'"_

_-Anonymous_

_**Warning: **Be up to date on the manga._

_**Disclaimer: **... Mia is mine. Naruto is Kishimoto's._

_**Beta (who is amazing): **featherstofly_

* * *

I don't care what people say but when you're being ripped out of your own dimension and thrown into another, it fucking _hurts_.

Imagine a wood shredder. Now imagine sticking your hand into said wood shredder while it was on. That's how it felt like, only all over my body.

Another thing; when you're falling through dimensions it's a fucking miracle if you don't die. Why? Because it _rips you up_. The human body is not as durable as some people want to believe—there's a damn good reason Superman only exists in comics.

And it _sucks_—aside from the pain—because when you finally reach the other world you can end up _anywhere_.

Tobi was the one who was anchored to me, not the other way around. I ended up quite some height off the ground right above a _fucking lake_. The stupid worm hole just dropped me off into the sky _above a fucking lake!_

I was bleeding. I was hurt. I was scared. I was tired.

_I was going to fucking drown!_

Naturally, I screamed all the way down.

When the water greeted me I could feel the burns and stings race across my skin. I thrashed and panicked, unable to tell which way was up or down. Everything was distorted and a ringing sound blasted throughout my head. I thought I was going to die right there and then.

Just as the last bit of air left me did I break through the surface, gasping and wheezing as I struggled to stay above the water. My eyes slowly focused as my mind slowed down the process what had just happened. I was staring up at a giant hole in the sky, a mirror image of my bedroom.

Let's rephrase that.

It was a mirror image of what _used to be_ my bedroom.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I shivered violently and winced. My ribs hurt and my skin still stung like something fierce. I looked around me, and found to my astonishment my air mattress bed floating a little ways from me with soaking sheets. Various artifacts of my bedroom were scattered along the topside of the lake.

Shivering again I kicked towards my bed, thanking my back problems for the first time, since it had me choosing an air bed over a regular mattress. As I scrambled on it, I noticed that not all of it was wet. And I was not the only thing on it.

My _dry _laptop with its charger.

I thanked the Heavens then and there for that small miracle (because let's face it, that _was_ a miracle).

My homework.

Kind of pointless now, but whatever.

My pillow.

It was dry but I was cold so it was nice to have something not wet to cuddle with.

I curled up into myself, staring up at the hole in the sky.

When you fall through a dimension the hole just doesn't disappear.

Not quite so soon anyway.

Already I could see the edges closing in, dissipating almost.

I didn't know why it was me at the time. I do now, but at that moment I didn't. I was scared, confused and in pain.

When Tobi anchored himself to me he anchored himself to _me_. Not my world. _Me_. The more he visited me, the more he broke down the barriers the less stable our worlds became. As a sort of defense mechanism my world treated me like a virus. I was an anchor to another world so it did the only thing it could, the only thing to keep the two worlds from drawing closer and closer to each other and more than likely crashing into each other.

It cut me loose.

I shivered, looking down at myself to see the damage before letting out a strangled sob. Cuts marred my skin, shallow but nearly all over. Weird goo-like substances clung to my skin that reminded me of Tobi. Only this energy wasn't blue. It was green.

At the time I didn't know what it was—what anything was, really. Fear of the unknown was one of the worst kinds of fear.

In this world everything had chakra.

I had no chakra.

My body was adjusting to this world.

I could never build a chakra system. I would never have chakra on my own.

But that didn't stop my body from calling out, from trying to draw chakra.

Ordinarily this wouldn't have happened. But this world recognized me as some sort of new being. Something that did not belong. It was forcing my body to change, to mold and fit into what it knew.

It terrified me.

I cried.

Not a break down, sobbing. No, no, just silent, horrific tears.

Shivering, bleeding, hurting, throbbing, horrified and mind-blown, I sat in my air mattress bed and stared in silent disbelief as I watched the strange energy grow and cling to every portion of my body. Slowly, so, so, slowly the bleeding stopped where the green substance was. Even more slowly did warmth return to my body.

But for near an eternity, I stayed perfectly still until the sun had set.

And then they came.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When you fall into the Narutoverse you aren't going to fall into the laps of Konoha where they welcome you with open arms, and you can hop right in and change the story for the better. You can't even guarantee _when_ you'll fall.

I didn't see them. I didn't hear them. I didn't notice them.

There was a gentle tap on my shoulder. I didn't startle.

I turned my head slowly and stared up into the familiar face of Mei Terumī, Godaime Mizukage. Only, she wasn't in her usual attire. She was in the jōnin vest of Kirigakure. Flanking her were two unidentifiable ANBU.

I blinked owlishly up at her.

She smiled gently in response, then held up a card to me. I lifted my glowing green hand and took it.

In rough English it read: _Go with them quietly. They will take care of you._

I stared at the letters, incomprehensive before understanding dawned on me.

I was in the Narutoverse.

_I was in the Narutoverse_.

I wanted to react, to show some sort of recognition and acknowledgement of this but my brain was stuck on the English letters before me. She handed me this card. She did not say anything. In the Narutoverse they spoke Japanese. There shouldn't be any English.

Yet somehow someone knew English. Somehow that someone found me and…

Stop. Stop. I couldn't think about this. Not yet. One thing at a time. One thing at a time…

Did I trust them?

Did I have a choice?

I stared at Mei before I gave a slow nod. I stooped down, grabbing my laptop, charger and pillow. She gave me a warm smile before a look of apprehension crossed her face. I wondered about it before I realized she was apprehensive of the _chakra_ that clung to me.

I gave her a shrug. I couldn't control it. I didn't know how. Besides, _it_ clung to _me_. Not the other way around. It wasn't my even _my_ chakra to begin with.

She smiled again, a little more sympathetic. Her arms swooped underneath me and she lifted me up with such ease.

I clung tightly to my only worldly possessions. Idly I acknowledged I was more than likely still in shock. I was curled up into myself and paid no heed to my surroundings or really anything. Blank. That was all my mind was at that moment. Just…_ blank._

When we finally arrived at the village, I still couldn't bring myself to care or work. It was stupid, yes. Any sane person would have realized what happened immediately and tried to escape as far as away from that lake, no matter what. Any _sane_ person would, right?

In all the stories I've read of this happening the protagonist was a strong person who realized and adjusted themselves to this world. They understood immediately that this was a _shinobi _world where they would be killed for their knowledge, or tortured or… They were not safe.

I couldn't have been an exception to this… to being killed or tortured. I wasn't anyone special. I was just really, really unlucky.

Yet all I had done was sit in complete catatonic shock, freezing cold as my mind just shut down.

Was I an idiot?

I had certainly thought so. I wanted to move but I just couldn't function. I just couldn't.

Was I weak?

I thought so. I really, really did. What kind of person did it take to stand torture and the constant threat of death in a completely alien world—with no friends, no family? Someone immeasurably strong willed. I wasn't. I was just a girl who wanted to be a physicist engineer.

I was quiet, I was a bookworm, I was an introvert, and I hated pain. I wasn't adventurous. I wasn't brave. I wasn't strong. I was _horrible_ for this world.

We moved quietly through the rooftops of Kirigakure, not even pausing, and finally entered a large, eye-catching building that I absently acknowledged to be the Mizukage building. Down the halls we flew, up the stairs and into an office.

Without a word, Mei sat me on a smooth gray couch in the office. She spoke a handful of quick words with a familiar boy-man, Yagura. Yagura, the current Mizukage and the one who Tobi had used his Sharingan to have complete control over. Yagura, Tobi's puppet.

Yagura spoke in a quiet voice, dismissing the trio. All three of them left the room.

Yagura didn't not look at me. Instead he went to his chair before his desk, sat down and slumped forward, unconscious.

I stared at him.

"Mia."

The voice. The familiar, familiar voice. I knew that voice like the back of my hand. My head whirled around and I stared at the even more familiar outline of Tobi.

And only then did I fully realize where I was and what had happened.

_Oh. My. God._

Tobi—the Tobi I had come to know and befriend was _Tobi the antagonist of Naruto_. Oh my God. Oh my God. _OhmiGod_. No wonder he had been so interested in Naruto—_I would have been telling him the future! _And oh my _God_ this was Tobi, the actual _Tobi_, I mean Obito, I mean Tobi, I mean—

That's how they knew English. I had always heard Tobi speak English. How he knew it, I wasn't sure, that was something I would have to ask but of course he knew it. And he found me—the hole in the sky—it must have been visible from Kirigakure. Yagura must have seen it and somehow informed Tobi. So this was when Tobi still had control over Yagura then? This was before the rebellion?

I stared at Tobi, all these thoughts and realizations running through my head before utter and complete relief followed.

I wasn't alone. I had a friend. Oh thank God.

I stood up from the couch, staring at Tobi and felt my eyes start to water. Oh God, I shouldn't cry. I shouldn't. I shouldn't. It was weak, it was wrong, but _ohthankGodIwasn'talone_.

Tobi strode across the room quickly before engulfing me in a stiff, if comforting hug. I hugged him back, just as tightly and shook silently.

"Mia," Tobi inquired, his tone _almost_ gentle. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I was in my room, just finishing up homework and the next thing I know I'm here. I…I don't know how or why—"

Tobi stroked my back. "There, now. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I only nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

What was I going to do now? What _could _I do? Like any Naruto fan I dreamed about changing the story to fit my image but never—_never_ did I imagine would it be possible, nor that it would present the opportunity like…like _this_.

For a moment sheer hopelessness came over me, and I had to bite my lip to hold back the tears and sobs I so desperately longed to release.

Could I change the story?

Did I want to?

Of course I did. Tobi was the bad guy in the story, but damn it, he was my _friend,_ too. He was the only person I had in this world and I wanted to help him. But I wanted to help Naruto as well. Naruto was a good person and he didn't deserve so many things either.

What was I going to do?

Plans… _Plans_. I had to have plans…

Think Mia, _think_…

And then it came to me.

An epiphany of sorts. The plan, all jumbled and mumbled up yet I could see the surface. I could see how it would work.

The basics, just the basics…but…but…

I tilted my head, staring at Tobi with wide eyes. He would be the key to the plan. His cooperation.

"Mia?" Tobi inquired at seeing my focused gaze.

But could I trust him? This was the Tobi I had always thought of as my best friend, the closest one to me. I had trusted him with everything near and dear to me but I could not allow myself to forget this was still _Tobi_. He could and very well might kill me for my information. He knew I had it. He knew it would be advantageous for him to have it.

What was stopping him already?

Did he perhaps value me as a friend as much as I had valued him?

No, no. I couldn't think like that. That was dangerous thinking. This was a precarious and horrifying world where children learned to kill without falter or hesitation. Could he be hoping to manipulate me? That seemed possible.

Even if that was true though, I didn't want it to be. He was still… I still thought of him as…

But _Tobi_…

What could I do? How could I do this? I couldn't succeed with my plans without the cooperation of the Akatsuki and of him. How could I get him to go along with it? How could _I _manipulate _him_?

"Mia," Tobi said again, this time more firmly.

I blinked owlishly at him.

"I know this may seem rushed to you, but we need to do something about your chakra."

I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue. Seeing my silence, he elaborated. "What you have attached to you is something called _nature chakra_. For whatever reason, it's decided to cling to you. We can discern the reasons for it later, but we need to find a way for you to control it enough so it won't be a danger to you. I can't have you dying on me too soon, now can I? It's not even a flesh wound."

My lips quirked into a smile at the Monty Python reference. One of our favorite shared movies.

"Do you know about nature chakra?" Tobi inquired.

I gave a slow nod. "I know the dangers. Is it really…is this stuff really chakra nature? Why is it clinging to me?"

Tobi hesitated. "I'm not sure. You don't have any chakra. Perhaps…perhaps your body is like a vacuum. In this world everyone has chakra and when you're body came here it was forced to… to undergo a change of sorts. But it doesn't have chakra and chakra networks don't just develop overnight. Perhaps it's trying to suck in chakra…to fill the void?"

"That's a sound theory," I whispered. "But if I'm trying to suck in _nature_ chakra…I can't do that. The risk in using nature chakra is too great of a risk."

"Exactly. We need to find someone who can train you to maintain enough control over it that you won't be a danger to yourself."

"The only person that comes to mind is Jiraiya," I said quietly.

Tobi fell into silence, contemplating this information.

"I would have to be allies with Konoha," I murmured. "I would have to be pretty high ranked too for the Hokage to pull strings and make him teach me. Or I could trick him…? I wouldn't know how though. Is Minato still alive?"

"No."

"Then he'll be traveling. I don't know how to get him to train me."

"I have an idea. I will need to think about this though… In the meantime, let's see if we can get you out of those wet clothes and into a warm bath, ne?"

"Mm… hai."

Could I trust Tobi?

I closed my eyes, breathing out slowly.

"Mia," Tobi prodded again at noticing how I was drifting off again. "Are you okay?"

What a funny question. Was I okay? What defined 'okay', anyway? I was just kicked out of my own world, away from my family and friends and dream school… Everything that I had once so lovingly depended upon—gone, in a blink of an eye. And I couldn't really _blame_ anyone. Not really. If anyone could be blamed, it could be myself. I should have noticed the signs a-and done something, _anything_. But yet I...

"I don't know," I managed. "I can't... I can't really seem to think very straight at the moment."

"I can see that," Tobi replied. "You're more of a scatter-brain than usual."

"If I was such a scatter-brain before, how did I kick your ass in nearly every game we played together?" I muttered.

Tobi sniffed pointedly. "Luck, obviously."

My lips twitched at his dramatized answer but a full smile couldn't form across my face. He must have noticed this because he placed his hand atop my head, patting me. We lapsed into silence.

"Are... are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"... I actually thought you were just part of my subconscious, you know," Tobi said, a thoughtful tone in his voice. "Even when I could feel you and the objects in your world, I only assumed my mind was messing with me. I thought you were created by my subconscious to help me... cope. When you first mentioned _Naruto_, I wasn't sure what to think. I was doubtful, actually. I suppose part of me still is. Even still... I never really considered for a moment you were real... and now all of a sudden... here you are."

"Here I am," I echoed. "That didn't answer my question though."

"I am... conflicted," Tobi finally admitted. "I don't know whether I should be feeling pleased that someone I consider a close friend is in fact an actual person and is here with me... or a little embarrassed with all I had divulged to you."

I looked up at that, scowling ever so slightly. "I thought I was your best friend. Did that change?"

"No," Tobi said, frowning at me. "That did not change."

"So why should you feel embarrassed? You know all of my nasty secrets."

"... I see your point. But I didn't actually think you were _real_."

"Wow. That _definitely_ makes me feel better."

"... I'll give you chocolate if we drop this subject now."

"I was just ripped from my own home, brought into a whole other world, and someone I considered as my _best friend_ didn't even think I was real, and you think you can just manipulate me with _chocolate _right now?"

"Yes."

"... I want milk chocolate ice-cream with chocolate chunks, a dark chocolate bar, a white chocolate bar, and some hot coco."

"Consider it done."

* * *

_Ta-da... _

_Mia's a little jumbled up so she can't really think straight. I wouldn't blame her. I probably would be too. And I think that the whole chakra-issue with Mia is a legitimate concern if you're in the Narutoverse. I'm surprised I'm the first one to use it (far as I know anyway). _

**_Answer: _**_... Depends on where, when, and how. If I was dropped off in Madara / Hashirama's timeline I would definitely try and kidnap Madara because he was absolutely cute as a kid and turned into a complete hottie when he was older. If I was in Minato-still-alive timeline I would probably want try and become a Seal-Master and beg Jiraiya to train me in that art then probably try and beg Minato to let me Naruto's godmother. If I was in Naruto's timeline (cannon), I would definitely beg Jiraiya to train me to be a Seal-Master and bribe him with information. And probably try and adopt Naruto. Yep. _

**_Question: _**_What would you miss the most in this world if you were to just fall into the Narutoverse? No more than three things / groups of people (i.e, family counts as one). _

_Reviews are **love**._

_See you Thursday! _


	3. Part I - How Ridiculously Overpowered

_**Disclaimer: **I own a computer. That's about it._

_**Warning: **... Mmn. Nothing? Hints of death and abuse?_

_**Beta: **featherstofly_

* * *

It was early next morning when Tobi awoke me, informing me to get dress.

Late last night after my bath, my wounds had been dressed and I had been sent off to bed once Tobi had acknowledged my exhausted state. He promised and assured me he would look into the nature chakra predicament and with no way to argue, I had complied.

When I was dressed, breakfast was sent in and Tobi and I sat on my guest bed with the food splayed out before us. He had set his mask down, staring at me with a thoughtful frown on his face.

I unabashedly stared at his face. "I feel like I want to draw on it."

Not missing a beat, Tobi asked, "Why?"

"Why not?" I mused. "Can I draw on your Tobi mask?"

"Which one?"

"The orange one."

"No. I like that one."

"Please? I'll keep it clean."

"No. I like that one."

"I'll set it on fire if you don't let me."

"Now I'm _definitely_ not letting you draw on it."

"You're no fun."

"I'm tons of fun."

I rolled my eyes.

Tobi frowned again. "We'll be leaving for Konoha after I take care of the whole language issue."

"I was wondering how that would be fixed...am I going to have to learn Japanese?"

"When I first came to your world and... anchored myself there-and I say this for lack of a better way to describe it—I somehow entered _your_ mind."

"I thought as much," I mused thoughtfully. "You didn't exactly sound right at the time. So when you came in through my mind, I somehow automatically filtered through your language?"

"Or I automatically filtered out my language in your mind," Tobi said with a shrug. "The point is, I was able to learn and understand your language in a single moment without any hindrances. I am hoping to achieve the same affect with you."

"... How?" I asked dubiously.

"Sharingan," Tobi said bluntly as if that alone answered all of my questions.

"I know the Sharingan is outrageously overpowered but seriously, _what?_"

"The Mangekyō Sharingan has the capability of transferring abilities or memories into another," Tobi explained.

I paused at that. And I thought. That would explain...a _lot_. Like how the hell Itachi was able to give Sasuke 'his' Amaterasu by a single touch. I knew Itachi could transfer his powers of the Mangekyō (Tsukuyomi) through contact or by simply pointing his finger at someone...it would make sense to conclude that he could transfer his abilities through the same manner. When he poked Sasuke's forehead with his dying breath, he must have done it then. Implant the knowledge and ability, as well as the necessary information to create a _trap_, all in that single movement.

The Sharingan was _ridiculously _overpowered. To have that kind of capabilities...

"Why isn't it exploited?" I asked incredulously. "Why am I _just now_ finding out about this?"

"Only the Mangekyō is capable of preforming this," Tobi said. "So it's not a well-known ability to begin with. And why would it be? The only people who have ever achieved the Mangekyō either achieve it for power they selfishly hoard and thus would not be willing to share, or have had it forced upon them and as such wouldn't want to 'share their burden, no matter how small' to someone else."

"... I suppose I can see the reasoning behind that," I allowed.

"I would hope so."

"So you can just...poke me and I'll understand a whole other language? Just like that?"

"Not quite. I'm not exactly an expertise at it. It will take roughly an hour to safely transition the appropriate knowledge into you, but otherwise than that yes. Just like that."

"That sounds incredibly convenient and simple," I decided. "I like it."

"I would imagine you would. What's your motto? K-I-S-S?"

"Keep It Simple Stupid," I clarified. "Something both Shikamaru and I live by."

"Of course."

"So what will we be doing in Konoha?"

"_I_ will be escorting you there," Tobi said. "_You_ will be staying with an associate of mine who is a friend of the Hokage and will be making sure you have the correct training with Jiraiya."

"Oh, really? Who's the friend?"

"_Associate_. I do not like him. He's Danzō."

I froze, my eyes widening as blood drained away from my face. "Danzō? Danzō as in the evil son of a bitch with the evil son of a bitch program?"

"Evil is such a harsh word…"

"Really? _Really?_ You know he's my least favorite person, _ever_. Aside from PTS Sakura. Shippuden Sakura is fine. But PTS..."

"You will have minimal contact with him," Tobi assured me. I gave him a doubtful look. "I am merely calling in a favor he owes me. You will be staying in the village in your own choice apartment and only see him if needed be. Trust me, he wants about as much to do with you as you do of him."

"Oh, okay. So I won't be seeing you for a while?"

"No, I'll stop by for dinner of course," Tobi said with a tilt of his head. "Or later on at night when security is lax in the village and I have free time. We still have a lot to discuss."

"We do," I agreed quietly. "Have you started up the Akatsuki yet?"

"It's in construction," Tobi said with a tilt of his head.

"Has the Uchiha Massacre occurred yet?"

"No. But it will."

"Will it?"

"Do you think you can really stop it?"

I paused, thinking very carefully. "How much time would I have?"

"Less than two years, more than a month."

Not much then. If the Uchiha Massacre was to be prevented then a number of things must occur. The reasoning behind the Uchiha Massacre was, in the most basic form, because the Uchiha Clan felt separated, distanced, and somehow oppressed in their own village. They had no ties to any of the other prestigious Clans and were essentially anti-social. They did not sport Konoha patronage in general, choosing to support their own Clan. They were narcissistic and looked down on everyone else in the village.

To prevent the Uchiha Massacre, none of those things could be into play. Or at least the majority of them. One, they would have to have close ties with at least four of the prestigious Clans. Not just façade alliances but actual friendship. Perhaps not quite like the Ino-Shika-Cho combination but definitely close. Two, they needed to see themselves as part of the village, not just as the Uchiha Clan and Konoha with a clean line through the middle. Three, they needed to be knocked down a shit ton of pegs and acknowledge they were no better than everyone else. Four, they needed village loyalty over Clan loyalty. And five, they would _have_ to forgo their old and frankly self-harming traditions.

Could I do _any_ of that in less than two years? Perhaps, _perhaps_ I could strengthen the ties between the other Clans but that was a strong _iffy_ situation. I would, in their eyes, be a nobody. Just someone who required a little special training from Jiraiya. I wouldn't be a shinobi, I wouldn't be an Advisor—I would just be plain ol' me. I wasn't an ace manipulator; the fact was pretty obvious, but how the hell was I going to make them see themselves as part of the village and not part of the Clan as an _outsider_? Perhaps if I was magically reborn into the Uchiha Clan at a younger age then I could try something.

But really, _really_?

Especially considering if everything was already set in motion. If they actually, _actually_ thought seriously that they could take out the entire Village with a legendary Hokage and just as equally legendary Clans they were delusional. And idiots. How were you supposed to stop a delusional stubborn idiot from doing something outrageously selfish and stupid?

God, I didn't even _have_ two years. _Less_ than two years. For all I knew it could occur in a month and a day! The only thing I could count on (possibly) was that it wouldn't happen for a month.

What the hell could I do in a _month_ as a _nobody_?

"Doubtful," I admitted with a sigh. "I don't suppose I could talk you out of it?"

Tobi stared at me incredulously. I held up my hands. "Alright, alright, I'll take that as a _no_. I don't like it though."

"But?"

"But," I allowed, "and this is going to sound incredibly stupid and selfish, but I kind of don't care. Throughout all of the…manga, the massacre had already occurred. A world without it would seem kind of strange not to mention it would drastically change the plotline to a point where I doubt I would be able to tell what would happen next. I don't know anyone inside the Uchiha Clan aside from you, Itachi, Duck-Butt and Madara. Kind of Shisui, but not really all the same. Yes, it's sad. Yes, it's horrible. But if I can't do anything about it, what point is there in drudging on it? I might as well focus my energy on what I _can_ change."

"You always were a practical one," Tobi said, patting the top of my head.

I swatted his fingers away halfheartedly. "I guess. It seems kind of awful of me though, doesn't it? Hundreds of people are going to die, and here I am with the knowledge to…to do _something_ about it."

"But what can you do?" Tobi mused. "Go to the Hokage when you arrive and explain everything? They would send you straight to interrogation and they'll pull out _all_ of your information. And I won't be allowing that to happen. I would have to rescue you in a most valiant and heroic way-because clearly that's just the type of person I am-and you would probably nurse a grudge against Konoha and abandon it, choosing to join forces with me… You know, on second thought…"

I slapped him lightly in the arm. "Not funny. I wouldn't _abandon_ Konoha. I would demand that you kidnap Naruto with me, though."

"Mmm…"

"Don't even think about it," I warned. "Kidnapping is evil."

"Evil is just a matter of perspective…"

"Tobi…"

"Alright, alright. I will not kidnap Naruto until the time is right."

"I suppose I can allow that for now."

"Of course. However, I would like to inquire—while we're on the subject—what exactly _do_ you intend to change?"

I bit my bottom lip, watching Tobi as he eyed me unabashedly. "I want to stop everyone from dying."

"Do you have a plan to do that?"

"Maybe…"

"Ah, so you do. Care to share?"

"Not all of it with you. I have to trick you into liking my outcome better than yours first."

"Trick me? How do you do that?"

"I have _no_ idea. You know my people skills _suck_."

"Well, I am certainly not going to help you _trick _me. But what about the other part?"

"Oh, well some of it is actually kind of in tune with your plan so I figured we could team up for that part."

"If it's advantageous for both of us, I don't see why not."

"It is," I assured him. "But I can't do it until you have the start of Akatsuki going. So, you know, after the massacre and what not, I guess. Or, hell, I guess whenever Nagato is up for negotiations with me."

"Care to inform me of the plan?"

"Not at the moment," I said with a cheeky grin.

"You brat," Tobi muttered.

I shrugged. "You love me anyway."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. Now let me draw on your mask."

* * *

**(****ﾉ****ヮ****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ**

* * *

It was just as Tobi had said. Danzō really, _really_ didn't want anything to do with me. He was only concerned about not owing Tobi anything anymore and when it became clear I was _not_ a shinobi in anyway whatsoever he _really_ just wanted me out of his hair. Although he _was_ a little interested in my lack of chakra yet how nature chakra kind of clung to me. But not enough to pursue it.

What good would it do him to know some people can have _no_ chakra systems?

After meeting with Danzō, the elderly man informed me I would meet with the Third Hokage the following day with him to discuss my nature chakra issue. Which I was definitely looking forward to. I was getting a little tired of glowing bright green.

However, in the meantime I was free to wander the village with two of his ANBU escorts in search of my new apartment. They had, thankfully, placed a smell genjutsu over me to hide my glowing-ness so I could remain a bit more inconspicuous.

Tobi had left right after the meeting, assuring me he would find me in a little while and so…

I was currently wandering the streets.

I didn't see the ANBU who were tailing me, I could only feel their watchful eye on the back of my neck. It suited me just fine, actually.

I maneuvered through the small crowds of people, trying to take in everything around me all at once.

I couldn't believe I was in the _actual_ Konoha. It was almost…surreal. Everything looked so lively and bright here, the atmosphere was friendly and relaxing. It was…it…reminded me of home, so much. At the thought of home I felt a sharp tug in my gut that had my stomach knotting up.

I missed my home. I missed by technology. I missed my friends. I missed my Mom and cats and dogs. I missed them all with something fierce.

And then there was the sudden urge to just collapse to my knees and _cry._

Faltering in my footsteps, I blinked back stinging tears that had gathered in my eyes. It wouldn't do to start breaking down and sobbing in the middle of the street. So I clenched my hands into fists and swallowed down the lump in my throat.

Knowing that I needed a distraction, I occupied myself for looking for any specific things that I knew. My eyes roamed the area around me before I found myself noticing a small park. Unable to help myself I moved towards it, my curiosity getting the better of me.

It was nearly sunset and children were already gathering around their parents to head home. What I didn't expect was to find a little blonde boy so soon.

I stared at him, recognition flashing through my head.

For what seemed like an eternity to me (really only a few seconds) I stood perfectly still, transfixed by the sight of my very first encounter with _the_ Naruto.

A mixture of feelings churned inside of me, but I was too stunned to process any of them. My entire body felt entirely blank. No one paid me any mind and I unconsciously took the first step forward. It was at that moment that I saw them. Two young men, moving towards Naruto and nothing about them seemed particularly nice to me.

I had only ever seen a handful of violent acts in my life face to face. I knew what would happen if they reached him, and Naruto seemed to know it too. His head snapped up and his bright blue eyes widened fearfully and in that moment I felt pure anger.

How could these people just stand around and allow this to happen? How _dare_ that _stupid fucking_ Hokage allow this situation to escalate to a point where no one would stop to help a little boy from a beating?

I hated that old man then and there with such a strong passion, it caught me off guard.

But not for long because I began to move quickly towards Naruto. I wasn't concerned about the two bullies. The ANBU would take care of them if needed. My concern was Naruto, a little boy who could _not_ have been any older than six. What the hell was _wrong_ with these people?!

Soon I was standing in between the two men and the little boy, scowling furiously at the two men.

They stared back at me in surprise before one of them leered. "Step aside, miss…"

"Get the fuck out of here," I snarled. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are? Leave this little boy alone!"

One of them startled in surprise at me and the other one glared right back at me. Before either of them could move, however, ANBU one was there beside me in a flash, staring impassively at them. Both of them gave a startled shout at this and with one last glower, both left. I dipped my head in gratitude towards the ANBU but he or she was already gone, leaving me alone with Naruto.

Naruto stared up at me with wide, wide eyes, guarded curiosity and wonder behind them.

I smiled at him, kneeling down to his level. "Ohaiyo, little boy. I'm Mia. I'm new in Konoha, what's your name?"

He gaped at me for a moment before his face took on a redder hue. "N-Naruto."

"Naruto," I repeated, moving my hand to pat the top of his head. "It's nice to meet you. Do you want me to walk you back home?"

His eyes widened even more so and he shifted nervously, scuffing his shoes at the ground. "I don't—I can make it on my own."

"I'm sure you can," I agreed. "But do you _want_ me to? It won't be any trouble. I don't even quite know where everything is. Tell you what, if I walk you back, then you have to give me a tour of Konoha tomorrow, ne?"

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He opened it again but this time a strong rumble interrupted him—from my stomach. I flushed in embarrassment, giving him a sheepish look. "Sorry about that, Naruto-chan. I guess I'm a little hungry for dinner."

"I-I know a place," Naruto suggested shyly.

"Really? Can you show me?"

"U-Uhuh," Naruto said with another nod. I gave him a sunny smile and offered him my hand. He stared at it, confusion flickering across his face.

"You're supposed to take it," I said. "You know, grab my hand and lead the way?"

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course I am," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I wouldn't have offered it to you if I wasn't."

A small smile flickered across his face and he reached out to grab my hand. His hand was warm and small in my own. Unbidden, a soft smile grew across my face. I had always wanted to be a mother of my own, be it biological or through adoption. I even planned on having my own children after college and finding a stable job.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and with a bit of hesitance, Naruto lead the way to his favorite ramen stand.

Okay, so maybe I was a _bit_ biased when it came to Naruto.

But really, who could blame me?

* * *

_... I cannot be the only one who was a bit puzzled by how Itachi 'transferred his powers to Sasuke... magically'. This is my own theory for it._

_And so... Mia meets Naruto. I always hated it when an author / authoress dragged out the meeting of the main character. It made me so anxious. So I won't be doing that here. At least not for Naruto. The other characters? Be anxious my darlings. They will come in their own sweet time._

_And big applause for my amazing beta who was able to beta this chapter so quickly for you guys to see it, despite FF being silly. So hooray!_

**_Answer: _**_Technology, loved ones, food. 'Nuff said._

**_Question: _**_Who is the most underrated character in Naruto, to you?_

_Oh. Something I decided to do for my Nao story, I decided to do for this story too. A preview. I'll select a single quote / scene from the next chapter and allow you guys to see it._

**_Preview: _**_"To me, it was the equivalent of seeing a tiny little baby holding an AK-47 and demanding some bitch to start bending over."_

_Reviews are **love!**_

_See you Thursday._


	4. Part I - What Happened To My Dork?

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own a computer. That's about it._

**_Warning: _**_... References to destruction of property and... addicts?_

**_Beta: _**_featherstofly_

* * *

"Don't worry, this is all on me," I said to a beaming Naruto. He was so, _so_, adorable. That kind of adorableness should be outlawed. It was dangerous.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course," I said confidently, sticking my hand out of the stand and into the street, palm outstretched. I could hear the slight flickering of movement before a giant wad of cash was placed into my hand, and I pulled it back into the stand. "See?"

"Whoa, where'd that money come from?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening even further.

As I handed the money to Teuchi, I gave Naruto a mysterious smile. "Who could say?"

Naruto gave me a bright, and sunny grin in return, and even Teuchi smiled.

"So Naruto-chan," I began, "I'm actually looking for a place to live at. I don't suppose you know anywhere?"

As Naruto slurped his noodles, he continued to beam at me. "Well, the apartment that I live it is actually pretty empty except for a few shinobi—" Naruto stopped himself, his face burning bright. "A-Ah, but… I don't think you'd want to live there."

"How come?" I questioned.

Naruto steadily shifted his gaze down to the noodles. "It's…not a lot of people like living there."

I hummed thoughtfully. "I don't care about appearances if that's what you're worried about—that stuff can change. And money isn't an issue. So what's wrong with it?"

"I live—" Naruto's eyes widened, and he caught himself, his face taking on a redder hue.

"You live there so therefore something is wrong with it?" I repeated blandly. "Don't be absurd. I think it'd be pretty awesome to live next door to you. Besides, I'd prefer to live near someone I at least _know_."

"Really?" Naruto gaped at me, eyes lighting up with excitement.

I felt a twinge in my heart. It was a sad day indeed when a little boy was happy just at the prospect of someone actually wanting to be in the same _space_ as him.

"Really," I assured him.

Naruto gave a tiny smile as he looked back down at his bowl of ramen, his face beaming.

Damn, he was so _adorable_. I wanted to adopt him.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"And…here it is," Naruto said shyly at his front door. I smiled at him, and patted his head. He continued to smile shyly and blush sheepishly. So cute! How could anyone hate this?

Wow, I was starting to sound like an old lady…

Ah, hell with it. He _was_ adorable, and _so_ I would gush about him in my head.

"Thanks for showing me the apartment," I said with an easy smile. "I'll probably move in tomorrow, 'kay? So I'll see you then, Naruto-chan."

"H-Hai…"

As Naruto went back inside, I tried to not giggle like a silly school girl from my first encounter with the sweet boy. I couldn't wait until I told Tobi about it. But before I could do that… I leaned over the railing, peeping up at the rooftops above me. "ANBU? I'd like to inform Danzō -sama that I'll be staying in the apartment next to Naruto-kun's. How soon can I have some furniture?"

There was a small pause before one of the ANBU spoke, his or her voice icy smooth. "The apartment can be ready by early morning. Where do you wish to stay for the night?"

"I'll just stay with Tobi," I answered. "We're supposed to meet up in half an hour, anyway, so I'm sure he won't mind."

Neither of my escorts replied, and I didn't bother pursuing them for a conversation. It was time to head back to Danzō to be picked up by Tobi.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I shifted nervously as I sat before Danzō and waited for Tobi to show up to take me away. It was utterly quiet between the two of us and it was _freezing _cold. We were alone, or at least seemingly to be. I had no doubt that there were multiple Root members stationed around the area.

Danzō stared at me, unabashed and apparently not planning on looking _anywhere else_ any time soon.

Creeper.

"My subordinates inform me you will be staying near Uzumaki Naruto," Danzō finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I said. "Is that an issue?"

"Actually…"

"I hope I'm not late," Tobi said as he strode in the room.

Only there was a _slight_ difference.

Now, while I originally met with Danzō it was just a brief hello / goodbye thing. Tobi and Danzō didn't say a word to me, and it was literally just a greeting. Tobi and Danzō had done their talking and negotiations while I was outside of the room so…

For all of my life, or at least for as long as I can remember, Tobi has been this goofy, geeky, adorable guy I have known and loved. He's the little dorky weirdo that I've shared all my secrets with, laughed and cried with and have just experienced nearly everything with. He's laughed and cried right alongside me, and while he hadn't spilled his guts, I never particularly minded. Of course he had his serious sides and times—especially when he was caught in a debate against me, but for the most part he was _Tobi_.

The point was, I had this image of Tobi. If I could compare him to someone, I would say he would be like the goofy-Tobi on the show, only significantly less stupid.

Then all of a sudden this goofy little dork comes in with this intense and dark atmosphere and a voice as smooth and dark to match it.

I was flabbergasted.

To me, it was the equivalent of seeing a tiny little baby holding an AK-47 and demanding some bitch to start bending over.

It just _didn't work_.

Yet, here it was, and the two men in the room were acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

My stomach bubbled with giggles at the scene, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop them from coming out. My face was away from Danzō but Tobi still saw it. He paused at my expression, and as he passed me he murmured softly to me, "You can stop grinning now."

"I am so trying, I swear," I whispered back, keeping my face away from Danzō until I could control it.

Tobi sat next to me, relaxing in the plain gray couch with ease, as if he was a king at his throne and Danzō was just another simpleton come to please him.

The giggles were getting harder to control.

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh_, I chanted to myself.

"Is something wrong, Mia-san?" Danzō inquired.

Oh God, don't laugh Mia. Don't laugh. Don't do it. Don't do it_. Don't do it!_

I ducked my head and whirled around and buried it into Tobi's side, trying so hard not to laugh.

Tobi was not bad ass. He was _not_. He was a _dork_, for heaven's sake, not a sexy bad ass!

"She's probably just going through her withdrawals from her medication," Tobi drawled, ignoring my look of aghast.

All traces of my laughter suddenly disappeared and I watched him carefully.

"Withdrawal?"

"Oh yes," Tobi said. "I'm afraid my dear princess is quite the drug addict."

There was a tiny moment of peace before I kicked his foot underneath the table between Danzō and us, now shaking silently with restrained laughter once again.

"I…see."

I snorted, hoping desperately the sound was muffled enough to be dismissed.

"So has Mia-chan chosen her apartment yet?"

"Actually, we were just discussing it. It seems she's chosen to live with Uzumaki."

"And?"

"A little odd that out of all the places to live, she just so happens to befriend the—"

"Danzō, I don't care," Tobi interrupted smoothly. "What good does befriending a jinchūriki have when she can't do anything with him? As you have already tested for yourself, she is no kunoichi or shinobi. We came here for sage-training with Jiraiya. If she becomes friends with an orphaned boy, I don't see the problem with it."

Danzō was quiet for a moment. "But you see—"

"Oh yes I do," Tobi purred. "But I _really _don't care. It's your problem if the others have an issue with a foreigner befriending your own jinchuuriki. If you had treated him better in the first place, then perhaps he wouldn't feel so inclined to be so desperate in need of friends and attention."

Tense silence fell between the two. "As you wish, Madara-sama."

"Of course. If there is nothing else, we will be taking our leave. Come, Mia-chan."

Still unable to say anything, I just ducked my head as Tobi ported us out of Root and back to Kirigakure.

We landed on the bed and I busted out into a fit of giggles. Tobi stared at me, unstrapping his mask and frowning. "What's so funny?"

"Y-You a-are n-n-not supposed to b-be so bad ass!" I managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

Tobi blinked. "What?"

"You w-w-ere so-so bad ass ba-back there. Wh-What happened to my d-dork?"

"He's still there," Tobi said defensively. "And I can _too_ be bad ass. Wait, you think I'm a dork?"

I only nodded as I giggled. Tobi scowled.

"A-Aw don't b-be mad," I cooed, still giggling. "You kn-know I love you."

In great exaggeration Tobi rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I don't know…"

I grinned at him, moving across the bed to hug him tightly around the shoulders. After a moment he returned the hug, though his posture was a bit stiff. "I'm not a drug addict."

"I know. You're a ramen addict."

Choosing to ignore that, I leaned back, still grinning at him. "So how was your day?"

"It was a day," Tobi sighed. "Did yours go any better? I take it you met Naruto?"

I nodded my head, smiling. "I did. You see…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, I yawned groggily as I followed Danzō through to the Hokage's office. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and Danzō moved silently in front of me. After a while of walking down hallways that all appeared the same we finally stopped in front of an old styled door in which Danzō opened without hesitation and strode in.

My mind was still processing the new information Tobi had given me on this world. There were so many things left unexplained in the anime, things that just didn't make sense. The biggest and (currently) the most important one to me last night was—why in the hell did everyone know about Naruto's status? You would think it would have been more beneficial to keep it an S-Rank secret from the civilians and majority of shinobi… and you would think that being the Hokage, he would have been able to enforce that law a bit better.

Tobi had explained to me, in a very plain manner that it was one of the inherent flaws in the Konoha design. The council was compromised of one representative from each of the ten leading clans in Konoha, the Hokage, fifteen of the leading councilmen (top merchants and the like), advisors, ANBU commander, Jounin commander and T&I commander. The council was designed to give power to the civilians in an all shinobi village. This way it would encourage them to feel safer and inclined to stay close to Konoha, as the other villages did not do this (and for good reason if you asked me).

The council was entrusted with leading information, the highest being S. Anything above S, was restricted only to the shinobi, and anything above SS, between the Hokage, advisors and commanders. At the time it was to decide what to do with Naruto, there was a division. Naruto was originally ranked only as an S-ranked secret (for his status as a jinchūriki) and the council was divided. The civilians were fools and could not hold an objective opinion on Naruto and some consented that it was the shinobi to decide what to do with Naruto. That did not stop them, however, from encouraging for Naruto's demise.

The rest of the council was evenly split. Half wanted Naruto to be raised strictly as a weapon, the other half wanted to give him a normal life. Eventually the Hokage decided in favor of a more normal life and thus Naruto was shipped off to the orphanage. This did not bode well for the civilians but what could they do? They were civilians and Naruto was being strictly guarded by Konoha's elite shinobi.

So they ignored the Hokage's order and blabbed about Naruto's secret.

Despite it being a secret that was S-Ranked, and thus if leaked they were to be sentenced to death, they knew they were safe.

Not because Sarutobi was a soft fool, nor because they had blackmail on anyone.

Because the Kyuubi's attack _devastated_ Konoha. They lost half of their forces in one night and that alone caused them to lose roughly forty percent of their usual income from missions. Not to mention how much it ended up costing them to repair the majority of Konoha. Then there was the overall chaos and disorder from what was left in Konoha. It was a mess. The Hokage would not execute them, simply because Konoha needed their money more than ever, and if the Hokage was shown to be executing his own councilmen, it would have painted a very poor picture.

Not only had they painted themselves in a positive light by passing along this 'ever so important' information, but they were Konoha's _councilmen_. By killing them, the Hokage was proving to his people how Konoha was just as weak in the government as it was physically. He couldn't do that to their spirits anymore. It would have devastated them.

Would they have survived? Sure. But would they have been stable any sooner than a decade? No. And that was something he didn't want to risk.

Besides. The secret was out. What else could he do aside from keeping it from spreading even more so?

I had agreed with Tobi, in the end, having civilians on a council for a _shinobi_ government and village was just plain stupid.

But that hadn't answered my question for why Naruto was still being so mistreated. Although, perhaps it had.

What could the Hokage do? He could explain to them (the councilmen and just about anyone else) the fundementals of sealing jutsu. How if you sealed a kunai in a sealing scroll, the scroll was not the kunai—it was just a 'prison' for the kunai. But his words would fall on deaf ears.

They didn't care if Naruto was a child. They didn't even really care he was a jinchūriki.

They wanted a scapegoat. They _needed_ one. When you have your home, your family, your friends—_everything_—ripped away from you so cruelly… you cannot tell me that you wouldn't howl for a name to blame. In a way, by providing them a name and target, it almost helped them cope.

Not that they deserved it, the little petty bastards.

They were blinded by their hatred, and deafened by their chosen ignorance. It wasn't fair or right in any way to blame that on a little boy who already lost so much himself.

The Hokage was doing all he could for Naruto, I knew that. I understood his hands were bound and no matter how much he wished it, he could not _force_ a mass majority of people to feel something else. At least not without brutal force but that would kind of frown on his morality.

I knew all of that. But it was still kind of hard not to be mad at him.

I suppose I was a hypocrite in that fashion.

I yawned again and followed Danzō, soon finding myself soon in the company of the Third Hokage.

And I stared.

"Nice to see you again, Hiruzen, thank you for seeing us," Danzō said his tone giving me the impression that he really couldn't care less about either statements.

Hiruzen gave Danzō a thin smile. "Well I could hardly refuse when you were so persistent, now could I? What is it you wanted to discuss, Danzō?"

Danzō motioned to me with one hand. I gave Hiruzen a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head. "Hi, Hokage-sama, sir?"

"Hello," Hiruzen greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Uh," I said intelligently, glancing over at Danzō . Danzō stared back at Hiruzen.

"She has a genjutsu placed over her, release it and you can see what the issue is."

Hiruzen gave a small frown but nonetheless brought his hands up in a releasing fashion. After a quickly muttered _kai_, his eyes widened significantly and the pipe in his mouth fell free. It hit the table with a sharp ping.

"What…the hell…"

"You see," I began carefully, a little unsure of how he would take the information I was about to give him, "it seems that nature chakra has decided to kind of cling to me like a leech."

"I can see that," Hiruzen said blandly. "But _why_—"

"I don't have any chakra," I said with a longing sigh. "No chakra system whatsoever."

"That's not possible," Hiruzen replied but nonetheless he was eyeing me differently than he was before. In a way it reminded me of how bacteria might have felt underneath a microscope.

I didn't particularly like that feeling.

"Where I come from we don't have any chakra whatsoever," I said with a shrug. "When I came here, chakra nature just started clinging to me which, I suppose, is not a good thing. I mean, I know how dangerous this stuff is and I _really_ don't want it _clinging _to me. It hasn't done anything to me yet that I know of so I suppose it's not _so_ bad but my buddy is guessing it'll only be a matter of time. So he asked Danzō -sama to see what he could do and Danzō -sama mentioned something about Jiraiya or whatever and how he had some knowledge over nature chakra and…here we are."

"A land with no chakra?" Hiruzen inquired incredulously. "Where exactly—?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I asked right back. "Do you _honestly_ think I'm going to tell a bunch of super powered shinobi who can use _chakra_ where a land is that has _no _defenses against them is? My _homeland_? _Really_?"

Hiruzen's lips twitched into a sort of wry smile. "I suppose that's fair."

Not really, I was totally lying. I was pretty sure my world could hold their own against the shinobi world. But it was better to play it this way then the truth. Then he might want to know how I got here in the first place, and somehow, I just didn't think Tobi would be very happy if I told them _that_.

"Will you assist us and summon Jiraiya-sama back?" Danzō inquired.

Hiruzen picked up his pipe, sweeping a few ashes off his desk before putting it back into place. He leaned back in his chair, eyeing both of us thoughtfully as he puffed out some smoke.

"You are not a shinobi or kunoichi," Hiruzen stated, looking at me.

"Nope," I agreed. "Just a harmless civilian."

"Do you want to be?"

"Hell no," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I don't do well with obeying orders and aren't I a bit old to start shinobi training? My ego just wouldn't take it to be beaten out by some ten year olds."

Hiruzen chuckled.

"Not to mention this whole no-chakra –system I have going on here would probably get me killed if I was sent out on a real mission. I couldn't climb trees, walk on water, or really do _anything_ against a real opponent. I'd be dead in a heartbeat," I commented. "Which would be a bit of an annoyance, really. Definitely set my plans back a bit, I think."

"Indeed. Dying can be quite a nuisance," Hiruzen said dryly.

I nodded my head in agreement.

Hiruzen stared at me another moment before giving a slow sigh. "Very well. I will summon Jiraiya back and request he teach you well enough so that way you are not a danger to yourself or anyone around you. He should be here within two days."

"Thanks!" I chirped. "Do you need me for anything else?"

Hiruzen blinked slowly at me, vapidly almost. There was a glint in his eyes that forced my smile to momentarily slip.

How strange. No, really, how strange. Not even a week from falling and I'm meeting the Hokage of Konoha. The famous, or infamous depending on perspective, Hiruzen Sarutobi. A man who has slaughtered many and marched onto war, leading even more so to their deaths. Yet here I was, striking up a merry conversation in a completely casual manner.

Was I _insane_ or just _dense_?

I had always prided myself on my ability to cope. I wouldn't delve into it but I have had my share of tragedies.

Was I still in shock of this ordeal? Treating it, subconsciously, like a game? This was a, by my societies standards, a mass murderer. Yet…here I was.

Here I was.

My smile slipped again and I had to force it back up. Hiruzen watched me, not saying a word and I was certain Danzō was watching me as well.

"Something wrong?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Just homesick," I whispered quietly, dropping the smile entirely and choosing a thoughtful expression. "I guess you could say my change in living was…sudden. Didn't really get a chance to say goodbye…"

"I see," Hiruzen said after I had fallen silent for a while. "May I ask why exactly you came here? To a land of chakra. I am assuming you knew the dangers."

"Ah. I did _not_ know the dangers. I knew there was chakra, I just didn't expect it to react to me. I guess you could say I've heard of others who've come here too. They either develop their own chakra systems or the nature chakra completely ignores them," I hummed. "As for _why_ I'm here…No, you can't ask that."

"I can't?" Hiruzen repeated, smiling in amusement. "I am the Hokage of this village and you think I _cannot_?"

"Yes," I said, unabashed. "It's a very traumatic and tragic experience for me that I just don't care to relieve and would feel much better if I repressed it far, _far_ down."

"Your sarcasm is well-noted. Why did you come here?"

"I was kidnapped, of course."

"Were you really?"

"Technically, yes."

Danzō turned his head to stare at me. I looked back at him and shrugged.

"By who?"

"My best friend," I answered. "He didn't _mean _to. It was an accident. Oh, I suppose it's kind of my fault as well, but really, it was mostly his."

Hiruzen blinked at me. Danzō stared at me.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not lying."

"I know," Danzō and Hiruzen both said at the same time. "I can tell."

The two elderly men looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me.

"You were kidnapped by someone you consider…your _best friend_," Hiruzen said.

"Yes."

"Taken from your home. From your family and _friends_. And you still consider this person…your _best friend_?"

I paused, considering this. "Huh. Yeah. I do."

"I…see."

"Do you?"

"…I believe so."

"Alrighty, then. Can I go? I promised my neighbor I'd make him breakfast."

"Of course. Thank you for…your answers."

"Happy to oblige," I said with a dip in my head and a skip in my step as I headed out.

Oka, well, maybe not a _skip in my step_, but I definitely wasn't feeling down.

My plans for Hiruzen were done. As long as I was in this world it would be in my best interest to be seen upon as some helpless little girl who just got a little unlucky chakra-wise. It would be in my favor to be underestimated.

So my distaste for Hiruzen about allowing such damage for Naruto would have to remain hidden.

It wouldn't do to upset the Hokage.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Good morning, Naruto-chan," I greeted happily after the groggy-eyed six year old opened his front door to find me standing in front of him with a plate full of pancakes and milk.

Naruto's eyes widened and suddenly he was awake and alert. He gaped at me. "What…"

"I told you we were going to be neighbors and as a neighborly gesture, I made breakfast. Mind if I come?"

Wordlessly Naruto further opened his door. I glided in, taking in the slightly messy apartment and wrinkling my nose at the stench of old ramen and God-knows-what-else in there. It would appear that this place would need some serious cleaning.

Ah, well, I had time to kill so I could probably do it…

Naruto rushed passed me after shutting the door, appearing both sheepish and embarrassed of his apartment. He quickly shoved aside some old ramen cups to make room for the tray of food and pulled out another cushion for the table. My lips quirked into an amused smile as I set down the food before him.

He sat down at one end of the small round table and I sat opposite of him.

Naruto openly gaped at the large spread of food laid out before him. "What is this?"

"Pancakes," I declared. "They're really popular where I come from. All nice, warm and fluffy."

Naruto took a first tentative bite before his expression lit up. "They're amazing."

"Of course they are," I said. "I made them."

Naruto gave me a sunny smile and I had the strongest urge to smother him in affection. But I thought that might be a little too soon, so I settled for just eating breakfast with him.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"I dunno. I didn't have anything planned…"

"When do you go to school?"

"I go back next week…"

"I see. I noticed you have a nice little garden at your window."

Naruto nodded happily, chewing on his pancakes. "Mm-hmm."

"I used to have a garden," I commented, thoughtful again. "It wasn't much. No vegetables or herbal remedies. Just my favorite flowers and tree. My apartment isn't big enough for a tree though…" I trailed off, musing. "But then again…Be right back, Naruto."

I stood up abruptly from the table, heading out the door and looking up. "ANBU?"

There was a flicker.

"Yes?" Cat ANBU.

Cool.

"I want two more places in this complex. The two next to mine. I want the walls knocked down between them and a doorway from there and my room."

I was an expensive guest. But hey, if Tobi was going to take care of all my expenses… and I knew he certainly wasn't a poor fellow (he had Yagura under a genjutsu, and thus and complete access to the Mizukage's money and I _highly _doubt a Kage was anything less than some rich sonofabitch), I might as well get comfy if I'm going to be here for a while.

Besides, he owed me for nearly destroying my house _eight times._

Not to mention the other casualties caused by him—my poor washer and drier, and my _room! _Urk. The menace.

I swear the insurance company was beginning to think I was doing it on _purpose _towards the end there.

My Cat ANBU didn't even react to my request. "Hai. Anything else?"

"Yes. All the materials necessary to turn those rooms into a green house."

"…Hai."

"That'll be all."

"Hai."

I turned and went back into the apartment. Naruto stared up at me curiously, a mouthful of pancakes making his cheeks bloat up like a squirrel with nuts. "I just bought the two apartments next to mine and I'm going to turn them into a green house. If you want, I can give you a key to the greenhouse when it's done and you can help me. Hell, you can even use the greenhouse for your own nefarious purposes."

Naruto's mouth dropped open.

I sat back across from him with a serene smile. "Close your mouth dearie, it's not a very appetizing sight."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Obito suppressed a shudder, as his wallet suddenly felt significantly lighter.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have given Mia free reign of my money,_ Obito mused. _Although it's more like _Yagura's _money but the point is still there. Hmm... No, no. I'm sure she's able to use it responsibly and with care._

With that, Obito continued about his work, before another fleeting thought entered him. _I hope she's not still upset that I accidently blew up her washer three times...and her dryer four times... No, no. I'm sure she's completely over that._

* * *

_Psh. Of course Tobito, Mia is completely over that._

_Ha._

_I'll be tempted to write out all of those destruction scenes. I already have what happened all planned out in my mind. Maybe as an extra bonus on special occasions._

**_Answer: _**_Tenten. I mean, when someoneofgreatimportance died, did any of you guys really get to see her reaction? I mean, she was in the background and didn't even get to say a single word. Wtf Kishimoto? Not to mention her lack of screen time, and how occasionally she's completely forgotten about in the openings / endings. Oh Tenten, you poor girl. We don't even know your name... or really anything about you._

**_Question: _**_Most overrated character?_

**_Preview:_**

"Take off the shirt."

"I'm not stripping, you pervert,"

_Reviews are __**love**__!_


	5. Part I - Always Carry Chocolate (ACC)

_**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. Plot and Mia are mine, though._

_**Warning:** ... T?_

_**Beta: **featherstofly_

* * *

After spending a very fun day shopping for seeds and planning out the greenhouse with Naruto (construction had started right away, damn I loved efficient ANBU), stopping by Ichiraku's for lunch, the two of us swung back to my new refurbished apartment and watched a couple movies before the little ball of sunshine was too tired and I tucked him into bed.

Then I too, went to bed.

Now, my night was a little odd. For the past nights I've been in this world I've always had someone in the room with me when I fell asleep; Tobi, to be exact. Even when I was little I didn't sleep on my own unless I was at _home_ and in a _comfortable_ place. This was not my home. Not really. And while the bed was nice, just the way I liked it, it wasn't _comfortable_.

It took me quite some time, tossing and turning, before I finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

Bright and early the next morning my internal clock got me up just as the first rays of bright pale light peeked through my windows.

I stumbled out of bed, not bothering to put pants on, and tugged down at my cammie. With a yawn, I moved out into the living room, frowning when I caught the scent of bacon.

I stared at Tobi, who had laid out a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs with a glass of coffee next to him. He sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch and sipping his own glass of coffee while staring in exasperation at some papers.

When he spotted me, he scowled.

"You. Are. _Expensive_," Tobi accused.

"I know," I said, not the least bit bothered. "This is payback for burning down my kitchen, living room, _and_ bathroom."

"I said I was _sorry!_"

"'_Sorry'_ just doesn't cut it," I sniffed, adding quotation marks with my fingers. "It was a very terrifying and traumatic event. I needed therapy. Do you know how hard it was to share a single bathroom with my parents, rich boy?"

Tobi gave a groan of exasperation. "So it's payback?"

"Yes."

Tobi scowled at me.

I smiled at him, sitting next to him and taking a piece of bacon. "Naruto is adorable. When I have a son, I want him to be like him."

Tobi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I hope that bacon is burnt."

"It's cooked lovely, thank you, dear."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Tobi sighed. "What's the plan for the day?"

"I don't know. If Pervy-Sage shows up, I'm off to train with him. If not, I'm setting up the greenhouse with Naruto. We should have it done by tonight if we really work on it."

Tobi stared at me incredulously. "You're serious about including him in your life?"

"Of course."

"Despite the many dangers everyone he loves will constantly be facing?"

"I'll be fine."

"That's what you think. Danzō informs me you weren't even intimidated by _the Hokage_."

"Why should I be? I'm not a threat."

"At least, not that he knows of."

"Danzō won't tell and neither will you."

"That's not the point."

"What's the point, then?"

Tobi shrugged, grabbing some bacon for himself and nibbling on it. "I'm just concerned about the Domino Effect you being here will have."

We fell into silence. Neither of us really knew how to address that concern.

I cleared my throat. "So, um, I need you to get some parts for me."

"What do you mean?"

"My laptop," I explained with a dreary sigh. "It, well... Let's just say chakra is _so_ not mixing well with it, or something. It didn't get wet, or was physically damaged it's just... the whole thing is going hay-wire and I have to rebuild the majority of it with materials from this world that are more used to chakra than the materials from my world. I already have a parts list for you. Some of them are probably going to have to be customized, but..."

Tobi gave a wince. He knew firsthand how much I loved my laptop, and how addicted I was to it. "I'll get right on it. Any idea how long it'll take?"

"Very," I muttered unhappily. "I have a general idea on what to do, as I've had to rebuild my laptop numerous times-thanks to _you-_but I've never really worked with the materials or technology in this world. It's going to be pretty much trial and error. Urk. And the programming is going to be a hell to rewrite, I just know it."

"At least you know what you're doing," Tobi offered.

I shot him a mutinous glare before sighing and nodding. "I suppose you're horrendous habit of destroying my things paid off in this regard. Still...urk. I'm going to be going through internet withdrawals. And videogames withdrawals... Just major technology withdrawals. I don't even have my phone or iPod, though that's probably a good thing as they would be busted, too... maybe..."

Tobi patted my head. "Well, like I said, at least you know what to do."

"Only because you _fucking destroyed my laptop _before."

"You're _still_ touchy about that?"

"Papa and Grandpa made me rebuild it from scratch because of you! And they took away _all of my technology for the rest of summer vacation! _Then when I finally had it rebuilt, they destroyed it_ on purpose_ and made me rebuild it _again_!"

"They wanted to make sure you knew how valuable the laptop was and to know how to fix it," Tobi said patiently.

"_I _did _know how valuable it was! I _didn't_ know _you_ were such a techno-idiot, though!_"

"I'm getting the feeling that you're angry at me," Tobi commented.

I snarled. "You put my laptop in the friggin' washer."

"You _told me_ the washer was meant for, and I quote, 'cleaning things'. You then told me your laptop was dirty and waterproof—"

"—Waterproof, as in it could take a little sprinkle and not fritz out on me!"

"—so I just did the friendly thing and tried to wash it for you."

I gave him a venomous look.

Tobi sighed before he pulled out a chocolate bar and held it out to me. Caught off guard, I blinked at it. "…What?"

"I've decided to always keep chocolate on me for emergencies," Tobi clarified.

"You can't just bribe me with chocolate—!"

"It's the equivalent to a _Crunch_ bar in this world."

I took the chocolate bar, nodded to Tobi in a firm manner and promptly started unwrapping the wrapper. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Whatever," Tobi muttered. "Which reminds me, I _will_ be teaching you self-defense. Every time I stop by, I'll kidnap you for two hours to train you."

My nose crinkled at that. "...Do I have to?"

"Either I train you, or Danzō does."

I winced. "...You're awesome?"

"I know."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

After Tobi had left, I went back over to Naruto's apartment and the sunshine welcomed me in with a bright and warm smile. He gave me a quick hello and I fixed him some breakfast, but as I cooked, I noted how horrendously messy the kitchen was and the severe lack of food—proper food—he had.

"We're cleaning and shopping today," I told Naruto.

Naruto looked up at me, curious. "What do you mean?"

I gestured all around us and Naruto ducked his head in sheepish embarrassment. I frowned at that. "Don't be embarrassed sweetie, you're a lot neater than _I_ was at your age. We can spend the day cleaning and afterwards we can go shopping for some food. You can choose what we're having for dinner, even."

Naruto looked back up at me, smiling. "We?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Naruto said quietly, still smiling. "I like it."

"Good. I like it too."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Naruto hurried along beside me, gripping the numerous bags of groceries with him. I kept a steady pace, tightening my grip around my own numerous grocery bags as the two of us headed home. Shopping proved a smidgeon difficult in that Naruto didn't feel comfortable enough to into the store with me. He said it was something about just not liking the store, but I had a feeling he just didn't want the same stares _he_ got to transition over to _me_ and thus, in his eyes, make me go away.

He was silly. As if I'd ever be bothered by something like _that_.

We climbed up the stairs and Naruto opened his apartment and we headed inside. After shutting the door, I breathed in the nice-smelling apartment.

It was already pretty late at night. We had spent a good chunk of the day cleaning his small apartment. But it was still just a rough scrub through, kind of like shampooing. We still had to use conditioner, which, for us, would mean fixing a few of the cracks and painting over them, but we could do that tomorrow.

"So what do you want for dinner, Naruto-kun?" I asked as he assisted me in putting the groceries away.

"Umm… I dunno. No ramen, right?"

"Not tonight," I said, smiling in bemusement.

"I dunno."

"Well… seeing how we both worked pretty hard tonight, why don't I fix us up something special?"

Naruto grinned. "Like what?"

"Well, I could fix us some homemade pizza."

"What's pizza?"

"Something you will love. It's pretty popular in my home land."

"Okay," Naruto hummed.

I ruffled his hair. "Aa, why don't you go pull out your homework from the academy you were telling me about? I can certainly try helping you while I'm cooking."

Naruto's grin morphed into a shy smile. "Really?"

"'Course," I proclaimed. "My momma used to help me with my homework a lot when I was little, so I don't see why I wouldn't help you with yours."

Naruto's smile faded momentarily, his face a perfect mask of shock. He stared up at me with wide eyes, water glistening at the ends of it.

Immediately I stopped what I was doing and stared at him with equally wide, panicked eyes. _Oh shit, what did I do?_

I dropped down on my knees and scooped the boy into a hug. Feeling sort of panicky and unsure of what to do, I remembered what my cousin did for her little brother when _he_ was about to bawl. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry! I'm not good with crying, seriously, it makes _me_ cry and I definitely don't want to start crying now, so for the love of Addicting-Video-Games _please _don't cry!"

Naruto sniffled as he wrapped his arms around me. "N-No. You didn't hurt me. I-I just got something in my eyes, is all."

"… I see," I said, unsure of what else to say. Was he really okay or was he just trying to be polite?

"Really… really… I'm not hurt. Okay?"

I patted his head, releasing him and gnawing on my bottom lip. "If you're sure…"

"I am," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

I smiled, relaxing. "Okay. So go get your homework while I get dinner started."

"'Kay."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

With Naruto tucked into bed, his homework done and dinner eaten (he loved pizza now, my work there was done), I finally crept back over to my own bedroom, yawning tiredly.

I crawled into my bed, taking two sleeping pills to help me fall asleep in this still strange room, before my head hit the pillow and oblivion welcomed me.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Bright and early in the morning, I yawned and smiled as I headed out into my living room. Tobi looked up from his spot in front of the couch, flipping through channels on the television.

I stopped right before him, my eyes widening.

"Oh my God," I breathed, gaping at hm.

Tobi looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

I dropped down onto my knees and crawled over to him, gripping him by the shoulders. "Take off the shirt."

"I'm not stripping, you pervert," Tobi drawled, giving me an amused look.

I smacked him on the shoulder lightly. "I don't care about seeing your flat chest. Give. Me. Your. Shirt."

Tobi snickered. "Oh? This old thing?"

"That's an Akatsuki shirt!" I cried out, staring at its amazing-ness. "A legit _Akatsuki_ _shirt_, with the black background and red a cloud and everything! Gimme!"

"What do you say?"

"I'll love you for life if you give me that shirt, _please_."

"You already promised to love me for life when I helped you beat the Harry Potter Legos," Tobi said dismissively.

"I'll love you for _eternity_ then," I declared. "Please? Please, please?"

"I don't know," Tobi said with great exaggeration. "I quite like this shirt."

"You can get another one," I cried out.

"You're right. I definitely can, but I _quite_ like this shirt."

"You're being an ass."

"I know."

"Please?"

Tobi sighed. "This one? You don't want one of your own?"

"Nope. This one was worn by an actual Akatsuki member, even if it was _you_."

"I feel the love. Fine. You're lucky I'm in such a gracious mood."

"Uh-huh."

"So gracious… I'll give you the shirt… _if_ you tell me your plans."

I gave a groan. "That's worse than cock-blocking."

Tobi just gave a grin. His tone changed to that of one of teasing. "You know you want the shirt."

"I do, but…"

"I thought you wanted the shirt, Mia-chan."

"I _do!_ But…"

"If you _really_ wanted the shirt you'd do _anything_ to get it."

"I would! But…"

"Miiiiaaa-chaaan. You know you waaaant the shirt."

"I _do_. I do want the shirt!"

"So just tell me what you're planning…"

I groaned. "I'll explain the parts that benefit both of us, okay? I can't explain the other parts 'cause I don't quite know them myself yet."

"Deal," Tobi said, smirking.

"You're the devil," I accused.

"You love me anyway."

"I must be a masochist," I muttered.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Jiraiya still hadn't shown up for the rest of the week.

But between Naruto and Tobi, I wasn't bored enough to really care. Naruto was such a sweetheart and proved to be extraordinarily entertaining when the mood hit him. When I wasn't helping him with school work, we either worked more on our budding garden or goofed off in the park. And when night fell, after Naruto was tucked in, Tobi would occasionally visit me to further explain this world to me (and when he couldn't visit at night, he came in the mornings).

All in all, it was a pleasant, relaxing week.

But the pleasantries were soon to be over. Not 'cause Jiraiya had shown up.

Naruto was going back to school.

Naruto scuffed the ground as we waited outside his apartment door while I fumbled for the key.

"It can't be _that_ bad," I consoled.

"It is," Naruto insisted. "I'd rather… I'd rather stay with you."

"No, you wouldn't," I admonished. "You want to become the Hokage, right?"

"Right!"

"So going to school is important. You're going to have to go. Besides, I already have your lunches planned out for the week."

"Lunches?" Naruto asked, his voice rising at the end to show his curiosity.

Naruto had taken a fast liking to my world's food and my cooking. And yes, I was pleased as he had a banana.

"Mm-hmm. Unless you want to make your own lunches."

"No, no," Naruto insisted quickly. "I like Ka—_your_ cooking."

I smiled. "Good."

Finally finding the right key, I unlocked the door and headed inside, Naruto trailing behind me.

"Seeing how you have school tomorrow, why don't you go ahead and get your stuff laid out tonight so you aren't rushed in the morning, alright?" I asked, heading into the kitchen to prepare Naruto's school lunch for the next day.

"'Kay, Kaa—_Mia_."

I hummed in acknowledgement, pulling out the ingredients from various cabinets. Comfortable silence fell between us as the two of us worked on our aforementioned tasks. Naruto finished before me, of course, and chose to sit on the counter, watching me work.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow after school and we can have Ichiraku's for dinner as a treat," I said.

"Really? Yatta! Thanks, Kaa-ch—_Mia_."

"Why don't you go ahead and pick out the movie to watch tonight?" I suggested. "Nothing too long because I want you in bed before eight-thirty, young man."

"Hai, hai," Naruto replied, hopping off the counter and going through a door installed between our apartments a few days ago. It made it easier to communicate and take care of each other.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When the movie was over, Naruto was already falling asleep. His head rested on my arm, and as I turned the T.V. off, he gave a huge yawn. I ruffled his hair slightly to which he groaned and halfheartedly swatted my hand away. Only smiling in amusement, I stood up and picked the little boy up with me, holding him in my arms while his head just sort of sagged onto my shoulders.

His tiny arms wrapped around in a small neck-hug and I patted his back. "Bedtime, little one."

Naruto yawned again, mumbling in agreement while I moved out of my apartment back towards his. Stepping through the kitchen I went to his bed and laid him in. He snuggled into his pillow while I tucked the blankets around him.

"Night-night, Kaa-chan," Naruto mumbled groggily.

I froze.

Naruto was stock-still, his eyes flying open and his mouth gaping in disbelief.

"You think I'm your Kaa-chan?" I asked, eyes still wide.

Naruto didn't say anything, just gaping at me in horror.

I blinked a couple times as the shock wore off before giving him a pleased smile. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Awesome. Always wanted to be a mom. Goodnight, Naruto-chan. Sweet dreams."

Naruto blinked up at me. "You don't mind being my Kaa-chan?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I retorted rhetorically. "Now get to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning when it's time to go to school."

Naruto smiled back at me. "Hai… Kaa-chan."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**Extra - Destruction of the House (II)**

I had to have been fourteen the second time Tobi completely destroyed my house.

Well, not _completely_, but enough.

It was getting rather late, you see, and it was a couple weeks after New Years. Momma and Papa had given me permission to... dipose... of left over fireworks and whatnot, so long as they were around. Yes, well, Tobi had seen fireworks first hand (as he has been with me on New Years, as well as a few other holidays... he had never _launched_ them himself though), and they _did_ have them in his world (they just weren't brought out very often, especially in a _ninja_ village), but Tobi had _never_ seen the 'smaller fireworks'... like the smoke bombs, sparklers, and the like.

We had _plenty_ of those leftover and one night, one simple little night, I made the horrendous mistake of allowing Tobi free reign of the fireworks. I was feeling a little under the weather and had taken my nightly medication, so I was of course out of it.

Tobi mentioned wanting to see more fireworks and the like and I vaguely motioned towards the garage, giving my permission to have at it.

The thing was... Tobi didn't know how to tell the box of sparklers apart from the box of fireworks.

In all fairness, we didn't have them in labeled boxes. We moved them into fire and water proof boxes, specially made for keeping hold of 'explosives'. _We_ knew which box was which. Tobi did not.

And me, genius me, did not think for a moment of reminding Tobi which box contained the rather lethal explosives, and which box held the rather harmless ones.

So Tobi, of course, grabbed the massive power-house fireworks.

I thought he had grabbed the sparklers and informed him that he could just light them in the bathroom-as it was the least flammable room in the house and it was rather too chilly to go outside and do it.

I think what happened next was pretty obvious.

I was just about to take a sip of my double-chocolate chocolate-marshmallow covered hot chocolate when all of a sudden I hear this heart-stopping _explosion_ coming from _my bathroom._

Screaming in surprise, I hurried upstairs to find my bathroom completely gone, as well as the room next to my bathroom mostly gone (some of it was still sizzling on fire)... and a blue man standing completely unharmed.

Tobi turned to me. "... Those sprinklers certainly pack a punch."

I turned to him. "You destroyed my bathroom."

"You know... I have the oddest feeling that what I lit, wasn't the sprinklers."

"You friggin' _destroyed_ my _bathroom_."

"It's just a feeling, though. I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Yet you are unharmed. No physical punishment whatsoever. While my bathroom is off in bathroom heaven. You _murdered_ my bathroom. You bathroom murderer."

Tobi eyed me thoughtfully. "I'm getting the weirdest notion that you _might_ be just the _tiniest_ bit upset with me. Maybe. Call me crazy."

"You murderer."

"Now, now, it's not nice to call people names."

"My parents are going to _kill _me. Painfully. Slowly. How in the hell am I going to explain this to them?"

"... I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Fuck. You."

"Ouch. I'm starting to think that you may not want me around at the moment."

I opened my mouth, but closed my eyes, fighting the waves of dizziness. "Fucking medication... I think... I think I'm going to lay down now."

"...You want me to lay down with you, is that what you're implying?"

"...I want you to make sure there isn't a single trace that a _firework_ was just launched in here, then make it seem like it was a gas explosion instead of a _firework. _I _refuse_ to get in trouble over something that I didn't even do."

"I can do that, I think...How do I make it look like a gas explosion?"

"I don't know. Go watch an episode of NCIS, or Numbers, or something, it's bound to explain something on there. My parents won't be home until the morning so you have until then to figure it out."

"I have another hour and a half before I leave," Tobi hummed. "I suppose I can figure something out."

"You damn straight better."

* * *

_Ah... the first and maybe the only extra. I have quite a few of them. This one was the second time Tobi destroyed her house. Ah... Tobito. How I love you. I'll mostly do these extra bits about their past whenever I feel like a chapter was too short or something. Or if the mood particularly hits me._

**_Answer: _**_Overrated? Err... I'm not actually too sure. There's just so many... No, I kid. Sorta. It's a bit overrated how hyped up the Uchiha and Senju Clan are, yet all the other Clans that were hyped up at first are so very underrated now. But for character? Sasuke, I love you. I do, I truly do. You're turning awesome in these latest chapters but HOLY TAMOLI. WHY THE HELL DO YOU DESERVE LIKE FIFTY-BAZILLION CHANCES WHEN FOR THE MAJORITY OF THE SERIES YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A WHINY LITTLE BITCH WITH NO COMMON SENSE AND SOMEHOW YOU GET SOME NEW POWER-UP EVERY. OTHER. FIGHT._

_-Twitches.-_

_Anyway. Rant over. :D_

**_Question: _**_Have you ever made something explode?_

**_Preview:_**

"I just did _not_ like the situation.

I wanted Tobi."

_Before I forget, I want to address something. __**Mia will be taking a direct role in the storyline. **__A few of my reviewers were concerned about Mia's technically civilian status and I want to assure you, she _will_be taking a direct role in the storyline. Whether or not that depends on her remaining a civilian or being forced to adjust, remains to be seen. ;)_

_Reviews are __**love**__!_


	6. Part I - A Pervert and Billboard

_"My mom was a ventriloquist and she always was throwing her voice. For ten years I thought the dog was telling me to kill my father."_

_-Anonymous_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I want Madara. Kishimoto can keep Naruto._

**_Warning: _**_... Needles...? Fluffyness...? Do I even really need to put a warning on this chapter...?_

**_Beta: _**_featherstofly_

* * *

"…And then Iruka-sensei told us about this leaf exercise thing that we're gonna start tomorrow," Naruto continued on cheerily as the two of us headed home. His hand clung tightly to mine and the boy seemed positively_ beaming_.

"I'm glad you had fun today," I told him.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement but before he could say anything else, an ANBU flickered to stand before us.

"Jiraiya-sama has arrived in the village. Hokage-sama requests your audience," ANBU-Bird said.

"Oh, alright," I said with a frown as the ANBU flickered back away. Turning back to Naruto I ruffled his hair. "I've got to go for a bit, so head on home without me. When I come back we can go out for ramen, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto said. I smiled and kissed the top of his head before turning and heading towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"—I told you before, I _don't want another apprentice!_"

"She wouldn't really be an _apprentice_, Jiraiya, she just needs help controlling her… chakra."

"Then find an academy teacher!"

As I neared the Hokage office, I could hear the two heated voices coming from it, both very familiar. For once, since coming here, I was a bit grateful I didn't have _any _chakra. Tobi said I could make one of the best spies if I really wanted to. That's how shinobi and kunoichi know they're being watched—the chakra. But seeing how I had _no _chakra…

I paused outside the door, definitely eavesdropping on them.

"Her case isn't quite so simple."

"Then make it simple! I already told you, I do _not_ want another apprentice. At least not…not her."

"You don't have a choice, Jiraiya. She is an important individual and Danzō requires—"

"_Danzō?_ You're doing this for _Danzō _now?"

"I know it may seem a bit—"

"It seems like a lot of things to me, sensei. My answer is the same, nonetheless. _No_."

I blinked at that, deciding it was time to enter the room.

"So does that mean I'm screwed?" I asked.

Jiraiya whirled around, eyes wide as if he were a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Hiruzen gave a small sigh, his eyes closing.

"You're…you're what I'm supposed to be teaching?"

"I'm a _who_, not a _what_, thank you very much," I said with a roll of my eyes. "But apparently you don't want to teach me. Look, I get that you don't _want _to, but you'd be helping a lot of people if you do. Who knows how big of a hazard I am like this. I don't even want you to teach me jutsus or sealings or… any of that stuff. I want and kind of _need_ you to teach me to get _this_ under control."

Jiraiya continued to stare at me, his expression guarded. "Get _what_ under control?"

I looked at Hiruzen, only raising an eyebrow in question. Hiruzen blinked once before saying, "She has a genjutsu cast over her, Jiraiya. Release it and see what needs to be done."

Jiraiya stared at me another moment before releasing the genjutsu. At that moment his eyes widened considerably and he paled.

"Do you…do you know what you have clinging to you?"

"Nature chakra," I said. "And I'll explain all that I know about it and why it's clinging to me, if you agree to help me control it enough so that way it _doesn't _cling to me."

"I don't really have a choice," Jiraiya snapped, irritation spilling in his tone. "If I don't show you then you'll be a walking hazard within weeks. It's amazing you haven't killed anyone yet."

"So you'll teach me?" I asked, wanting confirmation and clarification.

"Like I said, not much choice," Jiraiya muttered. "Why is…?"

I gave a quick explanation to our theory.

"That would be a good guess," Jiraiya said slowly. "If that's the case then controlling may either be a lot harder for you—as you've never worked with chakra—or easier as you don't run the danger of mixing your chakra and nature chakra."

"With my luck probably a combination of both, with a nice nasty down side," I said thoughtfully.

"Aren't you a happy camper," Jiraiya said dryly.

"I try," I replied. "Oh. But, uh, I can't train after three o'clock weekdays and afternoon and evenings on the weekends."

"Why is that?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes narrowing.

I gave an almost shy smile. "I actually have a son."

"Ah, yes, I heard about that," Hiruzen said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"He told you I take it?" I asked, feeling a little shy about the topic. I've never been a mother before so the experience was new. And I definitely adored Naruto and didn't want to let him down as his surrogate mother. I had to confess I was a little bit worried Hiruzen might have attempted to sway Naruto away from me.

"Bragged about it more likely," Hiruzen chuckled. "I am pleased he found someone to take care of him. I hardly seem to have time for him with work as the Hokage."

Oddly enough I found myself softening a bit for the old man. I was still furious about how horrible the situation had gotten with Naruto and that he allowed it, but in a way I could understand. Hiruzen was a tired, weary old man who carried one of the greatest burdens a shinobi could carry. In a way, it was amazing he even had time for Naruto at all.

I swear I didn't soften because I was biased he wasn't trying to steal Naruto away from me.

...Okay, maybe I was a _little _biased now.

"And I take it your son is attending the academy?"

"Mm-hmm. I'd also like to not start training until after I get him to the academy."

Jiraiya, somehow, softened a bit. Perhaps he had a soft spot for children and single mothers…?

"I think that can be manageable. I…I need to talk to my contracts about your training. I know two people perfect to assist in your training. We can start as early as tomorrow."

"I can work with that," I said with an easy smile. "Thank you very much, Jiraiya-sensei. Where and when do you want to meet up?"

"There's a small clearing and stream a couple blocks from the Konoha hot springs. Meet me there around nine and we'll train until two-thirty."

"Alright. Thanks again for this!"

Jiraiya only gave a small shrug.

As I turned to leave, he stopped me though.

"Wait a minute. What's your name?"

"Mia," I replied.

"No surname?"

I paused. "I don't know. I'd have to ask."

"Ask who?" Hiruzen inquired.

I shrugged. "I doubt I'll be able to keep my old name in this land. I don't really want it anymore. Just something to remind me of the world I'd never be able to return to. I'd have to ask my kidnapper what kind of surname I should take."

"I see," Hiruzen murmured softly.

"Kidnapper?" Jiraiya repeated incredulously.

"Not my story to tell," Hiruzen answered his unspoken question with a smile.

Jiraiya sighed. "Just what have I gotten myself into…?"

"An epic adventure filled with magic, wonders and double-rainbows," I chirped.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Ah, I love ramen," Naruto sighed, as he held my hand on our way back home. Our hands swung back and forth as we walked carefree down the streets of Konoha.

"Don't I know it," I chuckled. "Listen, Naruto-chan, I'm going to be doing some training of my own after I drop you off at the academy. Don't worry, I'll be done before you're finished so I can still come and pick you up. I'll be at a small clearing with a stream near it a couple blocks from the hot springs. I'm just letting you know so you know where to find me in case of an emergency."

"Training? Really? Kaa-chan, are you a kunoichi?" Naruto asked excitedly.

I gave a wry grin. "Not technically. I don't really have much ambition to become one either. But I have to learn to… control my chakra better."

"Eh? Really?"

"Mm-hmm… Kaa-chan has special chakra so Kaa-chan has to do some special training." I grinned. Damn, talking in third person point of view was actually kind of fun. Probably shouldn't make a habit of it though. God only knows Tobi wouldn't let me live it down if I did.

"_Sugoi!_" Naruto cheered, dropping my hand a running up the steps to our apartment. "That's so cool!"

My grin widened at his praise and I hurried after him, my arms wrapping around his small body as I lifted him up in the air. Naruto squealed and giggled as I kissed his cheek and spun him around. I set him on the ground after a few more spins before unlocking and opening the door to our apartment.

Naruto rushed in before me.

"Pick out the movie then get ready for bed, Naruto-chan," I called after him, shutting the door behind us and locking it.

"'Kay," Naruto hollered, already finding a movie before rushing off to the bathroom.

I hummed happily under my breath before entering my own apartment and going to my room. I threw off my clothes and got dressed in my—check this—_legitimate Akatsuki_ _t-shirt_. I pulled on some sweatpants and headed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and doing a quick run through my hair. When I was done, I went back to our apartment, already finding Naruto in front of the T.V. with the movie in, waiting for me.

I sat down next to him, pulling a blanket around us just as the movie began.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"So… this is… Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama?" I asked tentatively of the two tiny frogs I had only seem a handful of times in the anime.

"And I can see that you weren't lying when you said that chakra nature really clung to her, Jiraiya-chan," Fukasaku observed, scrutinizing me.

"What an odd thing," Shima agreed, staring at me as well.

"Yep, that's me. Walking freak, right here," I muttered, a little uncomfortable with all the staring. "So can you help me?"

"'Course we can," Fukasaku snorted. "But the results of our training… may be different than what we can expect."

"Why?"

"You have no chakra network whatsoever," Shima said primly. "What using such a volatile chakra such as nature chakra would do to you is unknown. At best, you might suffer a few temporary altercations to your physical body, which is what we're expecting."

My nose crinkled. "What kind of alterations?"

"Frog-like of course," Jiraiya interjected, a smirk on his face.

I shuddered.

"No, no," Shima murmured. "You aren't contracted to us—and _can't _be contracted to us for that matter. If anything you might become more… one with nature in your altercations."

"I'm going to grow _leaves?_" I squeaked, horrified.

"Leaves, roots, water pouring out where it shouldn't—who can say? Or it might be nothing at all. Perhaps it might just put a strain on your body?"

"You said _temporary_, though, right?"

"Correct," Fukasaku confirmed. "You have no chakra network and no chakra at all. For the alterations to stay for longer than a few hours, perhaps, then _your_ chakra is needed to sustain them, even if it's just a sliver. But you have none and never have so it has no way of sustaining itself."

"Oh," I said dumbly. "Okay, so how do keep this stuff off of me?"

The three of them exchanged glances.

"It will be difficult," Jiraiya began slowly. "You're unused to chakra so you don't know how to mold it, and you have no chakra of your own so you can't use that to mold the foreign chakra. We're going to have to treat this chakra like it's your own. But you _must_ understand that this is not your chakra. It's not _human _chakra and as such is _extremely _dangerous."

"Okay," I said. "So what do I do?"

"Meditation first," Shima answered. "To gather nature chakra, one must be perfectly still and one with nature. You have no issue. What you lack is control. You will need to be able to become one with nature to get a better feel of this chakra. When you are comfortable enough and familiar with it, we will begin with little control. Not using it; just basic control of moving it to and from you."

I nodded. "So I have to sit—_perfectly still_—for…God knows how long? I'll tell you now, I'm not a kunoichi. I've _never_ been still for more than a minute. Even when I _sleep_, I move."

"I figured as much," Jiraiya answered. "So we're going to cheat a bit."

"Cheat how?" I asked incredulously.

Shima held up a small syringe.

I stared at the golden liquid inside, realization dawning on me, along with a slight shiver of fear.

Okay, a bit more like a _bucket _of fear.

I had a lot of fears.

But my biggest one was being physically helpless. Of not being able to move my body. Of being conscious and capable of lucid thought and unable to move my body.

"A paralysis," Shima said. "This will keep your entire body still, but your mind capable of working and entering meditation. It will wear off in an hour and we'll have to wait another hour afterwards before we give you another shot."

"I…see." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Afraid of needles?" Jiraiya guessed.

"Not the needle. More like the not being able to move even if I wanted to part."

"I share that fear," Jiraiya said sympathetically. "But this was the quickest and safest way. We need to get this chakra under control as soon as possible."

"I _know_, I just…"

"I understand," Jiraiya consoled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "But we won't let anything bad happen to you. You're going to have to trust us."

And I did. I knew they were good people. I knew Jiraiya was an amazing person and I trusted him.

I just did _not_ like the situation.

I wanted Tobi.

With a heavy swallow I held out my left arm towards Shima.

Shima gave me a comforting and encouraging smile before injecting me.

This was going to be a long training session.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

After a horrendous day of training, picking up Naruto at the academy and dropping him off at home, I was on my way to the shopping district to buy more food with Yagura's... oh let's face it, _Tobi's _money. Along the way, I heard a tiny whimper carried off by the wind.

Naturally, I paused. I then double checked through my memories that I told Naruto wait at home.

_If it's not _my _kid..._

I paused, listening intently until I heard it again. A tiny little whimper. I turned in the direction of the voice. It _appeared_ to be coming from the academy's backyard. I hesitated for a moment before shrugging and entering the area. I followed the quiet sniffles, before soon I found myself face to face with a shockingly bright pink-haired girl.

She looked up at me, her watery eyes widening significantly.

Sakura quickly wiped away at her eyes, sniffling.

I frowned slightly, kneeling down. "Hello there, is something wrong?"

Sakura's bottom lip quivered.

I hesitated, unsure if I should pry or not. I debated for a moment before I decided I might as well. With a small sigh, I sat down next to her.

"You know," I commented, "sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger about your problems than it is with someone you love."

Sakura hesitated, curling up on herself. "N-Nothing's wrong, miss."

"You can call me Mia," I informed her. "And I would definitely say something is wrong if an adorable girl like you is crying all alone."

"I'm not adorable," Sakura whispered, her hands flying up to her forehead.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I beg to differ. What makes you think you aren't?"

"I-I have a big forehead," Sakura said quietly, her eyes watering.

I gave a melodramatic roll of my eyes before scrutinizing her exaggeratedly. "Hmm...I don't think it's big. It's actually smaller than mine, and you don't think _I_ have a big forehead, do you?"

"No," Sakura replied, her brow furrowed. "But mine's huge!"

"The only way yours can be big if it was _at least_ bigger than mine. But look," I said, holding up two fingers. I spread them out, measuring the size of her forehead before lifting it up and putting the measurements against my own. "See? Yours is smaller. Who told you that you had a big forehead?"

"A-Ami..."

"Then she must be insanely jealous," I decided.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"I mean, look at you," I said, gesturing to her. "I mean, seriously. I bet this Ami girl has a boring hair color and boring eyes, am I right?"

Sakura openly gaped at me. "But-But-everyone says-"

"_I'm_ not saying it," I told her. "And I doubt your teachers are saying it. I doubt the older classmen are, I doubt your parents are... I doubt actually any other adult is saying it."

Sakura closed her mouth, her brow furrowing even more so. "But... But..."

"But nothing," I told her. "You're very cute and if this Ami girl says otherwise, then she's just a jealous idiot."

"If I'm-If I-If I'm really like that, then why won't anyone be my friend?" Sakura demanded, her eyes wide with a sort of desperate plea in them.

"Have you tried?"

Sakura closed her mouth, shaking her head.

"I bet if you tried, you'd be surprised," I informed her, smiling. "What class are you in?"

"Mimi-sensei's," Sakura said quietly.

"Not with my son then," I hummed. "Tell you what..." I rummaged through my pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. An old habit of mine was something my engineering teacher suggested. Every good engineer needs to always keep a writing utensil and something to write on with them at all times, this way any new ideas of inventions or innovations could be written or drawn out immediately. It was a habit and I was glad I kept it.

It was strange writing in Japanese. Really strange. I mean, I knew it, but only because of Tobi's ability. The knowledge was there but it was untouched. Imagine a time when you were _really _little and you used to play all the time with a toy. Imagine that toy being missing for _decades_ before finding it. The memories of that time when you used to obsess over the toy were there, but they were forgotten through time. Finding that toy brought them back, in a way. That's how it felt. As if I had the knowledge my entire life, but was just now remembering it.

I knew that wasn't accurate, but it was how it felt like.

I wrote down our address and handed it to her.

"I have a son about your age," I told her. "He'd _love_ to have friends. Trust me. He'd be _thrilled_. He's usually home for half an hour after school before he leaves for a few hours to train or... goof off... but he's home again by six-thirty. If you want someone to play with, you can stop by during those times. However if you just want someone to listen, or if you want to hang out with me, come by while he's out, okay?"

Sakura stared down at the paper with round eyes. "You mean... you-you want to be my friend?"

"Yes," I said. "But _please_ ask for your parents' permission before coming over."

"I-I will!"

"Good," I said, standing up and patting her lightly on the head. "Do you need me to walk you home? It's pretty late."

Sakura seemed torn for a moment before she looked up shyly. "... If you don't mind..."

"Not at all," I replied, grinning.

_Hmm... I wonder how much of a change it would make if Sakura was never a fan girl...? If she had confidence in herself from the start...?_

I considered this.

_... Let's find out._

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**Extra: Destruction of House (V)**

"... So this is a microwave?" Tobi inquired, his blue form leaning towards it.

"Yeah. You don't have them in your world?"

"Nope. What does it do?"

"Heat things up," I replied.

"Anything?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's neat," Tobi commented.

"I suppose so," I answered, before opening the microwave up and pulling out a very warm heat-pack. I wrapped it around my waist, wincing at the sharp burn, but otherwise ignoring it. "Urk. Stupid sore muscles..."

Tobi snickered a bit. "How can they be sore already? You just got back from practice, didn't you?"

"They just are," I muttered. "And I did not _'just_ get back'. Anyway, what games do you want to play now?"

"... Mario Party?"

"It's been a while since we played that one," I hummed thoughtfully. "Alright. Oh, hey, can you go grab my phone? I think I left it in the car. I'll go set up the game system."

"Very well."

* * *

As I finished placing the disc in the game console, I heard the front door open and close-signifying that Tobi had returned in retrieving my phone.

"Your phone is freezing!"

"That's what happens when you leave it out in the car in the winter for an hour or so," I replied, grabbing the controllers and turning around. I blinked in mild surprise when I didn't find Tobi behind me. I frowned when I heard a very unsettling beeping sound. The sound that usually came when someone was...

I paled. "No..."

Turning on my heel, I dropped the controllers and ran towards the kitchen, just in time to see the microwave explode, sparks shooting out of it and catching hold of the oh so very flammable paper towels, cloths, and_wooden_ cabinets.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked.

Tobi winced, stepping away from the microwave.

"Oh my God!" I repeated, panic and hysteria bubbling up in me. "Oh my God! What did you do? Please tell me you did not _stick my only phone in the microwave!_ Oh fuck! How am I supposed to call the Fire Department now? Oh God! My phone! My baby—!"

"...You said it heated up everything, and your phone was very cold."

I emitted a noise that sounded somewhat like a muffled cry, making wild gestures with my arms. I then ran towards the garage, grabbing the only fire-extinguisher and rushing back towards the kitchen.

* * *

When that was done, I used tongs to peel what was left of my phone out of the ruined microwave. I placed it on the ground, giving a sort of dry sob. "My baby..."

Tobi knelt beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You have my condolences."

I gave another choked cry, my eye twitching. I moved towards him silently, holding up my hands as if I was going to strangle him.

"...You do recall I cannot be physically hurt in this world. I thought we established this the _first_ time...?"

I twitched, dropping my hands. I shot him a mutinous look. "You're dead to me."

He patted my head, staring down at the once-upon-a-time phone. "Do you want me to say a few words?"

I sniffled. "My kitchen is ruined, my phone is destroyed, and you're being _sarcastic_ with me now?"

"I'm sorry."

I gave another strangled cry, my face contorting before a whimper escaped me and I gave a sort of sag. "I feel light headed..."

"Come on, I'll carry you back to your room," Tobi said comfortingly.

I nodded my head in a sort of defeated way. "Make it look like an accident that was completely not my fault again?"

"Like with the fireworks?"

"Like with the fireworks."

"I will."

"Good."

* * *

_I'm having a lot of fun writing out Tobi destroying her property..._

_First of all... for any of you _'Sakura'_ fans... I have new fanart._

_I still feel HORRIBLE about not checking my account that often. In my defense, my SAI program is completely gone and not working so I haven't been able to do shit about all my drawings, so I haven't bothered checking my account._

_But then I JUST NOW checked it and got a message and... AMAZING fanart._

_Any Sakura fans MUST check it out. I have the link on profile, it's the second link I believe. Or just go check Kira-Tsume's gallery on Deviantart or my latest favs. Just telling this now incase anyone of my readers from Sakura didn't read this in _Decaying Bluebells.

_-Cheers all around-_

* * *

_So yes, Mia meets Sakura. If the two will ever meet again before the Cannon starts, who the hell knows._

**_Answer: _**_Yes. When I was younger, I wanted some cream cheese... We had cream cheese but they came in these little metal packets. I stuck them in the microwave and went off to go play on my xbox (not 360, because this was before it was invented), and well... It was very similar to the incident with Tobi and the phone. I was too young at the time to understand wtf happened so... yeah._

**_Question: _**_Would you rather star as a villain / antagonist in Naruto, but be able to influence other antagonists however you want, or be a hero / antagonist and able to influence other heroes / protagonists in Naruto. Heroes / protagonists meaning they weren't ever antagonists in the first place, so Nagato wouldn't count and such._

**_Preview: _**

That was when the most horrible pain burned through me and keening wail sound trilled through the airs around me.

It took me a moment to realize that sound came from me.

_Reviews are __**love**__!_


	7. Part I - Nature's What?

**_Disclaimer: _**_Mia is so mine. That's about it. Plot, too, I guess._

**_Warning: _**_Fluff & ... gasp?! Romance?!... if you squint._

**_Beta: _**_featherstofly_

* * *

"…And that's why I'm covered with red dots," I finished explaining my training sessions to Tobi, about four days after I had started training. I was _thankfully_ comfortable enough with my chakra that I could start my manipulation training next time. Getting to that point though, would probably forever remain scarred to me.

It didn't help that every time I was helpless, Jiraiya ran off to go giggle at the girls at a hot springs. Yeah, thanks, man. I felt _real _safe. Not that I really had a choice, anyway; I had to learn to control this, as soon as possible. It might have been horrendous and I might have hated it, but… it had to be done.

Tobi gave me a comforting one-armed hug. When he had seen all the dots that the surprisingly big needle left behind, he was more than little worried. Or morbidly curious. Who could say?

"I don't think I could handle that kind of training," Tobi confessed.

"I must have nerves of steel then," I snorted. "How's Akatsuki running?"

"It's running," Tobi replied. "I think after we have Itachi and after Orochimaru leaves, I can introduce your plan. I quite like it."

"Why not now?"

"Then Itachi wouldn't join us because we wouldn't be evil enough to need supervision. And there's no way in hell Orochimaru would stoop to it, narcissistic bastard."

"Orochimaru's pretty cool," I defended, feeling obligated. Even if he was a strange little child creeper, he was a good _scientist_. And the engineering side of me could definitely appreciate his devotion and fascination to jutsus. Hell if I could, I'd probably devout myself to research like him. Minus all the dead kids. Minus all the kids, really, period.

And dissections. …Probably.

"Yet you don't like Kabuto."

"He's just a wanna-be ass," I sniffed. "He couldn't even manage to be his own separate little baddie. He just wanted to live up to being Orochimaru Jr. Talk about unoriginal and _boring_."

"Of course," Tobi placated me. "I've mentioned you to Konan and Nagato and only that you have an idea to bring a greater benefit to the Akatsuki as well as minimize the lives needed to be taken."

"Do lives need to be taken at all? Do you _have_ to kill the bijū hosts?"

"If you figure out how to spare them and we still extract the bijū, we can spare them," Tobi consoled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Awesome. I'll start studying Fuinjutsu. Always wanted to, anyway. Definitely curious to see how chakra reacts to simple drawings that trigger a chain reaction down to the molecular level and even more curious to see how they would react to _my_ chakra that's already volatile on a molecular level. Hell, it'd probably be like adding Uranium when you only need Phosphorus or Neon—" I stopped myself. "Sorry."

Tobi stared at me. "You geek."

"You love me anyway," I said automatically.

Tobi was quiet for a moment before he murmured, almost as an afterthought, "Yes. I do."

I grinned, leaning forward and kissing his cheek in a friendly manner. "'Cause I'm so amazing like that. Anyway, I should probably get going. See you next time, buddy."

I stood up from my bed, stretching my body for a moment before pausing. "Ah, before I forget, what surname should I take?"

"Surname?" Tobi repeated.

"Mm-hmm."

Tobi mulled over his response for a while before he replied, "A-ho."

"Dork," I echoed. "No. My last name is not going to mean _dork_."

Tobi smiled slyly. "Shizen-Mesuinu."

"Nature's bitch," I laughed. "Really? _Really_?"

"It fits you for the moment," Tobi said smugly.

I snorted with laughter. "That's so mean. I'm serious. What surname should I take?"

"Fine, fine. I'll think about it," Tobi snickered. "But I'm serious on the Shizen-Mesuinu."

"Maybe," I allowed, grinning wickedly. "It'd be a fun inside joke. But I'd like a name my son can say proudly without getting scolded. I'd settle that for a middle name, though."

"I suppose that's better than nothing."

"A middle name that will stay between the two of us," I clarified. "And I guess my doctor whenever you stop being paranoid and let me have one. And hell, I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei would get a kick out of it too."

Tobi grinned. "Probably."

I shook my head. "Ja ne, Tobi."

"Ja ne, Mia."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

After Tobi had left, not a minute afterwards was there a quiet knock at my front door. Curiously, I frowned and opened it.

Standing before me was a red-eyed Sakura. She sniffled.

"Hello again," I greeted, a bit surprised at seeing her there in such a state.

Sakura opened her mouth once before she closed it, giving another sniffle.

I opened my door more widely. "Come on, little on."

Sakura nodded once before she stepped inside my side of the apartment. Naruto was currently out, off causing mayhem among the Chuunins. My little havoc. Sakura looked around the apartment, taking it in round eyes before she bit her lip.

I kneeled down before her, after closing the door, and tilted my head. "Do you want me to make you anything? Dinner? Sweets? Comfort food?"

Sakura gave a sort of watery-smile before shrugging. Her eyes trailed down and she shifted her stance to something of sheepishness. She hiccupped before blushing brightly.

"Comfort food it is," I said, moving towards the kitchen. "I've got... ice-cream and some brownies. Which do you want?"

"B-Brownies...?"

"Brownies with milk, then," I said, grabbing the plate of brownies as well as the plates. "You're welcome to sit on the couch. Make yourself at home."

I couldn't see Sakura's reaction to this, but I did hear her quiet footsteps as she moved towards the couch. By the time I managed to balance everything and turn towards her, I could see her sitting quietly on the couch, still sniffling. I headed towards her, offering her a plate and glass which she accepted with a quiet thank you.

"So how can I help you?" I asked after she had taken a rather large bite of her brownie. Sakura gave me a sheepish-shy look, staring down at her plate.

"I... Mommy gave me permission."

Surprise momentarily colored my features. I had to pause and consider this carefully. In my world there would have been no question in allowing a small child—a small _girl_—with a complete stranger. Granted, I did meet her parents when I escorted Sakura home. They were very nice people and had attempted to have me over for dinner (but I had explained to them I had my own child back home waiting for me so they relented), but they didn't really _know_ me.

Then again, this _was_ a shinobi village. Children ran about all over the place and the parents gave little worry. Tobi had admitted that his childhood wasn't anywhere near as sheltered as mine, as the ANBU and the police were all over the place. Not to mention, citizenship in Konoha was something earned by _everyone_. Even if you were born in Konoha, you had to _earn_ Konoha's trust. If you took the shinobi (or kunochi) path, then you earned Konoha's trust through your blood, sweat and tears. If you took the civilian path, at a certain age (seventeen, last Tobi checked), you were forced to take and pass a test.

It wasn't a test of solving problems or memorization. It was a psyche test and loyalty test. It was ingenious in its own way. I would be taking it myself after Jiraiya's test, so I didn't know just yet what it consisted of. But it was one of the reasons Konoha was known as the loyal village. It was this test that ensured the loyalty, the rights everyone held. And it was through this process that Naruto's jnchuuriki status remained hidden to the other villages. Even if Konoha treated him like a scapegoat, it was still a _Konoha_ secret and as such Konoha would protect it and hold tight to it with every fiber of its being.

It was...touching, in a way.

Back to my point, though. It was rare, _extremely_ rare someone of ill-intent passed the test. The only way someone of ill-intent could really make it into Konoha was through the shinobi path, and even then it was rare. It was amazing in of itself that _Kabuto _managed to deceive Konoha for so long, that he remained disloyal.

It was different than my world. Very different, in a numerous amount of ways.

"I see," I replied. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"I just... Can you listen? P-Please?"

"Of course," I said, curling up on the couch and giving her what I hoped to be comforting smile.

"Okay... The thing is..." Sakura took a deep breath before she began to unfurl her story.

As I listened, I felt this sort of bubbling anger in me.

I wanted Sakura to become the strong kunoichi I envisioned her as. I knew while her childhood wasn't the worst compared to the others, that didn't make it really _better_. Children reacted differently to different things and bullying, no matter how petty it seemed in the eyes of an adult or adolescent, was _painful_. Being constantly bullied at a young age was _painful_. And Sakura was going through just that.

I found myself disliking Ami more than what I would have expected. I knew she was only a child and technically she didn't really grasp at how _wrongful_ she was behaving but still...

If I wanted Sakura to gain more confidence in her self, I needed Ami out of the picture.

That, or I had to somehow teach Sakura to ignore her.

Not to mention... from the looks of things, I had managed to meet Sakura _before_ Ino. If Sakura could scrounge up more courage before her friendship with Ino, she might not feel like she has to rely on Ino and eventually break it off. Hell, if I could somehow influence her enough to focus on herself, rather than Sasuke or Naruto, or some other silly infatuation...

I knew Sakura was smart. I knew it. I knew she had the potential to do great things and at that moment I wanted to push her towards that potential.

_Why stop at her, though...?_

I had to pause at that. I could only work with what I had. The other Rookie Nine were Clan children and I definitely didn't have the status or trust to influence them. But Sakura was a civilian girl, moreover, she was already_here_.

"Sakura," I said when she was finished. "Why do you want to become a kunoichi?"

Sakura blushed lightly, shifting. "I... I want to be strong!"

"Why?" I persisted.

"I... I want... I want to be a-able to take care of myself and m-my loved ones," Sakura said quietly.

"Then you will," I told her. "I'm sure of it. In fact..."

_If she was strong... wouldn't she gain the confidence needed?_

"... In fact, I'm going to help you. I'm not a kunoichi myself, but I know I can point you in the right direction. What do you say?"

Sakura blushed brightly before she nodded her head shyly. "Yes. Yes, please, Mia-san."

"Now, now. Just Mia will do."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

A week faded by. Then another one. And another one.

My training was slow, as expected. But after a month of training, I could finally control the chakra long enough and efficient enough I wasn't considered a hazard any more. My next training session would start with actually seeing if I could _use_ my strange chakra.

Naruto's classes at the academy seem to vary. On some days they're spectacular and on others he's a little flounced at being dead-last. I've taken it upon myself to start tutoring and helping him study but he just doesn't take to the books like I have been with Funjitsu (not that I could really use it, not yet, at least). Then again he is still just a little kid. Not to mention I couldn't really help him with his taijutsu training as I only know the basic self-defense Tobi's teaching me. He was too young for weights and I wasn't familiar enough with chakra to help him mold his own. I didn't even know how normal chakra felt. Jiraiya insisted molding human chakra and nature chakra were to _extremely _different things. I didn't want to give the same instructions I had on chakra to Naruto, in fear of getting him stuck in a bad habit of molding his chakra.

However, through my tutelage, he _had_ gotten a better grasp of his studies, and his reading and writing skills have definitely taken a turn for the better.

Now if only I could find him a proper tutor for his taijutsu and chakra training…

Sakura was progressing rather nicely. I had introduced her to Naruto briefly and the two remained a bit unsure with each other. I had prodded and poked about the library with her, working her through some of the more difficult scrolls and assisting her whenever she had questions I could answer. From a little nudging on my part, Sakura was taking to the poison and medical field like a duck to water.

I was still looking for another kunoichi I could find to assist her in more of her training.

Anyway, back to my training, in celebration of making it to the No-Hazard stage, I invited Jiraiya over for dinner with me and Naruto. The two of us were currently on our way to pick him up.

It would be the first time Jiraiya met Naruto since his infant days. I hadn't told Jiraiya a thing about my son except how much I adore him and how amazing he is.

This was mostly because I wanted to see his reaction when he met him.

The two of us walked along the small dirty path to the academy.

"Class is still in session," I said, next to Jiraiya. "But I bet they'll let us kidnap him early."

Jiraiya snorted, giving me a smile of amusement. "And somehow I get the feeling he won't mind that a bit."

"You'd be feeling right, my good sensei," I chirped.

We then stood in front of Naruto's classroom door. I opened it, peeking inside only to find an entire classroom set of eyes upon me. I spotted Naruto in no time, his eyes lit up when he saw me.

I looked over at Iurka, giving him a small wave. Iruka smiled at me, his cheeks taking on a slight reddish hue, before he noticed Jiraiya who stood behind me and away from the classroom eyes. Immediately, Iruka straightened and gave a deep bow of respect.

"We're here to pick up Naruto-chan," I said. "You don't mind, do you, Iruka-san?"

"Not at all, Mia-san," Iruka assured me. He motioned to Naruto who already had his things packed and was racing towards me. He slammed into me, wrapping his tiny arms around my waist. I patted his head.

"Ja ne, Iruka-san," I said, exiting the classroom and closing the door.

I then turned around to face Jiraiya's wide, wide eyes as he stared down at his godson for the first time in years.

"Naruto-chan," I said, gently tugging him away from me to face Jiraiya. "This is my sensei, Jiraiya-sama. He's one of the legendary Sannin, known as the great Toad Sage. But he's also a raging pervert who prefers to spend his time peeping on girls on the hot spring during our training session. Jiraiay-sensei this is my adopted son, Naruto."

Naruto snickered at the raging pervert comment and gave Jiraiya a foxy grin. "Eh? Really? Nice to meetcha', Pervy-Sage."

Jiraiya immediately bristled. "I'll have you know I am a world-renowned shinobi, and not only that I'm an even more renowned writer!"

"That's right," I chuckled, kneeling down to Naruto's level and whispering in his ear. "He's the writer of our favorite bed time story, _The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja_."

Naruto's eyes widened comically. "_What? Him?!_ No way, Kaa-chan! He can't be!"

Jiraiya, who had heard the not-so-quiet whisper, had his eyes widen even more so. "You… you know that story?"

"Kaa-chan reads it to me every week," Naruto declared, scrutinizing Jiraiya. "Are you _really _the author?"

"Of course I am," Jiraiya retorted.

"Then I guess you can't be _so_ bad," Naruto decided grudgingly.

I laughed at Naruto's adorable face as he tried his best to hide his own idolism at seeing the author of the only book he's ever liked in real life. I kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Well then boys, let's head home so I can start dinner, alright? And I'm sure if you ask nicely, Naruto-chan, Jiraiya-sensei might even sign our book."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he turned to Jiraiya expectantly. "Eh? Really? Will you, Pervy-Sage?"

"Don't call me Pervy-Sage," Jiraiya snapped without any real malice behind his words. His tone boarded on affection almost.

I hid my smile, choosing instead to take Naruto's hand and start the walk home.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

It was a nice dinner. Naruto and Jiraiya had hit it off immediately, much to my relief and amusement. Jiraiya was actually the Dead-Last in his class as well so he was able to relate much to Naruto's current problems. He even went so far as to offer him a bit of help.

When dinner was done, Jiraiya stayed with us to watch the movie after we insisted. Then I tucked Naruto into bed and Jiraiya and I stayed up, idly talking about nothing important.

But really, I could tell, he was dying to ask me questions. Interrogate me.

After all, I was essentially taking care of his own godson, and he didn't even know about it until now. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know why and so much more.

So after a while of pointless chatter, I decided enough was enough and went straight to the point.

"You want to know some things," I said, changing the topic away from travels abruptly. "You want to know if I know Naruto is a jinchūriki, for one thing."

"And I'm guessing you do," Jiraiya said slowly, leaning forward on our table, his cup of tea long since cold and forgotten.

"I do," I answered. "I've known for a while. It's really the worst kept secret in Konoha, next to the blatant prejudice the Second Hokage had against the Uchihas."

"That's not really a secret though," Jiraiya pointed out.

"Because it was so terribly kept," I retorted. "Let's see… you also want to know how Naruto and I met, and how we became so close."

"Maybe."

I gave Jiraiya a smile, locking eyes with him. "I'm not a threat to Konoha or him. Especially not him."

I paused, shifting and tugging down at my shirt.

Jiraiya peered towards me, his eyes resting on my chest a moment longer. I raised an eyebrow and he responded, "Interesting shirt."

I glanced down, unsure of what he was getting at—

—_Oh._

It was my Akatsuki shirt.

_Idiotic Mia strikes again._

I suppressed a sigh, choosing instead to weigh my options. Odds are Jiraiya knew about the Akatsuki—at the very least about the peace-organization Akatsuki. It would be simple to lie off on that, claiming the shirt was for _them_, but then…

I toyed with the idea a bit in my mind.

"You're good at manipulating people," I mused aloud, unminding of Jiraiya's sharpened gaze. "Very good. I'm not very good at it myself. Would be awesome if I was, but I'm not. You wanted to know about my connection with Danzō, yes? Well, what if I told you it wasn't a very _nice_ connection?"

Jiraiya's eyes took a hardened glint in them, but he morphed his face into that of a more relaxed one. "I'd want to know what your purpose was in Konoha. Then I would want to know if the Hokage knew."

"I'm sure Hokage-sama knows that my connection isn't entirely a _good_ one, but it's directly _bad_ either. At this moment it's entirely neutral. My purpose? To receive training from you. That was my original purpose, at least."

"Original? As in its changed?"

"I never meant to really run into Naruto," I elaborated. "But I did. Definitely didn't mean to include Sakura. But I have. What if I told you… I was playing a game?"

"What's stopping me from taking you to T&I right now?" Jiraiya mused.

I held up one finger. "I'm immune to any Yamanka interrogation, no chakra system to influence." I held up another finger. "And my… connection… wouldn't tolerate any harm on my behalf. Harm me, and it goes from neutral to ill-intent."

"And you think a threat could stop Konoha?" Jiraiya countered.

"This friend of mine is powerful and influential enough that _Danzō _wouldn't cross," I retorted.

Jiraiya sat back, a frown marring his face.

"And this friend of mine, may or may not eventually want harm on Konoha, or really at the world at large," I said slowly.

Jiraiya remained impassive.

"And I may or may not know how to stop him. It just depends on if I'm able to scrounge up enough support, and if I'm able to outsmart him," I finished, watching Jiraiya's expression.

"You're playing it risky, telling all of this to me."

"No, I'm not," I said plainly. "The only thing you learned as that a man is powerful enough that Danzō won't cross may or may not come for Konoha. You don't know how, you don't know when, and you sure as hell don't know _who_. The worst scenario for myself at the moment is not returning to Konoha, and really, that's worse for everyone."

"I see. So why are you telling me this? Why are you… _betraying_… this friend of yours?"

"Because he's my friend and I love him," I admitted. "I don't want him to get hurt and I've grown very… fond of Naruto and definitely don't want him to be hurt either. I have some idea on what to do… to make sure everyone is safe and happy, but I don't think I can do it on my own."

"You want my help."

"Yes."

"What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"Information."

"I can't promise to tell you anything until I know I can trust you. And even then, there are some things I won't reveal."

"Fine. Then I want time to think about this."

"Alright. When you say yes…"

"_If_."

I only shrugged in response. "_When_ you say yes, I know the first way you can help me."

Jiraiya gave me a bland look.

"Take Naruto on as an apprentice _before_ he graduates."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I let out a shaky breath after Jiraiya left. My legs had turned to jelly and my throat was dry, my head was spinning and I felt my heart hammering loudly in my chest.

It was a _huge_ risk, dragging him in so soon. But I _knew_ I wouldn't have been able to keep us a secret for long. If I wanted Naruto in my life, I had to have Jiraiya in it as well. And I needed Jiraiya on my side one-hundred percent and lying to him… lying to him would have strained our relationship. Especially considering no normal person could lie to a Sannin and pull it off.

I needed to be upfront with Jiraiya to not only hopefully form an honest bond with him, but because I would need his help. Desperately so, in the future concerning Tobi and the Akatsuki. If I wanted… if I wanted to keep him safe, to keep him _happy_, I would do just about everything I could.

Even if it meant playing risks with a murderer.

I closed my eyes, letting out a slow breath in a vain attempt to calm myself down.

He would accept. The risk of not accepting would be too great. He would earn my trust, of that I had no doubt, and he would keep this between us. He knew damn well how dangerous of a man Danzō was, and how senile and soft Hiruzen was when it came to the ROOT leader. And if I was friends with someone that _Danzō _wouldn't cross…

Jiraiya would help me. Of that, I had no doubt.

Now it was just a matter of being able to _use_ his help.

Immediately after I was done cleaning up, I heard the tentative voice of Naruto.

"K-Kaa-chan…?"

I turned around, away from the sink and wiped my hands dry as I stared at the groggy, shy, and anxious-looking Naruto. He shuffled his feet nervously, his head ducked down.

I moved to crouch down in front of him. "Something wrong sweetie? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had a nightmare," Naruto muttered, shifting his weight.

At this revelation, I thought back to my childhood, trying to understand what exactly he was getting at. It took a few moments before I realized and gave him a comforting smile. "Ah. Does Naruto-chan want Kaa-chan to sleep with him tonight?"

"Hai," Naruto mumbled, his cheeks turning a cute red from embarrassment.

"Well then," I murmured, straightening up and guiding him to his bed. I lifted him up onto the bed before pulling the covers back. Naruto curled up tightly against the wall on the bed and I climbed in after him, opening my arms. Naruto stared at them a moment before he smiled shyly and entered them.

I patted his head soothingly before pulling the blankets back up around us and kissing the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto-chan."

"Night, Kaa-chan."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Are you ready to try using nature chakra for the first time now?" Fukasaku asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered. "What do I do?"

"Nature chakra is a strong and powerful thing," Shima began. "And you are a very unique person. What you do and how you do it will be drastically different than what we would do. What we can only say for certain is that it will be no small thing."

"Okay," I said slowly, not quite getting it.

"You won't be able to just mold it a bit," Jiraiya clarified. "No academy-level jutsus. Actually, nothing _below_ Jounin. Maybe even ANBU. It's hard to say. But you very clearly have an affinity for nature chakra and as such I expect the outcome will be interesting to say the least."

"So what do I do?" I asked again.

"Nature chakra runs on different rules than human chakra. You don't need handseals to mold it. You will it."

"Will it to… do anything?" I asked hesitantly.

"Something like that," Jiraiya mused. "It's different for everyone. It'll be drastically different for you, I'd imagine."

"Okay," I murmured. "Then… I'll try… and…"

I groped my mind for a moment, trying to think of what I could start with.

"Make a breeze," I decided.

"A breeze?" Shima repeated.

"A breeze, just a gentle one. I know you can manipulate the wind with chakra, so I thought I'd start off with something like that," I elaborated. "Difficult enough to do, but simple enough to not overdue it, right?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jiraiya said.

"Alright… here it goes."

I took a deep breathe, stilling my body as best as I could. I didn't need to still my body to draw on chakra nature anymore. I only had to do that in the beginning to get used to it. To get comfortable. But now I was fairly comfortable with the chakra, especially considering it still liked to cling to me while I slept and tried to cling to me during the day. All I had to do was relax my push against it and let it come to me.

Once I felt as if I had enough, I pushed it go the ground, envisioning a small sakura tree in my head.

But then I felt a tug. It didn't want just a breeze. It hated something so simple. It wanted to create something more… something bigger… it wanted… I could feel this sort of pressure all around my body. I couldn't even begin to explain how I knew what _it_ wanted. It became a tug of war. What it wanted and what I wanted. Something I did not anticipate, so when the tug first came, I lost the majority of my concentration from startlement.

I was afraid. I hadn't really trained for this but I knew I couldn't let it control me. I resisted.

That was when the most horrible pain burned through me and keening wail sound trilled through the airs around me.

It took me a moment to realize that sound came from me.

Only a moment of course, because in the next, I was enveloped into darkness.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer in the clearing. I was in a hospital room. The second thing I noticed was that it was sunset, so I had been out for at least half a day. The third and final thing I realized was that I was not alone and I had an oxygen tube and IV plugged into me.

I looked at the familiar blonde bundle that rested at my bedside, leaning down on my bed, fast asleep.

I felt my lips turn up in a bemused smile and began to move my hand towards Naruto.

Fatigue crashed over me, causing my body to shudder and a sharp pain burned through my chest. I inhaled sharply, exhaling only when the pain subsided.

Well that couldn't be good.

So… no moving my body. Got it. I'd try voice then.

"N… N… aru… to," I croaked out after a few tries, my brow furrowed at how difficult I found the simple task of talking to be.

Just what the hell happened?

A second passed before bright blue eyes fluttered open and stared into my own. Naruto's face lit up as relief washed over it. His bottom lip quivered and the next thing I knew he had lurched into my lip, tears pooling down his cheek.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto cried, huddling close.

What? Why was he crying? I was only out of it for a few hours… it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

Lifting my arm up again and gritting through the fatigue, I draped it over his back.

"Shhhh," I hushed. "Shh.. shh… Don.. Don't be… sad… sweetie."

"I thought you were dead," he sniffled, gripping me tightly.

"I'm… too st… stubborn… to die."

Naruto only nodded his head.

It was then that the door to my room opened and Jiraiya stepped in, relief clear on his face. "You had us worried."

I only cocked my head.

"You've been in a coma for almost a week."

My mouth dropped open. I gaped. "Wh… _What?!_"

"Mia… I need to know… did you really just try to make _one_ tree?"

I nodded my head, shock momentarily stealing my voice.

"It seems we either underestimated your affinity for nature chakra, or overestimated the control you have over it. I'm going to be nice and guess the former," Jiraiya said grimly. "You didn't make a breeze."

"What'd…"

"You made a mini tornado," Jiraiya said, his face carefully neutral. "It didn't touch and there was no lasting damage, it vanished as soon as you passed out, in fact. But it sure as hell scared the shit outta everyone."

I whimpered. "Trouble?"

"You're not in trouble," Jiraiya assured me. "That was just… well it was just a bit of a surprise for everyone. No one was hurt."

"What's wron… wrong with… me?"

Naruto tightened his grip on me, I moved my other hand onto his back as well, hugging him as best as I could.

"Your body… was pushed beyond its limits," Jiraiya explained carefully. "Far too much and far too fast, that sort of thing. It not only shot your immune system but scrambled your nervous system and nearly destroyed your cardiac system. It's amazing your heart didn't implode instantly. Or your brain for that matter."

I blinked, processing things.

I could have died.

Horrible fear pushed inside of me, and my body chilled in more ways than one.

I could have _died._

Poof. Just from one simple thought. One simple action… just… no more. I would have died and… and who knows what would have happened? Naruto would have been heartbroken, Tobi would have been distraught (probably)…

_I could have actually died_.

It wasn't even a high adrenaline situation. Just an accident. A mishap.

Oh my God. _I could have died._

"You lived, of course. Our guess being that it was, ironically, nature chakra that saved you. Right after you passed out it started clinging to you again and you stopped screaming soon afterwards. The way your body has been regenerating since in contact with the chakra has been exponential, I would imagine it would rival even a jinchūriki…" Jiraiya trailed off, his eyes lingering on the back of Naruto.

I blinked again, processing this. I remembered… when I first came into this world I was covered in gashes and marks and bruises. But by the time I had met up with Tobi, most, if not all of them, were healed. Could it have really been the nature chakra?

"I shouldn't be surprised," Jiraiya said. "Sage mode _does_ give unlimited energy and an exponential healing rate…"

I only nodded, some distant part of me still processing how _I could have died_. "Any… anything else?"

Jiraiya pursed his lips. "Nothing you need to worry about. We'll be doing some more training when you're better. But I don't want a repeat of this."

"A…greed."

I looked down at Naruto, worry creasing my brow. "W… ere you… okay? Did you… eat? Sleep?"

"I was fine Kaa-chan," Naruto croaked. "I took care of myself before, remember?"

"I'm your… Kaa-chan… my duty… to take care of… y… you," I whispered, having trouble staying conscious then. The fatigue was getting harder to fight.

Naruto sniffled.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said gently. "Mia's tired at the moment. Visiting hours are over anyway. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"He… can stay… sleep with me… if that's o… kay," I murmured.

I didn't want to be alone. Not after… hearing news like that. But it was more than that. Naruto needed me. He needed me to be strong and okay and for the night I could be strong and I could be okay. Naruto first. He was my priority.

I could deal with my issues later.

Naruto turned a pleading look to Jiraiya. Jiraiya stared at him a moment before relenting. "Fine. I'll talk to the nurses."

Naruto nodded his head as Jiraiya left.

I smiled and patted his head. "Have you… eaten… yet?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Then let's… go to… bed…"

Jiraiya returned. "Alright Naruto, you can stay the night. But tomorrow you have to leave when visiting hours are over, understand?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

Jiraiya gave me a small smile. "Good night Mia."

"Sensei…"

Naruto curled under the blankets with me, snuggling close. I patted his head before finally closing my eyes and allowing oblivion to take me again.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The next day Naruto left and went to the academy, only to come back right after and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with me until Jiraiya came and escorted him back. I stayed put in that hospital room, fighting a horrible sense of fear and acceptance at what had just happened.

Some part of me acknowledged what I needed, some sort of distant subconscious part. But consciously I couldn't understand what I really needed at that moment.

When night came, I stayed awake in my bed, staring up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep for reasons I couldn't fathom at the moment.

It was then Tobi came.

He didn't say a word at first. Just stared at me for a moment before I wordlessly moved over in my bed. He crawled into bed with me and we laid side by side as we had so many nights before.

"I almost… died."

"I know," Tobi said softly. "Are you okay?"

A funny question.

Was I okay?

"I don't know," I said. "What… was it like for you?"

_What was your first brush with death like?_

"Different. Can I help you?"

I closed my eyes, turning over on my side to face him. He turned his head, black eyes meeting green. I curled into his side, closing my eyes.

"Don't leave… please. Just for tonight…"

Tobi shifted before I could feel his long arms snake around me, pulling me in. I curled into his warmth, for the first time since wakening up from my coma, I allowed my façade to break. I was scared. I was hurt. I was worried. I was in pain. I was so many things I didn't want to be at that moment.

I needed… At that moment I needed…

I wasn't strong. I wasn't brave. I wasn't clever or witty. I was just a girl who got lucky (or unlucky, _really _just depends on perspective) and lived.

I wasn't able to take comfort and express my feelings before. I couldn't bring myself to worry Naruto needlessly or even _think _about myself by myself. I was too afraid to allow the fear to take me. I was too wary of how I would react. At that moment I needed…

"I won't leave," Tobi promised.

My body relaxed, sort of sagging into his arms and I buried my face against his chest. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything. Not a word. Just held me tighter and didn't let go.

At that moment, he was exactly what I needed.

And for the first time, I felt my heart flutter at that.

* * *

_This ending... This ending... was such a biznitch to write._

_So Sakura is also officially joining in on the domino effect of Mia. I like Sakura._

**_HOLY CRAP. NO. NO. NO. _**_I am NOT pairing this Sakura with anyone so early on in the story. And before you ask, I already have a pairing in mind for her that I __**MIGHT**__do. Telling you right now, nope. Not happening. At least in this story. Unless I change my mind. But seriously, don't... __please__... don't PM or bug me about it._

_And finally, another address to another reviewer about Hinata. Yes, I love Hinata. Just as much as I love Sakura and yes, I want her to be in this story just as much as Sakura, but let's play a bit more realistic tune. Hinata is a Clan Heiress at this point. Mia is a nobody. You really think the Hyuuga Clan is going to allow Mia to have an influence over her? Moreover, for any of the Clan Heirs/Heiresses?_

_As I said before, Mia will play an active role in this story._

**_Answer: _**_Villain. I want Madara& Tobi._

**_Question: _**_How do you deal with stress / anger?_

**_Preview:_**

"Y-You're just a... a... mask-fetish-person!"

Tobi blinked.

_Reviews are __**love!**_

**BTW... MIA OUTLINE AND DRAWINGS...**

_Yeah. I have some Mia sketches, along with TobiMia sketches. Links are on my profile, or under Charredblossom16's gallery on Deviantart. :)_


	8. Part I - Movies and PenPals

_"Has anyone else stretched out in class and your inner porn star moan comes out? Just me? Damn."_

_-Anonymous_

**_Disclaimer: _**_... Damn I want Tobi and Madara. And Kakashi._

**_Warning: _**_Romance (le gasp!), fluff, usual..._

**_Beta: _**_featherstofly_

* * *

"Thanks for escorting me, sensei," I said with a grin directed towards my favorite pervy-sage. "And thanks for looking after Naruto for me while I was in the hospital."

Jiraiya only gave a shrug in response. "It wasn't really an issue. I just had to drop in on him a couple times. He's capable of taking care of himself perfectly well."

"I know. But he'd have been lonely if you hadn't; so thanks."

Jiraiya gave his own signature grin. "And like I said, it wasn't a problem. I'm sure he'll be thrilled that you're out of the hospital now, though."

My grin widened. "He and me both. Ah, but before I forget—what are we going to do about training?"

It took every ounce of my willpower not to flinch at the word 'training'. If I was being perfectly honest, I was terrified if the prospect of training. I had almost _died_, by sheer accident, too. I was utterly powerless against the force and it _scared_ me. Can you imagine? Nearly dying... all by an accident? By simply _willing_ something into existence? And we didn't even take it into account, didn't even consider I could die. Yet it happened, and I didn't want a repeat. Just the very thought of going back to that field and trying it again... I didn't want to train anymore. I wanted to just walk away from that mess. But...

I knew firsthand how risky the chakra was, and while it didn't seem to be affecting anyone else for the moment, I couldn't ignore the possibility of it backfiring and deciding to be lethal one day. I had to learn to control it. I couldn't... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it turned lethal to Tobi or Naruto.

I really, _really_ didn't want to, though.

"Mn. Well you know that I'll be leaving within two weeks—I can't stay in Konoha too long or else I'd lose a few of my… associates." Spy network, he meant. "I don't want you trying to manipulate nature like that again."

I almost sobbed in relief.

"Not for a while at least. For now in training we'll cover some other basic manipulations that should help your control. Maybe when I come back we can try again. Maybe."

"October," I said. "Be back October tenth."

Jiraiya glanced at me, his expression unreadable. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll… see what I can do."

"Don't see. Do. He needs a father figure in his life."

"I wouldn't be a very good one."

I shook my head. "You'd be great. I know you would."

"You don't know that."

"I _do_," I stated firmly, locking eyes with him. "Don't worry about trying to be a good model for him. Just be yourself, sensei. You're a good man. You're a good _person_. I know you'd be a good figure for him."

Jiraiya did not reply, choosing instead to focus ahead. In a way, it was almost like a childish pout. I giggled at this, redrawing his attention to me as he raised a single eyebrow. Before I could reply, however, a voice drew both of our attentions.

"Jiraiya-sama, what a surprise to see you here," drawled the voice.

I blinked in surprise at finding the famous trio, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chōza standing before us.

"Well now, if it isn't you guys. All grown up now, are you?" Jiraiya retorted, a smirk forming over his features. "I take it you're here to pick up your little brats?"

"It would seem that way," Inoichi replied easily, smiling. "I don't recall you having kids though, Jiraiya-sama."

"Not mine," Jiraiya said, jerking his head over in my direction. "Hers."

I gave a little wave with my hand. "Ohaiyo."

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," Shikaku commented neutrally, his eyes locking with my own.

"Haven't been here that long," I answered, shrugging.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mia-san, would you? The girl who made the tornado," Shikaku asked.

"That's me," I confirmed. "I take it Hokage-sama told you about me?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Then who's kid is yours?" Chōza asked politely.

"Naruto."

If any of them were surprised, they hid it well. Before any of us could speak again, a familiar voice caught my attention, forcing a grin to split across my face.

"Kaa-chan!"

I whirled around to find Naruto slamming into me, momentarily throwing me off balance. Jiraiya quickly placed a hand on my back, steadying me though. My arms wrapped around Naruto and I held him close, stopping down to kiss the top of his head. "Hi sweetheart."

"Tou-san," Shikamaru murmured, following right behind Naruto with Chōji in tow.

"Shikamaru," Shikaku greeted.

"Ne, ne, Kaa-chan, are you all better now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yep," I answered, gripping him tightly and lifting him up into the air. "So how about we go to Ichiraku for celebration? Jiraiya-sensei is paying after all!"

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Jiraiya muttered.

Naruto's grin somehow widened even more so as I sat him down on the ground, taking his small hand in my own.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I said to the famous trio. "Hopefully we can have a better chance to talk some other time."

Shikaku eyed me carefully. "I'm sure we will."

I smiled as Naruto began to tug me away, Jiraiya following behind us.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"I'm a genius!" I giggled to Tobi as the two of us walked along the streets of Konoha in the early hours of morning. The sun hadn't even risen all the way yet. Just a few tiny cracks. Tobi had henged into a ROOT ANBU member under Danzō's jurisdiction.

"How so?" Tobi asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, it just came to me," I exclaimed. "It's so beautifully simple, I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before! Letters!"

"What?"

"_Letters!_ I know how to help Sasuke and Itachi even more so! PenPals! If I can convince Iruka to make exchanging letters with PenPals a class assignment… anonymous PenPals too, of course. Then I can get Sasuke and Itachi exchanging letters before Itachi leaves the village. I will, naturally, tell Itachi who he'd be exchanging letters with, but it'd be a secret to Sasuke. That way the two can stay in contact even after he leaves. Then Itachi will be able to keep tabs on Sasuke, and talk to him in a friendly manner and Sasuke won't be so emo—he'd have someone to talk to! And because Itachi knows him so well, Itachi would know exactly what to say to cheer him up. It's genius!"

"And how exactly are you going to give these letters to Ita… me? _Really?_ You're going to use me as a messenger?"

"Yes," I said with a grin. "Oh come on! It won't hurt. It'll even _help_. If Itachi is happier then he won't be so suicidal and gloomy all the time."

Tobi stared at me. He sighed. "Fine."

"Oh! And Nagato and Konan can be PenPals too!"

"And how exactly do you plan on convincing them that's a good—No. _No_. I am not—Don't look at me like that! No. _No_… _No_…. St-Stop it, Mia. I'm not…" Tobi sighed again.

"One month? Then they can stop if they want to," I pleaded. "Please? I have the perfect PenPal for Konan. Please, for me?"

Tobi muttered under his breath.

"It won't hurt," I pointed out. "In fact, it might also cheer _them_ up and God knows they need it."

"I'm only doing this because I'd rather not deal with a gloomy atmosphere every time I visit my own organization. But you _owe_ me Mia. I mean it," Tobi muttered irritably.

"Whatever you want," I promised.

"The moment Orochimaru leaves, _you_ are coming with me. And _you_ are explaining your plan. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And I want tabs on Konoha," Tobi muttered.

I blinked at that. "What?"

"You're in the best position. A report. If you want me to do these letter things. I want you to give me a full report on everything going on in Konoha."

I frowned. "I'm not exactly in the loop."

"Yet," Tobi allowed. "But you will be. Make yourself in the loop, I mean. I want information and you're my best spy for Konoha."

I pursed my lips, mulling it over. It wasn't like he couldn't obtain any information I could provide on his own. Zetsu was, in every essence, the perfect spy. I knew that he didn't even want the information I would give him. He just wanted to see if I _would_ give it to him. He wanted to test me. To see how far I would go for him.

A silly thing to test. He was, even if he wasn't the greatest man, my best friend. He was my comfort and my rock to this world. There was very little I wouldn't do for him.

One of those things, however, was quickly becoming Naruto related. And perhaps he knew that. He knew I was growing more and more attached to the boy. Maybe he was worried I would betray him for Naruto.

A silly thing to worry about as well.

I wouldn't. To betray him means I would have been aligned up with him in the first place. For the moment, I was my own person. My goal being only to protect everyone precious to me and give them their own happy endings to this story.

Back to my main point, however. I would consent to his request. Though perhaps not for the reasons he would assume.

My letters had an ulterior motive, of course.

Not that he would suspect a thing. By pointing out my idea on the Sasuke and Itachi part, I drew his attention to that motive. A shallow part.

In turn, it was just that I had someone very special picked out to be Nagato's PenPal.

Naruto.

Perhaps I was relying too much on the boy. On his ability to persuade and wheedle his way into others' hearts. But I somehow doubted that. If anything, I might have been underestimating him.

From this… exchanging letters anonymously, I was giving them the ability to build their own friendship. And when the identities were revealed, I would use that to my advantage to continue my plan by—

"Very well," I said aloud. "I'll be your spy. If you be my messenger."

"Deal," Tobi agreed, sounding pleased. As if he had somehow gotten the better end of our deal.

If only he knew.

"So who did you have planned for Konan?" Tobi asked curiously.

"Hinata-chan," I said with a grin. "I think she'd be a good influence for the little heiress. I would have given her Sakura or Ino but… I couldn't risk Ino's fan girl tendency and I kind of have an idea for Sakura, already..."

"But Hinata was Naruto's fan girl," Tobi pointed out.

"Not to Ino's extreme," I retorted. "Plus she's a bit too shy to talk about her crush with just some random stranger. But really, I think Konan would be a good influence on her. They're both kind of quiet, but Konan has a much stronger personality somehow. I really think Hinata-chan could have that same personality—presence—if only she was given the right push."

"And you think Konan can give her this push," Tobi concluded. I nodded my head.

_Not to mention it was my best bet at influencing her, pushing her towards her potential._

"And what of Nagato?"

I grinned. "Mini-Yahiko."

Tobi chuckled. "I see."

I shrugged, my grin widening. "My goal is to make everyone happy. And I think Nagato will be a bit happier if he had someone similar to Yahiko in his life."

"Or it might hurt him more," Tobi pointed out. "A constant reminder of someone close to you… someone you could never have back."

"That's true," I conceded. "Hence why I suggested trying it only for a month. After that month it would be up to him. If it helps him, then I'm sure he'll agree to continue. If it hurts him then I'll think of something else."

"That seems fair," Tobi murmured.

I turned around in my walking, walking backwards so I could stare at Tobi. "'Course it does. I already talked to Iruka about the letters anyway. They'll start them tomorrow."

"I see. Who did you have in mind with Sakura?"

"... Sasori," I muttered.

Tobi spluttered a laugh. "Now? Seriously?"

"Not _now_," I retorted. "I'm giving her a bit more time to grow up before I try and start the letters between the two of them. But Sakura is a very sophisticated girl who is very mature for her age. She's lonely in a different sense than Sasori, but she's still lonely nonetheless. Naruto's too... energetic for her at the moment to attempt friendship. Not to mention she has quite the knack for poisons already... I just think that those two would be a very... interesting."

"At least," Tobi snorted.

"I'm going to give her some more time though," I reiterated. "When I feel like she's ready, I'll see if she wants to try another PenPal or a new one entirely."

"I see."

"So um, hey, are you doing anything Saturday?"

Tobi tilted his head. "Nothing I could think of."

For whatever reason I starting to feel a little nervous. Which was _ridiculous_. Tobi was my friend. We did this sort of thing all the time. Sort of. But I had been feeling nervous with Tobi ever since he comforted me that night. Oddly. It was silly. Really, really silly. But I couldn't really help this sort of anxiousness.

"Well, Jiraiya-sensei gave me these tickets for the new movie starring Rilu-something," I began.

"Oh. I saw the previews for that. It looked pretty funny," Tobi chuckled.

I nodded my head. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Again, I felt extremely nervous which, once again, was _absurd_. I had no reason to feel nervous. I was just asking Tobi to see a movie with me—something we used to do quite often back at home. True, we had never _gone out_ to see the movie, but it was the same idea.

Maybe it was just my imagination? Maybe I was just too hyped up about my letters-idea...?

That was probably it.

Tobi gave me a sly grin. "Why me and not Jiraiya? Or Naruto?"

"Naruto is too young to see that movie," I retorted. "And Jiraiya-sensei gave me the tickets because he didn't really wanna go himself. If you don't want to…"

"I'll go," Tobi assured me. "I wanted to see the movie anyway. I was just trying to give you a hard time."

I grinned, once again feeling my stomach twist into knots. "Awesome. The movie starts at seven, so I'll meet you there around six… fifty? Forty-five?"

"Six-fifty should be enough," Tobi replied.

"Cool. Hey have you read this book called—"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"This is going to be so awesome," I chirped to Iruka during recess (lunch). "Thanks again for letting me choose the PenPals for those few."

"No problem," Iruka mumbled, not really looking me in the eye. He tended to be doing that a lot, but I didn't particularly mind. "It was your idea after all. Well, here are the letters you requested."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. "And thanks again for helping Naruto-chan with his homework. Even if he didn't want help."

"It was my pleas… job," Iruka replied.

"I'll see you after class honey!" I called to Naruto who was sitting by Kiba, in a heated discussion. Naruto looked up long enough to smile brightly at me, and waved goodbye.

I then hurried out of the classroom, practically skipping away. When Tobi flickered in to walk beside me, henged, I didn't even pause. I turned to him and handed him two letters. "The blue letter is for Konan and the orange letter is for Nagato."

"Why are they orange and blue?" Tobi asked incredulously.

"So you can tell them apart," I answered, an unsaid _duh_ left hanging at the end of the sentence.

"… Right. Itachi is at the compound with Shisui."

"'Kay. See you tomorrow night!"

"See you," Tobi replied, flickering away.

When I reached the compound, I quickly spotted Itachi. I motioned over to him and Shisui. "Are you Sasuke-chan's older brother, Itachi?"

At the mention of his beloved otouto, Itachi looked up from his spar with Shisui, his face a perfect mask. With one nod, he flickered towards me, raising a delicate eyebrow.

It was at that moment, I almost melted. He was still just a child. He couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen. Just a kid. Yet this kid would be forced into a position to slaughter his entire family. He was barely older than Naruto, or even Sakura. It was... unsettling, really. I had to steel my nerves and force my face blank.

I held up an envelope. "Sasuke-chan's class is doing a PenPal exchange. Originally the letters were supposed to remain anonymous, but I thought perhaps you would be the best one to be Sasuke-chan's PenPal. Just don't tell him it's you."

Itachi frowned slightly.

"If you don't want to, I'm sure I could find someone else," I drawled.

"I'll do it," Itachi said quickly.

I handed him the letter. "Great! Have your response ready by seven o'clock tomorrow and drop it off at Iruka-san's classroom and I'll give you your next letter tomorrow. See you later, Itachi-kun."

I then turned on my heel and headed home.

I could hardly wait to see the after effects this would have!

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Naruto-chan," I called out to the small blonde boy as he exited the academy, Iruka right behind him. The moment Iruka saw me, though, his face took on a red hue and he quickly hurried away. That caused me to pause, but I quickly dismissed it as nothing important. Naruto collided into me, smiling brightly up at me.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto crowd, snuggling up against me.

"Hello honey," I cooed, pulling him up into my arms. His tiny arms wrapped around my neck and I shifted my weight so I could carry him more easily.

"Aniki!" at the equally excited voice, my eyes moved over to land on the sunshine-y form of Uchiha Sasuke as he anxiously stood before Itachi. Itachi gave him a gentle smile.

"Ohaiyo, Itachi-kun!" I shouted, causing the Uchiha heir to glance up sharply, his eyes landing on me. He gave me a slow nod in return.

"Kaa-chan, do you know that guy?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowed.

"I guess you could say that," I replied with a smile. I kissed his cheek. "Now enough of that. We're going to meet Jiraiya-sensei."

"_Nani?_ What for?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head cutely.

"Well _I_ need more training. Especially since Jiraiya-sensei will be leaving again soon. But while I was training, Jiraiya-sensei promised me he'd help your taijutsu skills," I explained. Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought of training.

"Hai!" Naruto chirped.

I kissed his cheek again, nuzzling my nose. "You're so cute."

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted, indigent.

I only laughed.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Thanks again for watching Naruto-chan," I gushed.

"It's not a problem. I gave you those tickets as a gift. I wanted you to use them," Jiraiya said dismissively as Naruto tried in vain to pull the man away from the door and sit down to watch the movie.

"Kaa-chan, I can watch over myself you know," Naruto muttered.

I ignored that comment simply because he wasn't even eight years old. He _shouldn't _be able to watch over himself. "Thanks again, Jiraiya-sensei. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Have fun on your date," Jiraiya sung, shutting our door.

I flushed. "It's not a—oh, forget it."

I turned on my heel, marching off to the movies.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Two hands fell over my eyes. "Guess who?"

Immediately recognizing the voice, I guessed, "Kurama?"

"So close," Tobi murmured, pulling back and stepping in front of me in his disguise. He was henged to look like an almost older version of his original self, with a black scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. Which wasn't completely unreasonable as it _was_ a bit chilly outside.

"Damn," I deadpanned.

Tobi rolled his eyes, offering me his arm which I took with ease. But the moment my arm locked through his I felt another flutter of nerves.

_God damn it, not this shit again._

Determined to ignore said nerves, I allowed Tobi to lead us to the concessions where we bought the standard popcorn and two sodas before heading off to the actual movie. Once inside, we climbed up the stairs to the top before finding a relatively secluded area and sitting next to each other.

Once relatively comfortable in my seat, I leaned down onto the arm rest, my stomach fluttering nervously again for whatever reason. The movie hadn't started yet, but the lights were already dimmed pretty low. The moment I leaned down onto the arm rest though, it broke off, falling to the seat with a muted thud. I fell down with it, caught off guard.

I stared up at Tobi from his lap, his lips were twitching.

"What did you do?" Tobi asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I defended immediately, sitting up right. "I swear that thing fell on its own."

"Damn it, Mia. You assaulted and murdered this chair. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't mean to!" I snickered, easily falling in with Tobi's amused tone.

"I thought you learned your lesson after the office chair."

"Hey, hey. That chair had it coming," I insisted.

"You _threw it down the stairs_," Tobi retorted.

"I regret nothing," I sniffed.

"You're just a chair hater," Tobi accused.

"Y-You're just a... a... mask-fetish-person!"

Tobi blinked.

I sagged. "I know. I know that was a horrible comeback."

"It was. You should feel ashamed of yourself."

I hung my head. "I do. I so do."

Just as those words left me, the lights went out and the screen started rolling. I stared down at the empty space where the arm rest was. I looked up at Tobi, raising my eyebrows in a hopeful manner. "Be my pillow?"

"After a comeback like that, I just don't know…"

"I may be a chair hater, but you're a technology hater," I retorted.

"Ouch," Tobi said, holding his hand up to his heart in mock pain. "Hit me where it hurts."

"So, be my pillow?"

Tobi sniffed. "I don't know, I'm far too wounded…"

I rolled my eyes, leaning into him and using him as my pillow anyway.

"I see how it is."

"Shh. Pillows don't talk."

"Bitch," Tobi muttered.

"Damn straight."

Tobi chuckled easily and I felt my nerves flutter again, my stomach twisting and my heart skipping a few beats.

God _damn_ it, what the _hell?!_

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I quietly shut the door to our apartment, wincing slightly at the creaking sound it made. Okay, so that would have to be oiled.

Turning around, I felt myself inwardly _awing_ at the scene before me. The T.V. was still on, replaying the title sequence of some random movie, but Jiraiya was passed out against the couch, snoring away heavily. And little Naruto was curled up at his side, his head resting in his lap.

I smiled adoringly at the two, taking off my shoes before creeping over to them. Very carefully I pulled Naruto into my arms. Neither awoke, Naruto only grumbling under his breath. I moved around Jiraiya to Naruto's bed. Using one hand to pull back the covers so I could still hold Naruto. I placed him in bed before pulling off his socks and pulling the covers over him. I kissed his forehead gently before moving back to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gave a snuffled snore, rolling over. I took several minutes, gathering nature chakra to me as trained before channeling said chakra into my muscles. With relative ease I lifted Jiraiya onto the couch. He blinked his eyes awake at the motion just as I released the chakra.

"Wha—"

"Go back to sleep, sensei," I said quietly, pulling a spare blanket over him.

Jiraiya stared up at me blearily before mumbling under his breath, rolling over and doing just that.

I moved about the apartment, grabbing more blankets and pulling them over the tired Sannin.

When everyone was tucked and ready for bed, I headed to my own bed myself.

With a single, jaw breaking yawn, I climbed into bed, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Oh meh gawd. Am I really playing Mia as a dense person? Yeah. Because I seriously acted like that once upon a time with my bbf. It's not so much as dense, as DE-NIAL._

_Don't worry. Swear it won't last long. Two more chapters max._

_**Answer: **I bake. Angry bake, actually. Anything from brownies and pies to pancakes and waffles. I rarely eat any of it because I always associate it with a bad mood, so I usually take it school and give it to my friends or fellow club members or whoever's at jujitsu practice... That or a biking. Biking and listening to music is always a wonderful thing to do..._

_**Question: **Which season would best describe you at the moment? Not in general (unless you want to), but at this very moment...?_

_Reviews are **love**!_


	9. Part I - Stay With Me Tonight, Please?

**_Disclaimer: _**_... Mia is mine._

**_Warning: _**_Death. Death. Oh yeah. More death. And fluff. _

**_Beta: _**_featherstofly_

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM. _**

* * *

I muttered under my breath, marching my way across the pathway and into the academy.

Instead of picking Naruto up at his usual time, Iruka sent me a message informing me that my son was serving detention and that I had to wait two more hours before picking him up. Naturally, I was a bit annoyed. I knew Naruto was a rascal, but I also knew that the majority of the teachers at the academy openly despised him. I wouldn't put it past them to punish him unfairly.

Upon entering the academy, I nearly ran into one Tsume Inuzaki. I blinked in surprise upon finding her and her faithful canine companion.

"Sorry," I apologized automatically.

Tsume gave me a feral grin. "No harm done. I don't recognize you, who are you here for?"

I smiled easily, relaxing. "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto."

An interested gleam took to her eyes. "I see."

"Tsume, who's this?"

At the voice, I immediately recognized Yoshino—Shikamaru's mother, and Akiko—Chōji's mother who stood behind me. I quickly moved out of the way to allow them through.

"Mia," I answered. "I'm here for Naruto-chan."

Yoshino eyed me curiously. "My husband mentioned you, you're training with Jiraiya-sama, yes?"

"I was," I answered. "But he took back to the road a few months ago."

Akiko gave me a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Akimichi Akiko, and this is Nara Yoshino and Inuzaki Tsume."

"A pleasure to meet you," I murmured, nodding to each of them.

"Newly mother?" Tsume asked, grinning widely.

"I guess you could say that. I'm new to Konoha and Naruto-chan was one of the first people I met, we just sort of… clicked," I chuckled.

"That's nice. That boy needs a good influence and a mother's hand. Kami knows he has enough troubles," Akiko said softly.

My eyes snapped in her direction, open skeptism and curiousity on my face as I studied her. Yoshino immediately caught my look, as well as Tsume. Yoshino raised an eyebrow.

"I'm used to most people frowning at my son," I answered slowly. "It's a bit of a surprise to hear someone saying something _nice_ about him." Someone that wasn't Iruka, Sarutobi or Jiraiya. And occasionally Tobi.

"I can see how that may come as a surprise," Yoshino replied. "Seeing how we're being honest, I must confess it came as a surprise that you seemingly adopted him. Even though you must have seen how the others treat him, weren't you worried about being ostracized?"

I blinked. "No? They're strangers and if they're too much of an idiot to not be able to tell two entirely different people apart then they deserve to remain in ignorance. At least, that's just my opinion. Hokage-sama tells me that I should be more open-minded about them, though."

Tsume snickered. "That sounds like him, alright. What does he believe in? Everyone has a hundred chances?"

Akiko and I giggled while Yoshino smirked.

"So how do you like Konoha so far?" Akiko inquired politely.

I beamed. "I love it here. Though, I still get lost every once and a while and I don't quite know where everything is…"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Yoshino asked.

"Nope. Naruto-chan has school tomorrow and I was just going to do my homework that Jiraiya-sensei assigned me," I answered. "But I have until the next time he comes to Konoha to do it, and that won't be for a while…"

"Akiko and I were actually planning a small picnic," Yoshino explained. "You and Tsume are welcome to come."

Tsume grinned. "I wouldn't mind that. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other if today is any indication."

"I'd love to," I accepted, beaming. "And I have a feeling you're right, Tsume-san."

Akiko and Yoshino both gave me a smile and Tsume smirked.

I smiled back. I kind of liked them.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Naruto steadily looked down on our way home.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered.

I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Getting in trouble."

"Did you do something wrong?"

Naruto looked back up at me, eyes wide. "I… I don't know."

"Why not?" I asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Sensei, not Iruka, just said I just had detention today."

"And they didn't give you a reason?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then don't feel bad. If you didn't do something wrong then there's no reason for you to feel regretful. And if they tell you that without giving a reason, you tell me, Iruka, or Hokage-sama right away. They shouldn't be doing that," I told Naruto.

"Hai, Kaa-chan," Naruto mumbled, a pleased little smile on his face.

"What do you think of the others? The ones that were with you in detention?" I inquired.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know them."

"I think you should try," I suggested. "I think they'd become very invaluable friends to you."

Naruto glanced up at me, his eyes looking up at me innocently. "You think? The others don't like me though."

"I think they will," I persisted. "Give them a chance. You might be surprised."

Naruto looked down thoughtfully. "… 'Kay, Kaa-chan. I will."

"Good boy. Ah, that reminds me… I'll be a couple hours late picking you up next week. I have an appointment. So you can either wait for me at the academy and train or go home," I said.

"I'll wait," Naruto promised. "I wanted to work on my shuriken-throwing anyway."

"Very well."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The 'appointment' I had was actually just a small check up with Tobi. Seeing how he didn't really trust Konoha that much, or at all really, he designated himself as my sort of 'doctor' until he either found someone he trusted enough with me, or until he got sick of the position and passed it on to someone else. It didn't really make a difference to me. He just wanted to make sure my body wasn't becoming corrupted from the nature chakra along with basic examination.

I suppose I shouldn't have been too surprised of his knowledge in the medical field; he _did_ successfully implant eyes into both himself and Sasuke, not to mention his _laboratory_ (which I had yet to see in person, though I was definitely planning on it) sort of implied he was knowledgeable enough to need one in the medical field.

Once that was over, I gave him my report verbally on Konoha and he questioned me.

I didn't have much to report on. I was becoming fast friends with Tsume, while the others were definitely friendly, I wasn't as close to them. I wasn't exactly best friends with Tsume either, yet so once again, I reiterate—nothing much to report on.

With massive amounts of time on my hand and little else to do, I had taken to either studying at the library over various and random things (from Kumo history to the theories of genjutsu and just about everything in between), or helping Iruka at the academy which actually proved kind of fun. I couldn't help them with taijutsu (as Tobi was still instructing me on that) or ninjutsu, or really anything chakra-related, but I could help them academically and doubled as an unofficial… academy counselor? We had them in my old world, but I wasn't quite sure if they were really acknowledged in this world, but that was the best way to describe it.

I remember the one time I actually sort of acted like one. It wasn't all that long ago, a couple days perhaps...

_It was recess for the children and I normally ate with Naruto during it, but the boy was off playing with his friends that day so I opted to eat at the training grounds. The grounds were normally deserted, but this time there was a familiar little boy there, training his heart out. He looked exhausted and was about to drop down on his knees when I reached the grounds. After hesitating a moment, I approached him._

_"Ohaiyo," I greeted, crouching down to the boy's eye level._

_The boy, Lee I recognized, stared at me with wide eyes. "H-Hello, Sensei. I-I was just training!"_

_"I can see that," I observed. "But it's lunch time, so don't you need to eat? How else will you regain your strength?"_

_"It matters not," Lee declared. "I must get stronger. I must become a shinobi."_

_"And I'm sure you will," I told him, ignoring how his eyes widened even further, "but you still need to eat. Where's your lunch?"_

_He flushed. "I-I left it at the orphanage."_

_"... Hm. Then we'll just go buy some lunch. Come on, Lee-chan, I'll pay," I said brightly._

_"But... But, Sensei!"_

_"Ah-Ah, better do as Sensei says," I chided. "Besides, I could go for some ramen now."_

_"But I have to train!" Lee burst out. "I have to prove to them that even though I cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu, that I too can become a great shinobi."_

_"And I'm sure you will," I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "There are taijutsu masters in the world that are rather fearsome in battle. Why, Konoha has their own taijutsu master and he doesn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu at all, his name is Gai. And you certainly have the spirit to match his, so I'm sure you'll be a wonderful shinobi, Lee-chan. But that doesn't mean you can work yourself into an exhaustion. So come along now. Ichiraku, here we come."_

_Lee stared after me, dumbfounded, before tears sprang up from his eyes. "Th-Thank you, Sensei! I won't let you down."_

_He proceeded to then collide into my legs, forcing me to stumble as he cried out. Feeling incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, I hesitantly patted the boy's head. "There... there... Please... stop... crying...?"_

Once that was done, it was already pretty late so I prepared to head off to the academy.

Tobi's hand on my shoulder was the only thing stopping me.

I paused, turning back at Tobi and once again feeling a flutter in my chest.

Tobi stared at me for a while, his gaze contemplative. "… I will not be visiting you again tonight. When I do visit you next, I will be taking you to the Akatsuki."

I blinked, mildly surprised at this. "So then the massacre will be occurring soon?"

"Very," Tobi replied.

My brow furrowed. "… How soon?"

Tobi didn't reply, just squeezed my shoulder once before disappearing.

I frowned at that.

Just how soon?

With a shake of my head, I headed off to fetch Naruto.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Sasuke-chan?" I asked incredulously, staring at the boy who was currently in a conversation with Naruto. Naruto beamed at me, rushing forward and tackling me.

Sasuke gave me a sheepish smile. "Ohaiyo, Mia-sensei."

I smiled back at him. "What are you doing at the academy so late? Wasn't Itachi-chan supposed to pick you up?"

Sasuke shifted. "I dunno where Aniki is. I was going to wait a bit longer before going home myself."

"Naruto-chan and I can walk you home if you like," I offered. "It's not an issue and I know it's already getting late. I'm sure that you're anxious to get home."

Sasuke hesitated, staring at me and Naruto. "… Um… Alright."

Taking Naruto's hand in my own, I began to walk the two boys towards the Uchiha Compound, content to listen to their chatter in the background as I mulled over Tobi's words.

Nearing the compound however, Sasuke noticed something.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Following his gaze, I turned to look up to find Itachi up on a pole… I had seen that before… Oh… _Oh._

"Naruto," I whispered. "Go home. Go home right now. I'll be there shortly."

Itachi flickered away, leaving the two boys frowning and me, deathly pale.

Oh shit. _Oh shit oh shit ohshitwhatdoIdo?_ Do I take Sasuke away from the compound? But then what about Itachi? Would he come for him? That would be too risky, too chancey for him… he could and most likely would be caught. But then again he adored his brother, he desperately would want one last goodbye…

But could I risk…?

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Now," I ordered. Naruto's eyes widened and his brow furrowed. "Please honey. Just go. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sasuke was staring at us worriedly. "What's going on, sensei?"

As Naruto hurried away I turned to Sasuke. "Stay close to me. Don't run off on your own."

Sasuke seemed to pale under my tone but nodded, this time allowing me to take the lead.

I could give them one last goodbye. But if he thought I'd simply _allow_ a child to be placed under that hellish genjutsu…

I personally thought Itachi could have handled it a bit better so that way Sasuke wouldn't be so emotionally scarred along the way down. Granted, he would always be scarred as it wasn't a pretty event. But it could have been better.

Besides… I wasn't supposed to know what was going on. I had already risked enough by sending away Naruto, if I took Sasuke away too that was just asking for it. And that also brought up the point that Itachi would more than likely look for us and give the final confrontation anyway.

As I entered the compound, I steered Sasuke towards the main building, being sure to keep his focus away from the ruined lawns and still bodies. Sasuke had taken a more deathly tone of pale white and he huddled close to me.

Upon entering the compound, I stretched out my senses, feeling for other chakra signatures aside from my own using my bastardized chakra as I had been taught. Two. I recognized both of them and began steering Sasuke towards Itachi._ Let's get this done and over with._

"Kaa-san and Tou-san's room… they should be in there," Sasuke whispered, peering at the closed room where I knew Itachi was.

"Stay behind me," I ordered, opening the door and fighting back down the bile that rose to my throat at seeing the two dead bodies.

Itachi's back was to us.

I could feel Sasuke trying to lean around me, wanting to see what was in the room.

"Itachi-chan," I greeted, my voice strained.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked, his voice raising a bit on the end to little more than a squeak.

Then without warning, Sasuke shoved his way past me and into the room, stopping short upon seeing what was in the room. He blanched, the shock enough to make him fall on his butt. "Wh-What?"

My hands snapped over his eyes as Itachi snapped around, his eyes whirling to life and preparing a genjutsu.

"No," I hissed. "You will not."

His eyes flew towards mine and I scowled. "Genjutsu doesn't work on me, I don't have a chakra system to influence."

Sasuke struggled to free himself from my hands. "What's going on? Aniki? _Aniki?!_"

"Don't you dare place him under a genjutsu, Itachi," I warned.

Itachi stared at me, his fingers ghosting towards his katana he had strapped to his back. I tensed. Would he attempt to kill me?

A flicker of motion caught my eye before a sharp pain raced down my neck. Then, darkness clouded my vision and I promptly passed out.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When I awoke, I was back at home in my bed.

Tobi was sitting in my bed, reading. When he realized I was awake, he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You knocked me out," I accused, irritation seeping through my voice.

"Yes," Tobi agreed. "You were interfering with Itachi's plans for his brother."

"Excuse me for trying to minimize the psychological damage he'd inflict on his baby brother," I snapped. "What about Naruto? How did I get here?"

"I carried you here in my ANBU disguised, told Naruto something occurred at the compound and you were in need of rest. He was worried, but eventually went to bed himself and has been asleep ever since," Tobi informed me.

"You shouldn't have knocked me out," I grumbled, scowling at him. I was too disoriented to work up real anger, but I knew it would come soon enough.

"I don't care about Sasuke," Tobi snapped, his Sharingan whirling to life. I blinked in surprise at that, for the first time since coming here, being faced to face with his red-eyes. "My concern was keeping you alive. Had you prevented Itachi from his original plan, he would have removed you. I was not about to let that happen."

I flushed at this, realizing and acknowledging that Tobi was right. If I had prevented Itachi from _his_ goodbye with Sasuke, Itachi wouldn't have hesitated to end me. I was over careless in thinking I could minimize the damage by myself.

Still…

I sighed, closing my eyes and sagging into the bed. I didn't want to fight Tobi. I didn't like being knocked out, but if our places had been in reverse, my priority would have been his safety over Sasuke's sanity. I at least would still have a chance to help Sasuke, where I wouldn't have a second chance if Tobi had allowed me to die.

"Thank you," I grudgingly said, "for saving my life… _again_."

Tobi's Sharingan faded away and he eyed me. He closed his book shut before moving around the bed to lay down next to me. I didn't glance at him, but when I felt his arm brush against mine, I felt that sort of odd heart-skipping sensation again. I gritted my teeth at it, but eventually managed to relax. It wasn't like it was an _unpleasant_ feeling. Just… different.

We stared up at the…

"When in the hell did I get a skylight?" I asked incredulously, looking up at the stars.

"I had it installed weeks ago," Tobi replied dismissively. "You're seriously just now noticing?"

"Yes," I admitted. "You know how oblivious I can be."

"I know," Tobi sighed. "Kami, I know."

I halfheartedly kicked his leg, it ended up being more like a nudge from the lack of effort I had placed in it.

"... Why did you install a skylight?"

"Honestly? Because I could. And I wanted to see how long it would take you to notice."

I gave another kick, this one turning out to be just like a nudge as well.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, turning my head to look at him.

"I just finished massacring my entire family; I'm peachy," Tobi said dryly.

For a while, I didn't respond to that. Tobi had confessed to me over the years that he never really saw his biological family as his _family_. If anything they were perfect strangers to him. He had a younger brother, Shisui, that he adored, but he was the only one. His mother had passed away some time ago and he and his father had never been on good terms and he was ostracized by everyone else in his 'family'. I knew now that was because he hadn't activated his Sharingan until the day he died and thus was considered a failure.

Shisui would have already died before tonight—did actually if I recalled hearing that news vaguely from Iruka. I hadn't really given it much thought, but I should have probably clued in that the massacre was going to happen from that.

Essentially, Tobi didn't kill anyone he was attached towards tonight.

But that didn't mean he wasn't bothered by it.

I stared at him for a long time, wondering what I could do. I thought about it, my mind conjuring ideas just as quickly as dismissing them before I remembered that night in the hospital. What he had done for _me_ and how much it helped.

"I had a nightmare the other night," I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Tobi turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. It was pretty bad. I don't think I'll be able to sleep on my own tonight," I decided.

Tobi continued to stare at me.

"That's your hint, idiot," I sighed. "You're supposed to say 'Oh, well, Mia-chan! Seeing how I'm your bestest, bestest buddy in the whole wide world, I'll stay with you tonight and keep you company so you can get a good night's sleep.'"

Tobi smirked. "Oh, well, Mia-chan!-"

"Don't even think about it," I interrupted before he could quote me exactly. "And yes, you will be staying here. It was a horrible nightmare. It had bunnies in it."

"Bunnies," Tobi repeated.

"Bunnies," I confirmed. "Evil little bunnies, all with cyborg modifications and bazookas popping out their asses."

Tobi snickered. "What have you been drinking and where can I get some?"

"Rainbows," I deadpanned. "Now move your ass. I want to get under the covers—it's _freezing_."

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The following day at the academy, Iruka handed me a stack of papers.

I stared at them, raising an eyebrow at him.

Iruka gave me a sheepish smile. "Sasuke will be missing two weeks of the academy due to his… circumstances. This is his homework. I was hoping you could take it to him and if he needs help…"

"Ah, alright," I agreed, a bit hesitant. I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to approach Sasuke. 'Hey, sorry buddy. I knew this was going to happen and let you into the compound anyway so Itachi wouldn't go ballistic. Yeah… Yeah… Sorry you got mind-raped. Oh, and sorry your entire family is dead and I didn't do shit about it.' Yep. That would go over super well.

After making it to the hospital, getting clearance by the ANBU, I finally entered Sasuke's room and dumped his school work next to his bed.

Sasuke flinched at the loud sound. His eyes, so wide, turned to look at me. His bottom lip trembled. "M-Mia-s-sensei? Y-You're alive?"

I blinked at that before recalling how it must have appeared. I doubt Tobi made his presence known so when I had looked at Itachi's eyes and suddenly toppled over… Coupled with how Sasuke was essentially mind-raped by those very same eyes…

"Ah… yeah," I managed. "You…"

You…? What was I going to say? What _could_ I say? 'You alright?' He so wasn't. 'You'll _be_ okay.' Not too sure about that one. 'You're strong.' Maybe, if nothing else. 'You need anything?' His family would be the obvious answer. Probably best not to remind him about them.

"You know Naruto's having a hissy fit without his 'Epic Rival' being at school," I finally settled on.

Sasuke snorted.

Good, a reaction.

"Dobe isn't strong enough to be _my_ rival," Sasuke muttered, looking down at his hands.

"You'd be surprised," I retorted. "My son is quite capable. Why, just the other night he made ramen."

Sasuke snorted and snickered. It was a hollow laugh, a weak one. But it was a laugh nonetheless and I'd take it.

"Ramen. Let me guess, _cup_ ramen? Instant?" Sasuke asked sardonically, a sneer on his face.

"Made with love," I sighed happily. "You should come over some time. Have dinner with us."

Sasuke didn't respond to that, choosing instead to glance at his schoolwork. "What is that?"

"Exactly what you think it is," I said.

Sasuke sighed. "Damn."

I patted his head.

* * *

_**I don't normally do this**, but if any of you are interested in more Obito-goodness (namely a well written Naruko / Obito FanFiction with nice updating speed and characterization), then I'd like to recommend What An Excellent Plan by Tsume Yuki._

_Well, then.. _

_Yeah. Massacre just happened. Time-skip is coming up soon where we'll be fast-forwarded to the start of Cannon. _

_And meeting of the Aktsuki will be up soon. Very soon._

_I have more Fanart! (Jumps up and down from joy) Links on profile, or you can check out my (Charredblossom16) favorites on deviantart, or Ruriko-kyou's, Miyuusen's, or Kiri-no-fukurou's gallery._

_**Answer: **I feel like summer. Why? Because I just finished planting a whole bunch of bright and pretty flowers and I just feel summer-y. So summer. I love summer at the moment. Friggn' hate it when the AC breaks and it's one of **those** nights, but otherwise than that (and the mosquitos and the like) it's pretty cool._

_**Question: **What is the one thing you will **never** do? Like skydiving, surfing, stripping down nude and streaking across New York's Time Square or around Big Ben?_

**_Preview:_ **...and informing me that I would be meeting the Akatsuki.

_Reviews are **love**!_

**_WAIT, HOLD UP... ALL READERS MUST READ, SURPRISE (AND APOLOGY FOR LATE CHAPTER) (well, maybe not anymore, but)..._**

_I've started a side story, sort of like Canon One shots, for Chipped Mask and Decaying Bluebells. I already have some chapters posted up on it, it's called **Fading Memories**_**. **_Whenever I fail to post on one of the aforementioned stories, I'll post a chapter on that story. _


	10. Part I - Itachi, Be My Spy Buddy?

**_Disclaimer: _**_Mia's my bitch, but Naruto and the gang are Kishomoto's bitches._

**_Warning: _**_Conspiracies and Anko._

**_Beta: _**_featherstofly_

* * *

A couple days after the massacre, I was making my weekly trip to the market when I passed by a most interesting scene.

It was at a bar, and just as I was walking by, a man came flying out. He landed on his face, promptly going unconscious. I could hear the jeers and laughter coming out from inside and that was when the one and only Anko came out, grinning like a madwoman.

"No one touches _this_ ass and gets away with it," Anko snorted, staring down at the comatose male.

"Not even you?" I wondered out loud.

Anko turned to me, raising an eyebrow. She gave a sort of leer, and immediately the civilians around me backed off. "Oh? What have we here?"

"The amazingly epic Mia. And you?"

"The amazingly sexy Anko."

I nodded in a sort of accepting way. "I see. Hmm... You seem like a dango-loving girl."

Anko quirked her eyebrow again.

"I have a shit ton of dango coupons Iruka-san gave me and I'm trying to figure out ways to spend them," I elaborated. "I love dango, really, I do, but sometimes it just tastes better eating with someone else."

Anko grinned, rushing over to me and throwing an arm around my shoulder. "You're my kind of girl."

"Excellent."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Today?" I squeaked in surprise.

As soon as Naruto had left for the academy the following day, Tobi had wasted no time in appearing behind me—scaring the shit out of me from a backwards hug in the process—and informing me that I would be meeting the Akatsuki.

Today.

Right, then.

"Nervous?" Tobi teased, a taunting edge in his tone as his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Yes!" I admitted unashamedly. "I wasn't quite… oh, boy. Okay, let me grab a few things. And, you know. Get dressed… Unless of course you _want_ me to go in my pajamas."

"Tempting," Tobi said dryly.

"I know. Everyone _loves_ the kitty pajamas."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I smoothed down the hem of my (okay, _Tobi's_, but really, he left it at my place. It was _so _forfeit. Not to mention I doubt he particularly minded see how the bastard stole my blankets... my poor, poor blankets) hoodie, staring at _the_ Konan and Nagato.

"Hi," I greeted lamely.

Nagato stared back at me cooly, whilst Konan remained impassive at his side.

"I'm Mia, as you already know, and I'm apparently the Akatsuki advisor," I began again, anxiety and butterflies churning through my stomach. "I know Tobi already mentioned briefly over my plans, but I'm not quite sure what he told you."

"Madara only mentioned your assistance would be most beneficial to our cause," Nagato replied.

"Mm. Well, yes. First things first: I need to know how you envision the Akatsuki going," I said, my eyes finally meeting with his.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you plan on extracting the bijū? How do you plan on _capturing_ them?"

"Do you not already know this?" Nagato's eyes narrowed.

"I do. I just wanted to know if you had actually put any more thought into it," I admitted, feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't. I'd overestimated him then, strategic wise. "I'm a little disappointed you haven't, but I suppose that's what I'm here for. To start off, how do you think the villages will respond to lose their jinchūriki?"

"Most villages loathe their jinchūriki," Nagato pointed out blandly. "I doubt they will protest too much."

"Wrong. So, _so_ wrong." I shook my head. "Taki, Konoha and Suna are the _only _villages that resent their jinchūriki. And even then, I doubt that will last very long. Kiri's jinchūriki is actually their Kage, and don't even get me started on Kumo. If you want to make Akatsuki a success you will have to make sure you aren't found until there's nothing they can do."

"Explain," Nagato demanded.

"I think we can all agree here that stealth is a must, as is discretion," I explained. "But what you lack is a cover."

At their silence, I continued, "When the villages get around to investigate their missing jinchūriki—and believe me they _will_—what are the first places they're going to look?"

"Each other," Konan answered, her brow furrowed.

I nodded. "Next?"

"Anyone suspicious," Konan replied.

"Right. And you don't think Akatsuki will seem a little suspicious? Don't even try and tell me that they won't notice the Akatsuki. _Of course_ they will notice the Akatsuki and they _will_ keep tabs on the Akatsuki. The villages are too paranoid _not_ to. Especially if the Akatsuki is going around and recruiting missing-nin from their own villages. What Akatsuki needs is a cover. A damn good cover. Something that will not only provide them with safe reasoning to be inside any of the villages without arousing suspicion, but at the same time allow them to come out on top and in a good light."

"What do you have in mind?" Nagato inquired.

My grin expanded, nerves nowhere in sight. "You've already recruited Kakuzu and Sasori. Let's put them to use. This plan will take years to accomplish, but it will also take just as long, if not longer, for the Akatsuki to begin their hunt anyway. Get Kakuzu to sabotage all of the economic systems of the lesser countries with the exception of the Land of Iron, and Ame."

"Why?" Konan asked, her eyes widening at what I had asked.

"Weaken them. Drive them down," I said. "Then use Sasori's spy network to implant rumors in all of the countries that make it seem like the larger countries intend to take advantage of the situation, like they're actually considering starting a war with them." Even though that would more than likely not happen. The major villages were still recovering from the last huge war and the like. Iwa suffered terribly (thanks to Minato) and would be in no shape to go to war so soon with neighboring villages, even if they were small. Because they risked incurring the attention of the_stronger_ villages (like Konoha or Kumo for instance) and attacking them while they're busy with war. The same could be said for all of the other countries as well, though Konoha just wouldn't go to war because they were still recovering from Kurama's (and Obito's) massacre.

"_Why_?" Konan asked again, her brow furrowed.

"When they are weak, Amegakure must appear strong. When they are desperate, Amegakure must be there to provide a hand. When they are at their most vulnerable, have Amegakure propose a meeting between the countries—only to the lesser, smaller ones. Make sure you send a strong diplomat. There, you can propose the idea of the Akatsuki. The cover."

"And what is the cover?"

"Guardians of the smaller countries, in summarization," I hummed. "The Akatsuki will be the first defense of the lesser countries against the larger ones. Who better to defend their borders than someone who knows the enemy like the back of their hand? This can give you reason to employ missing-nin, not to mention I highly doubt the smaller countries particularly care _where_ they came from, so long as they can be protected."

Konan gave a small smile while Nagato eyed me. "This way the Akatsuki will be welcomed into any of the lesser villages with opened arms and the larger ones will have no reason to think they are anything less than what they appear to be. Missing-nin taking advantage of a dire situation and turning it for the better in their self-interest. To go from hated by their home villages and loved by the new ones… who wouldn't want that?

"Not to mention when we gain enough grace and favor with the lesser countries, those that are allied to the larger ones are certain to spread the good word into them. We can slowly gain favor with the larger countries through them. Ensuring their trust as well."

"This is an interesting plan," Nagato allowed, still eyeing me. "But I have many questions."

I grinned. "Well, it's a good thing I have plenty of time."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Hiya, Itachi-chan!" I chirped, sitting next to the quiet teenager. Itachi's head snapped in my direction, his eyes momentarily widening before he forced a more stoic expression on his face. I swung let my feet dangle off from the deck, still smiling. "Surprised to see me? I have Sasuke-chan's letter for you."

I held out said letter, as Itachi stared back at it.

I tilted my head. "Come on, Itachi-chan. I know about the truth of the massacre and the fact that you're really a spy in the Akatsuki—oh don't give me that look. I haven't told anyone else. Well, no one you need to immediately concern yourself with." Itachi continued to stare at me. "What? Now you're wondering what _I'm _doing here? Isn't that obvious? I'm on your side. You'll be my ally in the Akatsuki, and hopefully my right-hand-man in the grand scheme of _my_ plans."

"What?" Itachi's brow was furrowed. "Mia-san… are you a spy as well?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Well, I guess I kind of spy for Tobi, or as you know, Madara, every once in a while, but no. Not _really_. It's not my main job, anyway. I'm the Akatsuki advisor, or at least that's how the majority of the Akatsuki will know me, with the exception of my allies. So far my allies consist of you and… yeah. I guess I should really say _ally, _huh?"

"What makes you think I would want to be your ally?" Itachi asked incredulously.

"For the better of Konoha, your brother, _and_ you can keep in contact with him via PenPals and he wouldn't know any better... and I will buy you _so_ much dango," I bribed.

Itachi stared at me impassively. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"You've been staring at me with the Sharingan during this entire conversation," I deadpanned. "I'm a civilian with no shinobi background, no chakra system of my own whatsoever. Do you really think I'm so good of a liar that I can deceive _you_?"

"You must be," Itachi retorted. "You dare refer to yourself as Naruto's kin yet from what I understand of the Akatsuki…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm _so_ not deceiving him… at least not in the way you think I am. The Akatsuki will _never _lay a hand on my boy. What kind of mother would that make me if I actually went along with it? As for the other jinchūriki… I don't really care. I know that sounds horrible, but I don't _know_ them. Besides, I have to let Tobi have a few to keep him satisfied enough for my plan to work."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You mentioned your plans before. What are they?"

I gave him a sly smile. "I'll tell you if you agree to be my ally. Oh, hold on."

My brow furrowed and I whirled around, scowling furiously at the sudden appearance of a new chakra signature. Ever since my training with Jiraiya, I was able to garnish some of the infamous sage traits. One of them being sensitive to other chakra signatures. I had gathered up some nature chakra before my conversation with Itachi, being sure _he_ wouldn't listen in.

"Zetsu, get the hell out of here. Can't you see I'm having a conversation with Itachi-chan?" I snapped.

Zetsu appeared, half of his body emerging from the ground as his white half chuckled. "Sorry, Mia-chan. **Tobi's looking for you. It's almost time to go.**"

I snorted. "Right. You two so weren't planning on eavesdropping. Hence, why you hid your chakra signatures. Didn't Tobi tell you I was hypersensitive to chakra systems?" _Or at least I _could _be when I wanted to be…_

"**He failed to mention that. **I see. Sorry for the bother, Mia-chan. We'll tell Tobi where you are," Zetsu said, heading away.

When he was gone I huffed. "Well… we don't have long. What do you say?"

"What would being your partner entail?"

"Just help me fine tune my plans, give me your suggestions," I said. "That's all I ask of you for now. I know it'll take time to earn your trust and before you'll be more comfortable to do much else. In exchange, I'll continue to be your go between for you and Sasuke, and I'll back you up in the Akatsuki."

Itachi was quiet for a long moment before finally deciding. "I tentatively accept this arrangement. I have the right to back out at any point though."

"Fair enough," I snickered. "Though I have a feeling you won't want to. I'll be coming back up next week, around Thursday with Tobi. After a meeting with the leaders, I'll have a bit of free time. We can talk more then."

"Agreed."

"Mia."

I turned to Tobi, smiling widely. Bidding Itachi a goodbye, I hurried over to my best friend, wrapping an arm around his waist just as he transported us away.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Time passed and I slowly settled into a new rhythm. Once a week Tobi would steal me away to Amegakure where I would either discuss plans with Nagato, Konan and himself, or with Itachi. Itachi, it had seemed, had begun to ever so slowly trust me enough to give his own inputs on my plans. Let me tell you, Itachi was a sheer genius when it came to strategy. I didn't want to jinx myself and say my plan was fool-proof—but _damn_, it had been close. The boy was more anal about fine-tuning plans than anyone I ever knew or heard of.

Naruto seemed even happier. He had developed a rather tentative relationship with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chōji . Sometimes he would even stay out late to play with them. And I was a little pleased to say that my relationship with their mothers was actually growing as well. I felt that soon enough I could even consider Tsume a best friend.

Anko was quickly becoming a dear friend as well. When I originally attempted her friendship, it was a halfhearted attempt, but I could sincerely say I was a pleased pickle that I had. Anko was the sort of crazy-friend everyone needed and eating dango with her was beyond entertaining (as she always managed to either kick someone's ass or cause a scene at the shop). After a week or so, I carefully introduced her to Sakura, only telling Sakura that Anko was a poison mistress.

A week after that introduction, Anko had sort-of taken Sakura under her wing. Sakura was still dedicated to being a medical-kunoichi, but she was definitely loving the art of poisons, and Anko seemed to enjoy her presence. I could see how Anko was influencing her, too. It was subtle, but it was there.

Sakura was _confident_.

It wasn't long after I was sure of her confidence, that I suggested changing her PenPal, which she readily accepted.

She and Ino were friends, and still friends. Sakura had already encountered Sasuke and after much persistence on both Anko and my part(more like threatening on Anko's part), she readily admitted she was too young to hold any sort of serious infatuation with Sasuke. I could safely say that her fan-girl tendencies would not be making an appearance. At least for Sasuke...

Akatsuki was slowly making its move. Kakuzu had already successfully sabotaged all the necessary countries and Sasori was beginning to plant his seeds. Nagato estimated that about two months from now, a meeting would be held and 'Akatsuki' would begin its cover. It would still be years from now before they would start their bijū collecting, but by then they would have the necessary support, funds and cover to do so.

All in all, things seemed to be looking good.

With the exception of myself because _that goddamn fluttering wouldn't fucking _stop_!_

Even as I sat across from Jiraiya at home (he had come back a day before Naruto's birthday and would be staying the week), waiting for Naruto to return home (he was out playing ninja with the boys), I still couldn't puzzle through _why_ I was feeling like I was feeling.

"Sensei," I said, finally breaking the silence.

Jiraiya looked up from his writings, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I need your help," I informed him. "I think there's something wrong with me, but I can't go to a doctor yet because then _he'll _through a hissy fit. You've been around Tsunade-sama enough to know the basics, so could you help me?"

Jiraiya gave me a smirk. "I'd be delighted to. What seems to be the problem?"

I pointed to my stomach. "I keep feeling queasy and nauseous. My palms get really sweaty at times, too and every now and then I'll feel a bit lightheaded. Oh, and I think I've developed an irregular heartbeat."

Jiraiya gave me a deadpanned expression. "Mia… do these happen at certain times? Or just randomly?"

"When I'm with my best friend," I explained before pausing thoughtfully. "No other time, actually."

Jiraiya continued to give me a deadpanned look. "I can't tell which of you are worse, Minato or you. You're both so incredibly dense it's painful."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scowled.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I'm currently writing about a female protagonist. Whenever she's with the male antagonist, her heart _skips a beat_, she's lightheaded and feels generally nervous. She even has butterflies in her stomach. What's wrong with her?"

"She's in love clearly," I stated. "That's so cliché. The protagonist and the antagonist? How many times has _that_ been done here—_oh._"

Horror washed over my face. "Oh… _oh _fuck_!_ No. No. _No_. That so cannot be true."

Jiraiya cackled at my reaction. "Come now, Mia-chan. When did this start?"

"Right after he comforted me in the hospital… _no, no, no! _It can't be true—I _cannot_ have a crush on my best friend!"

Jiraiya's smirk widened. "Why ever not?"

"Because he'll never return the feelings," I snapped, a rush of anger, bitterness and irritation flowing through me.

Jiraiya's smirk slipped. "What do you mean?"

"He's _obsessed _with another girl," I muttered. "He will never return my feelings because he will _literally_ destroy the world for her. How the hell can I compete with that? And she didn't even reciprocate his feelings! _And she died!_ Yet, he's still massively in love with her."

"And he told you all of this?" Jiraiya asked in mild disbelief.

_He doesn't need to,_ I thought irritably. _The fact that he's still going after the bijū says it all_. "A few times. He doesn't like talking about her, but he's confided to me before."

Jiraiya gave me a sympathetic wince. "If it's any consolation, I know how you feel."

That was true. Jiraiya was so massively in love with Tsunade. But Tsunade never returned his feelings because she was still obsessing over her dead lover, Dan. Well, she might have returned them on some level, but when she finally acknowledged them, Jiraiya was already dead—killed by Pein.

I gave a weary sigh, slumping out of my sitting position at the table and laying on the floor. "This _sucks_. Why couldn't I have liked someone I actually stood a chance for?"

"Cheer up," Jiraiya attempted to console. "If it's still in the crush phase, you can get out of it."

I looked up at Jiraiya hopefully. "Really? You think so?"

"Definitely. It's not like you're in love with him or anything."

I nodded my head, smiling. "Yeah, that's true. Alright… okay. Thanks Jiraiya-sensei."

"No problem," Jiraiya dismissed. "Now when was Naruto coming home again?"

"Oh, he should be here any—"

"_Tadaima!_ Kaa-chan, it's okay if Kiba, Shikamaru and Chōji have dinner with us, right?"

"—moment. Of course it is sweetheart. Just say hi to Jiraiya-sensei before you get too wrapped up with your friends," I answered.

There was a blond blur of motion before Naruto could be found, slamming into Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-oji!"

Jiraiya chuckled, patting his head.

I smiled, my fingers itching for my camera. I so needed to get more pictures of the two of them.

* * *

_And so... Mia realizes._

_I have more fanart, thanks to PrincessOfDarkness21. Check out their deviantart gallery or my (Charredblossom16) favorites. :)_

**_Answer: _**_... Very little. I suppose kill anyone I love / cherish. Or seriously harm them. Or do anything harmful to kitties and doggies. :3_

**_Question: _**_Scariest movie you've ever seen, and why?_

_Reviews are **love**!_

**_Preview (Totally forgot about_**_ this): _"You could flash him."


	11. Part II - Time Skip

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Kishimoto's. _

**_Warning:_**_ Uh... Language and innuendos?_

_**Beta: **featherstofly_

**_TOBIMIA FANS... SPECIAL COMIC:_**

**_www._**

**_charredblossom16._**

**_deviantartart._**

**_com/art/Wrong-Bed-Mia-379053182_**

_More on it at bottom._

* * *

"So… what is this place?" I asked in confusion.

"Breaking of the fourth wall," Tobi said flatly, sitting next to me on a lush red couch. "The authoress hopes to make time skipping more original."

"Original how?"

"I'll go first as an example," Tobi answered in a bland tone. "It has been a little over four years since the massacre. Within those four years, the Akatsuki have thrived. The Akatsuki have safely established their cover and have currently located all of the tailed beasts. While more preparations are needed before the hunting begins, everything is going according to plan. Due to Mia's…_insistence_… the Akatsuki join together monthly for… better strengthening their bonds and loyalties. At least, that's what she calls it."

"Really, though, I just insist on it because it's always a freaking riot," I confessed.

Tobi shot me a glare. "_What?_ You told me it was _essential_!"

"It _is_ essential… essential for Kakuzu's and my own blackmail stock. Do you have _any _idea how much shit we have on the artist duo, Kisame and, hell—_everyone_?"

"You don't have any on me," Tobi said pointedly.

I coughed.

Tobi's eyes narrowed. "You don't have anything on me."

I gave him a sweet smile in return.

"Whatever you have better be burned to ashes by the end of the day or I'll tell everyone what you did during your first school dance," Tobi threatened.

I paled. "Done."

Tobi nodded, satisfied. "We've successfully planted spies in each of the great villages and we have so far been able to walk freely in most of them, thanks to our cover. We haven't bothered with Konoha for more… obvious reasons."

"Sasuke would go ballistic," I coughed.

"Like I said; obvious reasons."

"Well, then, I suppose it's my turn," I said. "Naruto has been doing quite well. While he's still dead-last it's actually more of a joke than anything. Shikamaru and him are actually competing for who can each out dead-last each other. Though the only reason Naruto is winning is because Shikamaru's mother would skin him alive if he was actually the dead-last."

"Why are they competing for that again?" Tobi asked incredulously.

"Naruto wants to be dead-last because Jiraiya-sensei idiotically told him the top kunoichi and top shinobi are usually placed on the same team as a dead-last. He figures this way he'll get a, and I quote, 'totally awesome team that's so badass it'll blow everyone else's team away.' Though he's rather annoyed that Sasuke's the current top shinobi," I answered.

"How is the little goth boy?"

"Emo," I corrected. "Angsty, as usual. He swears revenge on the tiniest things. Itachi assures me he's just going through a phase, but I'm feeling that this'll be more permanent. He currently resides in his own apartment, not far from our own and visits for dinner on occasion. We aren't close or very familiar, but I _think_ he has the impression that he can turn to me if needed me. It's hard to tell with Uchiha. They're so stoic."

"Hey," Tobi defended.

"With the exception of you, dear," I placated, absently patting his knee. "Where was I? Oh yes. Naruto's made some friends as well. He's currently close to Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba… not sure about Sasuke, but they are 'epic rivals' and they have played ninja together a few times so I suppose he counts… Tentatively with Ino and he tried being friends with Hinata, but she kept fainting and her father chased him off so he just vowed to try again later. I have thankfully made sure he holds no shallow crushes for the moment so he views Sakura as a hopeful friend—he's still persistent in gaining her attention—but has yet to _really _make the connection. He tried being friends with Shino, but Shino complained his chakra irritated his bugs so he laid off…"

I shook my head, smiling fondly at the massive group photos I had been able to take of the group of children.

"His training with Jiraiya-sensei isn't often," I went on. "Jiraiya-sensei can only come once or twice a year and only for a little bit at a time, but he always comes on his birthday and trains in taijutsu mostly. Every now and then Jiraiya-sensei sends letters home. He knows how to read and write very well, though and is extremely anxious to start the sealing arts with Jiraiya-sensei when Jiraiya-sensei has more time.

"Over the course of the years I've made some friends of my own, my best friends in Konoha being Tsume and Anko, unless Tobi is there of course," I answered, glancing over at said man. "Yoshiro and the others are very close to me as well, but Tsume and Anko are always fun. I'm on… good terms with the Akatsuki as I visit them once a month, and sometimes even once a week.

"Sakura's training has taken a very nice turn for the better. She's best friends with Hinata-chan as well as Ino-chan and she absolutely adores her PenPal. She even has a school-girl crush on Sasori which is absolutely _adorable, _if only one-sided. Let's see… The only reason she and Naruto aren't closer friends is because she really doesn't care too much for his constant energy. However, she's gotten better at it over the years and she has shown a rather protective side when concerning her friends.

"Lee has been... persistent. I suppose he's come to the conclusion that he could turn to me whenever be, not that I'm complaining. He's a sweet boy and is nice to be around. Even after he graduated he continued to visit me. I've tried to introduce him to Naruto, but there's always been _something_ in the way, oh well, I'm sure the two will meet one day. I've told them enough about each other, already..."

I tilted my head. "Am I forgetting something?"

Tobi shrugged. "Who knows. I think that's all that needs to be said, so I'll be heading off."

With that, Tobi was gone.

"Oh, right, I remember," I said thoughtfully. "Itachi and I have already conjured many more schemes. I've elaborated a bit more on my… knowledge. He only knows that I know some of the future and with that we've been able to plan together for many outcomes. He's quite the strategic genius compared to me. Anyway, our soonest plan won't come into effect until the Chūnin Exams. We—the Akatsuki—plan to ultimately solidify our ties with Konoha. You see, the reason we've been extremely wary of Konoha was because of Tobi's and my own precaution. However, Itachi and I mostly certainly plan to do something about Sasuke getting the Cursed Seal.

"I certainly don't want to deal with an even more angsty Sasuke," I said shaking my head ruefully. "And Itachi definitely doesn't want Sasuke to go off and have his body molested by Orochimaru. More on that plan later, though."

"Oh," I added, "and the letters have been going quite well. Sasuke, in comparison to the anime, seems much more… content, I almost want to say, but that's not quite right. Well, whatever he and Itachi are talking about, it's helping him. Naruto adores his PenPal and I know Nagato enjoys his letters with Naruto. Konan seems bemused by Hinata and I _think_ Hinata idolizes her to some extent. Sakura, as I said earlier, is fascinated by Sasori. Sasori is amused and entertained by Sakura. I've already talked to the students and they've all agreed to carry out the PenPal exchange with me acting as messenger even after they graduate."

I paused.

"Oh, yes. And I no longer have a crush on Tobi."

I tilted my head and pursed my lips.

"I'm madly, hopelessly, inexplicably in love with him."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Got your _hitai-ate_?" I asked for probably the umpteenth time.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped, pointing at the band strapped firmly around his head.

"Got your lunch?"

"Yep!"

"Got your clothes?"

"Yep!"

"Got your gear?"

"Yep!"

"All set?"

"Yep!"

I smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek before ruffling his hair. "Alright. Today's the day you meet your team and it's _my_ last day helping out at the academy. You nervous?"

"Na-uh."

"You remember the talk you had with Hokage-sama?"

Naruto had graduated low in his class, true, but he had still managed to pass the test. There was no sly Mizuki to add more drama to the show and after some persistence on mine and Jiraiya-sensei's part, the Hokage had allowed for Naruto to know the truth after he graduated. So the night he graduated, the Hokage explained the whole Kyūbi thing, and then we all went out to a celebratory dinner.

Naruto wasn't really in a party mood at first, but it wasn't really in his nature to _not_ bounce back from less-than-stellar discoveries. It was a pretty good night overall and I was very pleased that he now knew the truth. We had even joined up with Tsume and the others for a BBQ with the Akimichi Clan (and _damn_ did they know how to cook).

But that was over and done with and now my little boy was off to join his very first team… to go on his very first mission… experience his very first near-death-experience… kill his very first person…

And I was hyperventilating again…

"Kaa-chan, you're doing it again," Naruto told me.

I gave him a small smile, pulling him close against me and hugging the life out of him. I had more than enough talks about this with Itachi and Tobi. Itachi could sympathize with my plight, as he was sharing the same feelings regarding Sasuke. Tobi couldn't really sympathize, but he did his best to take my mind off of it.

Didn't mean I liked it. Having _my_ boy out there… I was fearful that when the Wave-Arc began I would go into cardiac arrest and the _Chūnin Exams… _urk.

Damn it, why did he have to go and grow up? I was perfectly content with him staying a cute little academy student forever and ever…

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

"Kaa-chan—can't—breathe!"

I released him, pouting. "Sorry, dear."

Naruto only shook his head. "It's fine, Kaa-chan. It's time to go though, right?"

"… Right. Alright. Let's go… can we take the long route?"

"Kaa-chan! We're _already _late!"

"… Please?"

"… Oh, _okay_…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

My last day at the academy was just an ordinary day of assisting in whatever way I could—be it as a messenger, counselor or whatever else was needed. I was unsurprised to find that the teams hadn't changed or deviated from cannon. After teams were called out, class was dismissed for the final time. I informed Naruto to head home after he met his sensei before I left myself.

I met up with Tsume (as planned) and the two of us found ourselves enjoying a late lunch.

"So Kiba's on the Hyūga Heiress and the Aburame Heir's team," Tsume summarized.

"Sounds for an interesting team," Kuromaru commented, his ears perked towards us. The great dog was sitting in his very own seat at the restaurant. Something which would have seemed strange in my old world, but was a common occurrence in this world. He was an equal and Tsume's partner. Just as Akamaru was Kiba's partner.

"Sounds for a _stable_ team," I added. "Unlike Naruto's."

"Who's the kid got?" Tsume asked, curiosity coloring her voice.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," I answered.

Tsume barked a laugh while Kuromaru gave an exasperated sigh.

"Heaven help their sensei," Kuromaru muttered.

"It's Hatake Kakashi," I added.

Tsume howled with laughter and Kuromaru did a lovely face-plant into the table.

"_That_ is going to be an interesting team," Tsume snickered.

"More like dysfunctional," Kuromaru muttered.

I gave them a sly smile. "I think it'll work out. Naruto _does_ have a way with people, not to mention Sakura can be very… persuasive."

"Isn't that the truth," Tsume replied, rolling her eyes. "But listen, Mia, I want to ask a favor. Hana and I will be out of the village for a while for a few weeks. I know Kiba can take care of himself and he has the entire Clan to cover him, but I want you to make sure he doesn't shirk about."

"You want me to make sure he does his chores and if he doesn't to let you know?" I translated. "… Because you think the rest of the Clan would probably cover his butt 'cause you're a terrifying woman?"

"… Something like that."

"'Course I'll do it. I've got your back Tsume."

Tsume gave me a feral grin. "I know. Any more progress on _Tobi?_"

Ah… Ah… Tsume and Anko were some of my best friends in Konoha and probably were the closest female friends I had. Konan and I were close—very close actually, I would consider her a best friend as well—but there was always the chance of Pein overhearing our discussions via his rain (and she _rarely_ left Amegakure). So I avoided talking about things that I wouldn't want Tobi finding out about. Like my feelings for instance.

"No," I grudgingly admitted.

Tsume shook her head. "You should just be frank about it. If he doesn't return the feelings then move on and forget about it."

_Hell no. _Tobi was and would _always_ be my closest friend. He's been with me through thick and thin and he would always have my back. I didn't want to risk ruining that over something as selfish as my feelings. If I couldn't fall out of love with him, then damn it, I would just suck it up.

"Or just _make _him like you," Tsume continued.

I would if I could. But I was afraid that Tobi had thoroughly friend-zoned me.

"If you know how to get yourself out of the friend-zone, please, enlighten me," I muttered dryly.

Tsume pursed her lips. "You could flash him."

I balked. "_Tsume!_"

"What? There's no way he seriously could keep you in the friend-zone if you did _that_."

I slammed my head into the table while Kuromaru laughed at me.

"You have no shame," I muttered into the table.

"'Course not," Tsume replied without missing a beat.

I looked up long enough to glare at her.

Tsume only gave me a grin in return. "Oh. That reminds me; tomorrow can you stop by at the clinic? I need your help with…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"… And now Kakashi-sensei says that we have to take another test tomorrow to make sure we really pass as Genin!" Naruto exclaimed over desert. The two of us were seated in the living room, a bowl of ice-cream in both of our laps while Naruto retold his day to me.

"Hm," I hummed. "You have Hatake Kakashi as your sensei right?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"He's notoriously late, so you can sleep in tomorrow," I answered. "And you _will _be eating breakfast. He's just messing with you."

Naruto frowned at that, swallowing another spoonful. "Really?"

"Really," I assured him. "I doubt your teammates will be so lucky to realize _that_, so I'll pack some breakfasts for them as well. And when you do pass, be sure to have everyone come over for dinner. I want to properly meet the people I'll be entrusting my son too."

"I doubt Sasuke-teme would want to come," Naruto said dubiously.

"Tell him that if he doesn't, he won't be able to get his PenPal letter," I responded. "And tell Kakashi that if _he _doesn't, then he's a hypocrite because clearly this is a team experience and must be experienced as a _team_."

"… So how does that make him a hypocrite if he doesn't come?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I answered. "Now then, shower then bed, young man!"

"Yes, Kaa-chan!"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The following morning after I gave Naruto his breakfast and the two extra meals for his teammates, I hugged him goodbye before heading out the door. After living in Konoha for years I had become most familiar with the routes and so it didn't take me long until I reached the Inuzuka compound. I let myself in, heading straight for the clinic.

Once inside, I made a beeline for the counter.

"Morning, Hana-chan!" I greeted.

Hana looked up from the scroll she was reading to smile brightly at me. "Oh hello, Mia. Kaa-san sent you, I take it?"

"Mm-hmm. She said your guys' computer was on the fritz…?"

Hana nodded. "While we don't like to use the computer that much, it makes things a bit easier to keep track of things, you know?"

"That I do know," I assured her. "My laptop was my lifeline, once upon a time ago."

Hana laughed quietly at that. "I still can't believe you have such an advanced computer."

"Had," I absently corrected her, making my way into the back room. "It still won't work… this it?"

"Yep. Think you can fix it?"

"Of course I can," I answered, pulling up the home screen on the ancient (in _my _opinion) computer. "This stuff has _nothing_ on the technology _I_ grew up with."

Hana laughed again. "I see. Thanks again, Mia."

"Always happy to help."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**(Naruto's POV – Surprised, aren't you?)**

Naruto shifted, a little nervous. His team had passed Kakashi's test—with him ending up tied up at the logs—and after Sakura had cut him loose, he had cleared his throat in efforts to garner the attention of everyone. He had succeeded in that aspect.

"Kaa-chan wants everyone to come over for dinner," Naruto said. "She wanted me tell you, Teme, that you won't get your letter if you don't."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he gave a sigh through his nose, but nodded his head in consent. Naruto then turned to Kakashi. "She said that _you_, Kakashi-sensei would be a hypocrite if you didn't show up to have _dinner_, not dessert, _dinner—_so _don't be too late._"

Kakashi gave Naruto his eye-smile (which Naruto found disturbing because last he checked eyes didn't make that shape) and chuckled. "Maa, it seems I better then, unless I wanted to be accused of being a hypocrite that is."

"I'll be there," Sakura said with a smile. "It's been a while since we've had dinner together."

"You know where to go, Teme," Naruto told Sasuke. "Be there at six. Kakashi-sensei, be there at five. Then you'll show up at six. Sakura-chan, you know where to go, too."

Sakura nodded. "I'll be there at six."

"Excellent!" Naruto cheered. "See you all then!"

"Wait, what about me?" Kakashi asked curiously. "Aren't you going to give me the address?"

"Kaa-chan said you were a tracker-nin. I don't believe you are because Pervy-Sage said tracker-nin were cool and you aren't cool at all," Naruto informed Kakashi seriously. "So this is a test. See if you can track one of us to my home."

"… I see," Kakashi said, not really seeing at all.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**(Omniscient - Third Person POV)**

Naruto hummed happily to himself on top of his bed, flipping through more books Jiraiya had sent him a couple months ago. He _really_ wanted to be a seal-master like the Yondaime was and when he found out Jiraiya could teach him, he was relentless in asking (begging) to be taught. Jiraiya promised him he would teach him fūinjutsu _after_ he graduated and only _after_ Naruto read up on the basics.

There was a small motion at the door that had Naruto glancing up from his bed. The front door opened and Sasuke stepped in, taking off his shoes before noticing Naruto.

"Where's Mia-sensei?" Sasuke asked, his voice a low mutter.

Naruto pointed to the far door to his right, the one that connected his and Mia's apartment. "Kaa-chan's making dinner in there."

"Hn. What are you reading?"

Naruto held up his sealing scrolls. "Reading the basics in fūinjutsu. You hungry?"

"A little," Sasuke admitted.

"Kaa-chan said dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes or so, so you'll welcome to snack," Naruto told him.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, moving towards the cupboards and pulling out some chips. He then moved to Naruto's bed, hopping on it and sitting across from him. He reached over and plucked the remote from Naruto's other side and raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," Naruto sighed. "Pervy-Sage said I needed to be able to focus through distractions anyway…"

Without needing another word, Sasuke turned the T.V. on.

A solid ten fifteen passed by before there was a quiet knock at the door. Naruto didn't even glance up from his scrolls, "Come on in!"

The door opened after a moment, Sakura stepped in, walking into the apartment with practiced ease.

Naruto looked up and gave her a bright grin. "Kaa-chan is in the other half, making dinner. We still have… fifteen minutes left until dinner's ready. You can come sit over here with us if you want."

Sakura slowly made her way towards the bed before crawling on it and sitting next to her teammates. "What are you watching?"

"No clue," Sasuke replied, barely sparing her the briefest of looks.

"Wonderful. I didn't know you came over here often, Sasuke-kun," Sakura hummed, noticing Sasuke's relaxed state and how at ease he was in the apartment.

"Yes," Sasuke replied before turning away and ignoring her again. Naruto felt a little sympathetic for his teammate at that. He knew Sasuke hated talking to people who annoyed him—and pretty much every girl in class did that. Granted, Sakura wasn't actually annoying, but Sasuke was a bit biased when it came to girls as his view was that _every_ girl their age was a fan girl.

"Teme comes over at least once a week, if not more," Naruto elaborated. "He even stayed with us for a short time some years ago. Kaa-chan taught him how to cook and clean for himself, even how to laundry."

Sasuke gifted Naruto with annoyed look upon seeing Sakura's interested and curious gaze.

"He raids the fridge a lot, too," Naruto confided to Sakura.

"Shut up," Sasuke told him, scowling.

Naruto only gave Sasuke an amused grin before turning back to his scrolls.

Sakura leaned back, contemplating this new information. Silence once again descended in the room, with the exception of the television.

Ten more minutes passed before there was a small tap at the door.

"Come in!" Naruto hollered.

This time it was Kakashi who opened the door, peering inside.

Before anyone could remark upon this, however, the door connecting the two apartments burst open and Mia walked in. She patted down her white apron that read _IN THIS HOUSE THERE ARE 2 RULES THAT APPLY: #1: I'm the boss. #2: You are all my bitches._, smiling widely. "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

_And that's how I do a time-skip. In this fanfiction, at least._

_Viola. Kakashi will be properly introduced in the next chapter._

**_Answer:_**_ Grudge. Simply because right after Emi and I had finished watching it, the lights went out (it was storming; power outage) and (we were in the basement) the cats (or dog?) knocked over a bookcase up stairs (all we heard was a _loud _thump right after the power went out)... and we were alone... and it was around midnight (like or one or two in the morning)..._

_It was... a long... loooong... night._

_**Question: **What's your current OTP? (One True Pairing)_

_Reviews are **love**!_

**_Preview:_ **Sasori-kun was an amazing person, in Sakura's objective opinion.

**_MUST READ:_**

_I have a surprise for you. A very... **TobiMia... Comic.** Rated T, darlings. Link is on profile (finally figured out how to work links) titled "TobiMia Funny Comic" or you can... _

**_www. _**

**_charredblossom16. _**

**_deviantartart._**

**_com/art/Wrong-Bed-Mia-379053182_**

_You know the drill, take out the spaces between the dots and viola, you have the url. But, you know... _


	12. Part II - Welcome to the Akatsuki

**_Disclaimer:_**_ KISHI, WHY YOU NO GIVE MEH TOBI?! I WOULDN'T ABUSE HIM, LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOIN' LATELY!_

**_Warning: _**_Fluffy-ness and implied genocide._

**_Beta:_**_ featherstofly_

* * *

**(Third Person POV - Sakura)**

Sakura carefully studied her two teammates as she followed them into Mia's apartment. Sakura was most familiar with Mia's apartment. She had often visited Mia whenever she was in a sour mood and in sore need of someone to listen to her. Over time, she became rather fond of Mia. When Mia had first introduced Sakura to Anko-sensei, Sakura had to admit being skeptical of the woman. And after the first training session, downright terrified.

But through sheer persistence and insistence (on Mia's part), Sakura managed to persevere.

She was beyond grateful that she had. Through Anko-sensei she had managed to find confidence in herself and her abilities. She was the Top Kunoichi of her graduating class, a title she had worked extremely hard for and was pleased with herself in earning. She had to confess it was a difficult plight, but she managed it.

When Mia had first suggested switching PenPals, Sakura was a little hesitant. Sakura didn't dislike her original PenPal, but she wasn't particularly fond of them either. However, Mia had yet to let Sakura down, so she went with Mia's suggestion and was yet again pleased that she did.

Sasori-kun was an amazing person, in Sakura's objective opinion. She knew that she wasn't supposed to give out personal information in the PenPal program, but Sasori-kun had freely given his name and Sakura only felt it reasonable that she gave him her real name. How Mia found out Sakura had, she would never know. Sakura could still remember the concerned expression Mia had given her, before lecturing her on the dangers of freely-given information.

Since then, Sakura was careful not to give out too much, but she knew she could trust Sasori-kun. Sasori-kun was a very mature PenPal who always held the most interesting views. He was passionate about art and knew quite a few about poisons. Sakura learned nearly all of her poison skills-as well as wielding the senbon from Sasori-kun.

While Anko-sensei was indeed her first sensei, and Mia was a precious person, Sasori-kun held the majority of Sakura's opinion.

Some time ago, Mia had commented how Sakura was becoming more and more like the… 'obsessive doll-boy' every day.

Sakura felt as though that was the best comment she could have ever given her.

"Ramen! Woo-hoo!" Naruto cheered.

"Tomato omelets? It's not breakfast," Sasuke muttered.

"But those are your favorite," Mia said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This looks quite wonderful," Kakashi said pleasantly. "Thank you for the invitation…?"

"Mia," Mia-sensei chirped. "No need for honorifics on my part, either, Kakashi-san."

"Then you can just call me Kakashi," Kakashi replied.

As the four of them filed around the table, Sakura made sure to sit next to Mia.

"Ah, the three of you need to remind me to give you your letters for the day," Mia replied, smiling brightly.

Sakura beamed, her eyes lighting up. "Sasori-kun wrote to me?"

"Of course he did," Mia laughed. "As did Deva and Shi."

Naruto grinned brightly. "Yatta! I can't wait to read Deva's letter."

"Hmph. I bet he's just a nobody loser, unlike Shi," Sasuke scoffed.

Mia rolled her eyes and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Sasori-kun had always told her that a good shinobi remained quiet, only ever saying the last word in and always calculating. Sakura remained a relatively quiet girl, her eyes constantly roaming about as she took in every detail, every action and reaction. Sakura didn't really like doing this, but it was something Sasori-kun did and insisted upon doing and Sakura really didn't want to disappoint Sasori-kun. Besides, she knew it was a good habit for a kunoichi to get into, even if she was in a safe environment.

Or what she perceived as safe, at least.

"Letters?" Kakashi echoed, tilting his head curiously.

"PenPals," Naruto chirped, smiling brightly. "We've been doing them for… well, ever."

"A few years," Sakura explained. "Most of our class stopped doing them, but us three-well, four really because of Hinata-chan-quite enjoyed conversing with our PenPals and Mia offered to be the go between."

"Ah, so are they just shinobi from Konoha?"

The Genin shrugged.

Mia gave a hum. "They're supposed to remain anonymous. Deva and Shi aren't their real names, and Naruto-chan and Sasuke-chan gave them fake names as well."

"I'm Gamma!" Naruto exclaimed.

"… Izu," Sasuke muttered.

"Then I take it Sasori isn't his real name either?" Kakashi inquired, glancing over at Sakura.

Sakura had the grace to look sheepish.

"No, no. Those two are on real name basis now," Mia said. "Anyway, Sakura-chan, Anko-chan wanted me to remind you that she still plans on taking you out for dango after this, so try not to eat too much here."

"Hai, thank you Mia," Sakura replied, smiling.

"Anko? Anko as in…?"

"Yes," Sakura interrupted, already knowing where this was going. "Yes, that Anko. Yes, she is my first sensei, and yes, I will still remain in contact with her on a daily basis."

Kakashi gave a sort of wince. "I don't know which is worse. Anko taking on an apprentice… or Gai."

Mia snorted quietly at that. Sakura, however, frowned. She wasn't aware the Green Beast had taken on an apprentice.

Which was not good. Sasori-kun often remarked to her the importance of information and the fact that she had somehow missed something so close to home irked her.

She would have to find more on this apprentice later.

"But that doesn't mean you can't eat at all, Sakura-chan," Mia finished, her eyes sparking with mirth.

Sakura gave a sort of grimace. During her musings she hadn't touched her food.

"Sorry, Mia. Was thinking, don't worry, I'll finish my dinner."

"Good, now eat up," Mia said, grinning again. "A pretty girl like you needs all the strength she can get to fend off those horny boys, ne, ne, Sasuke-chan? Naruto-chan?"

Sasuke choked on his omelet while Naruto gave a howl of laughter at the display.

"Screw you, dobe," Sasuke-kun snapped, flushing.

Naruto continued to laugh. "Oh Kami! Your face! Your _face_!"

Sakura watched the exchange with a curious eye. It had almost seemed so natural, with neither taking real offense to each other's words.

"Naruto-chan, don't laugh with your mouth full," Mia-sensei scolded lightly.

Naruto gave Mia a sheepish smile.

Sasuke smirked. "Idiot."

"Oi!"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

After dinner, Mia-sensei pointedly stole Kakashi-sensei away and shooed the trio of Genin out into the other room. There, Sasuke had stolen Naruto's bed while Naruto sat on the floor, flipping through channels on the television. Sakura walked around the small apartment, eying how well kept it was. It was then, on a small counter, that she noticed a strange object.

"Naruto-kun, what's that?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowed.

Naruto glanced up, following her gaze. "Oh. That's Kaa-san's laptop."

"… Laptop?"

"It's something from her homeland," Sasuke elaborated. "When she brought it here, something went wrong with it, so she's been trying to fix it since."

Naruto nodded sagely. "She's had that thing for years. She said something about the… a brown out on the batteries… uhh… the programming had to be entirely rewritten and the motherboard had to be rebuilt and a new CPU. Whatever that means. But she's had trouble finding all the pieces, because I guess Konoha doesn't really sell what she's looking for. Kaa-san said she's getting the last piece she needs soon from some guy named To… Obi…? Obi or something like that."

"I've never seen anything like it. It looks quite advanced," Sakura observed.

"Mn," Naruto grunted in agreement. "So hey, Sakura-chan? Want to pick out a movie? Kaa-san said that she'd bring out desert in a little bit, so we could all probably watch a movie in the meantime."

"O-Okay. Do either of you have any requests?"

"Action," Sasuke said immediately.

"Don't care," Naruto replied.

"Alright," Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**(First Person POV - Mia)**

"So did Hokage-sama already talk to you?" I asked the moment the trio of Genin left.

"Not yet, I was supposed to have a meeting with him after this," Kakashi replied.

"Then I'll go ahead and give you the run down," I said bluntly. "There's a group after Naruto's biju. We don't know much about them, only that they're comprised of S-Ranked criminals. Hokage-sama knew Naruto wasn't truly the dead-last of the academy, so he knew that the team would be technically over stacked if he allowed the top two graduates on the same team as him. But he needed that to happen for safety purposes. It was one of the reasons why you were chosen as their Jounin."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi inquired, his posture straightening and his tone holding an edge to it.

"Exactly what it sounds like," I replied. "Right now you need to train that team to the best of your abilities just to survive. At the moment, I'm not sure which is the weakest link. Sakura is a rising prodigy in the poison field, and I believe with the right tutelage, in medical-ninjutsu. She's decent at taijutsu, more than likely at above-average Genin level. Naruto wants to be a front-line fighter and is taking a shine to fuuinjutsu. Jiraiya-sensei has already promised to teach Naruto in that area, and wants to take him on as an apprentice. While his genjutsu is below average, his ninjutsu is rather decent. Sasuke wants to a front-line fighter as well. His taijutsu and ninjutsu are at the same level, slightly above-average Genin. Anyway… the main reason I'm calling you in on this is because the Hokage-sama needs you to train them, all out.

I shrugged. "That's just kind of the gist of it. If you have any questions, just ask Hokage-sama. He's kind of in charge of all this."

"Then how do you know about this?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, of course," I snorted.

"He told you?"

_More like I told him, as I was the informant._

"Sure."

"Mn."

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say," I said. "That and I do hope you take care of Naruto. If you don't, I swear I will kill you in the most horrendous way imaginable. If not me, then I'm sure a few friends of mine will. Same applies for Sakura and Sasuke, actually."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kakashi replied dryly.

"Good," I replied. "Also, if you need anything-anything at all-you can count on me. You're kind of unofficially part of this family now that you're Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's teacher."

"I see."

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The following morning, after I watched Naruto head off, I closed the door with a gentle sigh.

Arms wrapped around me and I gave a startled squeak. Turning around, I found myself staring at Tobi.

"Can you ever _not_ give me a heart attack?" I asked incredulously.

"Ah, but it's so much fun. Ready to go?"

"If I must…"

Tobi gave a snort. "We finally have our last member."

"About friggin' time," I retorted. "I take it you finally had enough of Kakuzu killing off his partners?"

Tobi gave a sort of reluctant nod. "I didn't want Hidan in the group in the first place, if he was anywhere near as annoying as you said… Alas, beggars can't be choosers in this case."

"That's true. The gang's all there?"

At Tobi's nod, I beamed. "Awesome."

Tobi's Sharingan flared to life and soon, I found myself standing in a tall tower in Amegakure.

I stepped away from Tobi, eying the tower. "Mm… So Naruto-chan is off on his official mission."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm. Urk. I'm getting nervous about the Wave mission…"

"Don't worry," Tobi replied. "I've already talked to Nagato, and you can stay in Amegakure while he's at Wave. It wouldn't do for you to have multiple panic-attacks and end up in the Konoha hospital… The Akatsuki will be staying in Amegakure as well, so there should be plenty to keep you and Itachi occupied."

I nodded. "I suppose Itachi has it worse. At least I can directly contact Naruto-chan afterwards…"

Tobi only shrugged. "Come, everyone should be gathering in the main room soon."

I grinned as Tobi offered his hand, slipping his mask on. The moment his mask was on, and his hand in mine, his voice rose to a higher pitch and relaxed to a slower drawl. His 'Tobi' persona.

"Ready to go, Mia-chan?!" Tobi chirped, seeming to vibrate with energy.

I snickered at the change in personality, winking. "Why, yes, I am, Tobi-kun!"

"Righteo, this way!"

I laughed as Tobi gave a dramatic show of pulling me through the hallways. Our footsteps echoed softly in the empty halls, and comfortable silence fell between us. The silence was only broken when we reached the main hall and found Kakuzu and Hidan waiting for us.

"Hiya Kakuzu-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed, waving his arms in a dramatic manner. "Oh, you must be the new guy, huh? Hi there! I'm Tobi. Tobi's a good boy."

Hidan gave an irritated snort while Kakuzu glanced towards us. He gave us a small nod in return. The Zombie Duo were dressed out in their Akatsuki uniform, and appeared exactly as they did in Shippuden. I leaned around Tobi, grinning widely.

"Hey, favorite miser," I said, greeting Kakuzu.

"Hello, adviser-brat," Kakuzu muttered.

Hidan gave me a scrutinizing look. "Wait… you're the adviser?"

"Hi there, Hidan-san-" Hidan snorted in distaste at the honorific, "—I'm Mia. Just Mia. I'm the adviser for the Akatsuki, third in command."

"Why the hell did you suggest him as my partner?" Kakuzu growled, glaring at me.

"Because he's immortal and S-Ranked missing-nin don't grow on trees, and your temper is horrendous."

Kakuzu snorted, glancing away stubbornly. "I can work fine on my own."

I only raised a mocking eyebrow in response.

Tobi tilted his head, leaning down towards my ear to whisper, "I'm going to let the others know you're here. Be back soon."

I nodded in response and Tobi skipped away. Hidan watched him go, frowning.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll be the first to officially welcome you to the Akatsuki," I said, walking towards the duo. "The others should be arriving shortly. For the most part we're still in the preparation stage of our main plan, however one of our side plans is coming up in a few months. Perhaps if you work well enough with Kakuzu-san, Leader-sama might allow you to come along."

"And what is this plan?" Hidan inquired skeptically.

"Mm. A little murder, more than likely genocide," I admitted.

Now that was a little strange.

In my world, murder was a big no-no. I knew I could never kill anyone, I'd been conditioned too thoroughly and my morals were too strong to ever directly kill anyone. It was something that would be a very big hassle in this world.

People in this world were killed all the time. It was a natural occurrence and the word 'murder', very much varied on the situation. I knew people had to die in order to save the ones I loved. It was unsettling, unnerving and I had spent many sleepless nights agonizing over it. Tobi knew how I was conditioned, he knew my resentment and as such he went out of his way to sort of… force it out of me. I didn't like it, he knew that, but we knew it was necessary. If I could save my Naruto… keep him alive and safe… at only the cost of a few sleepless nights… Damn straight, I would, but it was more than that. There was also Sakura, Anko, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu… I've come to grow fond of so many people since coming here.

If forgoing my own morality was necessary to keep them alive and well, I would do it.

It still upset me. And even after years of Tobi's help, I could never directly kill someone. Indirectly, though?

Doable. Painful. _Cringing_.

But doable.

I could still remember the first time Tobi had taken me aside, that night…

**(Flashback)**

_"You want me... to what?"_

_Tobi had a basket of rabbits, and he had picked out one of them and set it in my lap._

_"Kill it," Tobi said flatly._

_"But—but—"_

_"I know your distaste for these kinds of things, but it's necessary," Tobi said, his eyes and tone brooking no argument. "I know in your world, things were different, safer. But this is _my_ world and you will need to kill someone, either directly or indirectly. It's better to start small. Trust me on this."_

_"I just… I just…"_

_"It's always hard at first," Tobi said, tone softening a bit. "I know. We'll start small, but I would rather you kill a few animals and be uncomfortable, then have your first kill be human and never move past it."_

_I looked down at the rabbit, my stomach churning. "I… understand…"_

_Tobi held out a kunai. "Just like we practiced before."_

_"R-right…"_

_I held the kunai in my hands, my heart hammering and stomach dropping. My hands were shaking. Tobi released a small sigh, placing his hand over mine and guiding our hands towards the rabbit. "I'll help you for the first one, but you'll need to do it on your own next time."_

_"H-h-hai."_

**(End Flashback)**

Hidan's eyes widened and he gave me an eager smile. "Genocide? Really?"

I inwardly grimaced at Hidan's eager smile. The sort of pleasure he and a few of the others achieved from killing was something I would never understand. I could rarely stomach killing animals (which was what Tobi had insisted upon doing in order to make killing… humans… more bearable. It was what he and every other shinobi went through. Hell, Naruto—_my boy—_already had his first animal kill in the academy. It was a necessary test in order to move up a level).

"If our target flees back to his… base, then yes. Kill anyone in our way, more than likely," I said bluntly. "If anyone wants to surrender, you aren't allowed to kill them, but the mass majority of them have been brainwashed by our target so, again, yes, it will more than likely be genocide."

Kakuzu glanced towards me. "Which reminds me, our target's… base… has acquired multiple bounties on it."

I turned towards Kakuzu. "Oh? Are they from reliable payers?"

"A few of them are," Kakuzu said.

Hidan gave a frown, his brow furrowed. "Not money again."

We ignored him.

"Anything specifics?"

"Mostly finding stolen scrolls, a few heads," Kakuzu explained.

I nodded. "Seems acceptable. We can discuss more on it with Leader-sama. Thank you for bring this to attention."

Kakuzu gave a small shrug.

"Back to the whole massacring thing… how can I sign up?" Hidan asked eagerly.

"Back off, newbie, un."

I glanced around to find Deidara and Sasori (in his Hiruko puppet) entering the room. Deidara smirked. "The only one allowed to take out that man, is Sasori-no-Danna and me, un."

Hidan flipped him off.

"Hey now, no fighting yet," I said. "Leader-sama still hasn't chosen which team will be allowed to take out the target. Whoever is left will be dealing with the… obstacles."

"I don't want one man," Hidan snapped. "I want enough sacrifices to really please Jashin-sama."

"Then you won't have any objections to allowing the artist duo to taking him out?" I inquired.

"You're welcome to him."

Deidara grinned, pleased at this. Sasori's expression was, naturally, unreadable through his puppet.

"Kakuzu, will you be okay with that?"

"I would make more money collecting the bounties on the base than on the man himself," Kakuzu said dryly.

"Fair enough. Well then, Deidara-chan, Sasori-kun, it seems you still only have to compete for the honor with Itachi-chan and Kisame-kun."

Deidara scowled at his honorific. "Mia-chan! Don't call me that, un."

I only gave him a sardonic smile in return.

"It's awfully quiet for five members of the Akatsuki to be gathered," drawled a voice. I glanced behind us to find Kisame and Itachi entering the room.

"I know; nobody's stripping, bleeding, shrieking, or being generally drunk… I think this is a record," I realized, my eyes widening in a mocking manner.

"Or the apocalypse, un," Deidara snickered.

"Only you would find humor in that, Deidara-chan," Itachi drawled. Deidara scowled at him.

"Watch it, Itachi-_chan_, or I'll be forced to take action again."

"You already had your revenge, Mia-chan won't help you for an uncalled for assault," Itachi retorted.

"He's right, you know," I quipped. "Revenge is one thing, but preemptive strikes? Nope. We're not starting another prank war. It's become perfectly clear no one can cause as much destruction as Tobi-kun, and no one can cause as much pain as Kakuzu."

The more senior members of the Akatsuki winced.

Deidara had been very… bitter about losing to Itachi. In order to sort-of eliminate the unnecessary stress and drama Deidara's bitterness would have added, I suggested he took revenge in a more harmless way. Deidara was reluctant at first, but I was incredibly insistent and he eventually agreed if only to shut me up. However, after I had successfully replaced Itachi's shampoo with pink dye (having no chakra-system really did make me great for sneaking about), and Deidara had a delightful laugh, Itachi decided to get even.

One thing lead to another and everyone in the Akatsuki was soon involved in a massive pranking war with the exception of Nagato and Kakuzu. Kakuzu only entered to end it in a very painful manner, finishing it off with one of the worst lectures I had ever had. The man did not like us wasting our funds on 'frivolous matters that could just as easily be settled with no-money, and fists'.

Hidan gave Kakuzu an appraising look. "… So how much pain we talking here?"

Kakuzu shot Hidan a withering look. "No."

Hidan huffed.

"Tobi's back!" Tobi sung as he jumped behind me. He arms rested atop my head and his chin atop his arms.

"Yes, I'm short. You're tall. I get it," I muttered under my breath.

"We won't be gathering together again for a little over a month," Konan said serenely, appearing before us. "When we do, we shall be staying in Amegakure for a longer duration than usual. Is everyone clear on that?"

"What for, un?" Deidara asked.

"Circumstances," Konan replied. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Deidara only shrugged in response.

"If you have no more questions, it's time for our meeting to officially begin. Follow me to our Kami-sama…"

* * *

_New cover goes to the very generous moon555 (Saki-Hitsumi on DeviantArt). And I have more fanart! Cantrona on dA drew out a very cute scene with Tobi and Mia, link is on profile or you can check out my (Charredblossom16 on dA) favorites or Cantrona's gallery._

_I have adorable new fanart, thanks to Hakuna-Those-Tatas and Kira-Tsume on dA, check out the new links on profile or my dA favorites or their gallery._

_... Mia's starting to walk the line between Konoha and Akatsuki. You're getting a very small hint to what she plans on doing. _

**_Answer:_**_ OTP? ... At this very moment it's ErenxMikasa from _Attack on Titan _(Very intense, very gory, but very good anime... Viewer discretion is advised). _

_I'd like to, you know, thank everyone who chose TobiMia as their OTP. That seriously made my day. _

**_Question: _**_You know. I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you guys like romance. At least a little bit. Since you're, you know, reading this story. So my questino is... what is the most romantic movie and the single most romantic gesture you have ever seen (or daydreamed / fantasized about)? If you don't want to say, then... favorite romantic movie, at least?_

**_Preview:_ **"GET BACK YOU, YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT-BITCH! _MIA!_"

_Reviews are **love**!_

_PS. I'd like to take this time to thank my totally awesome beta who has been doing a wonderful job of beta-ing so far. Thank you featherstofly! May your bacon never burn. _

_PSS... Latest manga chapter._

_TOBITO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! *Cries out in despair*_

_..._

_*Goes off to write a helluva lot of fluff for Tobito to fill the hole in heart where Kishimoto landed a critical hit*_

_... He better not die. Or at least not by Smexy's hand and like that._

_... This AN is too long. Oh well._


	13. Part II - A Kiss Too Many

**_Disclaimer: _**_...Do I even need to say it anymore?_

**_Warning:_**_ Cuteness and implied... stuff._

**_Beta:_**_ featherstofly_

* * *

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he rushed inside, closing the door with a little more force than necessary. "Guess what, guess what!"

"What?" I asked, smiling in amusement as Naruto hurried towards me, tackling into me on the couch. I patted his head, looking up when I saw the door open again and Sasuke entered. He spared me a look before shrugging, taking off his shoes and heading towards the fridge.

"We're going on a C-Rank! We're going on a C-Rank!" Naruto sung.

My heart faltered.

In a small voice, I squeaked, "Oh, really? Where to?"

"Wave," Sasuke grunted, pulling out a bag of tomatoes.

It took my entire willpower not to whimper and grab both of the boys and squeeze the ever-living life outta them. I settled for wrapping my arms around Naruto and squeezing the ever-loving life outta _him_. Naruto gave a grunt of protest, but otherwise allowed me to continue squeezing him.

"R-Really? So soon? I mean, haven't you guys only been Genin for a month?" I asked, trying to squash down the rising sense of panic in me.

"So?" Sasuke retorted, moving towards the couch and taking a seat next to me.

Unable to come up with any comeback due to my flustered state, I settled for grabbing Sasuke and starting to squeeze him too. Sasuke struggled halfheartedly against my grip, but decided it just wasn't worth it and sagged in defeat.

"… Where's Sakura?"

"We're not selling her out so you can squeeze the hell outta her," Naruto muttered.

"… Damn it."

"Aren't you happy for us, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, turning his big blue eyes on me. I winced, feeling more than a little guilty for my actions earlier. The brat knew how to guilt-trip me like on tomorrow.

"Of course I am, sweetie… I'm just… _worried_," I said slowly, releasing the two boys.

"Don't be," Sasuke snorted, moving away from me.

"When are you leaving…?"

"This afternoon."

I didn't bother restraining my whimper.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances before both boys sighed and patted my head.

"We'll be fine," Naruto said.

"So don't have a panic attack," Sasuke added.

"Lock the door behind us."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Look both ways before crossing the street."

"Don't leave the oven on."

"Make sure to get plenty of rest—don't stay up too late."

"Eat healthy. Don't forget to train."

"And whatever you do…"

"Under _no _circumstances…"

"Are you allowed to go on a date," they finished together.

I suppressed my laugh at that. Ever since Anko had dragged me into one of her double dates…

Anko, as much as I loved the girl, was _insane_. She somehow managed to snag a double date with two ANBU captains and I was her 'lucky' wing girl. I was reluctant at first, but gave in anyway. I thought it would have been a good chance to get over Tobi.

What she didn't tell me is that they were still technically on duty so they were stuck in their uniform and masks (not that I was complaining—there was just something appealing about men in ANBU uniform). It was also_ technically _against the rules to do anything other than serve Konoha while on duty, but Anko assured me she was very… persuasive in achieving the dates (I had the oddest feeling she threatened the C-word).

I was stuck with Mr. ANBU-Tora while Anko hogged Mr. ANBU-Karasu. Tora seemed like a nice guy, he was very polite, while Karasu was very… stoic. Anyway, Anko and Karasu had completely ditched Tora and I after the first ten minutes of the 'date' (if you would even call it that. All it consisted of was really the two ANBU guarding the entrance to the T&I building). Unsure of what the hell we were supposed to do next, the two of us ended up playing card games until Anko came back.

_When_ Anko and Karasu came back and discovered how 'boring' we were, she suggested a game of strip poker…

Just in time for Naruto to come rushing by in a vain attempt to avoid punishment from his latest prank, to overhear Anko.

Needless to say, Naruto spent the rest of the month focusing his pranks on Anko and ANBU in general. They were pretty creative pranks, very colorful and surprisingly effective. My favorite was the orange-paint bomb in the ANBU lounge.

Anyway, since then Naruto had been _very_ wary of 'dates' of any sort with me, claiming all men were idiots and I was forbidden to date an idiot. Somehow he managed to rope Sasuke into believing the same thing.

I wasn't quite sure how.

"I don't know… Tora-kun and I actually ran into each other down at the market…" I began, unable to resist teasing the two.

"_No!_" Naruto emphasized.

My lips twitched. "… If you're leaving so soon, you two better start packing."

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I stood at the entrance of Konoha, latched on to Sakura and squeezing the hell out of her. Tazuna watched on, plain guilt on his face. Naruto and Sasuke stood a little way offside from our hug fest.

I kissed the top of her head and she gave a small whine of protest. I stepped back, gnawing at my bottom lip. "You'll be safe, right? Kick the boys' asses if they misbehave…?"

"I'll be fine, Mia," Sakura consoled, patting my arm in a comforting manner. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know, it's just…"

"Kaa-chan," Naruto gave a small whine. "We'll be _fine_. Don't be such a worrywart."

Sasuke gave a grunt in agreement.

"Is something wrong?"

I turned around, finding Kakashi there. I sighed. "No, nothing is wrong."

I paused. I turned to Kakashi, narrowing my eyes at him.

"If my babies have so much of a _scratch_ on them when they come back, I will find you, and _I will end you_."

Kakashi chuckled at first, but it grew weaker under my fierce gaze.

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi finally said.

I nodded. I turned to trio again. "Be safe. Don't get killed. I love you all."

"Love you, too," Naruto and Sakura chorused with a roll of their eyes. Sasuke only shifted awkwardly, looking down at his feet.

I nodded again. "Okay. Ja ne, everyone."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I paced up and down the apartment, double checking everything was locked and whatnot. I knew it would be roughly a week and a half before they would return, and I knew that I wouldn't be in Konoha during that time. I had sent a letter to Tsume, asking if she or Hana could come over and water the plants while I was gone. Normally I would ask Anko (say what you'd like about that girl, she takes care of her friends), but she was also out on a mission.

When Tobi finally appeared at his usual time, I latched onto him.

"My. Babies. Wave. Urk."

Tobi gave a sigh, gripping my arms and prying my death grip off of him. He glanced around the apartment before he grabbed my nearly-complete laptop, shoving it and a bag I already had packed in my arms, before teleporting me away to Amegakure.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I was starting to have another mild anxiety attack by the time Tobi found Itachi. He promptly dropped me next to Itachi on the couch, and went to go put my stuff in my room.

Itachi glanced at me, raising a single eyebrow.

"Babies. Wave. Urk."

Itachi gave a small sigh, his tone sympathetic. "It's something every shinobi parent or elder sibling must face, but it is the life of a shinobi. They are with a trained Jōnin, one rather skillful as well, I am sure they will be fine. Besides, it is only a low-ranking mission; they won't be facing any real dangers."

"Zabuza Momichi is in Wave, hired by Gato, hired to kill the very same man _they_ are hired to protect. And he has multiple accomplices, all at least Chūnin level."

Itachi blinked, then stood up. "I'll go get Kisame. We leave for the Wave immediately."

"Oh no, you don't," Tobi said, entering the room.

Itachi gave Tobi a blank look.

"No," Tobi repeated, his voice losing its usual tone and transforming into his 'Tobi' tone. "They'll be fine."

"Who'll be fine, un?" Deidara asked, entering the room.

"My babies are off on their first C-Rank and there's a deranged missing-nin in the same area," I muttered.

Deidara only shrugged. "… So what, you need distractions, is that why you're here, un?"

I nodded.

Deidara gave a grin. "We can do that."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I giggled gleefully, setting down the last bottle of soda. Beside me, Deidara snickered.

I knew I had said that all of us were wary of another prank-war. But honestly, Hidan was just _asking_ for it. Seriously, no one just ruined Kakuzu's money and got away with it (he'd bled all over the briefcase of money, covering it enough blood to make it virtually useless). The moment the duo had returned (about an hour after I had arrived), Kakuzu stole me away and stated very plainly that the war was back on, and that everyone better focus on Hidan first.

Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and I happily obliged. Now, we were preparing for the last touches.

When that was done, I stood up, glancing around Hidan's room appreciatively. It was a _nice_ room. Not as nice as mine here, but still very nice.

I held up the walkie-talkie, buzzing in. "We're all set here."

There was a brief pause of static before Kisame responded. "We're all set here as well. Expect Hidan out of the shower in a minute."

I giggled, relaying the information to Deidara.

Deidara grinned widely. "Hidan's going to be spitting mad. You want to go solo or do you want me to carry you, un?"

I considered this. "I'll go solo. After all, this is our _only_ pranking truce. The moment this is over… it's a free for all."

Deidara laughed. "That's true, un."

I positioned myself closest to the door, pulling out the camera. Deidara pulled out the video camera.

A few more seconds passed…

There was a high-pitched scream emanating from the bathroom attached to Hidan's room. Only a couple seconds passed before a nearly naked Hidan rushed out of the bathroom, the majority of his body glowing red from the burn. Step one: re-plumbing the system so whenever someone flushed, well, I think you can guess what happened.

Hidan whirled around at Deidara's snicker, his hands gripped firmly at his towel. He flushed darkly from anger and unminding took a step towards us.

He slipped on the syrup covered floor, falling back, arms flailing into the pit of syrup and feathers. Hidan spluttered, shouting obscene curses at us. When he finally managed to stand up, I released the string I had been holding, releasing the caps on all of the bottled, shaken up soda in front of Deidara and me, positioned and aimed at Hidan…

Hidan screeched with outrage as he and his room became soaked in soda-y goodness. I giggled as I whirled around, sprinting out of the room with Deidara right behind me. It wasn't long until Hidan was hurtling himself down the halls, quickly catching up to us.

"And now… our truce is over!" I laughed, sticking out my foot just in time for Deidara to connect with it and face-plant into the floor.

"You fucking traitor, un!" Deidara howled as I continued to laugh with glee and make my escape. I ran down another hallway before I effectively reached my safe point. Not that my safe point_knew_ he was a safe point, but he was nonetheless.

I threw myself into Tobi, knocking both of us down. Smiling widely, I sat on top of him.

"Deidara has been left to the vicious wolf, but I doubt he'll stay captured for long," I informed Tobi.

"You tripped him, didn't you?" Tobi accused.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"GET BACK YOU, YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT-BITCH! _MIA!_"

"… I think that's your cue to steal me away like the awesome best friend you are," I told Tobi.

"It would be a bit of an annoyance if Hidan killed you," Tobi agreed, moving to sit up. His Sharingan whirled to life and soon the two of us were safe inside his room.

"Ah… it's a wonderful thing to have the prank war back in action," I sighed happily.

Tobi shifted a bit underneath me. "Are you going to get off me any time soon?"

"Nah. You're my safe point. What if Hidan bursts in here… or Deidara? So long as I stick with you, I can have a quick and safe get away."

Tobi moved his shoulders in what was more than likely a shrug, though it looked a little weird as his scarf covered his shoulders pretty well and he _was_ laying down.

"You know, I think we should go to a snow resort some time," I said.

"Kakuzu would have a heart attack. Do you know how expensive those things are?"

"And we're ridiculously rich, what's your point? I just want to go. I haven't seen snow _once_ since coming here and damn it, I miss it."

Tobi tilted his head. "I'll think about it. If you miss it enough to risk Kakuzu's wrath…"

"I do," I confirmed. "And I'll pretty much be giving the old miser numerous heart attacks this week with what I have in store for everyone… Naruto, my little genius, is a _master_ at this. And I learned from the best."

"… I don't suppose you'd be willing to call a truce?"

"Depends. Are you willing to continually be my safe point?"

"In exchange you won't prank me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Then yes, I am willing."

"Excellent! Oh hey, wanna go make cookies?"

"Sugar addict."

"Says the man wearing the lollipop mask."

"… I never said it was a _bad_ addiction."

I giggled.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I nibbled a bit on a chocolate-chip cookie, watching with amused eyes as Deidara and Hidan's yelling grew progressively louder. It wasn't long since I placed the cookies in the oven did the Akatsuki members begin to drift in. Itachi was first, being the sugar addict that he was, and stole the nearest chair to the oven. I ended up sitting on the counter with Tobi, knowing the rest of the members would be occupying the rest of the chairs. Kisame came next at a more sedate pace, picking a chair next to Itachi. Deidara was after that.

The blond terrorist had shot me an evil look, in which I so definitely scooted closer to Tobi. He had smirked in victory before grabbing a chair. Sasori came next, though not for the cookies so much as to get away from Hidan. The Jashinist had been ranting about his religion and Sasori was getting increasingly annoyed, so he'd lead the Jashinist into the kitchen, pointed at the cookies, and left. Hidan, of course, stayed behind, grabbing another chair and glared at both Deidara and me.

It wasn't long until Kisame, tired of the silence, engaged in a quiet conversation with Itachi, and with little prompting on Tobi's part, Deidara joined in, followed by Hidan. Tobi and I talked quietly to ourselves until the cookies were ready.

Many cookies later, only nine were left untouched on a plate. Hidan and Deidara were currently arguing over who got the last nine.

Sorry, _eight_, Itachi snuck one off.

… Seven, Tobi snuck one off and split it in half with me.

I nibbled quietly on my cookie once again. If those two were going to continue arguing over them, odds are they would be completely gone by the time they were done.

"Listen here, you fucking piece of shit—"

"Shut up, you ignorant—"

"—cock-sucking son of a bitch—"

"—useless immortal, un! You don't even have the chance to understand _true_—"

"—Oh _save it_, you wouldn't understand beauty if it fucked you—"

Tobi placed his hands over my ears and pulled me a bit closer so he could properly cover my ears. I gave a sort of an annoyed grunt, but didn't bother trying to pull away. I moved my body a bit on the counter so I could rest my head on his legs and lay down. I watched as both of their faces grew a brighter red until Hidan finally grabbed the nearest thing—a glass—and threw it. Deidara dodged it with ease before snarling and pulling out a kunai.

"It's just a cookie," I muttered. "They know I can make more, right?"

Tobi removed his hand long enough to whisper, "I think it's just a matter of Hidan is still sore about the prank, Deidara is still sore about being caught, and both are just in the middle of a pissing contest."

While the two were preparing to engage in combat, Konan entered the kitchen. She spared them the briefest of glances before turning towards the cookies, grabbing the plate, and walking out.

I laughed at that, loudly enough to draw attention to myself.

"What, un?" Deidara asked irritably.

"Looks like no one gets the cookies anymore," I snickered, pointing towards the space where the cookies once were.

"The fuck?!"

"As much fun as it was just watching the two of you have a pissing contest," Kisame drawled, "Itachi and I have a sparring match to attend to. Thank you for the cookies, Mia-chan."

"You're welcome, Kisame-kun," I said. "I needed the distraction and my sweet tooth demanded to be satisfied."

Kisame laughed heartily, standing up from the table. "Ah well, it's my turn to cook tonight…"

"I can cover," I said quickly. "Seriously. I _need_ the distraction or else I'll start having another anxiety attack because my—my—my—_my—my—mymy—_"

"Breathe Mia-chan, breathe!" Tobi said quickly, reaching into the cabinet above us and pulling out a paper bag. He held it over my mouth.

Kisame shook his head, amused. Hidan snorted at my actions and Deidara snickered. Itachi merely stood up, patted me on the head once, and left. Kisame soon followed after him. Deidara and Hidan exchanged glances.

"Grounds 3, prepare to get your ass handed to you, un," Deidara said, smirking.

"Bring it on, fucking transy," Hidan sneered.

"Such language," Tobi sighed dramatically.

Deidara rolled his eyes and Hidan sneered again before the two moved out of the kitchen.

Tobi removed the paper bag. "Better?"

My nose crinkled and I shifted to look up at him. "I'm not panicking anymore for the moment, if that's what you mean."

"In a way," Tobi mused. "I have the last piece required for your laptop, by the way. Perhaps working on that will help you."

I nodded my head. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS!"

My shriek of joy was greeted with an amused / slightly annoyed chuckle from Tobi who _was_ taking a nap on his bed while I worked. I held up my _so totally working_ laptop in front of him, cheering and jumping for joy.

"My baby is fixed! My baby is fixed! Holy shit this is amazing! Lookit-_lookit_!"

I hugged the laptop close to my chest, whirling around while Tobi slowly sat up on his head, his mask discarded on the nightstand.

Feelings of giddiness and sheer joy were leaving me elevated and damn near reckless. At that moment I felt like I could take on _anything_ and win. Which was completely unreasonable as the only difference between me at that moment and the me previously was that I had a working laptop. But still, joy had a funny thing of doing that.

I set my laptop on the bed before tackling into Tobi, my heart hammering. I squeezed him tightly. "Thankyouthankyou, ohmyGodthankyouthankyou."

Tobi actually laughed that time, moving a bit in my arms to get more comfortable. "… You're welcome?"

I leaned back, positively beaming before kissing his cheek twice. "Seriously. You're amazing."

Tobi had stiffened, ever so slightly, at my display of blunt affection. His face losing its amused features and becoming carefully blank and controlled. "I am happy that you are happy."

I nodded my head, not noticing his change. I was far too ecstatic. "Best of all, it's virtually hack-free in this world. We already confirmed no one knows the English language and my laptop is English central. _Ha_. I can watch all of my favorite movies again now. Holy shit, we should have a Harry Potter marathon."

At my rant, and continued ramblings, Tobi slowly relaxed. He took on a more easy smile when he responded, "Sounds like a plan."

I nodded again, squealing and hugging him again. "Oh, _yay_."

There was a bang at the door, Tobi quickly reached over and pulled his mask on before the door opened. Hidan poked his head in, raising his eyebrow. He eyed us another moment before he frowned. "… So no one got laid?"

I blinked at that.

I flushed.

I spluttered.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-_What?!_"

Deidara poked his head in next, frowning. "What? That's a legitimate concern, un. So what was that about?"

Itachi entered the room, glancing about before spotting my laptop. "… What is that?"

"_That_ is the reason of my happiness, my dear, dear friends," I said, glad for the change of topic. I crawled away from Tobi, grabbing my precious item and holding it up. "It's something I've been working on the past couple of years—my _laptop_."

"Lap—what?" Hidan blinked.

"Miniature computer, only faster, better, stronger and best of all… it's _mine!_" I giggled. "Ooooh, I have so many games on here… I bet I could build up a cable so I can attach it to the giant-ass T.V. downstairs…" My grinned widened and I felt my eyes glazing off into thoughts of gaming. "I haven't been able to seriously game in… holy shit… _years_. Oh God it's going to feel _so damn good_."

Tobi coughed and Hidan gave me a leer while Deidara flushed and looked away. Itachi sighed. "Mia-chan, please try to control yourself."

I blinked, pulling myself out of video-game heaven and back down to reality. "… Oh, alright. But I bet I could get at least half of you addicted to gaming as well. One word: _Skyrim_."

"What, un?" Deidara asked curiously while Tobi started coughing again.

"Or maybe _Dragon Age_," I mused. "_Final Fantasy_…? Perhaps _Bioshock_… mmm… so many choices, so little time."

"That is to say _if_ the programs are still running," Tobi sung. "Didn't Mia-chan have to rewrite the majority of her laptop…?"

"The hard drive was untouched," I retorted. "It was just the motherboard and the CPU that was insanely damaged, along with a few other pieces. But those things are a pain in the ass to build from scratch when this wor—when regular computers here don't work the same. Not to mention finding the correct thermal pasting for the CPU was even more difficult because you guys don't even_have_ the stuff so I had to find something else that would…"

I stopped myself, seeing the many zoned out faces.

I sighed. "Whatever. Point is, this is my baby. When I get a new wiring set up I will introduce you all to Harry Potter."

"You have it in Japanese?" Tobi mused, tilting his head.

"Honey, I've got it Marathi," I snorted. "Real Harry Potter nerd, right here."

Tobi shook his head while the rest of the members gave us confused looks.

"… What, un?" Deidara repeated.

I smiled. "I'll show you…"

* * *

_And so... The Akatsuki know of Harry Potter and Mia's laptop is fixed. What next?_

_As for the last manga chapter... One thing to say: Evil as fuck, smexier than ever, king of trolls... Mada-I MEAN-Obito forever!_

_^ Derived response after hours of scrolling through Tumblr and looking at the responses. But seriously. Tobito. Ultimate troll._

**_Answer_**_: Simple things. Just every day gestures (i.e.; hugging from behind, butterfly touches, etc). The most romantic MOVIE? ... Phantom of the Opera, but I find it more of a sad romance because I love the Phantom way more than the rich snotty boy, always have since I heard him sing the lullaby song when I was, like, six. DAMN YOU CHRISTENE! Or however you spell her name. _

**_Question:_**_ Saddest movie you've ever seen? Or book you've ever read?_

**_Preview:_**I whirled around, unable to keep the frustration and bite out of my voice, "_Obito_."

_Reviews are **love**!_

_... How many of you did I troll when you read the chapter title and then read the 'kiss' and was severely disappointed or annoyed?_

_..._

_..._

_:D Love you all!_


	14. Part II - What is She to You?

_**Disclaimer: **... D: I don't, sadly, own Naruto._

**_Warning:_**_ Fighting and... a... T-Rated moment._

**_Beta:_**_ Not this time..._

* * *

"I'll be heading back to Konoha tomorrow," I said thoughtfully. Tobi was spread out on the couch in his room, his head resting in my lap at my request so I could mess with his hair. Not that I could really do much with it, but it was _insanely_ soft. Softer than mine. Softer than _Sakura's_ and that was saying something. I wondered idly if all Uchiha had this soft hair. I'd have to try and play with Itachi and Sasuke's hair to test out my theory…

"Indeed you will be," Tobi replied.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling my stomach drop and my heart quicken as I recalled my last conversation with Anko.

"… Tobi?"

"Mm?"

"I, um… I…" _Don't do this to yourself Mia. Don't do it. Don't do it. _"Why don't you talk about her a lot?"

Tobi stiffened considerably, his eyes and face guarded. "Why do you ask?"

I felt uncomfortable, I wanted to change the subject, but part of what Anko had said so long ago made me desperately want an answer.

_"So, what? He's obsessed over his dead ex-girlfriend?"_

_ "Kind of. It's more like unrequited dead love."_

_ "Fuck, this guy sounds like a loser. Give up on him, Mia."_

_ "Anko-chan!"_

_ "You're seriously considering this? Well, does he talk about her a lot?"_

_ "Well, no."_

_ "Does he have any mementoes of her?"_

_ "No, but he _does _have a good reason for that." _

_ "Whatever. You're sure you're his best friend?"_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "And he doesn't talk about her to _you_?"_

_ "…No?"_

_ "Maybe he didn't really love her."_

_ "Oh, trust me, he did. He's doing some crazy shit just for her. Well not _just_ for her, but pretty much."_

_ "No, I mean, maybe he did… but he got over it."_

_ "I _highly _doubt that._

_ "Maybe he did. Maybe he did and he doesn't _want_ to. Maybe he thinks that if he was over her, he'd be, like, betraying her or something. Maybe he doesn't talk about her because he doesn't know what to say anymore. Like… I don't know, he's conflicted. Part of him wants to move on, but part of him wants to cling to her."_

_ "Holy shit, what would I do if that was true?"_

_ "Give him a reason _to_ move on. But first, you gotta confirm."_

I shrugged in response, unable to meet his growing colder gaze. "I just… I can listen, you know? I don't… I mean sometimes… sometimes it's better to talk about someone… and you don't really have anyone else to listen to you. I guess Zetsu would, but…"

"Why would I discuss her with you?"

I inwardly flinched at the harsh tone he bore. "Because you did before."

"I thought you were my subconscious," Tobi pointed out, managing to lock eyes with me.

I closed my eyes, turning my head away and trying very hard to ignore the stinging sensation I felt.

What made her so special? Massacring his family? Sure, no problem. He could come to me about that. Building up the Akatsuki? Sure, I got his back, easy-peezy. Make him laugh? Damn straight I could do that. Calm down his nightmares? Hell yeah I have and would continue to do so. All of his dirty little secrets? They're under lock and key with the key thrown to the moon.

But what did _she_ ever do? Seriously? _What the hell did she do_? She didn't even return his affections. Didn't even really acknowledge him the way she did with Kakashi. She barely cried when he 'died' and while I was sure she was nice and all… you couldn't seriously love someone over something like that. So what did she do to grab his attentions? And why… _why_ is he so obsessed over _her_?

She's _dead_ and she didn't even _love him_. Not the way…

Did _she_ wipe away his tears? Did _she_ make him laugh? Did _she_ comfort him? Did _she_ share inside jokes? Did _she_…?! Did _she_…?! Did _she_ fall in love with him?

No. No. _No._

I did. I _so_ did.

And what do I get?

I tasted something bitter in my mouth as I fought to reign in my emotions of jealousy. I was stiffening and with an almost robotic motion, I guided Tobi's head off my lap and stood up, my back facing him. I opened my eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm going."

"Mia."

"I need to find Itachi."

"Mia."

"I promised him I would show him a few more Harry Potter comics before I left."

"_Mia_."

I whirled around, unable to keep the frustration and bite out of my voice, "_Obito_."

"Mia," Tobi repeated, face blank and tone brooking no argument. "You're angry, and leaving won't solve anything."

"Do you know _why_ I'm angry?" I snapped. "No. No, you don't. And guess what? _I'm not fucking telling you_. Because _guess what? _I'm not even a fucking real person—I'm not even a fucking _girl_ to you, am I? Why? Why _the hell_—Just—What does it take to get you to just_—_?"

_ look... at… me?_

I shot him a venomous look and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut for good measure.

Fuckhimfuckhimfuckhim_ohdamnitfuckhimsobad_fuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhimfuckhim…

My thoughts were a whirlwind of nasty things as I envisioned myself slaughtering every male in the world with a few annoying females with them. I wasn't in the mood for company, so instead of heading off to find Itachi like I said I would, I marched right out of Akatsuki tower in Amegakure, picked a random street, and starting walking around the city.

Damn it, being friend-zoned sucked so hard.

Sure as hell didn't help that Tobi was just a _densedensedense_idiot.

I took another turn down the street, letting my feet carry me wherever they wanted to go. After having visited Amegakure so many times, I knew these streets just as well as I did Konoha—if not better as Amegakure was significantly smaller than the busy shinobi village. A few of the civilians paused and greeted me with warm smiles—Konoan was still their angel and Pein their god, but I had become their 'priestess' as I was the only 'normal' one to walk often among such 'divine' people and it was usually I who carried out the messages and such…

I chewed on my tongue, feeling a shiver run up my spine. The rain was particularly cold that day, but I hadn't minded when I first came out here.

I breathed out slowly, feeling the rising goose bumps on my arms.

I glanced around the familiar street before continuing towards a favored bakery of mine. I entered the shop, receiving the usual greetings and bows of respect before taking my usual seat in the far back by the window.

Sitting down at the table, it wasn't long before the kind elderly lady who ran this bakery gave me my usual blanket—it was mine originally, but I left it at the bakery in case I ever forgot my coat… which happened quite often—along with my usual order.

Now, quite alone and given time to contemplated, I felt mildly childish and silly for my actions. When I had first thought of Rin in the beginning, I hadn't minded her so much. But as time passed on, along with my growing affections for Tobi, I couldn't help, but think darker of her every time. It was so… _silly_ of me to do. She hadn't ever done anything to me personally and it was really Tobi who was at fault for all of this. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't bring herself to love him.

I heard the door open and close at the front, but I didn't really pay attention to it. It wasn't until someone sat in front of me, that I did.

"Itachi?" I blinked.

"Mia," Itachi demurred, "I thought I saw you in here. Shouldn't you be at the tower?"

"I got in a fight with Tobi," I muttered, poking at my food.

Itachi didn't respond right away. "About?"

I snorted. "Nothing, apparently."

"Will you apologize or do you intend to wait for him to do so?"

"I probably should," I muttered disdainfully. "_Really_ don't want to, though. He started it."

"Of course he did."

"Don't patronize me, I'm older than you," I retorted, dropping my head down onto the table. "My love life _sucks_."

"You have a love life?"

"Why… _why_ do you actually sound surprise at that?"

"I am," Itachi admitted honestly, ignoring my groan of despair he continued, "I thought Tobi and you were…"

"I'm friend-zoned," I muttered.

"… Do you not want to be friend-zoned?"

I lifted my head up long enough to glare at him. "It doesn't matter what I want because I'm just a personification of a fucking _subconscious_."

"… What?"

"Never mind," I sighed, slamming my head against the table and inwardly wincing as I did so.

"… I don't think it would be that difficult for you to expand your… love… life…" Itachi spoke the words _love life_ as if it physically pained him to do so.

Damn Uchihas and their aversions to having a love life unless it's unrequited or tragic…

Snorting, I lifted my hand long enough to flip him off. "Bull shit."

Itachi gave a small sigh, patting the top of my head in a patronizing way. If I had the energy, I would have definitely glared at him, and probably said something witty and nasty about it, too. "Well, you can't stay here forever. You'll have to come back to the tower sometime."

"Bet I could find a civilian willing to house me for the night," I muttered defiantly.

"But you won't because you've seen far too many horror movies to do so," Itachi replied pleasantly.

"You're an ass."

"And yet you still refer to me as your friend."

"Real friends are assholes to each other. It's how they show their affection."

"Right."

"My sarcasm was greater than yours."

"Of course."

"… Go to hell."

"Mia-chan?"

At Tobi's bright and most certainly fake-cheerful voce, I gave a low groan of annoyance. Itachi patted me again before abruptly leaving, giving Tobi the only other seat at the table. I lifted my head long enough to glare at him and mouth _traitor_ as he left and Tobi took the seat across from me.

I glared at Tobi a moment or two before setting my head back on the table. "Go away. I'm not done sulking."

Tobi giggled. "My, my, Mia-chan hasn't touched her food at all. And this is Mia-chan's _favorite_ food… oh… that must mean that Mia-chan is _really_ upset? Tobi doesn't want that! Tobi's sorry!"

I lifted my head up, sneering. "Oh I'm sure _Tobi _is, but I don't want to hear from _Tobi _because I'm not in the mood for _Tobi_."

Tobi gave a pitiful (_fake_) gasp, clutching at his chest in a comical fashion. "Oh, no! How terrible. Well then Tobi will just have to make it up to Mia-chan, then!"

"Let's see you do that," I mocked. "And damn it, I mean it Tobi. Go away. I'll be fine. Just let me sulk on my own."

"No!" Tobi said loudly. "Tobi won't ever leave his precious person alone while she's in _pain_."

"I'm not in pain," I grouched. "I'm perfectly fine. Now let me sulk."

Tobi shook his head, standing up in a fluid motion before abruptly picking me up bridal-style. I shot him a murderous look, grabbing my glass of milk and dumping it over his head.

Tobi stared at me, and through the hole in his mask I could see he was annoyed.

I felt vindictively pleased by that.

It didn't last long as Tobi giggled and started to carry me out of the bakery, into the freezing rain, and ran up vertically on the nearest skyscraper.

I crossed my arms moodily and glared at him the entire time.

When he finally reached the top, he started hopping from roof to roof until he reached the Akatsuki tower, then he climbed up it, entered his bedroom through the window, dumped me on his bed and went the bathroom muttering, _Milk? Really, woman? Really?_

I felt even more pleased by that.

"Don't come out. I'm stealing one of your shirts… and pants because it's your fault I'm soaking wet," I said.

"Like I would want to see any of _that_," Tobi snapped irritably.

"Asshole!"

"PMS-ing bitch!"

Once I was dressed, I draped my wet clothes over the window ledge—as I didn't have anywhere else to put them for the moment, before I climbed into his bed, grabbed his biggest pillow and body hugged it.

When Tobi came out, he was dressed and rubbing a towel against his wet hair. He shot me a glare. "_Are_ you on your period or something?"

"No!"

"Then care to explain the sudden change in mood?"

"Care to explain if I'm still a subconscious personification?"

Tobi sighed through his, closing his eyes. "That's not the issue and you and I both know it. We've already discussed about that particular topic many times and not once had it bothered you. Is this about…?"

Suddenly very nervous that he was getting dangerously close to the truth—and my redirection was _not_ working—I snorted loudly at him.

Tobi opened his eyes, rubbing a hand across his face in exasperation. "Do you honestly want me to get into this?"

I stubbornly looked away.

"Why do I feel like there is no right answer for this?" Tobi asked slowly, carefully. "That if I _do_ talk about her, it will somehow hurt you, but if I don't, it'll still hurt you—that you'll think I don't trust you or something equally ridiculous."

"I don't know, why do you?"

"You tell me," Tobi stated, sitting down on the bed, peering down at me. He leaned over me, pressing his hands on both sides of the bed at my head. "Am I wrong in saying there is no right answer?"

Suddenly feeling very small—and _very_ lightheaded—I squirmed under his gaze. "… You're… not… wr… ong."

"And why would it bother you if I talked about her?"

I squirmed, feeling torn. What did I say? I couldn't—he was _looking at me_—I couldn't lie—I couldn't—not at that moment, not to _him_—but I couldn't… it was just…

"**Tobi? **Pein is looking for you."

I gave a startled squeak, throwing Tobi away from me and practically jumping off the bed. It was more like a spaz out—half jumping, part jerking, part lurching—so it failed epically and I landed on my chin with my ass still on the bed.

Tobi snorted, pulling me back up onto the bed and placing a gentle hand over my chin. "Very well, Zetsu. I will be there shortly."

He brushed his fingers over my—probably bruised—chin before standing up. "We _will_ finish this discussion later."

_Oh no, we won't. Not if I have anything to say about it. Wonder in silence, darling. I have no intentions of telling you a thing._

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I was only in Konoha for exactly one hour before Zetsu informed me of their nearness and I raced towards the correct gate, my stomach doing flutters all the while.

I had managed to successfully evade _that_ discussion my remaining time in Amegakure, and now that I was back in Konoha it would be significantly easier to do so.

But more importantly…

My babies!

I was anxiously bouncing on one foot to the next as I waited for them to show up. It didn't take long—thank goodness—and the moment I saw them, I squealed, running out towards them. Naruto was the first to see me and he hollered happily, running towards me. I opened my arms and I swear all we needed to complete this scene would have been a soundtrack, a field of flowers and to do it in slow motion.

Naruto tackled into me, and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Kaa-chan," Naruto mumbled, burying his face into my chest. I squeezed him tightly, kissing the top of his head and swallowing roughly. My eyes were oddly stinging and honestly I couldn't stop sniffling.

Damn allergies.

The rest of the group arrived shortly behind Naruto, Kakashi chuckling at the scene. I grabbed Sakura—as she was nearest—and pulled her into the hug. She readily returned it, burying herself into my side. I then looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at me.

I opened my other arm.

Sasuke shook his head.

I glared at him.

Sasuke frowned.

I gestured with my arm.

Sasuke looked pained.

I grabbed him by the collar anyway and pulled him into the hug, kissing the top of his head. He gave a grunt of annoyance, but I noticed he didn't try to fight it anymore.

I gave them all one last squeeze before stepping back, smiling. "Ah… I feel better. I take it everything went okay?"

"It was _awesome_!" Naruto chattered. "We got to fight an S-Rank criminal, oh, _oh_, and Sasuke almost died—"

I whipped my head around towards Kakashi, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi shrugged. "… He got better."

I cocked my hip, placing a hand over it. "Mm-hmm. Get over here."

"No, thank you."

"Kakashi…"

"Mia…"

Sakura giggled, running around Kakashi and pushing him towards me. I grabbed him by the color of his Jōnin jacket and…

_I shifted nervously. "Um… I can try."_

_"Don't try. Do."_

… pulled him into a hug. I patted his back before I let go. "There you go."

"What?" Kakashi blinked.

Sakura gave a gleeful shout while Naruto and Sasuke looked scarily thoughtful.

"Tsume-chan said you didn't have anyone waiting for you to return home. So I did that for you," I told him plainly. "Everyone needs someone to return home to."

Kakashi blinked again.

"And my babies _are_ okay and they _are_ happy, so I can forgive you this once for fucking up as their sensei and not taking care of them," I continued on, "but so help me if it happens again…"

Kakashi held up his hands. "Warning received and acknowledged."

I smiled. "Good. Now who wants dinner?"

"I do!" Naruto chirped at the same time as Sakura. Sasuke shrugged, but started heading off towards the apartment anyway.

I turned to give Kakashi a pointed look. "Well? Are you coming home with us?"

At that moment, Kakashi didn't really look like a grown man. At that moment, for reasons unfound, I couldn't help, but see an awkward teenager looking on at something he wanted, but dare not ask for.

I grabbed his hand anyway, and guided him back with us.

He didn't bother trying to escape.

* * *

_Don't worry. Those italicized words are Mia's flashback. She has a very specific reason for hugging Kakashi, a reason you will find out in the next chapter._

_Yeah. **This was supposed to go up Thurseday, and then chapter 15 today, but**... My beta is currently... busy, and I wanted to update **today **because it's my birthday. It would have been nice to get this edited, so I apologize for any mistakes, but shit happens. :)_

_I also have more adorable fanart(s), link(s) is(are?) on profile or you can check out my favorites on dA or Kaito-Dreammaster's gallery on dA._

**_Answer: _**_Hotarubi no mori e. Seriously. That movie made me too scared to watch any more animes for a _month _for fear of my feelings being trampled on like that movie did to me. I love it so much. But. Seriously. Painful. **Painful** to watch. Titanic has **nothing** on that movie (at least in my opinion). _

**_Question:_**_ Favorite superhero? _

_Reviews are **love**!_


	15. Part II - Torture and Interrogation

_**Disclaimer: **I own a cat, and there's this really annoying foal thinks he owns me. He does. But that's besides the point. _

**_Warning: _**_Uh. You guys seemed to enjoy the **Jealous Tobi ****Comic **so much, I just kind of went with it. _

**_Beta:_**_ Apparently not._

* * *

"Anko-chan!" I squealed with delight upon opening my front door. Inside the apartment, Naruto gave a groan of despair and Sakura squealed alongside me. Anko gave me a leer, opening her arms and I, all too happily, jumped into them. We hugged.

"Welcome home, Anko-chan," I said happily, pulling back long enough to grin brightly at her. "Come on in, I was about to make breakfast."

"Go away," Naruto whined. "You're a horrible influence for Kaa-chan."

Anko winked at Naruto, ruffling Sakura's hair as the pinkette hurled herself into the snake-mistress. "Don't I know it? I'll have sake with whatever you're making."

"I know," I replied, pouring the pancake batter over the frying pan.

"Welcome back, Anko-sensei," Sakura murmured, looking up brightly. "You've been gone for a really long time. How was the mission?"

"Same old shit," Anko said dismissively, bringing herself to sit at the table and ruffle a pouting Naruto. "Blood and gore all over the place, some wanna-be man pissing his pants, but enough about that boring shit. I heard your team brought down an S-Rank…?"

Sakura beamed. "It was _so_ amazing. Okay, so in the first _real_ battle, Kakashi-sensei convinced us to hang back and everything, but then he actually got _captured_. So Naruto, Sasuke and I all look at each other and we're all thinking the same thing…"

"Looks like we'll have to save his sorry ass," Naruto interjected with a foxy grin. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! But we couldn't exactly plan anything out right away, you see, because we didn't have the time he would have probably overheard us anyway. So we're just moving with our instinct. I brought out a whole _bunch_ of senbon coated with the sedative you taught me to make—you know the one that also works like a laxative."

Anko snickered while Naruto tried to cover up his laugh, clapping her hands. "Bravo, dear Sakura. Bravo."

Sakura smiled, blushing slightly under the praise and preening a bit. "Right. So Naruto makes a whole bunch of his shadow-clones and henges them to look like us. All of us charge at once, only Sasuke and I try our best to sneak under his radar. Zabuza—that was his name, by the way—severely underestimated us because he either didn't notice Sasuke and myself, or didn't care. So while Zabuza was humoring Naruto, Sasuke was able to launch me into the air. Once I was up there, I was able to barrage the majority of the area with my senbon."

Sakura's nose crinkled at that. "He noticed me right away, and underestimated me _again _because he just took the senbon head on, laughing all the way. Anyway, while he was looking at me, Sasuke and Naruto were able to do this whole windmill-clone thing…"

I zoned out a bit after that, knowing it was mostly cannon in that fight afterwards. Though it did seem Zabuza held a bit of a grudge for the pinkette if their fight on the bridge was any indication. Instead of attempting to stay back and out of the way, Sakura went out of her way to double as Kakashi's support. They proved to be an extremely effective team and Sakura managed to help Kakashi evade a rather impressive move, using her chakra strings to literally pull him out of the way. Naruto and Sasuke still fought Haku and as far as I knew—from what they described it at least—it went pretty much cannon as well.

But still…

I hid my smile as I dished out the pancakes on their respective plates along with some eggs and slices of ham.

Already I could see the difference I had been able to make.

And I liked it.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

_I entered the compound, finding myself bombarded with all sorts of interesting scents. It wasn't long after I entered the compound did four pups come tumbling towards me, barking and yipping all sorts of high notes. Followed behind them was their mother, a docile pure white retired ninken. I giggled as one of their tongues managed to somehow tickle my leg, and full out laughed when one of the pups climbed on top of another in a vain attempt to reach my face._

_ I patted them atop the head before waddling through them and off towards the main house. I entered it without pause, taking off my shoes. Kiba looked up at me and gave me feral grin from where he was seated in the main room. "'Sup, Mia-oba?"_

_ "Ohaiyo, Kiba-chan," I demurred. "Tsume-chan said she wanted me to come over…?"_

_ Kiba nodded, pointing down the hall. "She's in her room, napping, I think."_

_ I nodded. "Alright."_

_ Stepping lightly, I made my way through the home, opening Tsume's door and peering in. Tsume was resting at the foot of her bed, a spread of paperwork out before her. I gave a snort. "Stuck with paperwork again, Tsume-chan?"_

_ Tsume shot me a glare. "Hana's busy so she can't do this shit for me. Damn it, I hate beurocrats."_

_ "Don't we all? What'd you need me for?"_

_ Tsume turned around, eying me. "As you know, I was friends with Kakashi's father, Sakumo."_

_ I nodded. "Yes, and…?"_

_ "And I'm the one who taught the brat all he needed to know about his contracts, seeing how Sakumo became unavailable," Tsume continued. "I've tried adopting several times, but he's always refused my help, so I've had to shove it down his throat a couple times. He was stubborn as hell as a brat, and I was really worried about him. Minato did a good job with him, and all, but he's just been a mess."_

_ "… Okay…?"_

_ "Sometimes I can get him to partake in clan meals, or just general family meals, but he's extremely reluctant about it. It was me who convinced Hokage-sama to give the brat his own team; I thought it would do him some good. Everyone knows your Genin team can be your second family, and after everything he's been through, that boy needs a family."_

_ "… Sure…?"_

_ "So I want your help. I know how much you love those brats, how you essentially adopted Naruto and I know you would do the same for Sasuke and Sakura in a heartbeat if you could. I want you to let Kakashi into your little group as well. He can't refuse you entirely, because they're his team as well, his family."_

_ I opened my mouth at that, shock leaving me momentarily speechless though. "… What?"_

_ "You heard me," Tsume snorted. "I think you'd be a good influence. You don't have to do a lot. Just invite him to dinner—okay, force him to dinner—watch some movies with him, do something. Just… don't let him be alone anymore."_

_ I shifted nervously. "Um… I can try."_

_ "Don't try. Do."_

I pulled out of the memory, gnawing on my bottom lip as I did so. I knew Kakashi was lonely, and guilt-ridden as well, but I wasn't really sure _I_ could do anything about it. I couldn't… I mean, really, what _could_ I do? It seemed so unrealistic to me in the beginning, that I had never even bothered to seek him out. Some part of me _wanted_ to help, because hello, it was _Kakashi_. But I just didn't think I could do anything.

However…

"So why did you call me here…?" Kakashi began.

The two of us were sitting down in a quiet tea shop. I had given Naruto a note to pass along to Kakashi, telling the boy to not read it, no matter what. The last thing I needed was Naruto to have the impression I was hitting on his teacher by asking him out here, but I rarely saw Kakashi myself so the boy was all I had to communicate.

I took a sip of my tea, taking my time in answering. "Every other night, you will eat dinner with us."

Kakashi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Every other night, you will eat dinner with us," I repeated pleasantly.

"I don't remember agreeing to such terms."

"Tsume-chan is worried sick about you. I think you already know that it was she who persisted the Hokage in arranging teams for you. Hokage-sama has also expressed concern for you, hence why you were taken out of ANBU," I explained. "Tsume-chan and I have been talking—don't give me that look, you brought this on yourself when you refused _her _help—and we've managed to convince Hokage-sama that it would be in your best interest.

"So," I went on, "you can either eat dinner with Naruto, myself and occasionally Sasuke and Sakura every other night, but you only have to stay for half an hour, _or_ you have dinner with us twice a week, but you have to stay for one and a half hour. _Or_ you can attend therapy."

Kakashi gave me a very annoyed look. "And if I don't want any of the above?"

I only smiled.

"I'll give you an answer next week."

"Fair enough."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"So now that you don't work at the academy anymore… what are you going to do?" Anko wondered, sprawled out on my couch. I gave the woman a brief look, glancing up from my current tinkerings.

"I'm not sure," I said slowly. "Quite a few of the villagers and councilmen didn't like me working there to begin with, hence why it was only agreed for me to work there as long as Naruto was there. Due to my association with Naruto, I'm not very well received by the village as a whole, not that I _particularly _mind. I have… an abundance of money, so I'm not concerned about that, but still… there is such a thing as having _too_ much free time. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Anko began, giving me a surprisingly blank look, "you know that I work in T&I, right?"

"Right."

"… And you know that I'm not the neatest person in the whole world?"

"Quite."

"The same could be said for the majority of those who work in T&I…"

"Anko-chan, just spit it out."

"What would you say to working in the T&I?"

"What?"

"You won't actually do any torture or interrogation, I'm mostly just talking about sorting through the paperwork and stuff. Keeping the place in line and orderly. We lost our last one a couple months ago and finding a replacement has been a real pain."

"… You want me to work as, like, a secretary for the T&I even though I'm a _civilian_?"

"Our last one was a civilian also," Anko pointed out. "Not to mention your OCD would be perfect for this. The pay is good and you don't have to work late, and come on, you know you wanna."

"I don't know about _that_," I said dubiously. "My stomach isn't that strong, Anko-chan, you know that."

"I know, I know, but you won't have to deal with any of that stuff. Just sort through the paperwork and warrants and all that shit for us. Come on, please? We _really_ need someone."

I hesitated. "I… suppose… How do I apply…?"

"I'll bring Ibiki over—you know, head of T&I—and once you get his approval, you're in!" Anko chirped, practically beaming.

"Ibiki-san…? Oh… Oh, dear. Alright."

"Hey? Are you okay, Mia-chan? You look a little pale."

"Ah… Ah… I'm just… I'm just going to go take a nap. Yes; a nap sounds wonderful."

"You know what? You're right. A nap _does_ sound nice. I think I'll take one with you."

"Ah… alright… okay…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"You're… Kurenai-san, yes?" I inquired, looking at the rather pretty woman before me. She gave me a serene smile, unabashedly eying me. Hinata was currently hugging me around the waist—and I was definitely hugging her as well—while Kiba was just grinning widely, Akamaru barking happily, and Shino impassive as ever.

"Yes, you must be Mia-san."

"No need for _san_, Kurenai-san," I said easily. "I just came by to give Hinata-chan her letter. She didn't pick it up at the usual spot, so I had assumed…"

"I-I'm sorry, Mia-sensei," Hinata said politely, looking up at me. "I-I was just on my way. I'm sorry i-if I caused you any trouble."

"It's perfectly fine, dear," I murmured. "I'm on my way to Tsume-chan's anyway… wanted to… that reminds me, Kiba-chan, could you take this to Tsume-chan for me?"

I held out a thick scroll—it was filled with recipes she had requested earlier—and Kiba took it easily enough. "Sure, Mia-oba."

"Well then, I guess I should be going home," I replied. "I have an appointment with… Ibiki… -san…" I shuddered.

Kurenai gave me a bewildered look. "Whatever for?"

"Who's Ibiki?" Kiba asked incredulously. "Is he another boyfriend? Do I need to tell Naruto about him?"

"Ibiki-san is the head of T&I," Shino answered.

"Naruto already knows, and no; he is _definitely _not my boyfriend," I said firmly. "Just possible employer if Anko has anything to say about it."

"Oh?" Kurenai blinked. "Congratulations?"

"I love how that comes out as a question," I muttered under my breath before shaking my head. "Well, never mind. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Kiba-chan, Hinata-chan, I'll see you later. Shino-kun, tell you mother I said hello."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"… You are Mia, no surname?"

"We couldn't settle on one."

"You've been living in Konoha for six years."

"Well, I haven't been _dead_."

"Civilian for five and a half."

"Ninja are so overrated."

"Associate with Hokage-sama, Danzō-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san, Chōza-san and Tsume-san."

"Well… Yes, no, hell yes, Sort of, sort of, sort of—we really just see each other whenever I'm visiting their wives—and definitely to the last."

"Recommended by Anko-san."

"Damn straight!"

"Anko-chan! Please, we're trying to keep this professional. Yes."

"Are you prepared for the job?"

"… God, I hope so."

Ibiki nodded, slapping shut a folder and looking completely bad ass and indifferent while doing so. He, Anko and I were seated in our green house at the table. I had brought out lunch along some cookies and tea. It was amazingly less awkward and stressful with Anko beside me, and I was forever grateful she was.

"Now that _that's _out of the way, she's perfect for the job, right?" Anko leered, holding out a stick of dango towards Ibiki. Ibiki gave her a baleful look.

"You cannot hold an objective opinion here," Ibiki sneered.

"But Jiraiya and Hokage will vouch for her," Anko persisted, "So will anyone else. Come on? Please? If you so say no, I won't come into work all sexy-like anymore."

"That's impossible," I exclaimed. "You always look sexy, Anko-chan."

Anko winked at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Right back you."

I snickered.

Ibiki looked mildly disgusted by us, but at the same time morbidly intrigued. "… Right. I will have a confirmation by the end of the week. There are plenty of other possibilities—"

"Bullshit," Anko deadpanned. "You keep scaring them off."

"No, that would be you," Ibiki snapped.

"Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe," Anko drawled out. "Point is, she's the only one with enough balls to do it."

"There are _plenty _of other possibilities," Ibiki said through clenched teeth,

"Oh, yeah? Like who?"

"You honestly think I'll tell _you_ so you can scare them off?"

"If they can be scared off by _me_, they don't deserve the position," Anko retorted.

Ibiki sighed.

"Um," I began, "… I'm perfectly okay with you know, _not_ being selected. Really."

"Don't be absurd," Anko said at the same time Ibiki nodded and said, "Of course."

The two then glared at each other.

"She makes the _best_ treats ever. We _have_ to get her to work for us!" Anko insisted. "She always brought in all sorts of yummies when she worked at the academy, come on, Ibiki! You know those cookies are delicious."

Ibiki gave Anko a blank stare.

"Besides, it's not like she's going to see anything above her clearance," Anko said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine," Ibiki bit out. "You're hired."

"Oh. Okay."

Anko cheered, hopping up onto the table and doing a victory dance.

"… Are you drunk?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

I sighed while Ibiki shook his head.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

The following night, Kakashi joined us for dinner and informed me he would be attending twice a week, no more, no less. So while Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were arguing over the T.V., Kakashi and I were in the kitchen. I was washing dishes and he was drying.

"So I'll be working at T&I from now on," I said plainly, scrubbing against the soapy dishes.

"Really?" Kakashi murmured. "As what?"

"Secretary of sorts."

"Ah. "

"_Kaa-chan_! Sasuke's being a total asshole again!" Naruto whined from behind us.

"Sasuke don't be an asshole," I replied, not even turning around or pausing.

"Dobe's just being a crybaby."

"I am not!"

"Hn. Are too."

"Both of you are being idiots," Sakura interjected.

I handed Kakashi the last dish, humming a tuneless song as I heard the fight break out behind us. Kakashi glanced at me. "Are they always this rowdy?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are they well behaved with you?"

"No."

"Then yes, they are always this rowdy."

Kakashi shrugged.

Before I could respond, the front door flew open and Anko burst in. "Hey bitches! Sexy Anko is here."

"Anko-sensei!" Sakura cheered, rushing towards the woman and tackling into her.

"No!" Naruto cried out. "Not Crazy-Snake-Lady. Oh _Sweet Ramen King_, no!"

"I'm out," Sasuke deadpanned, moving towards the window and promptly leaving.

Anko pouted at the Uchiha.

Not that I could blame the boy. After all, Anko did imply Sasuke's obsession was largely to the fact that the boy was incestuous over his older brother and proceeded to elaborate in great deal exactly what their reunion would be like.

I had literally thrown Naruto out of the room, along with Sasuke when she reached a certain part before tackling into her and trying—and failing, she _was_ a kunoichi, even if she was drunk at the time—to shut her up.

Kakashi sighed, thus drawing Anko's attention to him. Anko's eyes lit up and she looked between the two of us. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh-_ho_?"

I stared blankly at her. "There's dango and sake in the fridge, if you behave yourself for the night I'll make your lunch tomorrow."

Anko grinned. "Deal."

I nodded. "Alrighty then."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Time passed relatively slowly. The Exams were coming up, so I was preoccupied with preparations for the Akatsuki—and our plan—along with juggling my new job at T&I (it really _was_ a secretary-like position. I couldn't tell you how many tea / coffee runs I made a day). A routine was settled in and things were looking up for a while.

I had been able to avoid Tobi relatively successfully as well—or at least alone time with him—and I was sure he was getting annoyed by it. But I just wasn't ready to deal with _that_ drama and didn't really mind. One of the few times we did get a chance to talk without the Akatsuki around, was during my lunch break.

Tobi had henged into his usual ANBU disguise. It was funny, how Danzō had effectively created this whole persona for Tobi and no one seemed to question it. In reality, it just showed how corrupt Konoha government could be at times, and just how influential the elderly man was. I did _not_ want to cross him and I was sincerely looking forward to his demise.

Tobi had met Naruto a few times in his ANBU disguise. Brief meetings—such as the night of the massacre and few other ones that were unavoidable—but the two didn't really directly interact. Nevertheless, Naruto knew that Tobi was a close friend of mine and that he would take care of me.

He didn't like Tobi, though.

It was funny. Especially when he attempted (and failed) to prank Tobi in a vain attempt to scare him off.

Anyway…

Tobi was walking me back to my work, the two of us having just finished eating lunch.

"Everything seems to be going underway, and the approvals have been met," Tobi said. "The seal has finally been completed, so all we need to do now is await the actual exams."

"It'll be interesting," I mused.

"Indeed," Tobi agreed before stopping short.

I stopped as well, turning to face him. "Something wrong?"

"Do you enjoy your job for the moment?"

"I enjoy spending the extra time with Anko, and my fellow colleagues and employers are surprisingly pleasant and fun to be with," I admitted.

Tobi nodded. "Good. I know your distaste for…"

"I don't have to deal with that stuff," I said quickly. "It really is just paperwork and general assistance."

Tobi nodded. "Good, good…"

My lips quirked and I leaned towards him. "Why? Worried about me?"

"Always."

Caught off guard by his surprisingly firm tone, I was left momentarily speechless.

Until a bouquet of red roses were forced into my face. I spluttered, pulling back and staring at my favorite flowers. I stared at them another moment before I lifted my head up and found myself looking at… No.

"Kakashi?" I blinked. "What… What…?"

Kakashi stared blankly at me, holding out the roses.

"… Can we assist you?" Tobi inquired, his tone holding an edge.

"Actually, _you_ can," Kakashi said cheerful. "Do you mind?"

Tobi's expression was impossible to read due to the mask, but the subtle stiffness in his shoulders screamed annoyance. "Not at all. Mia."

I stared at Tobi. "… What?"

"I'll wait over there for you to finish," Tobi said shortly, heading quite a few paces back and effectively out of ear shot.

Kakashi leaned towards me, whispering in my ear. "Now pretend to laugh at something I'm telling you."

"… What?"

"Behind me, to the right, behind the stall, do you see them? Your brats and Anko are watching us. My porn is being held hostage by the devil woman, so I need you to laugh at what I'm saying."

That wasn't hard to do. I erupted into a fit of giggles. Anko was… holding Kakashi's porn hostage so he would… what?

"W-What the hell are they trying to do?" I giggled.

Kakashi leaned back, his face morphing into a casual amusement. "I don't know. Sakura gave me these, Naruto and Sasuke dragged me here and Anko is holding my Icha Icha collector's edition under a lit match. Naruto then told me to go scare off the other guy and attempt to court you."

"… You call that scaring off?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't really feel like fighting someone at the moment, so yes."

"Huh…"

I leaned behind Kakashi, raising an eyebrow at Anko. She gave me a wink and held up both her hands. In one hand she had one finger sticking out, in the other she formed an _o _and then she—

I gaped at her.

Kakashi noticed my look. "What?"

I shook my head at him. "… So this is what you call courting?"

"No. This is what I call allowing them to _think_ I'm courting you," Kakashi corrected. "Now start laughing again. My porn is at stake."

I giggled, once again finding the situation utterly ridiculous. "Oh? What else do you want me to say or do…? Hmm, let's see."

"Oh _Kakashi-kun_," I giggled loudly, placing a hand on his arm. "You're _so _funny."

Kakashi snorted, and we both ignored the triumphant shout of Naruto, Sakura and Anko.

Kakashi held out the bouquet of flowers towards me again. When he spoke, I couldn't help, but notice the sardonic edge lacing his tone. "Here, _Mia-chan_. A token of my _love_."

I laughed at his tone, taking the flowers. "Why _thank you_. Oh, but what I shame. It seems we must part ways for I _must_ get back to work."

"A shame indeed," Kakashi said. "Farewell, Mia-chan."

"Good day, Kakashi-kun," I cooed, turning away and heading back towards Tobi. It was hard not to erupt into a fit of laughter at the scene.

When I reached Tobi, I grinned up at him. He didn't respond.

"How was your date?" Tobi said dryly.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't a date."

"Really."

I smiled shyly. "What? Are you jealous?"

Tobi snorted. "Let's go, you don't want to be late, do you?"

"Mn. Alright."

* * *

_Yeah. That** last scene was inspired** from the **Jealous Tobi Comic **(link on profile, or you can check out Charredblossom16's gallery on Deviantart)._

_I have more fanart, thank you CrenatedPineapple and BlackTopGirl! Links on profile or you can check out their gallery on dA, or my favorites._

_Sorry for the lateness and unedited-ness. My beta is still too busy or something and... Well. I may or may not update again this week on Thursday, or I might wait until next Thursday. _

**_Answer:_**_ Batman. Sorry for everyone else. I grew up with Batman. Spiderman was a close one, but I just didn't like his red-headed love interest, so... Poor Gwen, she was pretty much ignored in the older movies... Same for Wolverine. Cool guy, but Batman is **Batman**._

**_Question:_**_ Favorite sidekick? Doesn't have to be the general superhero/sidekick stuff. I'd count Pakkun as Kakashi's sidekick. Or Yamato, depending on how you look at it._

**_Preview: _**

**(Third Person POV – Sasori)**

_Reviews are **love**!_


	16. Part II - Hiding Out From Gai

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine!_

**_Warning: _**_Uhhh... Mentions of killing. _

**_Beta:_**_ *News about beta below_

* * *

"Delegations have already been sent out," Nagato said. I looked up from my spot on the floor. Tobi and I were sitting back to back to each other on the floor, and Nagato and Konan were seated in the plush couches in front of me. Tobi had a spread of papers before him and he was currently reorganizing them. I had my own papers stretched out before me and I was looking over them as well.

"Indeed? Sasori and Deidara have already left, then?" I mused. "Have you decided on if you yourself want to attend, Nagato-kun?"

Nagato—in his Deva body—gave me an indifferent look. "Neither Konan nor myself will attend the… plan. The risk of being recognized is too high and I think we can all agree that it wouldn't be in our best interest to be recognized."

I hummed in agreement. "And Itachi and Kisame will be stationed at our target's base, yes?"

"Correct," Konan murmured. "When the target flees—as he undoubtedly will—he will be forced to head back to his base, as it is the safest and nearest point for him. Itachi and Kisame will be there waiting for him."

"What about Hidan and Kakuzu?" Tobi inquired, not even looking up from his papers.

"I believe it would be best if Hidan waited with Itachi and Kisame. His self-restraint is significantly lacking and this mission requires more… diplomatic means. Kakuzu will be sent in my place to act as representative. He knows what needs to be done," Nagato said blandly.

"Works for me," I said, nodding my head. "I've already made reservations and I have already discussed our coming with Hokage-sama."

"And how did that go?" Konan asked.

I hummed thoughtfully.

In truth, it went rather well, especially since I had managed to bring Jiraiya in on it. I told Jiraiya beforehand of our… expectations and goals for this plan. He wasn't fond of them, but he wouldn't go against them. He had gathered intelligence similar to our own and wanted only what was best for Konoha. With his help, I managed to assuage Hiruzen's initial concern.

While Hiruzen knew of a 'mysterious group' out for Naruto and whatnot, he didn't know anything more than that. Jiraiya knew a bit more—mainly that my 'best friend' was related to this group in some manner, and that they were tied to the 'Akatsuki' as well, but nothing more. He and I both knew that I would give him more information in time. The Akatsuki, in this world, still held the cover as the 'good guys'.

"Rather well," I admitted honestly. "He, of course, has questions for you, but I am sure Kakuzu will be able to handle him."

"Then things are going according to plan," Tobi mused. "Excellent work, Mia-chan."

"Of course, Tobi-kun," I demurred, leaning back against him. He pressed back against me as well, so we just ended up straightening our posture in a half-hearted attempt to push the other one over. "What time may I expect them?"

"Three days for Sasori and Deidara," Nagato answered. "Kakuzu will arrive on the day of the tournament."

"Understood."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Anko-chan!" I sung, throwing myself onto her back and wrapping my arms around her neck. Anko gave a grin, twisting her head around to peer through me from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey there, sexy girl," Anko purred. "You ready for the exam?"

"Hell yeah I am. Hey, are you sure it's alright for my friends…?"

"We already got the clear from Hokage-sama," Anko said pointedly, bending down and pushing me onto her back so I piggy-back rode her. "Besides, Jiraiya-sama also got some concerning rumors. If your friends wanna help us out, I'm all for it."

I smiled. "Mm-hmm."

"So… how's Kakashi?"

I inwardly groaned.

I should have _never_ humored her before. Since that day, she and the other brats have been pestering me none stop. Anko's reasoning was that she wanted me to get over _Tobi_, because to her, he wasn't good enough—as he was still obsessively in love with another girl. Naruto's reasoning was because he thought Kakashi was a _cool guy_ and even though he was a pervert, he was still a good guy all around and Naruto didn't 'trust me' with anyone else. Sasuke's reasoning was because Naruto pestered him enough to go along with it. Sakura's reasoning was because she was off in her own romantic fantasy where Kakashi and I were star-crossed lovers or something. I don't know. I stopped listening when she started rambling on about us eloping.

Kakashi and I were just _annoyed_ by it. No matter how many times we insisted we were _just friends,_ it didn't seem to stick. _Tsume_ was starting to get in on it and that was just downright irritating.

Kakashi had it worse than me, though. Since this was a rather blatantly sexist world, and he was a man, it was _he_ who should be the one seeking me out. At least in the general opinion. Honestly, I was just waiting until Gai got wind of this and then things would _seriously_ go south.

Not to mention since then, whenever I mentioned Kakashi around Tobi, he got so hissy and temperamental. It was… _weird. _Half of me really wanted to think he was jealous, but then I remembered he was still going through with his plan and thus still utterly in love with That Woman Who's Name Will Never Be Mentioned Again and I was thoroughly friend-zoned. Anko believed he was just being childishly possessive, and I was starting to agree with her.

"I don't know," I said through clenched teeth. "I don't _care_."

"Aw, you're in denial," Anko cooed.

"I'll show _you _denial," I muttered threateningly. Anko only laughed.

"So exam signups are today and the actual exam is tomorrow, right?" I concluded, changing the subject.

"Correct. Where are we going?"

"Front gate, western side. I have to pick up some friends."

"Ooo?"

"… One of them is gay and the other is a transy."

"… Really?"

"No, but if I told you that they were, would you leave them alone?"

"Nah. I'd try hard to make the gay one straight."

"… Well, you _are_ super hot. Wouldn't be that hard."

"Damn straight I am. So who are you really picking up?"

"Their names are Sasori and Deidara—and yes, Sasori as in Sakura's PenPal—they're the ones that are going to be helping us with… yeah."

Anko's eyes took an inquisitive light. "I'll definitely have to meet this Sasori fellow. But I don't think I'll have time… Fuck. I'm already ten minutes late for my appointment with Ibiki. Bring him over for dinner tonight, I demand to know and judge his ass."

"Just his ass?"

"Well, I gotta make sure he has pretty eyes, too," Anko laughed, setting me down near the gate. She ruffled my hair. "See around."

"Later."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**(Third Person POV – Sasori) **

Never let it be said that Sasori was a kind man.

He wasn't.

He didn't even _want_ to be.

When he first joined the Akatsuki, it was for mutual gain. He needed an organization to scare off any hunters as well as somewhere he could safely fall back and manipulate his vast spy-network behind. It was roughly a year after he joined, was he forced to really put his network to the test—spreading those _rumors_, you see.

It was another six months before he met the instigator behind that plan, a young woman—child, really—by the name of Mia.

She wasn't anything special. A plain girl who somehow made connections with his leader. Sure, her plan was rather witty and cunning, but anyone could have thought of it if given enough time. It wasn't long after he met her did she approach him with the proposition of the PenPal.

Sasori knew how a handful of the other members had a so-called PenPal by her design. From what he had gathered, they all enjoyed it. However, Sasori was disinclined to take one as he had little patience for the things. And from what he had gathered, _all_ the PenPals were of that of children. Sasori definitely didn't have the patience to deal with idiotic brats. However, when the proposition was made it was given as an _implied_ order.

Sasori could read between the lines and not really in the mood for trouble, he decided to humor her.

His PenPal wasn't anyone impressive.

It didn't take him long to coax a name out of her—all he had to do was give her a _real _name, and sure he could have used a fake one, but on a whim he gave her his real one—and read a bit of her childhood. It didn't take him long to use his spy network to discover who she really was. From what his reports were gathered she was a largely unimportant civilian girl. The only thing noticeable about her was her hair color.

But Sasori had to deal with her for just one more month and then he could stop humoring Mia.

Sakura—his PenPal—didn't do anything extraordinary. At least, not until Sasori bothered to really notice.

In a previously letter, Sasori wrote it while feeling vastly annoyed. A large majority of his beautiful creations were destroyed in a battle and with great detail he wrote out his annoyance. He didn't expect a silly little girl to understand and in a way Sasori found it therapeutic.

Her reply was interesting.

Sasori had read it over and over again, attempting to read between the lines, but the girl was _generally _and _sincerely_ upset on his behalf. Baffled by her seemingly-out-of-nowhere emotion, Sasori went through the past letters and discovered something rather strange.

Sasori had used a vast vocabulary when speaking with the little girl. It was merely out of habit and he didn't really consider how difficult it must have been for most children to read. But it seemed the girl went out of her way to understand his letters, and from what he had read, to _learn_ from what he said. He mentioned dabbling in poisons, she went out and memorized and entire book. She briefly talked about puppetry, she read the entire history. She had taken _every little thing_ Sasori had said, treasured it and idolized it.

It was… different.

Not good. Definitely not good... but not bad either.

From that letter on, Sasori continued to test her, to see what she would learn.

And he realized… she was very much like a blank canvas and he… _he_ was the painter.

To be able to create something from scratch… Something that he could design how it would be of use to him… the _perfect_ puppet… It appealed to him greatly.

And the more he indulged himself in shaping the girl, the more he found it entertaining.

Before long, Sasori grew rather fond of the girl.

Not that _anyone_ would _ever_ know. Especially not that Mia. She would _never_ let him hear the end of it.

But there was just something nice about having someone sincerely care and trust you implicitly. Even if Sasori wasn't a nice man—or really a man at all anymore—he still found it enjoyable. Was it immoral? More than likely. Was it wrong? Probably. Was it illegal? Oh, he was sure it was. But did he care? Not at all.

So when Mia brought Sasori to her favorite tea shop (after showing Deidara to his hotel) and told Sasori she had called a special guest to meet him… Sasori was not at all surprised to find himself soon staring face to face to the girl by the name of Sakura.

Sakura's face was a bright red as she looked at Sasori, plain adoration on her face. Mia was smiling slyly in the background before excusing herself.

"H-Hello, Sasori-sama-kun," Sakura squeaked.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Sasori said plainly. "As you are probably aware of, the Chūnin Exams will be commencing shortly. I am here on business for my organization and will be staying for the duration of the Exams."

"Y-Yes."

"Good. You are probably also aware that as a Chūnin you would hold the rights to pursue outside tutelage from Konoha," Sasori continued blandly.

"Y-Yes!"

"Then I don't think I need to make my point any clearer. _If_ you prove yourself to me, I _may_ take you on as my disciple," Sasori finished.

"I won't let you down!" Sakura said fiercely.

"Of course you won't. Now, where's the nearest training ground? I want you to show me what you've got and then some."

"Hai!"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**(First Person POV – Mia)**

I still wasn't sure what I thought of Sasori and Sakura, but watching them from afar, I felt like I had made a good choice in introducing the two early on. I just hoped I wouldn't regret that choice later on when more… dangerous actions were to be played.

I let out a small sigh.

"Yo."

I squeaked in surprise, turning around before relaxing. "Oh. Hey Kakashi. What's up?"

"Hiding from Gai," Kakashi explained, his single visible eye roaming over to Sakura and Sasori. "… That is…?"

"Sasori, a friend of mine," I explained, "as well as Sakura's PenPal. So wait, why are you hiding from Gai?"

Kakashi visibly winced. "He's… He and Anko met up earlier and she…"

I paled. "Oh God. He knows about us?"

Kakashi nodded his head, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah… He's currently trying to find either you or me."

"Well… that's… Then there's only one thing we can do. Go someplace Gai can't get to us."

Kakashi gave me a disbelieving look. "… There's a place he can't reach us?"

"Indeed. It'll only last for a couple of hours, though, unless we wanted to make a marathon of sorts out of it."

"Where is it?"

I grinned. "Movies!"

Kakashi gave a snort. "… Alright. It was your suggestion though, so you're paying."

I gave a huff. "Fine. But let's just hurry, I don't want to be cornered by Gai."

"You and me both."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight," I whimpered pitifully. It was already pretty late, as Kakashi and I had made a literal movie marathon of the day. Surprisingly, all the movies were saw were pretty good, at least in my opinion, and I guess Kakashi found them acceptable because he stayed for them as well.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

"I'm not a shinobi," I pointed out before shivering. "Ooo, that was worse than Paranormal Activities."

"Para-what?"

"A movie from my old w—land," I told him dismissively, before sighing. "And I'm hungry. Any idea what time it is now?"

Kakashi paused, glancing around the theater before his eyes settled on a clock. "… Mn. Ten-fifteen."

My eyes widened. "Shit. Naruto must be having a panic attack by now along with T… Ah… Well…"

I paused, debating. "… Hell with it, they're already worried, might as well be fed before I face the music. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Kakashi hesitated. "… If it's quick. I might have been able to avoid Gai for the day, but he might still be out and about looking for me."

I nodded my head sympathetically. "At least I can blend in with the populace. You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Thanks," Kakashi said dryly. I smiled in return.

As the two of us walked out of the theater, Kakashi lead the way to some quiet stand that he was relatively certain Gai wouldn't know about it. After the two of us ordered our food and ate, he then proceeded to walk me home because apparently Kakashi was a gentleman.

"So you're signing the kids up for the exams?" I asked politely, walking beside him through a more quiet street.

"I think they're ready," Kakashi replied.

I nodded my head, accepting this. "I do, too. Hey, Kakashi?"

"Mn?"

"How'd you get to be Chūnin at such a young age?" I asked incredulously. That was one of the many things that made absolutely _no sense_ in Kishimoto's story. Kakashi, supposedly, made Chūnin at age six… but went ahead and took the exams again at age ten (or twelve?) with Obito and Rin.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Did the rest of your team take the exams at such a young age, or…?"

"Maa, no. In times of war Konoha can issue special… requirements to be met for a promotion. In times of war, the bi-annual Chūnin Exams can't be held, you see, as it would be too dangerous teams that come from outside the village the exams are being held. So there are special cases where if a Genin is wanting a promotion enough, can take a test. If they pass, they're made Chūnin. However, when time for peace comes again, they must take the nearest International Chūnin Exams. If they pass, they keep their rank, if they don't, they lose their rank," Kakashi explained.

"_Ooooh_."

"Why do you ask?"

"Mostly curious," I admitted. "Mmm… anyway, thanks for hiding out with me today. It was… fun."

We stopped at the foot of my apartment.

Kakashi nodded. "Likewise. See you around, Mia."

"Later."

With a single yawn, I climbed up the stairs to the apartment, entering through the front door. "Tadaima."

"Okerenasai," Naruto returned immediately, rushing towards me with a less-than-pleased look. "Just where have you been?"

"With Kakashi, we decided to hide out from one of his, er, friends. Sorry I'm so late, sweetie, I didn't realize how late it was until afterwards…" I trailed off, scowling at his pleased look. "Drop the look. We're _friends_, Naruto. Just like you are with Sakura. Friends."

Naruto just continued to give me a smug look.

"Don't you make me burn all your ramen," I threatened and immediately his look vanished.

"I love you?" Naruto offered.

"I love you, too," I told him. "Now come on, get ready for bed. I'll tuck you in."

"Mo-_om_! I'm too old for that."

"None sense," I dismissed. Naruto pouted and I kissed his cheek. "Go on now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Naruto paused. "… If you and Kakashi get married—"

"_Now_, Naruto."

* * *

_**Why didn't Kakashi recognize Tobi was not an ANBU?**_

_... Why would Kakashi know who was ANBU or not? It's true that Kakashi was an ANBU Captain before, but I the way I've read about in the manga, the ANBU is divided into divisions. I see no reason why Kakashi would know about anyone outside of his own division, past or present, as wouldn't that risk a security breach? Isn't the exact purpose of ANBU to remain anonymous in the first place? And if Kakashi, who is no longer ANBU and no longer a Captain knows about that, wouldn't that break some sort of rule? And why can't there be new recruits after Kakashi had left the ANBU? Besides, it was Danzou who made the cover for Tobi, as I had already stated in a previous chapter, so technically Tobi *is* an ANBU._

**_Beta news: _**_My totally awesome beta is currently in the hospital and I would rather not put any more strain on her than necessary, so until she's better, the chapters will have to go unbeta'd. I'll try hard to catch any mistakes, but it's kind of hard to catch mistakes on your story when you're reread it so many times. So, **if you guys see any mistakes**, it'd help if you pointed them out. D: Unless you don't mind grammar mistakes, then go ahead and just ignore them._

_I have more fanart! Yay! Thank you, PrincessofDarkness21 and Darknight002. Links on profile or you can check out my (Charredblossom16) dA favorites or their dA gallery. _

_**Answer: **Robin. My favorite Robins? Damian and Jason(yummm). Timmy is pretty cool, but Dick is ironically just a playboy. I ship him so hard with Starfire because I grew up with Teen Titans, but Babs is just awesome, but then apparently he had something going on with... Ugh. Damn it, dude! Pick someone!  
_

**_Question:_**_ Favorite Antihero?_

**_Preview:_**

"Yeah, well, you're just being possessively childish," I remarked snidely.

Tobi froze, his posture stiffening as his eyes narrowed in anger. "What?"

_Reviews are **love**!_


	17. Part II - Forgive Me?

_**Disclaimer: **Only Mia is mine! Everything else belongs to their respected owners._

**_Warning:_**_ Romance? Uh... Anko._

**_Beta:_**_ Not this time._

* * *

"… So where were you last night?"

I shifted nervously on my feet, changing my stances. It was past breakfast and the team had gone off for the first part of the exams. It would last roughly two hours before they would be given a one hour break to gather whatever they deem necessary for the second exam, then they would meet for the first time at the Forest of Death and the second exam would begin.

"… With Kakashi," I finally answered.

Tobi froze immediately, his obsidian eyes flashing just the faintest red before he forced himself to consciously relax. However, there was an edge to his tone when he said, "I see. You seem to be spending a lot of time with him lately."

"I suppose," I allowed.

We still had some tension leftover from Amegakure. We had had fights before, but never really a _fight_. After all, for the longest time we thought the other was just in our head, so why fight with your head? It was strange. This uncomfortable conversation and awkward silence we seemed to shift between. I missed our old banter. Hell, I missed our normal _contact_. Tobi hadn't even looked at me for too long since then, let alone held my hand or patted my head.

_You never quite realize how much you treasured something until it was gone, I guess._

"You suppose?" Tobi mimicked back. "Why are you spending so much time with him?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted, immediately rising to the bait.

"I don't."

"Clearly; you do."

"No; I really don't. What you and he do in your free time is none of my concern."

"Then why are you getting mad at me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No," Tobi said again, his voice staring to lose its even pacing. "_I'm _not the one yelling."

I flushed.

"Yeah, well, you're just being possessively childish," I remarked snidely.

Tobi froze, his posture stiffening as his eyes narrowed in anger. "What?"

"You heard me," I retorted. "Ever since I started hanging out with Kakashi, you've been getting very hissy and temperamental at me, which is ridiculous, by the way. You have no reason to be mad at me. It's not like I'm going to blab our secrets to him, or that he's going to steal me away and you're never going to see me again. He's a _friend_, Tobi. And he's been alone for a long time."

"I am not—"

"Whenever I bring him up, you snap at me," I pointed out.

Tobi clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes and counting to ten. When he opened his eyes, his voice lost its previously sharp edge, but still wasn't quite even. "And? Is it wrong of me to feel that way?"

"That depends," I said slowly, "on why you feel that way. Why are you so possessive of me around him?"

Tobi was still glaring at me for a moment or two, his lips pursed. He didn't answer right away, choosing instead to carefully reflect his thoughts and feelings. For a brief moment I could have sworn I saw revulsion and horror, along with some kind of realization flash through his eyes, but it was gone far too soon to be sure (so I dismissed it off as wishful thinking, somehow) and his face was carefully blank again.

"You are... my only... my only living precious person," Tobi said carefully, drawing out each word. "Rin... The girl that I loved more than I thought I could love anyone else... was left in his care. At the time, she was my only precious person. And he killed her. She's gone, and you're all I have left. I am.. nervous... to leave you within his care, even if only a moment. I... I do not want... I don't think I could bear it if... I am already nervous enough whenever you are in anyone else's care, but my own. However, with him... with what he had done... I just..."

My eyes widened and I felt a rush of shame come over me. Shame that I had wishfully thought his reasons would revolve around something as petty as jealousy. Shame that I had not made the connection before—I was his best friend, damn it! I should have known. Shame that I had brought up painful memories for him again, and shame that I had made such a spectacle out of nothing.

I lowered my eyes. "... I'm sorry."

"I... I am sorry, too."

I continued to stare down at the ground. Time seemed to drag on for a while before a leather hand brushed against my chin, pulling my face upwards. I was forced to meet Tobi's gaze and once again, just like in Amegakure, I felt my heart quicken and my breath catch.

"I did not mean to upset you, or snap at you," Tobi told me softly.

I pulled my head away from his hand, choosing instead to move closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest like I had done so many times before. And after not having had such contact with him in such a long pause, I found it felt _amazing_.

"... I'm not going anywhere for a long time, 'Obi. Promise. I'm not going to let anyone take me away from you, and I'll never willingly leave. So you don't... you don't have to worry," I murmured softly.

Tobi let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin atop my head. "... Don't break that promise, Mia."

I closed my eyes, just hugging him tighter.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"And this is Anko, guys," I formally introduced the two Akatsuki members—the artist duo—to Anko whose eyes remained entirely focused on Sasori. Anko gave a short nod.

"Alright, I'm just about to meet the brats over at the forest. You two mind staying hidden until the drop-dead gorgeous Mia calls you out?" Anko asked.

"It'll be after the unbelievably beautiful and… _imaginative _Anko gives the basic rules of the forest," I added.

"I _am_ imaginative, aren't I?" Anko mused.

"We can do it, un," Deidara said. Anko gave another nod before heading away. I hesitated, sparing a glance at the two.

"Stick to the plan," I reminded. "Sasori, no revenge plans for you, Deidara, no pretty fireworks for you until _I_ say so."

Instead of a normal banter of snide remarks or dismissive tones, the two held a completely professional gaze, nodding in acknowledgement. They knew first hand that a lot was riding on this mission for the Akatsuki. If they failed to follow my orders and the original orders given to them, Leader would _not_ be pleased.

At their nod, I felt safe enough to travel behind Anko, unconsciously shifting the uniform around me and thankful Hidan wasn't around and that Deidara was remaining professional.

Officially for Konoha I was acting under Anko's jurisdiction and as an assistant for the T&I. She was my boss for the duration of the exams—not that I was complaining. Even if it was me who suggested the meeting of the Akatsuki with the Hokage, and me who was—as far as Konoha was concerned—in the know-how with the Akatsuki, I wasn't the assigned ambassador. That would be Kakuzu's department. Not to mention I didn't particularly _want_ to be the official ambassador between Konoha and the Akatsuki. I did not have faith in my lying or manipulating abilities and I _really_ didn't want to have to deal with the bullshit that was politics in this world.

So while I would be working _with_ the Akatsuki, it wouldn't be _official_. I would _officially_ be working under Anko and I would be _assisting_ the Akatsuki. Unofficially I would be working with the Akatsuki all the way.

I let out a slow breath, moving towards Anko.

The reason I was… uncomfortable… was what I was wearing because, while I loved Anko dearly, she just had very… unique choice in clothing. The girl wore mesh for a _shirt,_ for goodness sake. And she was still very adamant in me moving past Tobi.

_At least I get to wear a black trench coat like Ibiki's_, I thought reluctantly. _But it doesn't button or zip up, so I can't hold it together…. At least it's better than just swimsuit. _

A black trench coat, same style as Ibiki's with the exception of—as I said earlier—nothing to really hold it together, a green skirt that was just like Shippuden Sakura's—flaps and all—but with _no shorts_ underneath it. Followed that with a green cropped top, a mesh underneath that and viola. You have Anko's idea of trying to have her friend on the market of being single and somehow ready to mingle.

For me, I suppose it'd be more like single and _failing_ to mingle.

_How in the hell did she get authorization for this anyway? Wasn't Ibiki supposed to give her clearance? I thought he had my back in this, the bastard. I'm not going to make him anymore cookies after this. _

_ You know what? Roll with it. If you show an ounce of reluctance, she will _eat you up_ and do ten times worse. Besides, at least the coat is pretty effing bad ass. _

With that in mind, I scrounged up enough confidence to stride behind Anko, imagining my cloak fluttering behind me like a complete bad ass.

Like Batman.

Yes.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"This place is where the second part of the Exam will take place," Anko purred, standing before the gathered Genin. I stood behind the small wooden stall, hidden from sight of the Genin and watching the scene unfold. "The 44th training area… Also known as the Forest of Death. You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death."

Naruto snorted and Sakura giggled.

The Forest of Death was Anko's favored place to train the girl, so I knew she was already very familiar with it.

"There's no point in trying to scare us, crazy Snake Lady!" Naruto informed her, sticking his tongue in the process.

"If you weren't Mia's brat, I'd make you regret that," Anko warned him, her eyes narrowing before she gave him a leering smile. "Although… Heheheh… Just seeing your face when your mother shows up in what I have planned… Hehehehe… That will be your punishment, brat."

Naruto paled while Sakura and Sasuke appeared slightly concerned. "What did you do with Kaa-chan?!"

Anko only gave a gleeful laugh, clapping her hands together.

"Before we begin the Exam, I have two pieces of news for everyone. First, I'll be passing out these Consent Forms. Those taking this exam must sign these."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"From here on, people will die," Anko replied, smiling. "Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise I'd be held responsible and frankly the paperwork just isn't worth it."

Anko giggled while Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"What's the second bit?" Naruto asked curiously.

Anko gave him a rather smug grin, before beckoning towards the stand I was hidden behind in an exaggerated manner. "My assistant here has her own bit of news to pass on. You better listen carefully."

I stepped out from behind, walking towards Anko and ignoring Naruto's cry of horror (and Sasuke's look of outrage and disgust) upon seeing me. Sakura clapped her hands happily while Hinata blushed brightly. I stood before Anko, eyeing over each and every one of the Genin, my eyes resting a moment longer on the one I knew to be Orochimaru before I cleared my throat.

"Ohaiyo, little canon fodders," I greeted them. "You may simply call me Mia and I am here on behalf of an organization that more than likely a fair few of you know about—Akatsuki."

I made sure not to glance at Orochimaru when I said this, my eyes instead choosing to linger a moment on a handful of Amegakure Genin who were staring at me with wide, familiar eyes.

"The Akatsuki are hoping to come to good terms with Konohagakure, as we have in many of the other villages and Konohagakure is hoping to return the favor. As a first gesture of goodwill on our part, Konohagakure has allowed us to perform a simple seal-search with this portion of the exam," I said.

"Seal search?" Kabuto asked curiously.

I gave him a smug smile. "Indeed. We have good reason to believe that… someone we're… _looking for_… is near Konoha. As a precaution, we're just doing a simple search on the only shinobi Konoha has no direct jurisdiction over. You can refuse the search, however by doing so, you will not be allowed to compete in the exam. That much we—Konoha—_can _do. It's a simple precaution. The seal will measure out how much chakra you have, and if you're trying to suppress your chakra, the seal will activate and you will die. If you have a certain amount of chakra… chakra that no normal Genin should have and Konoha was _not_ informed of your… _status_, then you will be treated as an enemy and dealt with."

The Genin seemed hesitant, all of them whispering quietly to one another. I made sure not to stare at any of them any longer than necessary, my eyes just barely skimming over Orochimaru's form.

"Who will be giving these exams?" Shikamaru asked.

I held up my right hand, my two fingers beckoning downwards.

Deidara and Sasori flickered to stand at both sides of me.

"Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori will be," I said simply.

I saw Kankurō's eyes widen at Sasori's name and a handful of Iwa Genin at Deidara's. While the Akatsuki was on fair terms with both villages and they knew of Deidara and Sasori working with the Akatsuki, I wasn't sure if they informed their Genin or if it was one thing _knowing_ and a whole other thing _seeing_ for them.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked curiously.

I gave her a smile, preparing to bluff my way through this. "As in are they the only Akatsuki members in the vicinity? No. After the exam, Sasori and Deidara will be patrolling the Forest of Death at random intervals."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

I shook my head, dismissing his question. Anko stepped up, saying, "No reason you need to know. When each of you turn in your consent form, you will be given the exam. Anyone who does not turn in a consent form or consent to the exam must leave, _now_. If you have lingered behind, these boys will _remove you_. Understood?"

"Hai!" the Genin chorused.

Anko gave them a pleased smile.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Orochimaru had left, unsurprisingly. Deidara and Sasori had headed off to patrol the perimeter of the forest as requested and I sat beside Anko, staring out at the forest while her minions worked around us.

"… I'm thinking about asking Ibiki to make that your official uniform every time you come into work."

I closed my eyes, counting to five, before opening them up again and replying, "The coat is kick ass, but I'm pretty sure it'd be a bit too cold in there to wear… so little."

Anko gave me a thoughtful look. "That's right… you can't use chakra to regulate your body temperature like the rest of us can. I'll think of something else, then."

"Goody," I muttered sardonically.

"… Shit, do you remember how long we're supposed to wait here?"

"Well, _you_ have to wait here until another proctor returns and takes over your shift in watching the exam. _I_ don't _have_ to do anything," I informed her.

"But you _will_ stay here with me because you love me," Anko told me sweetly.

"That and you would never let me live it down if I ditched you," I added.

Anko nodded her head wisely. "Indeed."

"Mmm… I hope my babies will be okay."

"_Our_ baby has been training in this forest for _years_ now. She knows her way around," Anko consoled.

"That's true," I said, smiling softly.

"They'll be just fine."

"Mn!"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I shot upright, my breathing heavily as sweat clung to me. My heart was hammering and fear gripped me. Several minutes passed of me blinking and breathing, slowly calming down and regaining my senses.

I closed my eyes, letting out a small breath before reopening them and climbing out of bed. Already the first night of Naruto and the others in the forest seemed to be dragging on. Not to mention the nightmare I had just experienced was rather…

I shook my head, ignoring the after images that seemed to pop up before my eyes. Instead, I grabbed a pair of clothes and went to the shower.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Changed in clean overly large shirt and undies, I headed towards the kitchen, intent on making myself some warm milk and cookies, seeking general comfort. When I stepped into the living room to head to the kitchen, I frowned, finding Tobi sitting at the couch, watching a movie with a bowl of mostly eaten popcorn in his lap and a bottle of pop in his hand.

He glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow.

It wasn't all that unusual to find Tobi doing midnight raids in my fridge or watching television or reading a book late at night at my home. He claimed to have a sort of insomnia and not need as much sleep due to the Senju DNA in him. He didn't _need_ a lot of things either, after all, only half of his body was really human. He could function with half of the things we needed without any sort of problems, including sleep.

However, sometimes I wondered if he perhaps just didn't _want_ to sleep. If something else, aside from biological reasons, was keeping him up at night.

"… You're up _awfully_ early," Tobi observed.

"No… Just… Bad dream," I finally finished.

I hesitated in my next choice. We were still at odds at each other, even if talking about Kakashi seemed to help. But things just weren't _back to normal_ between us and I wasn't sure of what I could and couldn't do anymore without overstepping the boundaries. But staring at him, I could see that maybe he was unsure, as well. There was a tense underline in his posture, and his eyes didn't seem quite as light as they used to.

I thought of my dream. Of that _horrible_ dream.

I didn't like it. I didn't like seeing myself fail and everyone die for it, especially knowing that it was entirely plausible in the future. I was playing a dangerous game and things were only going to escalate as time went on. At that moment I _needed_ to be sure that everyone I cared for was _alright_. Even if I could logically say it was a dream, my heart was telling me something different entirely. But I couldn't. Naruto and the other children were in the forest, Anko would be taking over the night shift soon enough, I had _no clue_ where Kakashi was and the Akatsuki was generally out of my reach (not to mention I doubted we were friendly enough that I could just wake them up in the middle of the night to comfort myself, though I guess _some_ of them wouldn't mind too much). And Tobi… Tobi…

…was out of my reach by my own hands.

I didn't want to talk about Her. I didn't want him to find out why I didn't like Her, or why I was acting childishly jealous. I didn't want that to happen, because the risks of it backfiring stupendously were too great.

But I was equally tired of having this drift between us.

So I made up my mind.

I crossed the space between us, lifted his popcorn out of his lap, took his pop from his hands and set it on the coffee table. I then lifted up both his arms, wrapped them around me and rested my head on his chest, curling up partially in his lap and partially beside him.

"Must have been a pretty bad dream," Tobi observed, his posture still stiff.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

With one hand, I lazily gestured between us. "Amegakure. I'm sorry. I don't… I'm not _ready_ to talk about the reasons of my actions, but I promise you that I will tell you. I just… want some time, okay? I'm sorry for being stupid about it, too."

At my words, Tobi seemed to relax. "… I'm sorry about pushing it. I realize now that even you deserve to have some privacy to your thoughts. I know I don't share _everything_ with you, and it would be hypocritical of me if I didn't expect the same of you."

I only nodded in acceptance.

There was a slight pause before Tobi moved his hand to place it over my head, and slowly, he gently brushed my hair. His other hand drifted down from my shoulders before resting comfortably on my hip, and I felt goosebumps rise.

"… Go back to sleep, Mia. I promise I'll keep the bad dreams away."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Oblivion took me gladly.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"The preliminary matches are over already?" I asked Anko as she exited the forest.

She gave me a grin. "Yep. The teams should be arriving shortly enough. Sorry that you couldn't come and watch."

"I'm not," I confessed. "It's one thing knowing in the back of your mind that they're out there fighting, it's a whole other thing actually watching it up close. I don't think I would have been able to restrain myself if I had. I'd be going ballistic on their opponent. God, I don't even know if I'll be able to handle myself in the tournament."

Anko laughed. "That doesn't surprise me! Anyway, the match ups are as the following: Naruto vs. Neji in the first round followed by Kankurō vs. Sakura, then Shikamaru vs. Temari, Hinata has a bye and finally Sasuke vs. Gaara."

I beamed. "Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan made it, then?"

A difference already from Canon. It was ironic how Sakura was fighting a novice puppet-user when she herself would be training under a legendary one. Still, it was wonderful she had made it. And the fact that Hinata made it as well… not to mention Neji had made it, too... That could only mean they _hadn't_ fought each other in the prelims, which seemed rather odd, but I guess that just proved it really _was_ a random match up (which was _weird_, because I could have sworn they had rigged it, but whatever). And it seemed that, maybe, just maybe, Konan's influence on Hinata helped her.

I was still essentially a nobody in Konoha, so I wasn't able to spend much time with Hinata outside of the academy, and when she graduated the time I _could_ have spent with her went directly to her new team and whatnot. So I was glad that she had been able to grow without my direct involvement. I was proud of her for it.

I had the utmost intentions of baking her cinnamon rolls to celebrate and shower her with undivided love and attention. It had been a while since I was last able to do that (back when I was still working at the academy and the girl ate lunch with me nearly every day and whatnot), and damn it, I missed it.

"Well, I better get home and get lunch ready for everyone," I concluded, glancing over at Anko. "You wanna come along?"

Anko pouted. "I can't. Ibiki's being such a meanie-butt and making me do paperwork!"

I patted her head. "There now. At least you're way hotter than he is, and when you're done, I'll make you some dango."

Anko beamed. "Damn it, I knew there was a reason I loved you."

I beamed back at her.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"_Why can't it… be perfect? 'Cause love's not even real. Why don't I… cry for you? Love was dead from the start. I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you—what does it matter? I'll play along, writing our song, we are perfect. I love you. No, this is all wrong. Why aren't you gone?_" I faltered in my half-assed signing when I heard the door open.

"_Tadaima!_" Naruto exclaimed.

I continued to cook over the oven, the frying pan being lifted up and held over the hot stove. "Okaerinasai."

Naruto had run into the kitchen, grinning brightly at me. His clothes were torn and tattered, but otherwise than that you wouldn't have guessed he had just been through the second phase of the Chūnin Exams; a nice bonus to housing Kurama.

I smiled adoringly at him, setting the pan down and opening my arms. Naruto beamed at me when he ran into them and I kissed the top of his head.

He held me tightly and after we were done squeezing the life out of each other, I pulled back and eyed him seriously. "Naruto-chan?"

"Mn?" Naruto hummed, tilting his head and frowning slightly at my more serious tone.

I smiled. "I'm proud of you, you know."

His eyes widened and his cheeks took on a bright red hue. He abruptly looked down, a small smile on his face. "A-Ah."

"Good boy. Now go wash up. Will the others be joining us?"

"A-Ah! Teme and Sakura just went to change, and um, Kakashi-sensei said he'll show up whenever."

"Alright."

* * *

_Yep. That was a TobiMia scene. And yeah, they're cool, only with a bit more... tension between the two. _

_**Answer**: __Red Hood for teh smexiyness, Deadpool for the Epicness and Red X for the mysterious-ness. _

**_Question:_**_ Favorite _villain_?_

_FYI: Updates will probably be a bit slower. I know! I know! But with school coming up... my muse is divided, anyway. I'm sorry, but it's not going to be anything major. Maybe a couple days later? Maybe only once every two weeks (at worse). Don't worry, though, I'm not dropping this baby or making the updates to once a month, or once every three weeks._

**_Preview: _**

"Some time later today," Kakashi replied. "… Why don't you sleep with pants on?"

_Reviews are **love**!_


	18. Part II - Pictures and X

_**Disclaimer: **Only Mia is mine in this story._

**_Warning: _**_Uh. Innuendos._

**_Beta:_**_ Not yet..._

* * *

I gave a jaw-breaking yawn, glaring tiredly at the person in front of me.

Kakashi merely gave me his eye-smile.

"Why am I here again?" I asked, yawning again. My voice sounded husky and cracked a bit at the end.

"Because I need the company."

I gave him a venomous look.

"… Because you're my best friend."

It was turning mutinous at this point.

"… Because Gai found out where you live and was going to pester you all day."

I relaxed, shifting a bit on Kakashi's couch.

"When are you and Sasuke-chan leaving to train?" I inquired, yawning for hopefully the final time that early, early morning.

"Some time later today," Kakashi replied. "… Why don't you sleep with pants on?"

I gave him a blank look. "I don't know. Why do most men I know sleep in nothing, but their boxers? Be happy I sleep in underwear, at least."

"I'm not complaining," Kakashi said, handing me a cup of warm tea. He then sat down across from me in his own living room chair, holding his own cup of tea. "I was just curious, actually."

"You have a weird sense of curiosity," I informed him.

Kakashi shrugged, unminding.

"Thanks for rescuing me, by the way," I said dryly. "Even if it is… way… too… earl—how in the hell are you up at this time anyway?"

"The sun is up, so I am, too, and you're welcome. Besides, I still kind of owe you for the tickets—_back stage passes, too_?!"

I shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, we're even. I've been able to read the first book and damn. That thing is just… friggin' amazing. Thanks so much for loaning it to me." **(1*)**

"Yeah, well…"

We lapsed into comfortable silence, until…

"Shit. Did either of us leave a note for Naruto?"

"Uh… Nope."

"Jiraiya's and my son is going to kill me. Then Anko's and my own daughter is going to have to resurrect me, then our son is going to kill me again for not remembering to leave a note, again because Naruto is going to wake him up at an ungodly hour and he'll be pissed as hell and-"

"We have a son?"

I briefly recalled my words with Tsume, my promise to her to attempt to coerce Kakashi into joining our little family.

"Sasuke-chan. Naruto-chan and Sakura-chan mentioned he felt more relaxed around you than any other adult besides me, so that automatically makes you the father."

"I don't recall agreeing to this."

"You don't want to be Sasuke-chan's surrogate father?"

"That's not it, well, kind of… I mean… I…"

"That's the whole point of taking on a Genin team, though, isn't it? The shinobi's way of adopting."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Tsume, Anko, Jiraiya…"

"… Yes, well…"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "It wouldn't be any different from you and Minato-sama's relationship."

Kakashi gave me a tired look. "I take it Jiraiya-sama informed you, then?" At my nod, he gave a small sigh. "I'm not… complaining. I just… never really thought about it. It's different. Very… different."

I frowned, setting down my cup of tea on the small table. "You're worried."

Kakashi didn't reply.

Understandably so. It was a different responsibility, but their relationship in that manner had seemed so obvious to me that I hadn't considered how it might have seemed to them at first. I knew Sasuke wasn't looking for new parents—jnothing could replace a parent—and he would more than likely feel awkward and uncomfortable around the surrogate parent if he figured out what he felt. Part of him would, more than likely, feel guilty for allowing himself to think of another in a parental light and think he was replacing and thus insulting his own birth parents. The other part of him would be angry at that surrogate figure, or at least have his own anger directed at him… It would be an uncomfortable thing, at the very least.

Naruto didn't mind me mentioning Jiraiya as his own Tou-san, and Jiraiya just rolled with it. Jiraiya did get a bit uncomfortable at first, but after seeing Naruto's delighted expression that Jiraiya seemed to accept the title… And Naruto definitely didn't mind referring to me as his Kaa-chan. Sakura was a bit different, as she still had two living parents. However, she didn't mind it when Anko and I get a little… crazy… and start referring to her as our daughter. She seemed delighted to be a part of it, actually, giggling right alongside us.

Kakashi… Kakashi was Kakashi. He didn't really have family ties, and it was for that reason that Tsume pushed me towards him. Kakashi was now part of our family and it was obvious that Sasuke viewed him highly. Kakashi was nothing like Sasuke's birth father, but he was the type of man and sensei that Sasuke needed, at this point in time, to look up to.

Then again, Kakashi would make a good surrogate father for just about everyone. With the way Naruto's been pushing, I was starting to think he wanted _two_ surrogate fathers…

_Maybe I should tell Jiraiya-sensei that he has competition_, I mused quietly.

"Don't be," I said quietly. "You're a very good man, Kakashi, and an even better influence. I'm not saying you have to accept Sasuke in a son-like manner, I'm just… asking that you continue doing what you're doing. Don't change a thing."

Kakashi seemed contemplative for a moment before he gave me an eye-smile.

"Mn. I can do that."

There was banging at the door. "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Kaa-chan's been kidnapped!"

"Dobe's right. She's gone—"

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to help us find Mia!"

"Jiraiya is Naruto's, Anko is Sakura's and I'm Sasuke's," Kakashi mused aloud. "There's just one little problem with that, Mia."

"Oh?"

Kakashi chuckled, standing up and moving towards the door.

"They're _all_ mine."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Jiraiya whined.

"Yes," I said. "Of course I want to take numerous photos of us in the always brief time you're in Konoha."

"Kaa-chan," Naruto whined alongside Jiraiya. "We need to go train."

"Train later. Pictures first."

Naruto and Jiraiya gave an exaggerated sigh and eye roll at the same time. I snickered at the display, adjusting the camera. "Just three, okay? One of you and Naruto-chan, one of all of us, and one of you, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Oh, alright," Jiraiya sighed, ruffling Naruto's hair before shoving him out of the photo in a friendly manner. "Move it, brat."

Naruto stuck his tongue out in response before moving to stand beside me as I held up the camera. "Say… Icha Icha!"

Jiraiya laughed loudly and I snapped the photo. "Okay, Naruto-chan, move in."

Naruto gave a mischievous smile as he rushed over to Jiraiya, running up to the tree behind him before flipping backwards off it and landing on his shoulders. Jiraiya gave a grunt of annoyance scowling as Naruto stood on his shoulders.

"Sit down, sweetie. I can't fit you in the frame if you don't."

Naruto then plopped down on Jiraiya's shoulders, and Jiraiya had to hold him up there to steady him because he nearly fell off three times. Naruto held up both his hands, giving a thumbs-up while Jiraiya only rolled his eyes-just as I snapped the picture.

"One more of all of us," I said, setting the camera on the stand and hurrying over to them. Naruto rolled backwards off of Jiraiya and I wrapped my arm around Jiraiya's back, just as he slung his own arm over my shoulders. Naruto stood in front of us, my hand resting on his shoulder and Jiraiya's other hand on his head. The camera flashed and we broke apart, but before I could move grab it…

Jiraiya flickered towards it, grinning brightly. "How about I take some pictures of you two?"

"No more pictures," Naruto whined.

"Nope. Now hug your mother."

I laughed, turning Naruto around and bending down. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders before planting a kiss on his cheek. The camera flashed and Jiraiya snickered. "Alright. One solo of Mia, then one solo of Naruto."

Naruto moved away and I shifted my weight to the balls of my feet. "Hmm… So much potential for this one… You have no idea how tempted I am to do something completely inappropriate. I don't know why, but whenever I'm taking a picture by myself, I always have the urge to do that…"

I tiled my head before shrugging, moving by the three and relaxing against it.

"Say… Chocolate sucks!"

I gave a gasp of absolute shock and horror just as the camera flashed and Naruto and Jiraiya laughed loudly.

"That was mean!" I pouted. "Fine. Naruto, get your butt over here."

Naruto was still snickering as he moved towards the tree and I moved away.

"Say… The Hyuuga heiress as a thing for you!"

Naruto gave a very confused look, his mouth hanging open and his head tilted, with his face screwed up. "Wha…"

The camera flashed and I giggled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetie. You're too young to date," I said.

Naruto gave a shrug before hurrying over to the camera. "Lemme see, lemme see!"

Jiraiya handed him the camera and Naruto grinned. "Alright! One more! This time of you two!"

I raised an eyebrow and leered at Jiraiya. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jiraiya opened his arms. I gave a running start before leaping up and into his arms. He adjusted me so he was carrying me bridal style and I gave a thumbs up at the camera, grinning widely. "I always wanted to take a picture like this."

"I know," Jiraiya said, nodding in agreement. "Same here. There's just something appealing about taking a picture with a beautiful woman like this."

Naruto snickered at our banter, holding up the camera. "Say… uh…"

"Just take the pictures. Leave the witty one-liners to us," Jiraiya advised, still grinning from amusement.

The camera flashed.

The pictures were done.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"I can't believe you pushed our son to exhaustion," I sighed, giving Jiraiya a mild glare as we walked down the darkened streets of Konoha to our apartment. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault he pushed himself too hard."

I gave him a poorly amused look.

Jiraiya shrugged again, adjusting Naruto on his back.

"You staying with us, right?"

"Always."

Whenever Jiraiya stayed in town, at my insistence, he stayed with us. Our home wasn't really big enough for a spare bedroom, so he had to take over my own bed, while I bunked with Naruto.

When we reached the front door to the apartment, I unlocked it and opened it up. Jiraiya moved to tuck Naruto in bed, while I headed to my old side of the home, entering the kitchen and preparing some tea. When I was done, Jiraiya was already seated at the table and I handed him his cup.

"Are you going to watch him in the finals?" Jiraiya asked me.

I gave a small sigh. "I don't know. Just hearing about his… C-Rank mission… was enough to nearly send me into a panic-attack. God only knows how I'll react to watching all of my babies in the finals…"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Good point. Speaking of his C-Rank…"

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to tell you every gory detail in the morning."

"Excellent."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Lee-chan, don't you think you should be resting?" I asked hesitantly as I stared at the boy who was attempting push-ups in his hospital room.

"There is no time, Mia-sensei!" Lee declared.

"Uh-huh," I said, my fingers fiddling with an object I held in my hands. "Lee-chan, I really think you should rest."

"I-I must get stronger! My youth must shine through in this dark hour," Lee insisted, completely oblivious to the object I held in my hands.

"Sweetie, you know I adore you, so I'm only doing this because in this case, it really is the right thing to do," I said carefully, kneeling down beside Lee.

Lee looked up at me, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Wha-?"

I jabbed him with the syringe, injecting him with the sedative the nurses had given me. When it had become clear that Lee held a sort of… attachment to me and that I held an attachment towards him, as well, the nurses tended to call me down whenever they couldn't get Lee back in bed to rest.

He slumped over and I patted his head, sighing. "Sweet boy… Oh, well… Let's see if I can't get him back into bed."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do for a month, un?" Deidara asked, lounging in the couch in his and Sasori's suit.

I shrugged, flipping through more channels on the T.V. "Hell if I know. Sasori's training Sakura, Kakashi kidnapped Sasuke and Jiraiya's hogging Naruto… Tobi's being Tobi and being too busy for the final preparations…"

Deidara gave a sigh. "This sucks, un."

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"Wanna blow up the Hokages' faces, un?"

"… Leader-sama would murder us."

"... It would be worth it, un."

"For you, maybe. I, however, actually intend to do something worthwhile with my life besides making old guys' faces go boom-boom."

Deidara shot me an annoyed look.

"Want to… go skydiving?"

Deidara seemed thoughtful. "Well… I guess I don't really have anything better to do. Alright. Got your goggles, un?"

"Left 'em at home. I'll grab them, and then we can go."

"Awesome, un."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

A routine settled in during that month. The only Akatsuki members I ever saw was Deidara and occassionally Sasori. It was really weird not seeing Tobi in so long, but I understood he'd been busy and we would hardly get a chance at being alone—what with Jiraiya staying with us and Deidara kidnapping me the rest of the time.

I rarely saw Sakura and Sasori, as well. The puppet demanded the girl to be up earlier than the sun, and only retired with the sun, also. Not that she was complaining, actually, she was quite ecstatic that Sasori took up so much of her time. She explained their training was rather split for the moment, half of it was medical-ninjutsu (as Sasori could just tell that she would become rather prodigious in that field), the rest of it being… puppetry. Sakura… a puppet master. It was something I would have never considered, but from what I could tell, she was doing pretty damn awesomely at it. She didn't have a puppet of her own, yet, but Sasori allowed her to borrow one of his own to train with and, if they both felt ready enough for her, to use in the tournament.

Naruto and Jiraiya were the two I saw the most of during that month. I usually walked them to their training grounds and didn't see them until they came home. During my day, I either spent it working, or skydiving with Deidara. Anko was busy with her own final part in the exams, so I didn't see her too often. I saw Ibiki more than I saw her, now that I thought about it.

The moms and I did get to spend a few weekends together, though, which was always nice.

Anyway, long story short: the month went by fairly quickly.

Soon enough… it was the day of the tournament.

"I've got my… paper bags, vomit bags, pillow—in case I feel faint—along with my sedatives," I declared to Jiraiya the day of the tournament. The two of us were taking our sweet time to get to the arena, once there, I would take my reserved seat with a couple of friends, and Jiraiya would be heading out to scout the town (just a precautionary).

"Yep. You're all set," Jiraiya replied, shifting his arms a bit. He was carrying me over the massive crowd at shinobi speed. Why? Because I wanted to get there fast to see my babies, and he felt like it.

"I hope so. It's going to be painful to watch, but… if it makes them happy…"

"Exactly. Besides, they aren't going to die. Have a little faith in them."

"I know they aren't going to die, but I'm their mother! It's my job to worry needlessly and the occasional nagging."

"You nag?"

"According to Naruto, I do."

"Huh."

I shrugged.

"And here we are."

I looked down at my seat, glancing around the already crowding arena before gulping nervously.

"See you around, Mia," Jiraiya chuckled before heading off. I gave a small, weak chuckle in return before taking a seat. Deidara and Sasori wouldn't be seated with me—they would be with Kakuzu, assisting in the plan.

"Hey there, awesome girl," Anko purred, sliding into the seat next to mine.

"Hi," I returned weakly.

"Oh, don't be nervous. Our baby girl will be just fine,"Anko assured me. I gave a small whimper.

Anko slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close and gesturing dramatically to the arena. "It will be a glorious battle, though. However, our little girl will handle it just fine. She will face a strong opponent, but she will win. And when she does win, it will be _epic_."

"If you say so," I said dubiously.

"I can't _wait _to see her kick ass. You know, I _really _wanted to train her for this, but Ibiki started harping on me about remaining an unbiased judge—can you believe that? I mean, _come on. _That's our _baby_. Of course I'm automatically ubiased! It wouldn't hurt to let me train her."

My lips twitched. "You do have a point."

"_Oooh_. Look at that guy's ass."

I followed Anko's appreciative gaze to a shinobi who had his back to us—he was leaning against the railing in the front. I cocked my head, staring unabashedly at his asset. It was a _very _familiar ass. An ass I had _definitely _checked out, but I couldn't quite place it.

"It is a _very _fine ass," I allowed, still a little confused to _who's _ass it was.

"Oh, shit. They're starting. Ooh, looks like it's Naruto and Neji first thing."

I stood up from my seat. "_Kick his ass, baby doll!_"

Naruto looked up at the stands at my shout and saw me waving my arms frantically. He flushed, abruptly looking away.

"Aww, look, the first time he's been embarrassed by his mom in public," I cooed, sitting back down. "They grow up so fast… I remember the time where he used to adore my random shouts at him in public…"

Anko wrapped a consoling arm around my shoulders. "There, there…"

I took a deep breath, already feeling anxious to see the fight begin. I knew who would win, but it was still _painful _to watch. I couldn't really understand how so many people gathered around and found such things _amusing_. They were _children_, for God's sakes. Naruto hadn't even hit puberty, yet he's expected to fight to the death in a tournament—to be expected to prove his worth as well as entertain all these people? It sickened me. It disgusted me. Then again, I fully acknowledged that if it wasn't _my _baby down there, and if I _had _grown up in this world, I would probably be just as entertained as the rest of them.

That didn't make it _right_. Given the different set of morals in this world, it didn't even make it _wrong_, either.

It just was.

I winced, cringing at a particularly nasty blow to Naruto.

"Mia, you're pale, need to take some medicine?" Anko asked softly, her eyes on me.

"Y-Yeah. I think I do," I whispered shakily while Anko prepared the anxiety medication. I swallowed it dry, feeling it go down my throat like a cold stone, and drop to the pit of my stomach.

It was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When Naruto's match finally ended, I was torn between relief (from it ending and he being alive), anger (that he had to have a match in the first place), anxiety (_Hello. _Invasion), and panicking (because there would be many more fights ahead).

The next match was Sakura and Kankurō and Anko leaned forward anxiously, dying to see the match—

"I forfeit!"

Anko blinked in disbelief.

Sakura—who had already come down to the arena, carrying a wrapped bundle… a puppet, I suspected—stared in disbelief, as well. Before a furious expression took over her face, "_You little shit! Get your fucking ass down her before I rip your tiny little dick off of you and _make you! _Fight me, you coward_."

"That's right, bitch!" Anko shouted. "You tell that wuss who's boss! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Somehow, Anko managed to get the entire stadium shrieking and demanding a fight and while Kankurō looked thoroughly embarrassed, he would not fight. So Sakura had to grumble and mutter and whine all the way back to where the competitors were staying and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Shikamaru's match was significantly easier for me to watch—maybe for the lack of such strong connections, perhaps for the lack of constant near death and beatings like it was for Naruto's, or maybe the medication just started kicking in. Regardless, the match went nearly exactly Canon and soon… far too soon.

"Ah… Sasuke and Gaara now," I murmured, staring down at the two boys who were then alone in the arena.

"This should prove interesting," Anko observed.

I shrugged, uncomfortable with the situation.

And it began.

I was tense, taunt like a bow, while I watched. I knew that when the invasion began, I was to pretend to be asleep like the other civilians and _stay out of harm's way_ and wait for Tobi to come for me. It would be hard—excruciatingly so—to follow the orders. I wanted to go to them. I _needed _to go to them. I needed to make sure they were alright, and that they would _stay _alright.

But I couldn't.

Not just because of the plan, but because of what they are—who they are.

They weren't just children, not in this world. They were _shinobi. _Adults. I couldn't coddle them. I couldn't hide them. I couldn't cover their eyes and ears and tried to shield them. In this world, it would cripple them.

It was painful.

So.

Very.

Painful.

So I sat, perfectly still. And I stayed, perfectly still. And when the genjutsu was cast and Anko dispelled it around us and told me to sit perfectly still, I did. While she went off to help her fellow shinobi, I sat perfectly still.

That was about when the man with the very familiar butt, sat down next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders. He turned to face me and I finally recognized who he was.

"X," I breathed **(*2 – For those of you that aren't familiar with *'s and numbers, it's when an author or authoress has a note addressing something in the aforementioned passage. X, as well as the tickets, will be explained in the bottom author's note, so please don't ask about it in a review. :D )**

"Hello, Mia," X greeted cheerfully. "You know, I quite like you."

"… Thank you…?"

"I almost regret having to do this," X continued, his tone colored with mocking regret. "But, money is money."

I opened my mouth to question what he meant, but I never quite got the chance to, as my world had gone black.

And when I opened my eyes, I found them staring into the familiar yellow slits of Orochimaru.

"Fuck."

* * *

***1 & *2 - **_This is why you need to read author / authoress notes. :) These are references to CANON one-shots I did FOR THIS STORY in the story Fading Memories. I told ya'll that Fading Memories was Canon. 'Course I'd have it influence the story to some extent. _

**_Answer: _**_Nagash. Ooooooh, I adore him._

**_Question: _**_Give me a funny quote. :) If you have nothing, then a joke. If you _still _have nothing, then just the first word that pops into your head. Please? I need the laughter. __  
_

_Urk. I just started school again - last year in High School, and I'm taking five college-level classes for dual credit - including three math classes. I can't complain about the math, because I need all the math classes I can get if I want to be a _good _engineer (in my opinion)... but still. Oh so tired when I get home._

_On that sad note, let's move on to a happier one. My final SI OC story will be posted some time next week (hopefully). Yeah. I know. I just said I wasn't sure I'd be able to update this story and went around said I was starting another one, but whatever. I'm anxious to try out my final story._

**_Preview:_**

**Tobi's POV**


	19. Part II - Tobi's POV

_**Disclaimer: **Mia is my bitch. And Tobi's, but he doesn't know that... yet._

**_Warning:_**_ Usual shit._

**_Beta: _**_She's still out of commission. Hopefully she'll get better soon. :)_

* * *

**(First Person POV – Tobi)**

I didn't mean for it to happen.

You know… you know… life can really, _really _suck at times. It was hard—_is_ hard—but was especially hard at the beginning. I was an outcast to my own family, not only because I couldn't activate my Sharigan—my baby cousin activated it before me—but because I seemed hopeless as a shinobi in general. That wasn't the case, of course. It wasn't my fault. It was theirs—their training methods were outdated and their structure crippled me. They didn't know it. I didn't know it, either. So to all appearances, I was a hopeless dead-last.

For a long while, I thought I was hopeless, too.

That was when I met her.

Her, being Rin.

I remember it being a bright day. To all accounts it should have been a _good _day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming… to everyone else, it seemed like, it _was _a good day. For me, though? For me, it wasn't. I'll spare you the exact details of _why_. I've tried very hard to repress my childhood, it wasn't a very pleasant thing for me. My mother died young, she died shortly after my younger brother's birth. Father always blamed Shisui for it—well, not always. When it became apparent that Shisui was such a rising prodigy, he switched that blame onto _me_.

Father was… my father was a very… strict name. Traditional. Physical.

To all accounts… to all accounts he wasn't a very good father. He wasn't a very good man.

I still had them. The scars. The marks. Now, of course, they just look like markings from my near-death experience. Just more to add on, I suppose.

I remember that day because it was my birthday. Shisui had given me some of his candy he had bought—he was such a sweet thing. I didn't want him to die, but the ends justified the means, I thought.

I was lonely. I was tired. I was sore.

I wasn't expecting anyone else to show me the time of day, the exception being Shisui. Even my teachers at the academy just turned a blind eye when it came to me. The Uchiha, after all, were such a _prestigious_ family. It would be _preposterous_ if one of their own needed help—if one of their own actually wanted contact with an _outsider_.

Idiots.

I'm sorry, I'm getting off track. It was just a small gesture, but I suppose that was all I needed at that time. She came up to me and asked me, 'Why aren't you smiling?'

'I don't want to,' I told her.

And she smiled at me and held out this neatly wrapped box. 'It's your birthday, isn't it? I remember because you told the class during your introduction.'

What was contained in the gift wasn't important—what I needed the most at that moment was some sort of acknowledgement. I needed someone—_anyone_—to have noticed me. I was tired of being pushed aside by the rest of my family, and when I _was _noticed, it was only to be used as a… dummy. I wanted someone to have paid the slightest bit of attention to me and to have _liked _me.

This girl—a girl I didn't even know the name of—just gave me a present. She acknowledged me, _paid attention to me_, and even _remembered _something that had been said so long ago. I didn't know what to think of her.

That was about when _I _started noticing _her._

Her smiles. Her laughs. Her gentle demeanor. The way she moved. The way she talked.

Everything about her was just so _bright_ and _sweet_. It was so vastly different than what I was used to—I was confounded to how I had missed her in the first place. It didn't take long of watching her that I eventually started to care for her. And from that point, it manufactured its way into love.

I was in love with Rin.

On the day that she died, I felt shattered. The person that had noticed me—acknowledged me—was gone. Someone who did not _deserve _to be gone, was taken away. The _one good thing _that had happened to me, was _stolen _from me.

I was furious. I hated everything and everyone at that moment and I just wanted all of it to _stop. _I had considered for a while just following after her. It would have been so simple—I had nothing to live for anymore, but it was Madara who persuade me to stay. To listen. To watch.

I did, and in that time I discovered just how corrupt and horrible this world really was. I had thought to myself, _No wonder someone so bright as Rin never survived. She didn't stand a chance in this world. _

And Madara had pointed out, that so long as the world remained as such, people like Rin would continue to die every day and every night, and people like me would lose their smiles… every day… and every night.

It didn't seem fair. It didn't seem right.

So I set to _make it right_. I wasn't just doing this for Rin, for the girl I fell so madly in love with. I was doing it for _all _the Rins, and _all _the Obitos. Because _no one _deserved that kind of pain. _No one _deserved to have their light stolen from them.

It was true that I had to steal a couple of lights, regardless of how I felt, along the way. _But in the grand scheme of things_, Madara had pointed out, _what's a few lights to a hundred?_

I didn't mean for it to happen.

For a long, long time, I had thought she was just a figment of my imagination. Just something concocted in the back of my mind to help me deal with the trauma. Because, really, what were the odds of that _not _being the case? I thought, perhaps, if I humored her—if I befriended her—she would go away and my mind would be at rest.

That was not the case.

When she started telling me things—things I shouldn't have known about—I was confused. It gave me pause to think that maybe, _just maybe_, Mia was real. But that couldn't be right—it was too strange, too alien, to even think about, so I dismissed it as just coincidences. When I started to being able to _feel _her world, feel her hand in my own, feel her arms around me, feel her breath on my—

—That was another thing. Her physical affections. In my world, or at least in my clan, it was frowned upon for such displays of affections—it was even more frowned upon if they weren't married in some way. I remember how awkward I was with the contact at first, but she had seemed so at ease with it, I felt like it would be wrong to deny her. Besides, she was just a figment of my imagination, so what if was touchy?

I digress. Even when I started to be able to _feel _her, I still dismissed her and her world as just a very vivid fantasy. I was too set in my belief that when she fell into my arms—not too long ago—I was… conflicted.

On one hand, I was very pleased to have found a true friend. After all, Mia and I _had _formed a very strong connection and I knew I could trust her with anything. On the other hand, I had just told an _actual person _everything there was to know about me. I had confessed to her things that I wouldn't have even told _Rin_. I had felt so very naked, standing in front of her, her green eyes staring up at me. Never before had I felt so vulnerable and insecure and _tiny_ in her gaze. My worries and fears were cast aside, though, when she treated me in the same manner. That even though we both realized we were very real, and we both shared our scars, and she had seen every bit of me… she still accepted me.

She acknowledged me.

Much more, she still _wanted _to be with me—adored it, in fact. She went out of her way to make _me _more comfortable, and I couldn't recall _anyone _doing that before. Even Rin kept her distance to some extent, yet there Mia was; someone who knew all my dirty little secrets and still loved me for them.

I had thought she was truly my greatest friend.

Ah, but then… time played a role.

And no longer was she just a figment of my imagination—she was there, she was _real._

For years I had been able to remain ignorant of her, to be able to see her as only a very close friend. I never would have anticipated viewing her in a different light—the very notion at the beginning seemed so far-fetched it was laughable.

I couldn't tell you _when _I started noticing her—oh, wait, yes I could.

It was a long day at Amegakure, some time ago, and Mia was exhausted. She declared, quite clearly, that she just wanted to shower and then head to bed. She had to currently stay in my room, as the prank war was currently active at the time and _her _room was essentially demolished. It was a little after when _I _had joined the war, but the two of us declared a sort of truce for the time being. Anyway, she had to borrow some of my clothes, as well, as her clothes were rendered… well, let's just say that Deidara was quite spiteful.

She had stepped out of my bathroom—wearing only her underwear and one of my too-large-for-her shirts, grinning and snickering as she was undoubtedly thinking up another prank, and that's when it struck me.

_I kind of like her in my shirt. _

I was so surprised by my line of thought, I was left speechless and she had to grab my attention by pulling on my arm and then I started to notice how long and smooth her _legs _were and how bright her _eyes_ and how she smelled _really _nice and—

It went downhill from there.

I tried, I really did, to ignore the signs. I resisted every step of the way.

I didn't want to be attracted to my only friend. I didn't want to risk losing her like I did Rin. I didn't want to be hurt all over again.

I didn't want her like that.

It got worse, of course. The photographs didn't help solve the matters, either and then there was that whole _X _fiasco and then _Kakashi…_

I really wasn't quite sure who I hated more: X or Kakashi.

On one hand, Kakashi stole Rin away from me and was spending an _awfully _lot of time with Mia. However, Mia seemed to have thoroughly friend-zoned Kakashi, despite Anko's persistence and I knew full well that she would never do something to hurt me like dating Kakashi. I was quite confident that when it came down to it, she would undoubtedly choose me over him, and it was for that reason alone, I hadn't killed him. Yet. That, and for the moment it seemed like Kakashi held a strictly platonic view of Mia.

Which was fine. I wouldn't begrudge her the chance of more friends—she was friends with the other Akatsuki members, the majority of them male and I didn't get jealous over them, so why should I get jealous over Kakashi?

Well, that wasn't _entirely _true. I suppose that _did _sometimes get jealous when she would steal Itachi away or Itachi would kidnap her away and the two would go off and discuss rather secretive things that I had yet to figure out what were about. I had a feeling, though, that it was Sasuke and Naruto related. Itachi _was _just as much a mother-hen to Sasuke as Mia was to Naruto.

And _X_… Well, I just didn't like that guy. I had every intentions of killing him, as soon as I found him.

Bastard. How dare he not allow himself to be caught and killed by me already…

I digress again.

I wasn't an idiot, though. I could read the signs, no matter how much I tried to deny them, they were still there. I was attracted to her. I found her eyes and lips irresistible, and I loved the way she smiled and laughed, and I adored the way she walked and I was infatuated with her humor and quirks.

I was undeniably in love with her, both physically and mentally.

However… _However_…

While she was the most precious person to me alive, she was not my first. She was not there when I needed her, the way Rin was. She did not die in vain—nor would she ever, if I had a say about it—and she was still my closest friend.

I had faith, that in time, I would be able to love Mia the way I loved her before. I had faith that my love for Rin would persevere and that soon enough, things would settle down between Mia and myself. I had to have faith in that, because the alternative was unacceptable. Not only did Mia not return my affections, but the very thought of betraying Rin in such a manner—

No. Not even just betraying Rin, but betraying what I _stood for _in the first place, the new reason I lived, was just unthinkable.

I lived to make sure there would be no other deaths like Rin's, and no other heartbreaks like Obito's. If I, Uchiha Obito, loved someone else… If I, Uchiha Obito, loved that someone else more than Rin… than what purpose did I have? I wanted to prevent what had happened to be, but if I ended up happy, then what am I preventing?

If I stopped loving Rin, then what would I be fighting for?

I would have no purpose, no drive. All my goals and everything that I had to destroy to get so far… all of it would have been for nothing.

Shisui, Yahiko, the Uchiha Clan, Minato, Kushina… all of them… every last one of them… would have died in vain.

I would have _murdered_ them in vain.

And that… _that _was unthinkable.

I didn't mean for it to happen.

I didn't mean to fall in love with my best friend.

But I did mean, and I do mean, to not pursue it. I would make sure my feelings rot away, not just for myself, but for _them_. It would be selfish of me to stop now, and even more selfish to pursue my own happiness after destroying so many others'.

My feet touched the ground lightly and I glanced around the stadium. I felt a frown tug at my lips when I stared at the place Mia should have been.

_Please tell me you didn't go all mother-hen on me,_ I thought, inwardly sighing in annoyance. _You moron…_

However, as I turned to leave, I noticed something.

My brows furrowed in confusion, and I stared at her comfort bag. It was the bag she and I had prepared for her to watch the matches—she wouldn't have left it behind, especially given the circumstances. She knew she needed to remain calm, not only for herself, but for the others.

_The only reason it's here and she isn't…_

I felt my body chill to the bone and a cold fury washed over me.

_Fuck. No._

Red was all I saw, and instinctively my Sharingan activated. My hands were clenched so tightly into fists, they were shaking. I had to consciously grit my teeth and bite my tongue to make sure I made not a single sound. It took a full minute to calm myself down to the point where I could rationally think.

Mia was gone, and she did not leave willingly. It was just as possible for someone I didn't want her near to take her, as it would be for someone like Kakashi or Anko to take her someplace safe. Ah, but wait, Zetsu was monitoring all the safe-houses in case Orochimaru decided to make a grab for hosta—

I froze.

_No,_ I thought. _He didn't _really_…? While it's true she did openly declare herself as a member of the Akatsuki, he couldn't have just assumed she was a higher-ranking member from that one meeting, could he? No. That's too far-fetched, even for him. Which meant… which meant he had someone on the inside. A traitor amongst us? But who? Mia didn't mention anyone turning over to Orochimaru from the Akatsuki… Could the betrayal somehow be a domino affect from her presence? If that's the case, then how to discern the traitor…? It would be best if we took Orochimaru straight to Pein, but Konoha would want his body and we need to earn Konoha's trust if we want to proceed with the plans—we can't allow Konoha to take him alive, especially if he knows more about Mia's involvement with the Akatsuki that what is public knowledge. Damn._

I whirled around, throwing a kunai directly behind him. There was a blur of black before a shinobi stepped away from the shadows of the pillar, tilting his head.

"Calm down, Tobi," X laughed, a teasing tone in his voice. "It's just me."

I remained silent, eyeing the man before me.

X held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Believe it or not, I really do like that Mia girl, but money is money and I do love money. However, now that I already _have _my money, I have no obligations to keep her in his company."

"You kidnapped Mia," I said flatly, shifting stances.

X shrugged. "Gotta do, what you gotta do. No need to try and attack me _now_, though. After all, I can lead you straight to them."

"If you're lying, I will kill you."

"I'm sure you'll try," X assured him.

"You have not seem me when I _really _try," I said, smiling coldly behind my mask. "Trust me, boy, you do not want to upset me."

X only shrugged, turning away. "Do you want to come or not?"

I cocked my head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because she really does have the cutest little ass I've ever seen."

It took every ounce of self-control I had to not just snap his neck then and there.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

**(First Person POV – Mia)**

"What do you want?" I asked warily, fear pulsing inside of me as I scambled away from Orochimaru.

"When it became apparent that I would not be leaving this place without having to fight the Akatsuki, I took the liberty of creating a plan to ensure my protection from them," Orochimaru said, stepping closer to me. It was then that I realized we were moving—some sort of enclosed cart, it seemed like.

"How'd you know to take me?" I demanded, glaring up at him, trying to muster up some sort of bravado. "I know damn sure that our current members wouldn't divulge just who I was to you. How'd you know to take _me _as a bargaing chip—I mean… that is what I am, right? A bargaining chip?"

Orochimaru nodded, pleased with my assessment. "You are indeed, little hostage. You are correct on both accounts—none of your _current _members would betray your little leader, and you are my ticket out of here."

"Current… then it was an older member… one of Kakazu's partners, then," I muttered, frowning. "Possible. I didn't know them like I know the current members… Wait. If all you're trying to do is escape, why still have the Invasion?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm never one to entirely abandon a plan, child. While I cannot take the life I currently want in this attempt, that doesn't mean that I can't at least destroy this wretched place as much as I can."

I glared at him, feeling myself relax minutely. I was a bargaining chip; my safety was guaranteed for the moment. "You're going to die either way."

"I very much doubt that."

I snorted, looking away.

"But while I have you all to myself… there are some things I would like to question you about," Orochimaru purred, moving towards me. I immediately scooted back.

"You'd just end up pissing them off if you hurt me," I warned him.

"I'm sure they won't care too much for the condition you're in, so long as you're alive and well, and frankly they already hate me and they're probably already mad at me—what do I care if I annoy them more?" Orochimaru reasoned, grabbing my arm and squeezing tightly. I winced, struggling to pull free.

I shifted stances, just like Tobi taught me, but didn't attack. I wasn't even going to kid myself into thinking that I could take on _Orochimaru _in a taijutsu bout.

"What do you want?" I asked instead, glowering at him in an attempt to hide my growing panic.

Orochimaru gave a small chuckle. "It isn't much. What _are _the current plans for the Akatsuki?"

"World domination," I deadpanned.

He tilted his head, smiling as his hand trailed down my arm to my hand. My heart pounded in my chest and I watched, frozen in shock, as he _twisted my wrist around_. There was a sickening cracking sound and sharp, burning pain raced up all the way up and down my arm. A gasp escaped my lips and I fell to my knees, cradling my broken wrist. Immediately, fury and adrenaline coursed through me and my leg snapped out, aiming for his knees. Orochimaru didn't bat an eyelash as he leapt above my kick before coming down _hard_ on my foot. I bit down on my tongue, hard, to keep from crying out as I heard _another _crack and more pain surged through me.

I looked up at him, glaring with absolute loathing, trying to squash down the growing sense of dread that curled in the pit of my stomach.

"Let's try this again: What are the current plans for the Akatsuki?"

I swallowed roughly, feeling a sick hatred burn in the pit of my stomach. Fear was crawling over me, and I wanted nothing more than to do and say whatever it took to keep this man as far away from me as humanly possible. But the very idea of doing that—the very idea of betraying Tobi in such a manner, caused me more ache than any physical pain could provide. So I swallowed roughly again, looked up and glared at him. "Fuck you."

Orochimaru gave a small humming sound, before grabbing onto my hair and pulling me up. Instinctive tears pricked at my eyes and I bit down hard on my bottom lip. "We are moving, child; never in one location, and always staying away from the sightings of your beloved Akatsuki members. It will be a _long _time until we are found, are you really going to be so uncooperative?"

"Fuck you," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut so I couldn't see what he would do next. I didn't need to. I felt Orochimaru's hand wrap around my left elbow and I felt and heard that familiar, sickening sound. I cried out, falling to my knees again and shaking. I was ashamed to allow the instinctive tears to fall, but my self-control wasn't so perfect that I could hold them back. When I opened my eyes, my stomach heaved to find my arm bent out at such a _wrong _angle.

Orochimaru watched me, his eyes unreadable. "Such a fragile thing, aren't you? What use could you possibly have to garner such a high position? It couldn't be strictly emotional, the old leader would sooner place his little angel in such a position if _that _were the case."

"F-Fuck y-you," I whispered again, hating that my bottom lip was trembling.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh well. We still have plenty of time, child. I'll find the answers to my questions sooner or later…"

I was about to respond with another oh-so-witty _fuck you_, when the roof to the cart blew off. Orochimaru's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed and that was about when I saw Tobi come flying in, delivering a solid kick to Orochimaru's stomach. The Sanin was hurtled threw the cart floor and straight into the ground, kicking up a large plume of dust and dirt in the processes. Tobi stared down at the hole, not even glancing at me before jumping down in it. My eyes widened and I shakily stood up, limping towards the hole, careful to not put any pressure on my _ohmygodIdidn'tknowitcouldbendthatway _ankle. Several heartbeats passed before Tobi leapt up and out of the hole.

"See? Told you I could take you to her," X said, and I shot him an annoyed look. "Whoa, _that _looks painful."

I gave him a sneer and Tobi whirled on him, his fist snapping out and digging into X's mask. X was knocked to the ground, his hands flying up to his face.

"Due to the fact that Orochimaru would have undoubtedly taken Mia without your help, and that it was because of you that I was able to find her so quickly, I've decided not to kill you," Tobi said, his voice quiet, but cold. "You have exactly ten seconds before I change my mind. Ten…"

X snorted, but disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

It was then that Tobi turned to me and stopped before me, his only visible eye—a bright red, signifying the use of his Sharingan—resting on my arm, the arm I was adamantly refusing to look at.

"I'm going to have to reset it," Tobi said softly, his hands moving towards it. My face screwed up and a whimper escaped my lips. Tobi hesitated, stepping closer. "I know it's going to hurt, but I promise it'll be all over soon."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I closed my eyes and I felt Tobi's gentle hands wrap around my arm. There was another _snap _and _crack _and even though I was expecting the pain, it still had me weak in the knees. Tobi's arms quickly wrapped around me and he pulled me closer, hugging me tightly. "You're okay, Mia. You're alright. I promise, I won't let this happen again."

My good arm wrapped around Tobi and I buried my face in his chest, a choked sob escaping me.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay," Tobi whispered, and I was starting to realize that I wasn't the only one shaking either, and that Tobi wasn't really talking to me. "It's not going to happen again. Ever. I promise."

But that was okay.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Can I s-sleep with you t-tonight?" I asked as Tobi carried me away, my head resting on his shoulder as I curled up in his arms.

"Yes," Tobi said. "Don't worry, Mia, I'll get you to the hospital."

"I know," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I t-trust you."

"I won't let you down," Tobi promised. "Try and relax, Mia. The sedative should be kicking in about now. When you wake up, everything will be alright again. I promise."

I nodded my head, everything seeming sluggish. "Okay…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room. I looked over at my left arm, finding the majority of it in a cast. I gave a large yawn, sitting up in the bed and looking out my window. It was dark outside—the moon was high up in the air. I must have just been asleep for several hours, then.

"Awake?"

I looked back and found Deidara staring at me. He was seated in a chair at my bed, doodling away on a sketch pad.

"For the moment," I said, frowning. "What happened?"

"Well," Deidara began, "when we couldn't find Orochimaru, we ended up just fighting off the invasion for Konoha, un. Kakuzu-senpai said that would work just as well—our goal here was to just prove to Konoha that we were their allies. Turns out Orochimaru had kidnapped you though, and Tobi went to rescue you, un."

"I remember that much. He, uh… He confronted Orochimaru and got me to the hospital," I said.

"Mm-hmm. Knocked him out or something, because he was able to hold him long enough to take him to Otogakure. Hidan and Kisame were having a field day there, un. With the mass majority of their shinobi here, it was easy pickings for the most part—well, there were several difficult ones, from what they say, un," Deidara said thoughtfully. "They collected the bounties Kakuzu had assigned and when Tobi brought Orochimaru, between the four of them, they were able to deprive the information and keep him busy until Sasori-no-Danna and I arrived to finish the job, un."

"He's dead?" I demanded.

"We cut off his head, his hands, his feet, ripped out his spine and burnt the majority of his body to ashes—we had to make sure he was recognizable for Konoha, though. After _that_, we took him back to Konoha and gave them him as a present, un," Deidara finished, smiling pleasantly.

I tried not to feel too pleased with that outcome for him. "What about Otogakure?"

"Pillaged and burned it," Deidara said with a shrug. "Kakuzu-senpai said the land could be used for farmers, un."

Nodding my head, I gave a thoughtful _humph_. "I could see that, gives us more money, too. Alright, so I take it we're on good terms with Konoha now, right?" At Deidara's nod, I continued, "Orochimaru's dead, Otogakure has been taken care of, I'm guessing all the bounties have been collected, so our plan was an overall success. Excellent work, Dei-chan."

Deidara shrugged. "Whatever, un. It was your idea."

Smiling sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my head with my good hand. "So then what are you doing here?"

"Watching for Tobi. He wanted someone to be here when you woke up, I took over Itachi's shift a little while ago. Tobi's been in a meeting with Leader-sama for a couple hours now, un," Deidara explained.

"Ah. Well, you're welcome to go back home and get some sleep, Dei-chan. I'll be fine, and besides, you deserve a good rest."

Deidara grinned at me. "Now _that _sounds like a good plan. Alright, night, Mia-chan, un."

"Sweet dreams, buddy."

Even after Deidara left, I couldn't manage to go back asleep. I kept looking at my left arm and seeing it twisted weirdly and I kept hearing the _cracking _sound. I told myself it was just my imagination, but the sheer persistence in my hallucinations kept me too on edge. An hour or so must have passed before Tobi finally came.

He stood before my bed and I looked up at him. Without a word, I moved over on my bed and he laid down beside me. I curled up next to him and buried myself as far as I could into him, focusing slowly on listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall. His arm curled around me and he rested his head on mine. "Go to sleep, Mia."

I closed my eyes. "Okay, 'Obi."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"Aww, you don't have to feed me, Anko-chan," I cooed at her, smiling brightly. Anko gave me a glare and Kakashi shifted his weight, adjusting me on his back. Don't ask _why _I was piggy-back riding Kakashi back to my apartment, I just was. It was _probably _because he felt guilty (don't ask me _why_, he was just being silly like that) that he didn't rescue me. That was why Anko felt the need to feed me.

"I should have made sure you were okay," Anko muttered, glaring down at the ground.

"But I'm alive," I pointed out. "And you had your job to do as a kunoichi. Besides, it's all good. My bestest buddy totally saved my ass."

"At least there's there," Anko grumbled.

"Seriously, don't feel guilty. Same to you, Kakashi," I said, patting his head.

Kakashi turned his head back and gave me an eye-smile. "What makes you think I feel bad?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you really trying to deny the fact?"

Kakashi remained silent, choosing instead to look away. I snorted. "That's what I thought… so my babies are at the apartment?"

Anko nodded, smiling. "Jiraiya-sama said Naruto wasn't allowed to visit you in the hospital, because he was too obnoxious, but seeing how you only had to stay overnight in the first place… well, they're kind of all gathered and anxiously awaiting your return."

"I feel loved."

Anko's eyebrows wiggled. "Something I'm sure Kakashi would be delighted to do to you—"

Kakashi and I sighed.

"Anko, sweetie," I said gently, "it's just not going to happen."

"That's what you think now," Anko sung, skipping up the steps to the apartment. "But look at how cute you two look. He's carrying you all the way home."

I rolled my eyes. "You're ruining the joy of being given a lift home, Anko-chan. Put me down, please, Kakashi."

As Kakashi set me down, Anko pouted and I brushed past her, opening the door to my apartment. I had only a second to blink before a blur of blond and orange barralled into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh thank the Ramen King you're okay, Kaa-chan! I was so worried, but I couldn't visit you in the hospital because Tou-san was being an ass and Teme said something about you just staying the night, so I thought it would be fine, but it wasn't because I was totally worried and I thought you had died and left me and that if that happened I would _seriously _miss you and be sad, so you have to promise me that you aren't going to die any time soon, because that would just depress me and you know I love you, and Teme was worried too, so was Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan and Kiba-teme and everyone came over last night to give me get-well gifts to give to _you _and I put them on your bed, I hope that okay and _oh_, I'm just so glad to see you—"

"Breathe, child. Breathe," I said, hugging Naruto as close to me as I could.

Naruto sniffled, his face buried into my chest. "Sorry, Kaa-chan. I'm sorry I got embarrassed from you at the tournament, I'm sorry I made you worry, I'm sorry I made you come to the tournament in the first place, because if I hadn't then maybe—"

I kissed his forehead and cheek, cupping his cheek. "Hush, Naruto-chan. It wouldn't have made a difference where I was, and don't feel bad for being embarrassed, _I _thought it was adorable. And I'll _always _be worried, so don't feel bad about that, either, and you never _made _me do anything: I chose to go because I knew how important it was to you. That's what mothers are for."

Naruto sniffled, his bottom lip trembling. "I'm sorry, Kaa-chan."

"Don't cry, sweetie," I said quickly, my brow furrowed. "If you cry, then I'll cry and we'll just be a crying mess and no wants that."

Naruto nodded, choosing instead to just rest his head on me. I struggled to sit up, finally managing the feat to find Sasuke and Sakura staring at me with mixed expressions. Sakura was both pleased and relieved, while Sasuke was torn between trying to hold an indifferent face, and a relieved one.

Jiraiya was off to the side, smirking and holding up a camera.

"I swear to God, if you took a picture of me with my hair as horrible as it is now…"

_Flash_.

"You're dead to me," I told him.

"I am not," Jiraiya retorted. "You love me far too much for something like that. Now how about food?"

"Fine," I muttered. "But I'll need help in the kitchen."

"I was thinking of going out to eat, but that works," Jiraiya chuckled.

"I'll help," Kakashi offered, helping me on my feet and gently prying Naruto off of me.

I nodded. "Thanks, buddy. Everybody cool for staying the night and watching something funny? I need a good laugh."

"You and me both," Kakashi muttered, walking away and heading towards the kitchen.

I smirked. "Just let me grab my green apron, then." *****

Kakashi twitched at that.

* * *

_*** **Reference to a Fading Memories chapter._

_And yeah. Tobito is in love with Mia, just like Mia's in love with Tobito, but Tobito refuses to pursue it because he believes it would mean that everyone he pretty much killed / ruined their lives for would be in vain. _

_**Answer: **_

_"I'm bored. Think I'll go to the mall, find a great parking spot and sit in my car with my reverse lights on."_

_"Ever looked at your best friend and wonder: 'Why the hell aren't we comedians?'"_

_"Just remember if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English."_

_"Dearest Teachers,_

_If I sit next to my best friend, I'll whisper to them. If you move me away, I'll shout to them. It's your choice."_

_"Trust me, you can dance_

_-Vodka"_

_"The dog is OK. Beware of owner. Also, the cat is shady as fuck."_

_-Tumblr_

_**Question: **The best thing you have ever eaten? Ever._

_**Preview: **Haven't even started on the next chapter so, I've got nothing. :)_


	20. Part II - Comfy Position

_**Disclaimer: **Mia is mine. The rest isn't._

**_Warning:_**_ Meds. Innuendos._

**_Beta:_**_ Still out of commission. :(_

* * *

I creaked my eyes open, twitching my nose in hopes of preventing the oncoming sneeze. After succeeding the prevention, I then glanced down to find myself curled up against Jiraiya, Naruto practically in my lap and multiple blankets around us. Jiraiya was snoring loudly, his head resting on the back of the couch and Naruto was body-hugging my legs and stomach, drooling on me. I looked up and noticed that we had left the T.V. on—I had fallen asleep halfway during our apparently final movie, Naruto already asleep on me and Jiraiya starting to doze off.

_I guess Jiraiya didn't bother to wake us up and get us into a bed, _I concluded reaching around the snoring Sannin to grab the remote and switch the T.V. off. Once that was done, I debated on how to extract myself from the position I was in.

_Hmmm…_

I shrugged, closing my eyes, pulling Naruto closer and snuggling back into Jiraiya. _Can't do it without waking them and they've just fought off an entire invasion. They deserve the rest, so I better just go with it._

_ And they are _seriously _comfy._

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When I awoke again, I found myself entirely alone on the couch—_how in the hell did _they _get out of that without waking me? Damn shinobi_—but not alone in the apartment. Kakashi was in a reading chair, a little ways from me, flipping through his porn.

"Wha—"

"My little cute Genin are off on a D-Rank mission," Kakashi explained. "They don't need me to supervise them, so I decided I would stay here and wait for them."

"Why here?" I asked incredulously.

Kakashi motioned to me. "Because you cannot take care of yourself on your own."

I shrugged. "Can to. It'd just be more difficult."

"Point. Breaking an arm and wrist and fracturing your ankle can make life difficult—especially when you don't have chakra to help speed up the process."

"Another downside," I sighed, moving to sit up on the couch.

"Is there _any _upside to not having chakra?"

"Well," I reasoned, "I can't be placed under a genjutsu without my willing consent and even then I easily break out of it, and most shinobi or kunoichi can't sense my presence. Granted they could still hear or smell me, but…"

Kakashi gave a small hum of acknowledgement. "Doesn't seem worth it to me."

"It's not," I sighed. "Even the genjutsu stuff is annoying. My friend, Tobi, wanted to show me a couple of totally awesome things, and the way to do that was to just put me under a genjutsu and allow him to manipulate the genjutsu to what he wanted to show me. _However_, because of my lack of chakra network, he can't do it the normal way. He actually had to concentrate on entering my mind—you know how genjutsu pretty much uses the part of your chakra network attached to your nervous network to mind fuck you, right? Right—and it was _still _blurred. Not to mention, I could have easily pushed him out at any time I wanted—I can't really explain _how_, but it was just one of those…"

"Innate feelings?" Kakashi guessed. I nodded my head. "Sounds like it. So are you the only one…?"

"Nope. Everyone from my home w—land doesn't have chakra like you guys do," I said, smiling. "We make up for it in technology. I've shown you my laptop before, and you were still baffled by its ability to have a touch-screen that doubled as a tablet, right?"

"Right. I've never seen anything like it before," Kakashi agreed.

I nodded again. "Well believe it or not, my laptop is actually pretty outdated. We've got flying airplanes—think of them as vehicles that actually lift you off the ground and allow you to be flown anywhere you want in the world—and submarines—like the airplanes, only they go underwater—and we've got the _best _gaming consoles—" I broke off, swallowing down the reflexive lump that came whenever I thought of my home. "It's… well, we're pretty damn awesome when it comes to technology."

"It sounds like it. Could you build a—what did you call it?—an airplane?"

I hesitated. "I've built a _model _airplane before. I know the basics, but it's not my area of expertise."

"What is?"

I blushed. "Physics, actually. Theoretical to be more precise, you know, the theory of gravity and all that. I wanted to go into the renewable energy department, see what I could do there, but then the whole thing about dark lightning—a burst of high radiation was found right before actual lightning, struck an airplane or something, I think—and then our engineering teacher started getting into the theory of black holes and, well… one thing lead to another…"

"Dark lightning?" Kakashi echoed.

Waving my hand in a dismissive manner, I said, "Doesn't matter now. None of that stuff really applies here. I'm just lucky that my grandfather and father were such mechanic nuts and passed on enough information to me so I could survive. Enough about me, though. Did you always want to be a shinobi?"

Kakashi cocked his head. "Of course."

"Really?"

"Really."

"... Care to elaborate?"

"Nope," Kakashi said, giving me his eye-smile.

"You're no fun," I pouted, waving my hand in a dismissive manner.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!"

I glanced up to find Naruto crawling into the window, grinning bright as can be. "Can't stay long, but you're totally okay if Tou-san takes me on a journey to find some old hag, right? Right? He wants to leave like, right now, and I thought that'd be okay with you, and stuff because you're cool and all, and you know… We're good, right? Right! I'm just going to get my bag packed!"

I blinked in dumbfoundment and shock as Naruto raced off to his room and started to frantically pack.

Kakashi turned his head, stifling his amused chuckle when my brain finally caught up to Naruto's words. I paled and I gave a whimper. "_What?_ What do you mean you're leaving now? Young man—the invasion wasn't even all that long ago!"

Naruto rushed back into the room, his eyes wide and pleading as he hurtled himself on the couch next to me and looked up at me. His bottom lip quivered comically. "But… but… Kaa-chan… Tou-san promised to teach me this _super awesome _move if I come along, and you know… Please, Kaa-chan? I really want this. _Please_?"

I felt my heart break at his eyes. "Oh, _Naruto_… oh… _fine_. Just… just give me a hug, okay? And I want to talk to Jiraiya. _JIRAIYA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW._"

Naruto gave a snicker as he bounced off the couch—swooping down a moment to give me a quick kiss on the cheek—before he ran off into his room. In that instant, Jiraiya appeared at the window, giving me an almost sheepish look.

"I didn't think it would be a problem," Jiraiya whined, as I gestured for him to take a seat next to me. Jiraiya did so, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's _not_… it's just that, you know…" _I mean, I was pretty much expecting him to leave to hunt down Tsunade, but half of me was also expecting him to stay 'cuz the Hokage was still alive. _"Mind at least elaborating on what you're supposed to do?"

"Who's the old hag?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya gave a sigh. "Well… the invasion put a tremendous strain on the old man… he's decided enough was enough and it was time to settle for the next Hokage before he croaked. He, er, wanted _me_ originally, but I was able to persuade him to keep an open mind."

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't tell me you're off looking for _her_."

I smirked. "Good luck, sensei."

Jiraiya gave a humorless smile. "I'll need it."

"When do I get my kid back?"

"A month or so, I expect," Jiraiya estimated, his brow furrowed. "Maybe two months if we're unlucky."

I shrugged. "He's safe with you. I know that, and with Orochimaru gone… well, that's just one less threat to worry about."

Kakashi peered at me. "I'm surprised you aren't having a panic attack about this."

"I am," I assured him. "I'm just getting way better at putting myself in denial of it and ignoring it until it goes away. I have a feeling it'll be a very useful tool, or else my nerves will pretty much be shot within the next year or so."

Jiraiya gave me a pitying look, one that I successfully ignored. He then said, "Anyway, sorry that I'm kidnapping our son for a few days, but at least you'll have Kakashi around to help you."

I glanced over at Kakashi. "Not unless he's willing to stay over 24/7."

Kakashi actually gave me an eye-smile at that. "_Actually_…"

Frowning, I gave him a dubious expression. "Actually _what_? What's wrong with your place?"

"It got destroyed in the invasion," Jiraiya explained.

"Oh. That sucks. Then if that's the case, then _yes_ you _may _stay with me—"

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?"

The three of us glanced up to find Anko, crawling in through the window.

"Why can't anyone ever use the _door_?" I asked rhetorically. "Anyway, I didn't know _you _were going to ask that, Anko-chan. Kakashi's place got trashed too, so… Well, you are _both _welcome to stay here. I was meaning to buy another apartment and split it into a guest bedroom, this just gives me further reason."

"Does anyone else even live in this building?" Anko wondered.

"Nope," Jiraiya chirped.

"Cool. Alright, Kakashi, Anko, go find your own special rooms and I'll… go… down to the mission desk and hire some people to install connecting doors and whatnot. We'll grab furniture tonight," I said, once again finding how pleased I was to be spending all of Tobi's money in retaliation. Well, it still wasn't _Tobi's _money—I hadn't even burned through _half _of Yagura's money, interestingly enough.

Anko leered over at me. "Sounds like a plan. Besides, you'll need me and Kakashi around, seeing how you're completely helpless…"

I leered right back up at her. "Not _completely_…"

"Why do I feel like I _really _want to say _kinky_?" Kakashi wondered as Naruto entered the room. Naruto's eyes bulged and he did a double take upon seeing Anko.

He pointed at her and exclaimed, "What are _you _doing here? Weren't you have supposed to have _died _in the invasion?"

"Mia! You're brat is being mean," Anko whined.

"There, there, dear, that's just how he shows affection," I cooed. "Just look at his and Sasuke-chan's relationship."

Naruto's face looked rutilant, and he stammered, "K-Kaa-chan!"

"Hush, darling. When are you and Jiraiya leaving, anyway?"

"Now!" Naruto yelled, giving a pleading look at Jiraiya and a wary look at Anko.

Jiraiya laughed. "Alright, alright. I guess we can leave now. Let's go, brat!"

"I love you!" I said quickly. "Be safe. Jiraiya, watch over our baby."

"Love you, too," Jiraiya and Naruto chorused, both exiting out the window.

Anko gave a snicker after they left. "Well, now that _they're _gone… what do you say we have a giant threesome?"

"No," Kakashi denied immediately before I could even get the chance to.

Anko pouted petulantly.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out. There was a slight pause before the door creaked open and a little boy with shockingly bright red hair appeared. He eyed the apartment blankly. "Ooh, you must be Gaara-kun. Naruto-chan told me all about you! Please come in."

I gave Anko and Kakashi a pointed look.

Anko rolled her eyes. "I'll go to the mission desk and grab us some Genin for installing the doors."

"I'll go pick out furniture," Kakashi said, and the two disappeared.

I smiled brightly at Gaara, sitting up on the couch and patting the seat beside me. Gaara slowly moved over towards me, taking a seat. "Hi, I'm Mia, I'm Naruto's mom."

"I... know," Gaara said softly. "He... told me about you. I was hoping for a chance to talk to Uzumaki before I left."

I gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, he's already left. You're welcome to talk to me, though, if you want."

Gaara gave a small shrug, glancing away. "... You know what he is?"

"Of course I do."

Gaara appeared to be struggling with something. He then sighed, looking back up at me. His appearance struck me as something familiar. It took a moment or two before I could place it... he reminded me of Naruto, when he accidently called me _Kaa-chan _for the first time. Ashamed, embarrassed, but there was a plain hint of hopeful want.

I smiled warmly at him. "I don't care if you're a holder, as well, Gaara-chan. You're a jinchūriki brother to my son, and that makes you _my _son, as well."

Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Now, how about we play a little game?" I offered. "I know I have a deck of cards around here somewhere..."

Gaara gave a slow nod. "... I suppose I have time for a... a game."

I beamed.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I leaned on Tobi, the both of us sitting in my bed later on that night. I had informed Anko and Kakashi I was going to bed, only to find Tobi there waiting for me. He had set up some privacy and silencing seals, so the two of us could converse without worry of Anko or Kakashi interrupting or eavesdropping.

Really, though, it was just me pretty much falling asleep on Tobi's shoulder while Tobi read a book.

"Are you just going to be sleeping with me every night?" I wondered aloud, pretty much giving up on the fact of staying awake. The pain-killers the medical-nin had given me were heavy sedatives to boost, so I was starting to get a little dizzy and light-headed.

"… Probably for a while," Tobi quietly admitted. "I'm sorry if that bothers you…"

"It doesn't" I said quickly. "I like it, actually. I like sleeping with you."

Tobi gave a snort at the innuendo. "Also… I don't think you'll be spending much time in Konoha while Naruto is on his three-year training leave."

I blinked at that, tilting my head curiously. "Oh-ho?"

Tobi shrugged. "… Do you need help changing?"

I nodded my head, the action feeling sluggish and odd. "Just take off my pants, then I'll probably need help getting under the covers."

"Right," Tobi said, flushing. "I can do that…"

I gave a small _hum_, feeling giddy and heavy at the same time. I fell back onto my bed, yawning widely while Tobi started tugging my pants off. "How-wow co_oo_me?"

"How come what? Oh," Tobi cleared his throat. "I just… I would rather you stayed with me."

Nodding slowly at that, I yawned again. "Mmkay… Howeverrr… I w-would rrath_err_… y-you know… still hang with Anko-chan and—and shit…" My voice was starting to slur and my eyelids were unnaturally heavy. "Y-You know…"

"I would be okay if you stayed in Konohagakure for _some _of the time—short periods of time—however, I would still insist that you stayed with me."

"'Kay," I said, agreeing. "Ar_rrre_ my pantssss off yet?"

"Yes," Tobi said.

"That'ssss gooooood," I drawled, turning over, closing my eyes.

I heard Tobi move about next to me, and I could feel him lift me off my bed and sling me over one shoulder. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at his rather cute butt, and I could see that he was moving the sheets back before he put me back into the bed. He moved over and turned the lights off before crawling into bed next me. I gave a final yawn before grabbing onto his arm and holding it tightly against my chest.

"Mia… what are you doing with my arm?" Tobi sighed, as he pulled the blankets over us.

"Shhh… it's g-g-going to keep the girrrrls compan-ay," I giggled.

"… We're changing your medication tomorrow."

I snickered.

"Good _night_, Mia."

"Good _night_, sexy."

Tobi gave a strained choking sound at that, and I had to smile at it, pleased at his reaction.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

When I awoke, it was to a unique position. I was practically on top of Tobi on my belly, my cheek resting on his chest and my left arm curled up next to me, with my right arm sprawled out away from us. Tobi was still asleep, snorting softly, his right hand resting on my lower back and his own left hand sprawled out next to my right hand.

I took a moment or two, to simply relax and savor the position.

I smiled, closing my eyes and deciding to go back to sleep.

_Comfiest. Position. Ever._

* * *

_Oh, yeah. Short chapter and all, however..._

_I may or may not just be doing the last time-skip in the next chapter. I actually don't have anything else of great importance to relay in Part II anymore. It's time to move to the good stuff, like realization of the others' feelings and all that jazz. _

_I'm amazed I was able to push this chapter out in time. Don't expect the next chapter next week, though. I'm sadly serious. _

_However, on a happier note, I've been able to finally **PUBLISH MY LAST SI OC **story titled: Shadowed Sun. Just, you know. **  
**_

_**Answer**: The _very _first cup of instant ramen. I know, how sad. However, it was also the _very _first time I _ever _watched an actual anime for the purpose of watching anime, so it was a very significant moment for me. _

_Gawd, that sounds horribly geeky._

_Oh, well._

_**Question**: Weirdest word you know?_

_Reviews are **love**!_


	21. Part III - A Kiss Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: **Only Mia is mine._

**_Warning:_**_ PLZDON'THATEME_

_**Beta: **... sadly, not yet._

* * *

"Ah, and here we are again," I declared, taking a gentle sip from my hot chocolate and staring at the background appreciatively.

Tobi gave a small hum of acknowledgement, before he frowned and disappeared in a small puff of smoke. I stared at the blank space.

"Oh, so… I'm the only one telling the recap? Well, that's no fun."

I shrugged. "Alright, well, nothing of huge major importance occurred. Naruto went off to find Tsunade and succeeded, he made the same bet with her and won—learning the Rasengan in the process. Tsunade returned to Konoha, but because she didn't have to directly confront her phobia like she did in canon, she had to attend a couple months' worth of therapy. I know because the therapy sessions were actually in the T&I department, because she was getting them through Inoichi. She's actually become fairly close with Anko and myself. The three of us, make-up the rowdiest of kunoichis (even though I'm not actually a kunoichi) in Konoha. We have a nickname, like… the sinful trio, I think. I don't know. They don't ever really call us that to our faces, because Tsunade would kick their asses and Anko would emotionally scar them. As planned, though, Tsunade is our current Hokage, Hiruzen stepped down a couple years ago and is on as an advisor. She complains a lot about it, but I know she secretly likes the position."

I grinned. "She did train Sakura for a while, mostly fine-tuning all the medical knowledge Sasori passed down to her. Speaking of Sasori, the two of them actually went off on a training leave, just like Naruto! She actually traveled with Deidara and Sasori for a handful of months, before returning to Konoha, staying a couple months, then leaving again. I know Deidara and Sasori are quite fond of her, and she is equally fond of them. Sakura's a mean kunoichi when it comes to taijutsu, but her speciality lies in poisons, senbon, chakra strings, tactical-thinking and minor genjutsus. Basically she's the type of person who slowly drains her enemies strength and ability without hardly lifting a finger, before bothering to finish them off. She's damn good as a medical-kunoichi, too, but she's not as proficient in the area as she was in canon, choosing instead to focus on her own battle-area.

"She's not the only one to leave on an unexpected training trip. Hinata left, too. She stayed in Amegakure with me and Konan! I can't tell you how surprised I was by that one, but she was all for it. Konan absolutely adores her, and makes no effort to hide the fact. To be honest, I was surprised the two knew about the other's true identity, but Konan explained to me she had figured out who Hinata was a while ago and by that time, she was already fond of Hinata that she didn't mind that she came from Konohagakure. She only stayed in Amegakure for roughly a year and a half before returning to Konoha to further improve on her Hyuuga training, but damn… she's kind of like a mini-Konan, except way nicer and way warmer.

"I know Sasuke wanted to train with Itachi, or well, with his PenPal, but Itachi wasn't quite ready to explain to him the truth about the massacre, so managed to persuade Sasuke to wait a while longer. Naruto wanted to meet up with his PenPal, too, but I was able to convince him to wait a while longer, too. Let's see… Oh! Deidara wanted his own PenPal, especially considering how much he discovered that Sasori and Sakura seem to get along, and I've set him up with Ino-chan. Ino-chan seems to adore her PenPal, and that's been going on for a year and a half."

I hummed, stretching out onto the lush couch. "Kakashi and I are still friends, he's one of my two best guy friends aside from Tobi. The other being Itachi. Oh! Jiraiya knows about the Akatsuki, the truth, and the two of us… well, three of us including Itachi… have fine-tuned my grand plan. Jiraiya's also devised a seal to use during the bijuu-sealing that won't kill off the jinchuuriki. It's pretty bad-ass…. What else am I forgetting?...

Tobi popped back into existence, but because I was sprawled out on the couch—and thus had taken over his original seat—he pretty much popped back onto my belly.

"Oof! Get off, you're heavy."

Tobi gave me an amused look. "No. I'm comfy. You're nice and squishy."

"Get the fuck off," I growled, smacking his arm. "Never call a girl squishy unless you're talking about her boobies."

Tobi held up his hands in defense, standing up while I readjusted to sit on the couch. Once I was settled, he sat down next to me, casually draping his arm around the back of the couch. "Well… the Akatsuki is progressing nicely."

"That's right," I said, nodding my head. "We're accepted on a friendly basis in all of the villages and Amegakure is considered our capital city. Because of that, Amegakure is actually growing into quite the village, it's twice the size it used to be, believe it or not."

Tobi nodded his head. "We're actually planning on capturing our first bijuu soon, within the week, in fact. Mia's already got everything set up."

I nodded my head. "Gaara will be our first target, and one of the only targets I can actually help with. You know how Sasori was able to have his own mind-puppets? He implanted a seal that pretty much brain-washed, people. Well, he was able to develop a similar seal… It's like this: in his original seals, whenever people served him, they would have gaps in their memories. However, they felt compelled to fill in those gaps with fake memories. It's like… it's like how whenever you see something strange, you try to rationalize it, or you conclude it's some supernatural force. It's kind of like that, only they also felt compelled to feel like the fake memories they've installed are real, and they don't question them. Sasori's made a seal that will be implanted on each jinchuuriki during their process of extraction. After all, we're still trying not to get caught, so we're also carefully choosing to kidnap our victims during times where their leave can be explained. For Gaara, we'll be kidnapping him while he is on his way to Konohagakure. Sasori's special seal will also allow us to implant at least some influence into making the memories, for Gaara, his memories will ultimately be traveling with me for a day, before the two of us decide to make a slight detour to pick some herbs for Sakura and Sasori. It'll take an extra day to find the herbs, thus making Gaara's trip to Konoha four days instead of the normal three days at walking speed."

"Basically, yes," Tobi agreed.

"Anyway, I also traveled around with Tobi," I said, beaming. "We mostly just visited all the lands and goofed off a lot, it was awesome, but I did return to Konogakure for a couple months before leaving and traveling again… and then returning for another couple months… you get the picture. We also stayed a lot in Amegakure. I've learned a lot! For instance, my lying skills have gotten significantly better."

"No, they haven't," Tobi disagreed. "You're still a horrible liar to those you care about."

"Shut up," I pouted. "Nobody asked you."

Tobi shrugged, unbothered. "Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"Let's see… talked about Sakura… Sasuke trained in Konoha under Kakashi… Naruto's training trip was canon, everyone in the Akatsuki is pretty much canon, too… except Sasori and Deidara who are fond of Sakura, Konan who is fond of Hinata, and Nagato is way more relaxed and has a weird sense of humor that's a little too much like Naruto's for my taste… and Tobi, of course… Itachi's pretty mellow, too, actually. Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan are virtually the same…. Zetsu's same… Everyone else is pretty much canon, too. I think we got it all."

Well, no, not all of it, I thought, as Tobi nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case, then I'm gone," Tobi said, disappearing again.

"Ah… one more thing… I can't really explain how this came about," I said slowly, "but Anko, Jiraiya, Tsume, Tsunade, Konan and Kakashi all agree it's one thing. You see, for the past couple years, there's been some, er, tension between Tobi and me, and they seem to think it's just sexual tension. But I know it's not, because that implies that Tobi likes me at least as much as I like him, which is wrong because he's still pursuing his plan. So, I'm not entirely sure what it is… I mean, I hope it's ST, but you know… gotta stay realistic.

"Oh, and Kabuto's gone AWOL. Jiraiya and I have already tried finding him, but he's still missing. I've tried locating Madara's remains, too, but I haven't had much luck. I intend to bring Jiraiya and Itachi in on the entire truth soon enough," I finished.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I stared at Gaara's unconscious body, sitting on Deidara's clay bird as the duo continued to carry the Kazekage away. There were two other guards that were supposed to escort us, but they were already under Sasori's control since long before, so they merely followed behind us docilely. The cave wasn't too far away now, and they would begin the extraction. Thanks to the safety-seal Jiraiya had designed, the extraction took twelve hours longer.

The seal was designed to allow a more gradual extraction. The main reason the jinchuurikis didn't survive the original extraction in canon was because their chakra systems heavily relied on the bijuu's, and without that support, they failed—thus killing their host. The seal also allowed a small portion of the bijuu's chakra to remain in the host, enough that the host could survive, but not enough that they could use the chakra. The chakra would gradually disappear and wane with time—years, actually—but the process would be slow enough to wean the hosts off of their bijuu's chakra without running into the danger of dying.

"I feel horrible kidnapping him," I said outloud, studying Gaara's relaxed face. He merely sipped on some tea, laced with Tsunade's special sedative. I knew it wasn't really going to harm him, and he wouldn't even know. The seal also gave the affect that the bijuu was there, but… well… since Gaara wasn't on friendly terms with the beast, it would merely seem to him that it was 'sleeping.'

"You'll get over it, un," Deidara retorted.

I shrugged, not too sure about that. "I suppose. Well…"

"Well, what?" Sasori inquired, drawing out his voice.

"So who's going to keep me company?" I asked. "We've already figured that at least one of you isn't required for the sealing to be on time, and Nagato-kun promised _someone _would hang out with me so I wouldn't throw myself off a cliff from sheer boredom."

"Itachi will, un," Deidara said.

I frowned. "… I thought he was with Kisame..."

"No, we split up, so I could keep you company," Itachi said as Sasori and Deidara dropped Gaara off at the center of the cave.

"Oh, cool," I said, watching the holograms flicker to life and the sealing begin. The two of us lapsed into silence while the process began. Once it was started and it went on for a while, I turned back to Itachi.

"So… it's just you and me," I drawled out slowly, wiggling my eyebrows at him expectantly.

"For the moment it would seem that way," Itachi agreed. "We should probably move away from the others, though, or else we'd distract them."

"Aww, come on. We're going to be fucking bored out of our minds here!" Hidan whined.

"You'll live," Kakuzu grunted.

"Tobi wishes Itachi-chan and Mia-chan have fun!" Tobi hollered, waving his hand fanatically.

"Be safe," Konan murmured.

"Don't get her killed, Uchiha, un," Deidara echoed.

Itachi and I finished bidding farewell to our friends—well, they were my friends, not sure if he considered anyone, save Kisame, maybe, his friend—before taking our leave.

"We have three and a half entire days to ourselves. What do you want to do first?" I asked.

Itachi looked contemplative for a moment before he offered me a small smile. "... THere was a village I passed by, not too far from here, that had a quaint tea shop. I would like to try it out."

"Sounds like a plan," I declared. "Are we leisurely walking or are you going to be a perfect gentleman and carr me?"

Itachi gave me an amused look. "I'm in no rush, why not walk?"

"Damn. Fine."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I wiggled my eyebrows at Itachi, and he stared at me. "Come on, please?"

"No, Leader-sama would be most displeased with us."

"Oh, please?"

"No."

"Fine! Then I won't share all my recent pictures of Sasuke-chan," I pouted.

Itachi glared at me. "... Alright. You win."

I squealed with delight, lurching from my spot on the booth to wrap my arms around Itachi. Due to the fact that he was sitting, and I was kneeling in his own booth, I ended up just squashing the poor boy against me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Mia-chan," Itachi said patiently, his voice muffled. "Please quit suffocating me with your breasts."

I pulled back, ruffling his hair affectionately. Itachi gave me an apathetic glower (how he managed to do that, I hadn't the faintest idea, but trust me, he did), his hands moving up quickly to fix his hair.

Itachi placed money on the table, signaling to our love-struck waitress that we were done. The two of us filed out of the shop before Itachi swooped me up in his arms and lurhced up into the air.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"I've got Tobi's boxers, I've got Tobi's boxers," I sung, skipping out of the nearest Akatsuki base and stringing them—along with Kakuzu's, Deidara's, Hidan's, Sasori's and Kisame's undergarments—among the tree branches surrounding the base.

Itachi merely observed my work. "This is incredibly childish."

"Yes, well, I'm feeling pretty childish and this is just part of my revenge from That Night."

"We didn't know you were such a light-weight," Itachi insisted. "And you were the one who agreed to Strip Poker in the first place."

"Because I thought you and Tobi had my back," I argued. "And I didn't expect Konan to have the best poker face out of any of you idiots! She was the only one to remain fully clothed at the end… well, her and Tobi."

"We did not know you were such a light-weight. We apologized for spiking the drink," Itachi repeated.

"And I told you all I would have vengeance," I retorted. "Tobi knew I was a light-weight, he should have at least told me…"

"He was a bit busy, recovering from Hidan's and Deidara's own anger at him for giving you his cloak when you ran out of clothes to take off during Strip Poker."

I nodded. "... That's true. He was a bit disoriented, wasn't he? And he knew that thrashing was coming the moment he gave me his cloak, but he gave it to me anyway… I suppose I can't be too angry with him… Although we both know he could have avoided the beat-down if he really wanted to."

"It wouldn't have fit with his current persona," Itachi dismissed.

I shrugged. "Well, I can't get revenge on you, because you're helping me, so I'll just have to use him as a scapegoat. Besides, this'll just make things even when he 'accidentally' set Kakashi's house on fire after it was just rebuilt from the invasion. THe poor guy has practically moved in with me now. Or at least, I think so. I don't know. I haven't been in Konoha for a while so his place might be rebuilt."

"You'll find out soon enough," Itachi demurred.

I beamed. "That's right. And I'll be seeing my baby boy after three years. Damn…"

Itachi smiled softly. "I am happy for you, Mia-chan."

I skipped over to my friend, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him. "And soon, you and Sasuke-chan will be reunited."

Itachi gave a small noise, akin to a grunt (but of course it wasn't an actual grunt because Uchiha Itachi did not grunt). "I trust in your plan, Mia, but I worry still…"

"Everything will fall into place, don't worry," I assured him, pulling him away and smiling brightly. "My key player will come around, just you wait. In the mean time, you just enjoy your conversations with Sasuke, take your medicine and focus on living, okay?"

"I understand," Itachi said. "... Thank you."

I patted the top of his head. "So cute. You're welcome, buddy… Now help me chakra-glue all their furniture upside down."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I pulled my laptop out before me, plugging it into the nearest wall-plug. Itachi pulled out his own laptop and mimicked the action.

It was interesting. After I had successfully rebuilt my laptop, I became interested in seeing if I could actually create a new one from this world. It took two years, but I had managed to replicated my laptop enough that it was acceptable. Granted, Itachi's laptop didn't have a touchscreen or tablet, it had no internet (not that mine had internet, either), nor anything super fancy. It was, in short, a gaming-watching-movies-someplace-to-write-and-or-s tore-pictures-on laptop. Honestly, it wasn't even a real laptop—more like a sort of basic console. I made it for the sole purpose for the members to be able to play the games they were addicted to without stealing my laptop.

So far each pair had only one 'laptop', but I was working on that. I made one for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, too, each modified and uploaded with things I thought they may or may not like. I also added a basic program allowing the laptops to connect—it was the same type of program used in NintendoDSs and onwards to connect to other Nintendo handheld devices. It had an extremely limited range, but it was enough.

"I'm going to kick your ass," I said, smirking at Itachi. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow as he waited for his laptop to upload.

"What exactly is this game?" Itachi inquired.

"Portals 2," I quoted. "It's amazing how much I've been able to recover from my harddrive—games I had thought I deleted, but never bothered to go back and check... it's nice to know being sloppy about that paid off."

"I see," Itachi replied. "It doesn't seem like a two… two… two-player?" At my nod, Itachi continued, "It doesn't seem like a two-player game."

"It is," I assured him, but we can't access that part, yet. No, no, what I'll kick your ass in is beating the game before you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

That was essentially how we spent our days. Goofing off on the laptops, elaborating my revenge, or visiting the local tea-shop. It was uneventful, true, but it wasn't horrendously boring, either. When it was time to return, Itachi decided to be awesome and spare my poor feet the brutal walk home, and just carried me to the spot.

After reaching the cave, we were greeted with absent enthusiasm, and the mind-controlled Suna guards entered the cave and carried Gaara out. I waved goodbye to everyone before trailing behind the guards at a sedate pace. We traveled a couple miles before they began to set up camp (it was nearly dark) and they set Gaara against a tree. I sat down beside Gaara, humming a soft tune to myself.

I knew that, soon, Deidara and Sasori would present themselves to us and offer us a quick trip to Konohagakure—as Deidara could carry us all on his birds more quickly than we could move—as yet another good gesture on Akatsuki's part. I could already feel their chakra signatures, just hovering a short distance from behind us.

One of the guards gave a sharp jerk, his eyes blinking furiously and I knew that he had been released from the daze before. He blinked a couple more times, Sasori's seal falling into place before he glanced over at me and smiled. "I'll go ahead and collect some firewood, Mia-sama, please take care of Kazekage-sama."

I nodded my head, unminding of the honorific. I had only visited Suna a handful of times, one of the times before Naruto even left for his training trip, and each time I made sure to smother the child in affection. Gaara had yet to refer to me as Kaa-san, but it seemed more like an unspoken statement. It was one of the things I was proud of about myself, and yet another reason I felt guilty about deceiving Gaara so. Especially considering how if things went according to plan, I wouldn't be doing the same thing to Naruto…

Fighting down the rising sense of guilt, I tried to preoccupy myself with playing with Gaara's soft hair. Why is that everyone I knew had soft hair, in comparison to mine? It had to be chakra-related somehow. Damn it chakra. Why couldn't I have been born with my own system? Or have grown one?

Stupid nature-chakra. I couldn't even use it. Well, I could… it was just very, very tiring. On the upside, I was no longer life-threatened… all the time… but on the down side, it was still chaotic and messy and draining.

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes blinked open. Pale sea-foam eyes stared up at me and I smiled warmly. "Just now waking up, Gaara-chan?"

Gaara blinked several times, a confused expression flickering on and off his face. After nearly a minute of the actions, Gaara finally dipped his head in my direction. "Yes. I apologize for that. I didn't expect to doze off when we rested."

"It's no worries," I assured him eagerly. "I'm just glad you were able to sleep at all."

Gaara nodded again, this time the action came more slowly, more hesitant. "Since Jiraiya-sama looked at my sealing at your request, I have had an easier time of being able to slip off into a more sedate state without worry of the bijuu taking control. It is still foreign and strange, but… not unpleasant."

I gently patted his head. "I'm glad. Sleeping and dreams can be a wonderful thing. It's good that you're able to experience them. Are you hungry? I was about to make dinner when the guard returns with firewood."

"I could eat," Gaara said slowly. "... We should move quickly, however, in the morning. We have been too indulging on our whims and have gotten side-track. I am afraid that the others may be worried."

"Good point," I said. "We'll leave earlier in the morning than usual. We should reach Konoha soon."

Gaara nodded a final time, shifting slightly.

Serene silence fell between the camp, and I lost myself in my daydreams, waiting for the guard to return. The other guards were moving about the small clearing, pitching tents and unrolling blankets. It was oddly soothing, feeling them work around me.

Just then, I felt a cold sensation crawl down my spine and my eyes widened when Gaara's sand suddenly lurched around me. It moved in a slow, jerkish fashion and I watched, as I was lifted up into the air, Gaara beside me.

His brow furrowed. "I do not like how slow my sand responded… it would appear we have company and that the guard will most likely not be returning to us."

My eyes trailed down and I found that he was indeed correct. A group of unidentifiable shinobi and kunoichi had circled the camp, several of them already engaged with our guards. Gaara's sand broke apart and he set me down on a tree branch. "Stay here, Mia-san."

"What did I tell you about the san?" I muttered irritably, hugging the tree. I had been in very few dangerous situations involving humans with ill-intentions. The first time had been my bout with Orochimaru, the second time during my training trip with Tobi, and now this. Only one of the those times resulted in actual physical harm to me, but the second one had been more of an emotional catastrophe than anything. I didn't want a repeate of either of those battles here, especially not when I was still feeling guilty over deceiving Gaara (even if it didn't actually harm him and when everything went according to plan, it would be for the best).

Absently, my right hand drifted over to my left elbow and I could almost hear the discomforting sound of it breaking all over again. With so much killer intent flying around, I was amazed I wasn't having any more flashbacks.

It probably helps that Tobi's not around to get hurt, I thought softly.

However, no sooner had the thought left me was there a defeaning explosion and in swooped Deidara.

"Oi! These guys are under our protection, un," Deidara shouted.

I waved at Deidara, and he winked at me, before his smile slipped. "Mia—look out!"

My head whipped around, just in time to feel a small cold-burning sensation cross over my cheek, but before anything else could happen, a familiar black-covered leg slammed into something out of my peripheral vision. Arms gripped underneath me and I was up in the air, in the arms of Tobi. I laughed at that and at the fact that Tobi wasted no time at all in carrying me away from the actual fight.

We landed a little ways from everyone.

I tugged off his mask, feeling my heart pound in the process, but I had this urge to do it. THis sort of warm, fluttering need, and as I pulled off his mask, he didn't fight it. When I tugged down his coverings, he peered at me through half-closed lids, a curious glint in his eyes.

My left arm was slung around his neck and I lifted my right hand up to cup his cheek.

"Mia," Tobi said softly, frowning minutely, "what are you doing?"

"Well," I whispered, feeling a little shaky, "I just called you my hero, didn't I? As the damsel in distress, it's my obligation to do this..."

Tobi's eyes widened in realization, just as I closed my eyes and leaned forward. However, Tobi had turned his head in the same process, and was stuttering out, "N-"

I felt my lips brush against something that was _not_ his cheek. Opening my eyes in surprise, I found myself staring into the equally surprised eyes of Tobi, while my mouth remained against his.

I'd been kissed before. My first kiss was an experience so downright disappointing, I like to pretend it just didn't happen. The second kiss was as plain and boring, and that's how I concluded that kissing was just a boring and overly romanticized thing.

I was proven wrong by that very instant.

There were no fireworks going off in the background, but I did feel very warm and tingly, and my head was spinning and maybe it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard something like a victorious shout in the back of my head.

We pulled apart and Tobi's eyes drifted down to my lips, a slight glaze washed over them. I knew my cheeks were probably a very bright red, and as he started to lean down, I found myself leaning forward.

Just before Tobi's lips brushed across mine, he gave a startled shout, dropping me on my ass and lurching away. His hands covered his face and he shook his head frantically. "No. No. _No_. _No_."

My eyes widened and I glared. "What do you mean no? You—You were going to kiss me!"

"_Exactly_, I'm sorry, Mia, I don't know what came—"

"Stop," I said, standing up and still flushing. "You were going to kiss me. Willingly. You..."

My eyes widened further and my mouth fell open in surprise. "Oh my God."

Tobi looked panicked. "I-It's not what you think...!"

"You like me," I whispered.

"I—I—"

"You like _like_ me," I whispered again, feeling a smile crawl on my face. "I mean, you like me, too._ Oh my God_..."

Tobi looked as though I had struck him. "Too? _Too_?"

I blushed, smiling shyly. "Well... yeah. That would be the correct sentence, too as in also, as in I also like you. Like, _like_-_like_."

He took a shaky step backwards. "You can't."

I beamed at him, grinning mischievously. "Oh, don't be silly. This is great! We both like each other so now—"

"No," Tobi snarled, his black eyes taking on a reddish hue. "No. This is not great. I—"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ give me that bullshit about how being with me would endanger me 'cause of your damn enemies," I snapped.

Tobi glowered at me. "Fine. However, aside from that, it's still not great."

"Why not?!"

"_Because I don't want to be with you_!"

I froze, my heart stopping and my mouth drying. I stared at Tobi, a mixture of disbelief and hurt slowly starting to take hold of me. Tobi looked pained, but he didn't back down. There was a light of hurt in his eyes, too, and he swallowed roughly.

"You don't... you don't want me?" I whispered, taking a step away, my vision starting to blur.

"That's not... that's not what I... I mean... yes. I don't... I can't..."

"Why...?" I shook my head, biting my trembling lower lip. "No. Don't answer. I don't think I want the answer..."

I wrapped my arms around me, feeling a storm of sharp needles racing through my blood stream. I was trying hard to stamp down on my emotions, I didn't want him to see me like this, my pride wouldn't allow it. The sting of rejection was already too much for me to handle, I couldn't bear it if I allowed him to see me in such a weakened state by his own hands.

I closed my eyes, mulling over his words.

"Mia..."

"Don't," I said quietly, finally opening my eyes and glaring at him. "Fine. Fine. You... You don't want to be with me for some stupid reason, however, you still wanted me. You _still_ want me. You _can't_ deny that."

Tobi flushed, looking away.

I felt a white rush of anger at the action, at how he was _ashamed _of wanting me. I stormed over to him, jabbing a finger in his chest. "You're so fucking hung over on that woman that even though she didn't give anymore of a damn over you more than some random kid on the street, you've still deluded yourself into thinking that you'd be cheating on her if you were with someone else."

His Sharingan whirled to life and he snarled, "_Don't_ _you_—"

"I'll say what I fucking want," I snarled right back. "She didn't care for you. That's the truth, Obito. She didn't care for you, not like I do. And you're an idiot if you think I'm going to back down just because you're being delusional and selfish."

Tobi's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm not giving up on you," I declared, jerking my chin and glowering at him. "I've waited years for this moment, and I'm not letting some dead woman ruin them. I'm not letting the past ruin our chances of happiness, got me?"

"You're... you're not... you're not going to let this go?"

"No," I said, softening. "No, I'm not. Do you know why?"

Tobi shook his head, a pained expression crossing over his face.

"Because I think you're worth it," I said quietly. "I absolutely think _we're_ worth it. And I swear... I swear I _will_ make you see that, too."

I then turned on my heel and walked away.

* * *

_They see me trolln'_

_They haten'_

___Trolololol._

_*Ducks behind flame-proof wall, and braces for impact*_

_I'm sorry, but honestly guys and gals? If any of you are up to date on the manga, you should know how obsessed Tobi is with her. Did you honestly think he would quietly give her up and move on, despite how much better it would be for him? I think we all know that Uchiha are blind when it comes to that sort of thing. They just love clinging to the past._

_But of course, Mia isn't just going to back down. And she's spiteful. Very spiteful. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right? Although Mia will be going about it very differently because she's still head-over-heels for the guy._

_Poor Mia._

**_Answer:_ **_Perspicacity. I know, not as fun as your guys'. I wanted to go with asphalt, because you... asphalt... ass fault... ass's fault... it's the ass's fault. I know. I'm so mature_

**_Question: _**___I'm running out of questions! Damn... If you had to change lives with one protagonist from any story (but you could also gender-bend them if you needed to), who would it be and what story?_

_Reviews are **love**!_


	22. Part III - Hug and Make-Up

**_Disclaimer: _**_Mia is my only tool on this adventure._

_ **Warning: **Innuendos. Rated T for a reason, darlings._

**_Beta: _**_… Hopefully soon._

_Why can't any of my fun characters **not**_ _be perverted? First Sakura, now Mia…_

* * *

When I reentered the fray, nearly everything was taken care of. I didn't bother stopping or hesitating, I just moved straight to Deidara - he had landed on the ground - and tugged on the sleeve of his cloak. Deidara looked over at me, frowning.

"I need you to take me to Konoha. Now," I said quietly.

Deidara, noticing my tone, straightened and nodded his head.

We left immediately.

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

Deidara didn't ask, and I didn't tell him. He dropped me off at Konoha before informing me he would head back and inform the others. I bade him good day, grateful he didn't press the issue or question me. I opened the door to my home, idly wondering if Naruto was home, but immediately dismissed the thought - he wouldn't be home for a couple more days. The door opened with ease and I stepped in, muttering a _I'm home _under my breath.

The smell of food penetrated my daze, and I blinked at that, confusion taking a hold of me for a moment or two before I realized what was going on.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm? Oh, welcome home, Mia."

I nodded at that, a frown tugging on my lips as I moved through the front room. I glanced in the direction of the kitchen before shrugging and moving on to my bedroom. I changed into a more comfortable attire - my pajamas, actually - and headed into the kitchen.

"You were supposed to have returned yesterday. Did you and the Kazekage get sidetracked?" Kakashi asked, not glancing up from his cooking.

"I guess you could that," I demurred, recognizing the food he was making and moving over to the stove. Kakashi glanced at me, murmuring a quiet _thank you_, and the two of us set to making dinner in silence.

When dinner was made, Kakashi finally deigned to glance over at me, and he peered at me. "What's wrong?"

I glanced away. "Just got some bad news today."

"... Do you need to talk about it?"

I gave him a dry look. "I doubt it would do much good."

"You never know until you try," Kakashi pointed out. "I'm not going to push the issue, because I hate it when people to do that to me and I respect you enough to not force anything out of you."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"... But I'll ask again anyway because I'm told that's what friends do," Kakashi said, an amused glint in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Bastard," I accused, smiling. "You are _too _going to pester me."

Kakashi gave a chuckle.

"... It's a love life problem," I allowed.

"Ah."

"... We both know you _have _no love life, so you can't really be of help in this problem."

"Ah."

"... And we both know you're pretty clueless about that sort of thing, too. At least for stable relationships."

"Ah."

I smirked in amusement.

"You're right, I'm not going to be of much use," Kakashi agreed. "However, I can tell you this much: ...girl time?"

"Girl time," I repeated blankly, before my eyes widened. "Oh my God. Kakashi. I love you."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I know. Do you want me to contact them or…?"

"Nope," I said, grinning widely. "I think I'll contact them myself. It's about time I took a nice, long break from the general stupidity of men and immerse myself with the awesomeness that is women."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that or not," Kakashi said, his eyes closing and giving me his eye-smile.

I patted his shoulder, not bothering to confirm or deny the insult. "I'll be back!"

"You're leaving _now_?"

"'Course!"

"In your pajamas?"

"Yep!"

"... Do you need me to pick up some chocolate while you're gone?"

"... Yes, please."

"Alright."

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

I trailed behind Tsume, the woman had me by my upper arm and was guiding me to the hotsprings , Anko whistling an eerie tune beside her. I was content to allow the duo to guide me away.

Yoshino and the others were there, as well. Not even after I had told Tsume I was in need of serious Girl's night, a half hour ago, did she whip this out.

The hotsprings were warm and nice and I entered the changing room with the others.

"It's good to have you back in Konoha," Yoshino commented, undressing.

I wiggled out of my footy-pajamas (don't judge), smiling at her. "It's good to be back. I have a feeling I'll be staying for a while, too."

"You _will _tell us about your trip," Nina said, smiling at me.

"Of course," I assured her.

"Ah! It's nice to be free of such restricting things," Anko sighed, walking into the hot springs in her birthday suit.

I rolled my eyes. "Restricting? You call those clothes _restricting_?"

Anko only cackled in response and I trailed after her, same attire. Soon all of us were relaxing in the hot water, completely content.

"So what's up?" Tsume asked, giving me a feral grin.

"Men are idiots," I sighed.

"Hell yeah they are," Anko agreed.

"Don't tell me you're _just _figuring that out," Yoshino said, grinning wickedly.

I smirked. "No. I just had a reminder about it."

"_Ooooh_, no," Akiko said, clucking her tongue. "Don't tell me it's something related to that Tobi-guy you've been mooning over."

I had the decency to blush in embarrassment and shame. "... It is."

Nina shook her head. "What did he do?"

Shifting in the water, I retold the events.

"That idiot," Anko concluded after I finished.

"I swear if Shikaku had ever done that to _me_, I would have knocked him flat," Yoshino promised.

"I would have castrated him," Tsume growled.

"And that's why _you're_ divorced," Nina snorted.

"Please. That coward ran away because he didn't like the thought of a woman in charge."

"He ran away because you ripped off his dick when you caught him cheating," Anko muttered under her breath.

Tsume chose to ignore that and I had to cover my mouth with my hands to smother my snickers.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Akiko asked.

"Well," I said slowly, "I'm not giving up on him." At their groans, I was quick to add, "I'm sorry gals, but I really do think we would be great together. I really want to at least give us a _chance_, rather than move on and always wonder. I don't want to be the one singing _the one that got away._"

Yoshino and the other married women nodded their heads, while Anko crinkled her nose in distaste and Tsume shrugged. Yoshino said, "I don't blame you for that. You never know who can be the one, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far," I said, shifting nervously. "But I definitely want to give us a shot."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tsume asked.

I shrugged, frowning. "... I don't know. Seduce him?"

The women laughed.

"That's one way," Akiko giggled. "It would certainly be entertaining to see!"

I blushed. "W-Well I don't know what else to do! I'm not good with those sort of things."

"The way I see it, you either make him regret his choice," Nina drawled out, "or you give him no other option, but to accept."

"I like both of those options. Why can't I do both?"

"To make him _regret _you could try making him jealous," Nina pointed out.

I crinkled my nose. "I don't really like the thought of doing that. That implies I would be manipulating yet another person into this, and hurting them in the end. Or if I told them up front, it would feel too… too…"

"Too much like you were cheating on him?" Akiko guessed, her tone sympathetic. "You've got it bad, sweetie."

I nodded my head, sighing.

"Or you could just just show off what he's missing," Tsume said, grinning wickedly. "I still say you should flash him."

"I'm _not_ going to flash him!" I laughed. "And I'm _not_ going to strip for him either, or pant after him like some kind of freak. I'm way too proud to go chasing after him desperately."

"Then pretend nothing happened."

"_I can't!_ Now that I know he likes me, too…!"

"Well," Anko reasoned, "you don't want to actually fight over him, apparently, so that's your only other choice. That or move on, but you won't do that, either. So really… you have to ask yourself this… Is this guy worth fighting for? Is he worth risking embarrassment and shame, and rejection? Is he worth throwing caution in the wind and just trying your damnedest to win him over?"

I had no response for that, and my brow furrowed. "I…"

I closed my eyes, letting out a long breath as I carefully thought through my answer.

I've dated before, sure. Like I said, I had already had my first kiss and all that jazz. I wasn't impressed by either of the aforementioned, and frankly, I wasn't interested in falling in love. It didn't seem very practical or rational, and sure, I'd read all about it and it's wonderful in stories, but this was _reality. _There was no guarantee for a happy ending here.

I wasn't interested in falling love, yet I still did. He was my best friend Tobi… No, Obito… Obito was my closest friend. I knew I could tell him anything, and I knew that despite my confession, he would still be there for me. He was a constant in my life, he was my rock and my shadow and my sun and my…

There was no chance of returning to my old world. I had mourned my dream job and my family and friends a long, long time ago. Obito was the whole reason I was in this world, and he was the whole reason I was actively changing anything. The fact that I've been going out of my way to ensure his happiness, and the fact that I didn't despise him for taking me away from my home… I didn't even resent him for it… didn't that alone speak volumes of my feelings?

He… He made me laugh when I know I'm about to cry, and he knows all my favorite things and I can tell him about my dreams, and he's the only one who knows all my nasty little secrets, my most embarrassing moments and yet he's still my best friend. He's still been by my side and something tells me that _that_ won't _ever _change.

He was worth risking my life over, he was worth risking my friendship with Konoha, and the trust placed in me… it would seem obvious that he was worth the possible heartache, too.

But if I pursued this path, I _knew _there would be no turning back. If I went down that path, and if by some miracle he consented and we became a couple… There would be no backing out. He'd been through enough hell that if _I _were to reject him - his closest friend - I feared it would break him.

That was a lot of pressure.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to handle that pressure.

And yet…

When I thought about being with someone, I couldn't wrap my mind around anyone else. For years, it seemed like Obito had taken precedence over everyone else in that department. The thought of moving on literally seemed _impossible_ (I knew it wasn't, but it just _felt _like it).

Shifting in the water, I opened my eyes.

I was head of heels in love with Obito. That was something I couldn't deny.

I wanted for _us _to happen. I wanted that in an almost desperate need.

_I'll be damned_, I thought softly. _It's always been the boy who chases after the girl, but now it's the girl who's going to chase after the boy… and damn straight that girl is going to kick ass._

"Alright," I declared. "Yes. _Yes_. He's worth it. _We're _worth it. I'm not backing down without a fight, damn it!"

The women laughed at my declaration.

"So what's the plan of attack?" Tsume asked.

"No jealousy," I said firmly. "That just seems to end bad for everyone. And I'm not flashing. That doesn't mean I can't make him squirm, or show him what he's missing out on."

"Good girl," Yoshino amended. "First lesson in being a kunoichi - you are a _kunoichi_. You're not a _shinobi_, you're not 'one of the guys' when you're on a mission as a _kunoichi_. You are beautiful, you are smart, and you are _lethal_."

"Making him squirm, huh," Nina said thoughtfully. "Now that your confession is out in the open, and you know he's attracted to you, there is going to be some serious sexual tension."

"Show him what he's missing…? Well, they always say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Akiko teased.

"Oooh. I've got an idea," Anko said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Why not grope him?"

"_Anko!_"

"_That_ would be funny. Oh come on, I bet his reaction would be hilarious," Tsume snickered.

"Ladies, please," Yoshino said, grinning as she turned to me. "If you're going to grope him, do it when he least expects it - "

"I cannot believe what I am hearing," I laughed

"Oh, hush. Guys can do it to girls, why can't we do it to them?" Akiko questioned.

I grinned, rolling my eyes. "I'll think about it, but either way... Now that _my _issue has been resolved, how is everyone else doing?"

"Mn. Ino's been taking sculpting classes, did you know?" Nina said.

"What, really?" Yoshino asked. "I wouldn't have pegged her for a sculptor."

Nina shot me a sidelong glance and I ducked my head. "Well, the PenPal Mia's set her up with is an artist. From what she's told me, he's quite passionate about it and is a very skilled sculptor."

"He is quite the artist," I agreed. "Not to mention he's a bit of a pyromaniac. Has she started showing interest in fire jutsu?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Ninja laughed. "Even though it's not her nature-type… She's also been fiddling around with more explosives than usual. Not that I'm complaining, she's taking her training more seriously now, saying that Sakura already got to train under her PenPal."

"Sasori's quite a poison master," Anko said, frowning thoughtfully. "Sakura seems to really idolize the man. I'm starting to feel left out."

I patted her shoulder consolingly. "Don't be. You'll always be her first sensei, and we'll always be her second and third mothers."

"If only I could get Shikamaru as motivated as Ino is," Yoshino sighed.

"Good luck with that," Akiko snorted. "PenPal or not, I don't see _him _getting motivated over anything."

"On the PenPal subject…" Yoshino drawled, "how's Hinata and her PenPal, do you know, Mia?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Her PenPal, Konan, seems to be doing well last I checked."

"That's right, Hinata-chan went to Amegakure to meet her and train under her for a year, right?" Tsume said, giving a small frown.

"It was a more political measure than anything," Nina dismissed. "A gesture from Konohagakure to show that they trusted the Akatsuki enough to place one of their valued Clan heirs in their home. I heard she was personally escorted by Jiraiya, but he didn't actually go in Amegakure, and he kept a disguise."

"I can't confirm or deny _that_ juicy bit of information," I told her, giving her a regretful look. "I _can _tell you, however, that Jiraiya-sensei has yet to formally meet Konoan or the Akatsuki leader."

"_Really_?"

"Really. Actually, _no one _has formally met the leader of the Akatsuki that isn't an Akatsuki member."

"What? Is he that paranoid?" Akiko asked.

I nodded my head. "He has a lot of enemies. He doesn't want any of them coming after his organization - his people - just because they don't like _him_."

"Good leader," Yoshino murmured.

"One of the best."

"... So what else happened while I was gone?"

"Well…"

* * *

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

* * *

"_Mia!_"

I stopped in the middle of the road, the song I had been singing softly under my breath died in my throat and I turned around just in time to find Tobi grabbing me by the shoulders roughly, his Akatsuki cloak fluttering behind him.

"Where the _hell _have you been? When I asked Deidara where he took you, he refused to answer, and you _know _Zetsu can't track you, and when I checked out your home, you weren't there…!" Tobi cut himself off, retracting his hands from me and giving me a glowering look. "Do you have _any _idea how - "

"Worried?" I interrupted, smiling slyly. He snorted. "... I'm sorry for worrying you, 'Obi, but I just needed time to cool off."

His shoulders sagged. "... I get it. I know. I'm sorry for snapping, I just… Mia… we need to talk about… about us."

I nodded my head, reaching forward and taking both his hands loosely in my own. I began to swing our hands side to side. "We absolutely do."

Tobi shifted nervously. "... Mia…"

"Shhh. Let me talk first. Look, I get it. I don't like it, but I get it, and… and I know how much it'd suck for you if I left. So… so I'm not going to make you choose. I'm not going to be so selfish as to say we're either together, or I'm gone. Not now, at least. I also know how it'd be hard for both of us to ask you to end our friendship, so I could properly pursue you, so I won't. Don't forget my feelings for you, 'Obi, but don't go out of your way to change anything. That's going to be on me, okay?"  
"... What do you mean…? Are you saying you want to continue on like normal?" Tobi asked hesitantly, an almost hopeful tone in his voice.

"For the most part," I replied. "The only _real _difference is that I'll be seducing you with my mad cooking skills and I'll be hitting on you a lot more. Which reminds me, want to go on a date?"

"What? Now?"

"Sure."

"No!"

I nodded, expecting as much. "You'll say yes eventually. Statistics are on my side."

Tobi gave a strangled laugh. "That's not…"

I squeezed his hands, smiling. "I already told you that I'm not giving up."

He didn't respond right away. Without warning, he pulled my hands behind, and caught off guard, I stumbled. In that split second, though, I realized what he was trying to do. My arms wrapped around him and he wrapped his arms around the lower half of my back, resting his chin on my head.

"... We just got into a fight," I mumbled, "... so now we hug and make-up, right?"

"That's right. We hug and make-up."

We lapsed into silence.

"... Mia, if you _ever _walk away from me in the middle of a damn battleground…"

"I won't, I won't, jeeze."

"You said that _last _time and look what happened."

"Okay! Okay! I get it, _hey!_ Tobi, you're squeezing me. I can't breathe!"

"Yes you can. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, I _was _having a girl's out, but then Hana came and told Tsume that one of the dogs were sick and she also mentioned that Shikaku set the kitchen on fire trying to fix his dinner, so Yoshino had to… well, we rescheduled for another time… Currently, though, I'm off to drop _this _off."

I held up an envelope. "... It's an order from Nina's flower shop to send Gaara a whole bunch of flowers."

"... Why? Don't tell me you _still _feel guilty over it? I thought we already went over this. We needed the bijuu. We would have taken it either way, with or without your blessing. Either we killed him and numerous shinobi in the process, or we gave him a nice, happy memory and took it without his knowledge. Besides, he doesn't even _want _the bijuu, it didn't hurt him, and it probably saved his sanity."

"I violated his trust!"

"And he will never know the wiser."

"But _I _do."

Tobi gave a pained sigh.

"Let's face it," I said reasonably, "due to my guilty conscience, I will probably forever be his bitch."

"That's a lovely image in my head, thank you. Seriously. _Thank you_."

"Oh, hush. You'll live. Speaking of which… you sure you don't want to go on a date?"

"_Mia!_... Wait. Mia. Is… Is that your hand on my…? Oh my God. _Oh my God. GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!_"

"Priss!" I laughed, happily turning and skipping away. _I am going to have way too much fun with this._

* * *

_ Yeah. Jiraiya, Anko and Tsume have seriously rubbed off on Mia. _

_I had been having quite a bit of trouble of pushing this chapter out. Romance is one of the top two hardest things for me to write (fighting scenes being first… but those two are quickly trading places…). I finally got my last bit of motivation from some timely fanart from moonlightkyuubi (deviantART), so big **THANK YOU** to you! The fanart link is on profile, or you can check out their gallery or my (Charredblossom16) favorites. Also have new fanart featuring Mia, Nao, Miwako _and _Sakura by Oblivion177. Check out their gallery or my favorites, link is also on profile._

_** To compensate** for a belated update (and rather shortness), I'm going to be writing an omake for Chipped Mask (that will technically be the next chapter, but not officially) that will be a parody of one of the Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals featuring Mia. _

_ **Answer: **GENDERBEND HARRY POTTER. Or Rin. Or Sakura. You know… maybeevengenderbendDamienfromBatmanbutprobablynotb ecausehischildhoodsucks._

_ **Question: **Dream job? _

_ Reviews are **love**!_


End file.
